As Promessas Que Devemos Cumprir
by Natalia Marques
Summary: A mãe de Bella Renne é assassinada, e Bella se vê obrigada á morar em Forks, com seu pai. Lá ela conhece os Cullen, e se sente sempre dominada pelo desejo de vingança para com o assassino de sua mãe. Será que ela está preparada para descobrir ?
1. Prólogo

**As promessas que devemos cumprir.**

**Autora:** Natália Marques [eu]

**Shipper:** Romance/Drama/Suspense.

**Classificação:** Livre.

**Prólogo**

" – _Bella, eu... você, quer dizer... nunca vai querer... ter nada comigo, acredite. Você não sabe nada sobre mim._

_Agora Bella, me olhava com os olhos mais lindos. E... eu não podia agüentar mais. Não podia. Eu tinha ido longe de mais. E ela não poderia saber da verdade. Não ela poderia mais eu não poderia viver sem ela, esse era o problema._

_- Não, Edward. Eu o amo. E eu sei da sua família, que você é vampiro. Eu sei! E não me importo – ela me disse colocando a mão no meu rosto. Eu afastei, olhei para minhas mãos e respirei fundo._

_- Bella, a gente foi longe de mais. Nunca deveria ter me relacionado tanto com você. Foi um erro._

_- Um erro pra você? – Agora ela me olhava com olhos tristes. Como ela podia pensar nisso?_

_- Não, lógico que não. Foi maravilhoso. Mas eu nunca devia ter aprofundado, sabendo que a gente iria terminar._

_- Quem terminar, você?_

_- Não, Bella... Você vai terminar comigo._

_Ela me olhava confusa. E eu sabia que agora era a hora. Não podia viver do lado dela, não da pessoa mais importante da minha vida, não do lado da pessoa que livrou o vazio do meu coração, mentindo. Eu tinha que dizer a verdade, ela iria me odiar, iria querer me matar, iria tudo... Mas uma coisa era certa, ela nunca mais iria querer olhar na minha cara novamente._


	2. Capítulo 1 O Estado de Luto

**Capítulo 1 – O estado de luto.**

**BELLA**

Esse, com todo certeza, é um dos dias que eu preferiria nunca ter acordado. Eu sabia que eu iria me arrepender de dormir tão tarde. E agora estou aqui, caindo aos pedaços, com uma pilha de livros na mão, uma mochila vermelha nas costas, e um guarda-chuva preto.

Preto.

Essa era a cor dos meus dias agora. Tudo preto. O meu estado de velório estava deprimente. Minha mãe morreu faz um mês, mas me sinto como se tivesse sido ontem que a vi, dizendo suas últimas palavras: "Bella, muita coisa vai mudar daqui pra frente, segure firme, ok? Nunca desconfie das coisas que as pessoas possam te dizer. Acredite no que a ciência e ética negam. Não me decepcione." Essas forem suas últimas palavras. As últimas palavras de uma mãe sempre presente, jovial, alegre, dedicada. Uma mãe que me amava com um amor incondicional. Uma mulher que foi assassinada a sangue frio, por um homem que não tinha sentimentos, coração!

Mesmo durante as cirurgias de urgência, os médicos já sabiam que ela não iria agüentar. Parecia que antes dela levar o tiro no coração, ela já tinha perdido muito sangue. Ninguém tinha o direito de tirar ela dos amigos, de Charlie, de Phill, e... De mim.

Ninguém sabe até agora o motivo do assassinato. Só se sabe que minha mãe estava envolvida com uns caras barra pesada e ela não concordou com alguma coisa que eles queriam e foi assassinada. O pior foi eu ficar amargurando todo esse tempo, tentando descobrir quem foi o homem. Quem que tirou o meu bem mais precioso. Um desejo de vingança percorria agora as minhas entranhas e ameaçava não cessar até eu encontrar com o "cara". Se a pessoa tirou o meu bem mais precioso, eu tiraria o dela também, se tivesse. Essa era minha promessa com minha mãe, e eu iria cumprir.

E agora, há três semanas que estava em Forks. Charlie, meu pai, ficou uma semana em minha casa em Phoenix, me apoiando. Quer dizer ele estava, ou melhor, está muito inseguro, não sabe como agir nessa situação. Mais ele sabia que eu não podia mais ficar naquela casa, não podia mais olhar as mesmas coisas, os mesmos rostos, e sempre procurar Renée no meio. Ele sabia que eu não agüentaria, ele sabia que eu não falaria nada, até eu entrar em coma, ou algo do tipo. Ele sabia o que era melhor pra mim. Sair de Phoenix. Ele estava sofrendo também e muito. Ele e Renée sempre foram amigos apesar de tudo. E eu sabia que no fundo ele também estava com o sentimento de vingança, e também sabia que ele tentava esconder de mim. Ele tentava até esconder a dor que ele sentia, não queria que além da minha dor eu ainda presenciasse a dele. Charlie agora se afogava no trabalho e eu nos estudos e tarefas domésticas.

Não me acostumei à vida chuvosa. Quando pequena eu vivi bastante aqui, em Forks, mais o clima ensolarado era O meu clima. É meio difícil mudar de hábitos tão rápido. Em vez de me arrumar para a escola com roupas leves e um óculos de sol. Me arrumo com roupas pesadas, e com um guarda chuva.

Mas eu não podia reclamar. Não podia, e não queria. Eu tenho plena consciência de que não posso voltar para Phoenix. Aliás, Charlie não deixaria. Eu não tinha ninguém lá. Ninguém, família. Tinha meus amigos, alguns de minha mãe, mas não era Família. E sempre eu me lembraria do que aconteceu.

Quando decidi vir para Forks eu sabia que do que eu estava precisando era isso. Alguém que me ajudasse a me encontrar. Alguém que talvez me entendesse. Alguém que... Me aceitasse como eu sou agora. Com um pedaço do coração arrancado, uma pessoa triste, amargurada, eu perdi minha mãe, poxa!

Agora eu caminhava, quer dizer, tropeçava a passos largos para a escola. Meu pai tinha comprada uma Pick Up vermelha, velha, mas eu preferia não usar. Tinha muito medo de sair rodopiando por essas ruas molhadas. Preferiria ir a pé. Era preferível eu me machucar toda, a um carro junto comigo. É, levaria um bom tempo para eu me acostumar. Hoje seria o primeiro dia de escola. E eu estava nervosa a esse ponto. Será que as pessoas iriam notar sobre o que eu estava passando?

Eu ainda estava em meus pensamentos, quando cheguei á escola, em cerca de quinze minutos. Mesmo depois de três semanas aqui, eu não consegui vir antes. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem pensar em minha mãe, e já chorava. Eu era uma pessoa forte, mas certas emoções abalam demais. E ninguém é de ferro, caramba! Fazia mais ou menos uma semana desde que eu parei de chorar que nem uma condenada. Agora eram somente pensamentos tristes, feições tristes, tudo triste. Tudo preto. É, eu acho que meu estado de espírito e Forks vão se dar muito bem.

E se não bastasse, outras preocupações estão em minha mente. O que as pessoas vão achar de mim? Será que vou ter amigos? Será que eu vou ser excluída? Será? Será... Incrível isso. Quanto mais problemas difíceis você tenha, mais em coisas sem nexo você pensa! Lógico que eu não vou ligar para o que irão pensar de mim... Mentira! Ta bom eu vou ligar. Mas não é essa preocupação que vai me fazer vestir uma mascara e fingir para todos que está tudo bem. Não são esses pensamentos que vão me fazer querer esconder a minha dor. Ninguém tira a minha dor. Muito menos esconde. E eu não vou esconder. Não enquanto a morte, o desejo de vingança e suas últimas palavras percorrerem minha mente.

Eu sabia que um dia eu teria que mudar o meu rosto. Mudar a feição que parecia ter grudado em mim como praga. Mudar a expressão triste e amargurada. Não por mim, não pelos outros, mas por Charlie. Eu devia isso a ele. Eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer mais do que já está. A morte de Renée foi algo que me mexeu muito com ele. Mesmo eles estando separados. Foi um choque, na verdade. Ninguém iria acreditar que alguém quisesse matá-la! E foi isso que aconteceu, assassinaram a sangue frio minha mãe! Que nunca fez nada de mal a ninguém. Que nunca sequer desejou a alguém o que ela própria não desejaria para ela.


	3. Capítulo 2 Os Primeiros Passos

**Capítulo 2 – Os primeiros passos.**

A escola não era pequena, mas também não era nada comparada a que eu estudava em Phoenix. Os prédios eram altos, todos com tijolo á vista. Tinha um grande jardim na frente, que separava a garagem da escola. Ainda tinham poucos carros estacionados, acho que eu era uma das primeiras a chegar. Também, eu saí muito cedo de casa, nunca se sabe se eu vou escorregar no meio do caminho, e também não posso chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia, isso acabaria sendo mais um motivo para olharem para mim.

Segurei meus livros mais forte, e larguei o guarda-chuva, agora só estava dando chuviscos e não me importava se meu cabelo armasse ou não. Como se eu fosse me preocupar com isso, quando coisas piores estavam acontecendo. Logo avistei a secretaria, ficava em um prédio menor do que os outros não tinham alunos ali, só duas secretárias que ficavam atrás de um pequeno balcão.

- Olha, é... Eu sou Isabella Swan... Estou aqui para meu...

- Ah, Isabella! Filha do chefe Swan, não? – disse a primeira secretária. Ah não. Eu já era conhecida. Bom não é de se esperar menos, olha o tamanho da cidade!

- É... Isso mesmo.

- Ah querida, todos aqui estavam ansiosos por sua presença.

- É verdade, e não se preocupe com os alunos. Todos vão te ajudar em tudo o que precisar, ok? – disse a segunda secretária.

Ah, não! Será que meus temores estavam certos? Precisava tirar a dúvida.

- Ah. Desculpe. Mas ajudar em que?

Agora foi a primeira secretária quem disse, e eu não gostei nada da cara dela... Tinha uma expressão de... Dó.

- Não precisa esconder nada querida. Perder alguém tão precioso em nossas vidas é um choque e tanto.

Não, não! Agora todos sabem! Todos sabem o porquê da minha cara. Todos vão me olhar com dó, com pena. Isso é mais do que eu poderia suportar.

- É... Por favor, eu gostaria de pegar o mapa da escola, o horário de aulas, e tudo o que for preciso para mim, por favor.

- Ah, claro. Isabella, Isabella... Ah, aqui está! Hoje você só tem meio período de aula, á tarde você já estará liberada. Não é ótimo para um primeiro dia?

Super ótimo. Não sabe o quanto. Ah, era menos mal pelo menos.

- Sua primeira aula é História, depois Inglês. Essas duas salas ficam no primeiro andar, você vai achar facinho. Depois você tem uma de Biologia, que fica no terceiro andar, que você pode achar pelo mapa. E depois duas de Álgebra.

- E você tem cinco minutos de intervalo entre as aulas. Então assim que bater o sinal saia correndo para não se atrasar.

- Ah, ok! E eu preciso de algo para o professor assinar?

- Ah sim, me esqueci. – a primeira secretária mexeu em uns papéis- Todo início de aula você leva esse papel para os professores assinarem. E traga aqui no final do dia. Ok?

- Aham. Entendido.

- Ellen, acho melhor você acompanhar ela para a primeira aula. Vai que ela se perde. – falou a segunda secretária.

- É verdade. Vamos então Isabella.

- Bella, pode chamar de Bella.

- Ok, então Bella.

Eu e a secretária chamada Ellen saímos em direção ao corredor. Até que era grande a escola. No caminho Ellen, que aparentava uns vinte e cinco anos, loira de olhos verdes, foi me contando tudo sobre a escola e as regras. Falou a hora do almoço, que hoje eu não teria que comer, se eu quisesse, já que eu ia sair antes. Falou um pouco sobre os professores, e como eu deveria me comportar, falou sobre alguns alunos, e que eu ia gostar da cidade. Ainda bem que ela não tocou no assunto de minha mãe, e da minha cara de enterro, acho que ela percebeu que eu não gostaria de falar sobre aquilo.

- Bom, Bella, aqui estamos. Essa é a sala de História, a professora é a Trink. A sala de inglês é logo ali no canto. Boa aula. Não se esqueça de levar o papel mais tarde.

E foi assim que Ellen foi embora. Alguns alunos agora passavam por mim. E me olhavam, ah, não, é mania de perseguição! Era não era? Bom, quanto mais rápido eu entrar na sala melhor.

A sala era espaçosa, as pessoas sentavam em duplas. Algumas estavam vazias outras não. Acho que é melhor eu não me sentar agora, vai que eu tomo o lugar de alguém. Não, péssima primeira impressão. Decidi ir para o banheiro, fazer uma horinha. Nem foi difícil achar, era do outro lado do corredor. Fiquei lá durante uns dez minutos, em cinco a aula começaria. E eu tinha que me preparar.

Enquanto me olhava no espelho eu pensava. Eu tentava analisar as duas faces da moeda. Enquanto eu vivia minha dor, com as minhas feições tristes, eu poderia fazer Charlie sofrer, poderia fazer as pessoas em minha volta sofrerem, poderia fazer muitas pessoas sofrerem por causa da minha dor. Eu não poderia fazer isso. Mas também não poderia fingir que estava tudo bem, e "esquecer" de Renée. Eu não queria vestir uma máscara de aceitação, mas também não poderia influenciar as pessoas a minha volta. Minha vida tinha tomado outro rumo agora, um rumo que eu não estava pronta pra tomar. Agora eu tinha um vazio, que ninguém podia preencher.

- Ei, está tudo bem com você? Você está pálida.

Olhei através do espelho, tinha uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos, não muito alta, alguma coisa nos olhos dela inspirava.... Amizade.

- Não, não. Está tudo bem. Só estava pensando um pouco na vida. – Forcei um sorriso.

- Eu entendo como é. Meu nome é Ângela e o seu?

- Isabella, pode me chamar de Bella.

- Isabella? Você não é filho do chefe Swan?

Eu gostaria de dizer que não. Eu gostaria de poder fingir que eu não era aquela mesma Bella que tinha perdido a mãe por assassinato.

- Sou.

Alguma coisa passou nos olhos de Ângela, compreensão? Pena? Tristeza? Não sei dizer. Mas pelo menos ela não tocou no assunto, mas eu sabia que ela sabia. Acho que todos sabiam.

- Bom qual é sua aula agora?

- História, e a sua?

- Também. Vamos já vai começar. Sente-se comigo.

Eu concordei e andei ao lado de minha primeira colega. Eu gostei muito de Ângela. Dava pra perceber que ela era discreta, que sabia o que as pessoas sentiam e o que elas queriam ouvir. Cheguei à sala, e ela já estava lotada. Ninguém está olhando pra você, Bella. Ninguém está olhando pra você. Peguei o papel do bolso e levei ao professor, que me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Que bom, que ele não quis me apresentar para a sala. Menos mal.

Ângela estava sentada em uma mesa no canto da sala. Fui até lá. Rezando para não tropeçar. E não tropecei. Menos mal. Todos pareciam que tinham me notado. Alguns eu percebi o mesmo olhar das secretárias e de Ângela, de pena. Mais outros me olhavam com... Interesse? Alegria? Bom, esses pelo menos não sabem nada, ainda. E espero que não saibam.


	4. Capítulo 3 Bloqueando a Mente

**Capítulo 3 – Bloqueando a mente**

**EDWARD**

Mais um dia de escola. Mais um dia em que eu teria que viver olhando para os mesmos rostos, ouvir as mesmas mentes, sempre a mesma monotonia.

Alice estava concentrada em alguma coisa, vendo o futuro certamente. Mas não sei por que motivo ela bloqueava a mente para mim. Isso era uma das coisas que me deixava mais irritado. Maldito dia em que ela descobriu como bloquear a mente, do que adianta poder ler mentes se as pessoas sabem bloqueá-las? Bem, nem todas as pessoas.

"_Edward, sua cara ta muito mal, mano. Aquela menina do primeiro ano, deve estar pensando que você é uma aberração. Ai que ironia, somos uma aberração", _pensou Jasper. Eu gostava do Jasper, aliás, era meu irmão, todos ali eram meus irmãos. Não do modo tradicional, mas pra que nascer da mesma mãe pra ter esse laço? Tudo bobagem.

Nós não éramos a família mais exemplar, garanto. Mas nos respeitávamos e isso era o bastante. Algumas farpas de vez em quando, mais o fato era que todos sofríamos, sofríamos por ser quem nós éramos. Vampiros. Pessoas más sem coração. Sem sentimentos.

"_Ouvi umas garotas conversarem, e parece que entrou uma novata. Tal de Bella. Hmm. mal posso esperar! Será que é gostosinha? Já tava mesmo me entediando dessas mesmas pessoas...",_ nem preciso dizer de quem foi esse pensamento, claro que foi de Emmet! Claro, Claro, Claro! Mais uma novata?

- Alice, pára com isso, larga de ser chata.

- Que foi? – Ela replicou com aquela cara cínica de não fiz nada.

- Você sabe muito bem o que você está fazendo!

- Ow. Pára com isso, por favor?- Rosálie falou irritada, ninguém ali gostava das conversas confusas entre mim e Alice. - Caso vocês não saibam, nós não lemos mentes, nem vemos o futuro, será que poderiam dizer sobre o que vocês estão falando.

- Alice está me bloqueando de novo!

- Bloqueando? Estou mesmo sim, Edward. – Ela mostrou a pequenina língua para mim. - O quê? Eu mereço um pouco de privacidade não mereço? Nem em minha mente tenho privacidade agora, que saco, Edward!

- Não é questão de roubar sua privacidade mental, maninha. É questão de sermos uma família, onde não escondemos segredos, nem nada!

- Mas eu não estou escondendo nada, Edward. Nada!

- Então porque está bloqueando essa merda de mente para mim?

- Ei, Edward. – Jasper me olhou irritado. - Eu gosto muito de você, mais olha como fala com Alice.

- Edward, já que Alice sabe como bloquear a mente dela, ela merece um pouco de privacidade. Tenho certeza que ela não está escondendo nada que possa nos prejudicar. - Agora Rosálie que tinha falado. Eram todos contra mim, agora? Ta bom iria entrar nesse jogo.

- Eu não estou falando isso à toa. Eu sei que você esconde algo, Alice! E eu vou descobrir, e isso vai ser bem pior para você!

E foi desse jeito que saí, esfumando fumaça pelos ouvidos.


	5. Capítulo 4 Á Primeira vista I

**Capítulo 4- Á primeira vista I**

**BELLA**

Na aula ocorreu tudo bem. A matéria que estávamos vendo eu já sabia. Ainda bem, parecia que eu não iria ter problemas em entender as aulas, já que fazia mais um mês que eu não ia.

As pessoas ainda continuaram a me olhar. Algumas vieram falar comigo. Mais nenhuma delas falou nada de minha mãe, só perguntava se eu era a filha do chefe Swan. Quando eu dizia que sim, dava pra perceber que as pessoas sabiam.

Ângela me acompanhou pra algumas aulas. Menos a de Biologia que era a terceira. Tinha que correr agora senão chegaria atrasada. Entrei e todos os alunos estavam lá. Calma, Bella, calma. Entreguei o papel para meu professor, e ele me devolveu com um sorriso.

- Seja bem-vinda, senhorita Swan. Por favor, sente-se para começarmos nossa aula.

Tentei forjar um sorriso, mas acho que pareceu mais uma careta. Respirei fundo e me virei em direção á sala. Todos os lugares estavam ocupados, menos uma carteira do fundo da sala. Lá estava sentado um garoto, e QUE garoto. Ele era simplesmente perfeito! Me virei até lá, dando uma certificada se não tinha outro lugar mesmo. Enquanto eu passava alguns alunos sorriam para mim, me encorajando. Como se fosse uma expressão muda de: "Eu entendo o que você está passando". Ah ta, que bom. Agora eu estava delirando. Bom, Bella, se você conseguir ser mais estranha do que é, você tem que ganhar algum grande prêmio.

E... O garoto da minha mesa, estava olhando pra mim, mais com uma expressão que eu não tinha visto desde que eu chegara a Forks. Raiva? Culpa? Ódio? Não era possível, eu nem o conhecia como ele poderia sentir ódio de mim? Calma, Bella, calma.

Depois de alguns tropeços, eu cheguei ao meu lugar, fiquei olhando para o garoto, tentei mais uma vez forjar um sorriso. Aliás, ele era meu colega de mesa agora. Mas não fui retribuída, no momento que eu ia falar "oi" para ele, ele se virou encarando o professor.

Sentei em minha cadeira, preocupada? Preocupada com quê? Eu não sei o que me deu, mas aquele garoto tinha algo familiar? Mais o quê?

Fui surpreendida por uma voz musical, masculina que não parecia desse mundo.

- Professor, não estou me sentindo bem. Será que eu poderia ir á enfermaria?

Era a voz dele. Do garoto ao meu lado.

- Ah, claro. Sr. Cullen. Se quiser pode ir embora, se preferir.

- Acho que não será preciso. Foi só um mal estar.

Ele se levantou com uma expressão de ódio no rosto, ódio? De mim? Será que eu fui a causa dele querer sair da sala? O que eu fiz?

Agora eu estava carrancuda, estava na cara que o tal de "Sr. Cullen" tinha saído por minha causa. O que eu tinha de errado? Ah, mais um coisa eu tinha certeza, ele não tinha nada de errado, ele era perfeito. E eu mais uma garotinha que devia ficar deslumbrada ao vê-lo.


	6. Á Primeira vista II

**Edward**

Eu sabia que Alice escondia algo. Mas o quê? O quê? Apesar de tudo, eu sabia que ela nunca esconderia nada que fosse nos prejudicar. Mas mesmo assim!

Poxa, éramos uma família, não éramos?

Precisava relaxar esfriar a cabeça. Ainda bem que nós vampiros não guardamos rancores tão facilmente. Logo eu e todos da minha família estaríamos conversando normalmente. Minha primeira aula seria no primeiro andar, e resolvi já ir para lá. Não que eu precisasse estudar alguma coisa. Pra quem tinha décadas nas costas, eu poderia ensinar meu professor.

Minha primeira aula iria ser de Inglês. E já estava quase chegando à sala, quando vi uma cena curiosa. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos enrolados até a cintura, olhos castanhos chocolate, bonita, mas com uma cara cansada? Triste? Estava parada em frente à porta da sala de História. Parecia que estava perdida, não sabia o que fazer? Ela provavelmente era a novata que Emmet estava falando. Bom, ele não iria se decepcionar. Mas tinha uma coisa nela que dizia que ela não era que nem as outras garotas de sua idade, ela era especial, de algum modo, sei lá. Ainda bem que eu estava em Forks, e não caçávamos humanos aqui, por que senão ela com certeza seria meu jantar, tenho certeza de que Emmet não iria ficar chateado. Me escondi em uma das colunas de madeira perto da porta da sala de Inglês e fiquei observando-a. Foi quando, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. Ela pareceu se decidir em não entrar na sala, olhou o redor e se dirigiu ao banheiro feminino. Só bastou isso para uma corrente de ar, invadir as minhas narinas. E o cheiro dela! O melhor cheiro que eu já senti em toda a minha vida. Ela se dirigiu ao banheiro e eu fiquei atrás da coluna, petrificado, em êxtase. Se mexa, Edward. Se mexa. Foi quando consegui mover uma perna, depois fui movendo o resto. Entrei na sala de aula. Imaginando como seria o gosto do sangue dela.


	7. Capítulo 5 As Brincadeiras do Destino

**Capítulo 5- As brincadeiras do destino**

**EDWARD**

As minhas duas primeiras aulas foram um... T-é-d-i-o. Simplesmente, eu me admiro muito por ter coragem de "aprender" a mesma coisa zilhões de vezes repetidas. Eu poderia ensinar meu professor, mas eu estou lá de boa. Deveria ganhar um Oscar ou coisa parecida.

E se não bastasse eu fiquei pensando naquela garota, o cheiro dela, simplesmente divino. Eu sabia que a única explicação que tinha para eu não ter arrancado a cabeça dela naquele momento, foi a "proteção" que Forks tinha sobre nós. Há muitos anos, quando os Cullen vieram para cá, os Volturi disseram que a única maneira de nós conseguirmos permanecer na cidade, seria fazer uma espécie de tratado, em que nenhum de nós poderia caçar humanos em Forks. E também, deveríamos proteger os Forkianos contra perigos externos. Outros vampiros que poderiam aqui adentrar. Por isso todas as noites, nós corríamos pelas ruas de Forks, para "vigiar", e proteger os cidadãos. E se caso nós quebrássemos o acordo, não deixando de proteger, ou caçando humanos aqui, seríamos caçados até o fim da eternidade, pelo grupo mais poderoso de vampiros, os Volturi. Pena, que essa proteção, não protegesse nós lindos vampiros a sentir o cheiro de deliciosos humanos. Eu sempre imaginei que não era nada de mais. Mais depois do cheiro da novata, vi que era tortura.

Na terceira aula, me dirigi para a sala de Biologia. Não a encontrei e nem meus irmãos pelo caminho. Depois de cinco minutos, ela chegou tropeçando. Entregou um papel para o professor. O Professor a chamou como "Senhorita Swan", bem pelo menos sabia o sobrenome dela. Swan? Swan? Fiquei degustando a palavra em minha mente. Esse nome me era familiar.

Ela se virou para a sala, deveria estar procurando um lugar para se sentar. Ah... Tinha só o lugar ao meu lado. Não agora eu sei o que é isso. Carma! Só pode ser carma! Além do cheiro dela ser maravilhoso, além de eu não poder matá-la, apesar de tudo ela iria sentar ao meu lado! Bem o destino estava me pregando peças.

Ela sentou ao meu lado, parecia que ela queria dizer alguma coisa. Vi uma careta se formando em seu rosto, era um sorriso? Enfim... Desviei meu olhar e fingi prestar atenção á aula. Ela se sentou e eu fiquei pensativo.

" _Essa Isabella, é muito bonita. Pena que esteja tão triste"._

"_Será que o chefe Swan, me daria um tiro se eu desse em cima dela?"_

"_Ela deve estar sofrendo muito... coitada"_

Isabella Swan, esse era o nome dela. E filha do chefe Swan! É destino, legal você hein? Eu sabia que esse nome não me era estranho. Só que... Eu ouvi esse nome em outro lugar, e não foi o do chefe Swan, foi... Não, Não! Ela é filha do chefe Swan? Isabella Swan? Filha de Renée? Não, o destino deveria estar me pregando uma grande peça. Não poderia! Não pod....

Precisava sair dali, precisava pensar. Então era isso que Alice estava me escondendo? Era isso que ela estava bloqueando na mente dela? A filha de Renée em Forks, na minha escola, sentada na minha mesa... E eu... o .. da... Eu não posso acreditar. Eu precisava sair dali, agora já.

- Professor, não estou me sentindo bem. Será que eu poderia ir á enfermaria?

Perguntei, rezando pra que ele acreditasse em mim.

- Ah, claro. Sr. Cullen. Se quiser pode ir embora, se preferir.

- Acho que não será preciso. Foi só um mal estar.

Mal estar era nada perto do que eu estava sentindo. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo. E eu sabia que só podia ser carma!

**BELLA**

O resto das aulas foi bom até. Conversei com alguns alunos. E fiquei bastante aliviada de ninguém entrar no assunto que eu mais temia. Mas eles sabiam e isso era um fato. Fiz alguns amigos, como Mike, Jéssica, Lauren e Ângela, que estava sendo um anjo comigo.

Ao fim das duas aulas de Álgebra eu fiquei aliviada por sair da mira dos olhares piedosos. Agora era só mais um pouco Bella, só mais um pouco, é só levar o papel para a secretaria.

Enquanto eu fui caminhando, eu o encontrei. Eu não tinha o visto durante todo o resto do dia. E agora ele estava com outras quatro pessoas, dois homens e duas mulheres. Extremamente perfeitos. Deveriam ser parentes. Todos eles pálidos, com algumas olheiras, e com aquela beleza, que qualquer modelo morreria para ter. Ele não me viu, e eu achei melhor assim. Não queria ver aquela expressão de ódio dele. Mas ele estava concentrado? Pensativo? Não conseguia decifrar a expressão dos olhos dele. Ele estava conversando com uma das mulheres, uma baixinha de cabelos curtos espetados, e pareciam muito concentrados. Bom, tinha que ir, não queria que ele me visse e ficasse com raiva mais uma vez. Fui pra secretaria, entreguei os papéis e fui para casa, agora era vestir a máscara e não deixar que Charlie veja o que está por trás de minha face.


	8. Capítulo 6 A Realeza de Forks

**Capítulo 6 – A realeza de Forks**

**BELLA**

Já se passaram dois dias desde meu primeiro dia de aula. Até que consegui levar tudo numa boa. Charlie estava cada vez mais afundado no trabalho, coitado, ninguém pode julgá-lo por agir assim. Eu mesma estava me afogando nos estudos. A escola estava empolgada com a minha presença, parecia que eu era a mais nova atração no circo de Forks. E eu não via à hora desse circo falir. E aquele garoto da sala de Biologia, não foi para a escola esses dias. Estranho. As pessoas ainda olhavam pra mim com aquela expressão de pena, mas eu nem me importava mais. Eu tinha feito alguns amigos até, Mike, Eric, Jéssica, Lauren, e principalmente Ângela.

Agora eu pensava no almoço de ontem. Eu sentei com meus novos colegas, e eles ficaram conversando sobre determinados assuntos que eu não seria capaz de conversar. Eu sempre me achei careta. E depois do ocorrido há um mês, parecia que eu tinha ficado mais dura, fechada, mais madura.

Foi quando eu não agüentei de curiosidade, e perguntei para Jéssica sobre o tal garoto Cullen.

- Ei, Jéssica.

- Fala Bella.

Eu gostava de Jéssica, apesar de ser a mais falastrona do mundo. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que se você quiser saber algo, é só perguntar para ela. Ela não tem papas na língua para qualquer assunto!

- É, no primeiro dia, na minha aula de Biologia, eu sentei do lado de um garoto, acho que Cullen, e ele parece que estava passando mal... E eu queri...

- Ah, não acredito! Você sentou do lado de um Cullen?

- Ahn?

Agora eu estava surpresa, ele era alguém famoso ou algo assim?

- Tipo, Bella. – Ela falou no tom como se tivesse explicando isso para uma criançinha, e uma criançinha já deveria ter aprendido aquilo. – Os C-u-l-l-e-n-s. São os seres mais perfeitos de todo o universo. Eles são simplesmente lindos. Não que você já não tenha visto óbvio. – Ela revirou os olhos. - Qual era o que você viu? Edward? Emmet? Ou Jasper?

É realmente eles faziam parte da realeza de Forks.

- Ahn... Eu não sei quem é quem, Jess. Ele tem os olhos de uma tonalidade que eu nunca vi na vida. Meio verde, meio caramelo, um pouco de laranja, não sabe. Ele tinha cabelos arrepiados, cor de bronze...

- Edward!

- O quê? – Jéssica tinha dado um pulo enorme, e eu quase caí da cadeira.

- Edward Cullen. Foi o que você viu! Simplesmente o mais perfeito! E o único solteiro. – Ela revirou os olhos novamente, e pegou uma feição triste. – Mas ninguém tem chance com ele, ele é simplesmente Dificílimo.

- Sobre quem vocês estão falando, posso saber? – Agora Mike, o garoto magricela que mais parecia o Tio Patinhas, perguntou.

- A Mike... Estou informando á Bella sobre a família mais famosa de Forks.

- Quem os Newton?

Jéssica fechou a cara pra ele, e Mike parecia se divertir.

- O que foi que eu falei além da mais pura verdade?

- Você falou a mais pura baboquice, idiota.

- É lógico, que elas estavam falando dos Cullen. – Ângela falou agora, tirando o sorriso do queridinho Mike.

- Como se ele não soubesse... – reclamou Jéssica.

- Desculpe Mike, querido. Mas esse posto ainda não é seu. – A garota de cabelos cumpridos, Lauren, falou, fazendo uma cara de compreensão forjada-

E a não ser que os Cullen e mais dez famílias se mudem de Forks, talvez você assuma o trono! Que tal?

- Vai te catar, Lauren! – E foi depois disso que ele fechou a cara.

- Mas então Jéssica, já falou para Bella, sobre a principal atração de Forks?

- Estava tentando. Mas... - dirigiu um olhar raivoso para Mike, que ainda estava com sua carranca. - Então, Bella... Eles são os mais perfeitos, já falei. Eles são sete. Doutor Carlisle e Esme. Que são os pais deles. Edward, e mais quatro, Emmet e Rosálie, Alice e Jasper. Carlisle e Esme os adotaram.

- E... Só Edward está solteiro. – falou Lauren com a cara de "desperdício".

- E ninguém tem chance com ele, ele é simplesmente...

- Um forte impenetrável. – completou Jéssica.

- Ahn?

Elas riram. E foi Ângela que explicou.

- É que muitas garotas já deram em cima dele, e ele sempre fala essa frase: "Sou um forte impenetrável, desista".

- E porque eles faltaram dois dias na escola?

- Ah eles sempre faltam. Com alguma freqüência até.

- Mas desista, Bella. – Foi Lauren que falou. – Você não tem chance alguma com ele. Se nós não tivemos, você certamente não irá ter.

Foi assim que passei o dia, mordiscando os lábios e pensando. Não estava chateada pela informação do "forte impenetrável", mas sim pelas colegas acharem que eu iria perder tempo pensando em garotos. Eu nunca fui disso, e não era agora nesse momento da minha vida que eu iria mudar isso.


	9. Capítulo 7 Parando para Respirar

**Capítulo 7 – Parando para respirar**

**Bella**

Depois que eu terminei de fazer todos os meus deveres, limpar a casa, e me certificar que não tinha mais nada para eu passar o tempo, resolvi dar uma volta.

Estranho que já fazia um mês que estava em Forks, e nunca tinha andado pra saber como ela é por inteiro. Não que eu demoraria muito tempo pra conhecê-la. O meu caminho se resumia á casa, escola... Apesar de eu sempre ir a pé eu nunca conseguia olhar muito á minha volta. Ainda não consegui usar o carro, e meu pai parecia meio chateado mais parece que ele entende. Simplesmente, eu não consigo dirigir nessas ruas molhadas. Ainda não consegui me adaptar para esse clima. Acho que tenho uma espécie de trauma.

Agora eu estava muito pensante ultimamente mesmo apesar de todos os esforços que eu fazia pra não pensar. Mas era inevitável. E eu percebi que eu precisava me encontrar comigo mesma, não podia mais ficar me escondendo.

E dentro as minhas reflexões, eu acabei por pensar no garoto, Edward Cullen. Ele era simplesmente o garoto mais extremamente perfeito que eu vi em todo o universo. A partir do momento que eu o vi, todas as regras e rostos de beleza que eu já havia conhecido e visto, desapareceram, e viraram pó perto do que eram os Cullen, especialmente o dos cabelos cor de bronze.

Nunca consegui tirar da cabeça como que eu o vi pela primeira vez, e eu nunca tirara da cabeça o fato dele ter se incomodado com a minha presença na mesa dele. E eu sei que era isso! Não tinha explicação, ou tinha?

**Edward**

Fazia dois dias que eu não ia para a escola. Os outros foram nas cidades vizinhas caçar, e eu fiquei em Forks, pensando. Simplesmente não conseguia fazer mais nada direito.

Eu estava espumando raiva para todos os lados. Eu estava com raiva e com... Desespero! Por que isso acontece comigo? Por que essas coisas tinham que acontecer comigo? Porque quando tudo parece que está resolvido, que você conseguiu puxar pra baixo do tapete, vem sempre algo ou alguém para fazer você se lembrar de tudo de novo? Dolorosamente?

Eu tinha ficado com muita raiva de Alice, admito. Mas nós éramos uma família apesar de tudo, e sempre nos entendíamos. Mas não entendo porque ela teve que esconder justo isto de mim! Justo a vinda de Isabella Swan para a escola. Já não bastava o pai dela, agora ela!

Está certo, que eu sei que nós vampiros, somos monstros, sem coração, sem alma, sem nada de bom, mas será que uma pessoa merece tanto castigo? Era isso o que Isabella estava fazendo comigo? Era isso que eu merecia? Esse era o inicio do purgatório por acaso?

Afoguei toda a minha raiva no meu oceano particular. E saí pra fazer minha ronda pela cidade. Hoje o turno era meu e de Jasper, mas eu resolvi sair mais cedo para poder pensar um pouco. Forks não apresentava muito perigo. Mas nós éramos obrigados a fazer rondas todos os dias, os Volturi acham nosso dever como "cidadãos" defender a cidade e as pessoas que moram nela. Nos não podíamos caçar humanos aqui, tinha certa magia sobre esse lugar, que nos impedia de viver nossos instintos, mesmo que os cheiros e o desejo fossem parte do nosso cotidiano. Esse era o caso de Isabella. Eu a desejava ardentemente, o sangue dela "cantava" para mim, mas eu simplesmente não podia mexer meus pés para ela se a minha intenção fosse esta. Então aqui em Forks ela estava protegida... De mim. Então, nossa dieta aqui em Forks baseava-se em sangue animal, era o único que era permitido. E por causa dessa mistura de dieta, os nossos olhos nem eram vermelhos nem caramelos. Tinha quase que várias tonalidades, Um caramelo, com laranja um pouco verde. As pessoas achavam estranha essa cor que ninguém tinha exceto nós, mas era bonito e elas gostavam.

Antes era freqüente sairmos uma vez por semana para cidades vizinhas para caçar humanos, mas depois de certos acontecimentos, eu não fui mais. Os outros iam, mas eu preferi me abastecer dos animais. Não gostaria de me tornar mais monstro do que havia sido. Deveria haver uma forma de eu ser perdoado. Deveria haver uma forma de eu mostrar que eu estava arrependido. Pois eu estava, apesar de ter sido os meus instintos e não meu coração que falaram mais alto por mim.

Foi quando eu a vi. Andando perto da floresta.

Isabella.

Parecia, cansada, não sei. Mas algo no rosto dela não mudara aquela fisionomia triste que me deixara intrigado. E o cheiro dela foi algo que não mudou também. Mas ela estava protegida enquanto ela permanecesse em Forks, pelo menos. Estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando comecei a segui-la. E percebi algo que antes eu estava muito preocupado em perceber, eu só tinha meus pensamentos em minha cabeça. A mente dela era um vazio! O que estava de errado? Meu dom funcionava com todos.

Me peguei admirando-a, ela parecia muito com o pai e a mãe. Ela era bonita. Mas ela não era pra mim. Por se humana, por só estar protegida de mim somente em Forks, e por... Bem não queria pensar nisso.

Muitas coisas me impediam de me aproximar dela. E ela com certeza não gostaria de se aproximar de mim. Carlisle gostaria de vê-la. Coisa que eu admito que ele já tenha feito. Dei risada comigo mesmo.

Foi quando eu percebi, uma voz entrou em minha mente. Não era de Bella. Era de um homem. De... Dois homens. Todos querendo Bella, se aproximando dela. Ela parecia não ter notado, ela parecia muito vaga, olhando, pensando.

- Ei, docinho.

O homem alto, moreno, falou com ela. Ela se virou em choque, o ritmo cardíaco aumentando.

Ela estava entrando em pânico.

Foi então que ela se virou de novo e começou a andar á passos largos. Nervosa.

Os homens começaram a segui-la. Divertidos. Argh.

- A docinho, não faz isso comigo. Eu estou com fome. Preciso comer alguma coisa. Se é que você me entende! – O segundo homem, o loiro, baixo, começou a rir. Maldito duplo sentido! Mas ele não era vampiro. E isso era bom.

Bom? Quer dizer, menos mal.

Os pensamentos deles eram os piores possíveis, e eu me senti com nojo e com pena dela. Ela estava cada vez mais nervosa e parecia que o coração dela iria sair pela boca enquanto ela estivesse ali.

O primeiro homem, o moreno, correu atrás dela, agarrando-a. Ela estava chorando.

- Me largue. Largue-me.

- Não, xiii – fez sinal para ela calar a boca. - Fique bem quietinha, ok? Nada de ruim vai te acontecer.

Cínico! Filho da mãe! Os pensamentos simplesmente tinham tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer. Foi quando as árvores se transformaram em borrões, e agarrei o cara moreno, joguei-o longe, e peguei o outro e joguei-o no mesmo lugar.

Corri até onde os deixei, posicionei meus dedos em lugares estratégicos no pescoço dos homens, e eles desmaiaram. Carlisle saberia o que fazer depois. Mas matá-los eu não podeira. Maldita proteção!

Quando me levantei, e me virei. Senti muito medo, mais medo do que eu senti em toda a minha vida. Mas não por risco de vida nem nada. Era porque eu iria encarar Isabella pela primeira vez, e ela tinha visto muito mais do que eu queria.


	10. Capítulo 8 Anjo

**Capítulo 8 - Anjo**

**BELLA**

Pensei que minha morte iria ser nesse momento. Até que eu nem estava muito preocupada, eu poderia ver minha mãe de novo, e retornar a viver em algum lugar que faça sentido pra mim. Mas eu também pensava em Charlie. Pensava no que isso causaria pra ele. Foi quando me vi rezando para que nada de ruim me acontecesse.

Foi quando um dos homens me agarrou, ah, não, não posso morrer.

- Me largue. Largue-me.

- Não, xiii – fez sinal para mim calar a boca. - Fique bem quietinha, ok? Nada de ruim vai te acontecer.

Como se eu fosse acreditar, ah não. Me vi rezando: " Pai Nosso, Ave Maria, Santo anjo do Senhor meu zeloso guardador..."

Ouvi um baque, mas não tive coragem de abrir meus olhos. Ouvi outro baque. Os homens não estavam perto de mim. Depois os barulhos foram sumindo, e me vi em um silêncio profundo. Não conseguia correr, mas não conseguia abrir os olhos.

**Edward**

Cheguei perto dela, tomando forças, coragem para me aproximar. Estranho que eu nunca tinha ficado tão receoso em ficar perto de alguém, muito menos uma humana. Mas ela não era só uma humana, ela tinha muito mais significado pra mim do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ela nunca poderia saber, há pouco que eu tinha me conformado, e o fato dela saber era algo que reviveria tudo de novo.

Eu sabia que não deveria me aproximar tanto dela, mas sabia também, que não conseguiria ficar longe. Quando cheguei há uma distância de 2 metros eu vi que ela estava de olhos fechados, petrificada. Ela não tinha visto o que ocorrera. E isso me livraria de muitos transtornos.

**Bella**

Passaram-se uns 5 minutos, e eu ainda estava na mesma posição, atônita.

- Abra os olhos.

Essa voz. A voz musical. Eu reconheceria essa voz em todo o canto do mundo.

Abri os olhos temerosos, aliás, nosso primeiro encontro não foi o mais agradável.

E ali estava o ser mais perfeito de todo o universo, Edward Cullen. Me olhando a uma certa distância, preocupado.

- Você está bem?

- E.. e..e..estou. – Vamos Bella se acalme. - O que aconteceu?

- Os homens foram embora.

- Você os mandou ir embora?

Ele hesitou um pouco.

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Eles iam te estuprar e provavelmente te matar depois.

Nossa essa sinceridade me pegou em cheio. Mas era melhor assim.

- Mas o que você estava fazendo aqui?

- Acho que era eu quem deveria te fazer essa pergunta.

Fiquei sem graça, baixei meus olhos e olhei para as minhas mãos. Respirei fundo e respondi.

- Estava conhecendo a cidade.

- Péssima hora do dia para conhecê-la. A cidade pode ser pequena, mas o número de bandidos não é.

- Dês... Desculpe.

- Não precisa. É o meu dever.

O dever dele?

- Você é da polícia?

Estranho, meu pai só tinha colegas de trabalho da idade dele. E não um ser lindo, modelo que nem a aparição de minha frente.

- Não diretamente. Eu protejo a cidade á noite.

- Meu pai é da polícia e ele nunca me disse que tinha rondas de noite...

Ele hesitou.

- Seu pai não sabe. Eu faço isso por minha vontade.

- Que... Legal.

Poxa Bella, "que legal"? Que palavra interessante de se falar. Ele deve estar te achando uma doida sem assunto.

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Quando os abri ele estava muito perto de mim. E ele era muito lindo.

- O que você está pensando?

Eu hesitei um pouco e resolvi ser sincera com ele já que ele fora sincero comigo.

- Eu estava pensando que tipo de anjo você é. Porque se você não tivesse aparecido eu estaria morta ou sei lá o que. – Não consegui olhar nos olhos dele, mas ele parecia transtornado?

- Anjo?- Ele riu nervoso. – Estou muito longe de ser um anjo, ou algo bom.

- Você não parece mal. – Agora ele tinha me ofendido, eu o elogiava, e ele se chingava. Ele ia rir do que eu ia dizer agora mais eu precisa dizer. – Antes de você me salvar, eu estava rezando para um anjo vir me salvar, e você apareceu. Então pra mim você é um anjo.

Esperei a risada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas não veio nada.

Ele me olhava sem expressão.

- Você precisa sair daqui.

- Aham.

E assim nós começamos a caminhar em silêncio.


	11. Capítulo 9 Agradecimentos

**Capítulo 9 – Agradecimentos.**

Caminhamos em silêncio não sei por quanto tempo. Ele estava á uma distância considerável de mim. Eu não achava palavras para agradecer e nem ele achava palavras pra dizer. Esperava mais bronca do tipo "você é estúpida", "você não sabe que até em Forks andar á noite é perigoso?", coisas desse tipo. Mas elas não vieram. E agora a única nota musical que se ouvia era o silêncio.

Agora eu já conseguia me localizar, estava há alguns quarteirões de minha casa, e ele continuava indecifrável ao meu lado. Eu não poderia agüentar mais isso por muito tempo. Eu precisava, era uma necessidade de agradecer, de fazer algo para mostrar a ele que eu estava profundamente grata. Eu não conseguia pensar no que poderia ter acontecido comigo se ele não tivesse aparecido, eu poderia ter sido assassinada que nem minha mãe foi. Minha mãe, não teve ninguém que a defendesse, mas eu tive. E era meu dever, ser eternamente grata ao meu Anjo.

- Eu... – comecei querendo encontrar as palavras certas. Ele não olhou para mim. - Eu... Queria agradecer por tudo mesmo que você fez essa noite. Você pode achar que não é grande coisa, mas pra mim é.

- Não se preocupe, só fiz o meu dever.

Ele continuava a não me olhar. Mas eu achava que o que eu tinha dito não era o suficiente. Eu precisava mostrar pra ele o que aquilo significava. Ele não só me livrou de ser estuprada ou morta. Ele me impediu de reviver o trauma. De morrer de uma forma tão parecida com a da minha mãe. Ele livrou Charlie de todo o desespero. Ele me livrou! EU precisava mostrar isso pra ele, mas parecia que palavras não tinham muito significado.

- Não, você salvou minha vida. Me salvou de sofrer mais traumas. Salvou meu pai de sofrimento. Eu não tenho palavras pra te dizer como eu sou grata.

- Ok, de nada. – Ele falou rude.

Eu fiquei muito chateada com isso. Esse era um momento tão importante pra mim, e ele era rude comigo?

Ele deve ter percebido o meu estado, então tentou contornar.

- Isabella, desculpe se eu fui rude. É que eu não sou muito bom de agradecimentos. Eu fiz meu dever, e estou feliz por ter feito isso. – Ele tomou fôlego. - E por ter feito você feliz. De ter salvado você.

- Como você sabe meu nome?

Ele ficou sério de repente. Mas depois sorriu.

- Acho que todos sabem seu nome. – Ele sorriu o sorriso mais bonito que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. - Acho que precisamos de uma apresentação formal. – Ele esticou a mão – Edward Cullen.

Eu ri, e apertei a mão dele. Era fria. Mas não me importei.

- Isabella Swan. Pode chamar de Bella.

- Ok, Isabella.

Nós rimos.

- Bella...

Ele disse o nome quase como se fosse uma canção. E eu morri com isso.

Há alguns minutos atrás eu estava correndo perigo de vida, e agora eu estava rindo! Olha como estava meu estado, agora! Legal, Bella, Legal.

- Ficou séria de repente, por quê? – Ele me perguntou, preocupado.

Eu dei um meio sorriso.

- É, que... Há algum tempo eu estava correndo risco de vida, e agora eu estou rindo com você!

Ele ficou sério, mas depois a expressão dele se suavizou.

- Você faz eu me sentir bem.

- Acho que essa fala era minha. – Nós rimos. Mas ele ficou sério.

- Bom, chegamos á sua casa. Por favor, não faça mais excursões noturnas.

- Pode deixar chefe! – Me virei para entrar em casa, mas voltei de novo á olhar pra ele. - Você vai pra escola amanhã?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu.

- Sim, a vida não é só proteger donzelas em perigo.

Eu ri.

- Bom, pelo menos acho que você vai começar a me tratar um pouco melhor da próxima vez, né?

Ele ficou sério. Ponto contra pra você, Bella. Boca maldita. Tinha que falar isso.

Ele baixou a cabeça, e ficou olhando pras mãos, constrangido.

- Não vai acontecer de novo, prometo. Já tomei minha decisão.

Quando eu ia perguntar que decisão era aquela, ele se foi, me deixando deslumbrada em frente à porta da minha casa.

**Edward**

Eu estava caminhando em silêncio com ela. E isso estava me incomodando. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? O que eu poderia fazer? Eu tinha salvado ela. Isso era um fato. E eu tinha que me orgulhar. Pelo menos um ato bondoso em toda a minha existência! Ela estava inquieta ao meu lado, também querendo achar palavras.

Foi quando ela me agradeceu, e eu me senti muito comovido. Simplesmente, por ela ignorar certos fatos, pois se ela soubesse o que eu fui, ou o que eu era, ela nunca me agradeceria. Um monstro como eu não poderia receber agradecimentos. Só castigo.

Ao final da nossa conversa, eu me despedi dela. Ela perguntou se eu iria à escola, eu disse que sim. Ela havia notado minha ausência! Ela tinha se importado comigo. O que isso significava? Ela havia ficado chateada com a forma rude com que a tratei no primeiro dia. Também não era pra menos. Mas eu havia tomado minha decisão.

Eu saí correndo de perto dela. Com todos os meus sentimentos misturados num emaranhado de confusão.

E agora pela primeira vez na minha vida, uma luz iluminou minha cabeça. Eu acho que Bella não era uma praga, mais sim uma forma de eu mostrar que eu estava arrependido. Bella talvez tivesse sido enviada para ser minha salvação, nem que pelo menos aos meus olhos. Talvez fosse um anjo. Um pequeno anjo, o anjo mais bonito que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Eu já tinha tomado a decisão, muito antes de saber que a tinha tomado, **eu a protegeria para proteger a mim mesmo.**


	12. Capítulo 10 Você é minha vida agora

**Capítulo 10 – Você é minha vida agora.**

**Edward**

Praticamente voei de volta para minha casa. Eu já tinha esquecido tudo ao meu redor, tinha esquecido até meu nome. Essa noite foram revelados sentimentos nunca antes sentidos por mim. Eu protegeria Bella, porque esse era meu dever. Porque essa era minha salvação. Essa era minha forma de me reconciliar comigo mesmo. Mesmo sabendo que o que eu tinha feito não merecia perdão muito menos compaixão. Mas eu podia tentar. Sempre há maneiras de tentar. E essa era minha chance. Bella era minha chance. E eu não a deixaria escapar.

- Alice! Alice venha cá.

Demorou cinco segundos para ela me encontrar, ela estava hesitante senão ela teria chegado a um segundo. Também eu a havia tratado de forma não muito cavalheiresca. Mas agora eu entendia. E eu devia desculpas.

- Edward?

- Você já sabe o que eu tenho pra falar certo?

Ela sorriu inocentemente

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero ver real na minha frente.

Ela estava me provocando. Mas tudo bem. Eu amava minha irmã.

Tomei fôlego e falei:

- Alice, me perdoa por ter gritado com você. Me perdoa por eu não ter acreditado em você. Me perdoa por um momento ter achado que você escondia algo que poderia mudar tudo á minha volta. Me perdoa por ser um irmão tão ruim pra você. Me perdoa, Alice?

- Acho que você já leu a resposta em minha mente. E se você visse o futuro, saberia minha resposta antes mesmo de ter me falado algo. Eu te amo Edward. E não é porque você é cabeça-dura que eu vou ficar de mal de você.

- Ah, Alice.

Nos abraçamos, aquele abraço quase fraternal. De puros irmãos. Eu amava minha família, mas do que tudo. Mas do que eu mesmo.

- Agora eu entendo, porque você não quis me dizer sobre Bella. Talvez se eu soubesse eu teria me escondido dela, teria fugido. Talvez eu não tivesse salvado- a, e talvez eu não teria tomado a decisão que eu tomei agora.

- Isso só serve pra te lembrar, Edward, pela milésima vez pra confiar em mim.

- Desculpe. – falei o mais sincero possível. – Agora, eu preciso proteger ela, como se fosse a minha vida.

- Não, Edward. Você está errado. – eu olhei para ela confuso com suas palavras.- Você não vai protegê-la COMO se fosse sua vida, ela é sua vida agora!

E se eu pudesse chorar eu teria chorado naquela hora. Ao invés disso eu abracei ainda mais forte minha irmã. Eu protegeria Bella porque ela se tornara minha vida. Eu precisava disso. Eu precisava me salvar.

Nesse momento, percebi que não estávamos sós, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Rosálie estavam todos ali. Se juntando ao pequeno abraço. Fazendo um pequeno montinho. O montinho da família Cullen.

- Estaremos aqui, Edward.

- Conte sempre conosco.

- Protegeremos sua vida agora.

E junto ao nosso abraço o sol nascia entre as diversas nuvens, dizendo que dali pra frente minha vida ganharia sentido.

**Bella**

Eu entrei meio grogue em casa. Eu havia conversado com Edward! Ele não me tratara mal. Ele... ah ele era simplesmente o mais inexplicável, incomparável,inoxidável,imaginável, impenetrável, bonito, perfeito da face da Terra. Bati a porta, e me deparei com Charlie me esperando de braços cruzados no sofá.

- Sabe que horas são?

- Ah Charlie, eu saí só um pouco para conhecer a cidade, não demorei muito.

- São meia-noite!

Ah, por essa eu não esperava. Eu havia saído um pouco antes das sete.

- Desculpe pai. Eu não vi que tinha passado tanto tempo.

- Com quem você estava?

Ele me viu? Ele viu Edward?

- Eu... Eu estava com Edward, pai.

- Edward...?

- Cullen. Edward Cullen.

- Cullen? Filho do Carlisle?

- É, esse mesmo pai. – Já estava corando, estava ficando embaraçada. - Será que eu posso subir agora? Eu já fiz o seu jantar.

- O que você tem com esse rapaz?

Como assim o que eu tinha com esse rapaz?

- Nada, pai. Eu só estava um pouco perdida, ele me achou, e me acompanhou até aqui em casa.

- Você estava perdida em Forks? – ele me olhava incrédulo.

- Ah, pai. Com toda minha má sorte, eu posso me perder até em casa!

- Olha só, não quero você mais saindo sem me avisar, está bem? Você não sabe como eu estava me sentindo, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido, você...

- Ah pai. – Eu abracei-o forte. Não era necessárias palavras nesse nosso momento. Nunca foram necessárias palavras entre nós. Como eu fui burra e masoquista ao sair de casa sem nem deixar um bilhete. Charlie deveria ter pensado em mim do jeito que eu estaria se meu anjo não tivesse me salvado. Charlie deveria estar pensando sobre o que ele iria fazer na vida sem mim, ainda tão perto da morte de Renée. Eu o abraçava cada vez mais forte, e ele chorava no meu ombro. Desesperado, aliviado.

Ele se soltou de mim, pesaroso, querendo parecer forte. Achando que não estava fazendo papel de pai, que estava sendo leviano mostrando toda essa fraqueza. Mas ele não estava. Ele estava sendo pai. Sendo homem.

Ele virou a cara, tocou no ombro gentilmente escondendo as próprias lágrimas.

- Vai para o quarto, vai menina. Vê se dorme com os anjos.

Eu sorri. Dei um beijo de boa noite. E subi. Tomei um banho rápido. Escovei os dentes, e me deitei na cama. Pensando no pedido de meu pai. Dormir com os anjos. Eu realmente estaria sonhando com um. Edward tinha algo de diferente de todas as outras pessoas que eu já havia conhecido. E sua família também era diferente. Apesar deles não possuírem laços de sangue, eles se assemelhavam á cor pálida, á rapidez, inteligência, a incrível beleza. De repente me vi fazendo perguntas que talvez eu não soubesse as respostas. O que era Edward Cullen? O que ele se tornaria na minha vida daqui pra frente? O que ele significaria? Será que... Será que... Remotamente ainda houvesse uma salvação pra mim, será que ainda havia uma maneira de me livrar do meu vazio? Não, não havia. Me lembrei da minha mãe, me lembrei da minha promessa para com ela, me lembrei, principalmente que sonhar já era o bastante. Meu anjo era demais pra mim. E eu não saberia se por alguma hipótese a gente se envolvesse se eu seria boa o suficiente para ele. Eu não saberia se alguém é capaz de livrar o vazio que uma pessoa que esteve com você à vida inteira, em todos os momentos construiu. E foi assim que eu adormeci, abraçada aos travesseiros, pesando minha vida em uma balança.


	13. Capítulo 11 Rotina

**Capítulo 11 - Rotina**

**BELLA**

Já se passaram dois dias desde a minha quase morte. Já se passara dois dias desde a minha conversa com Edward. Não que a gente não teve outras. A gente conversa bastante até na aula de Biologia, quando a gente se encontrava no corredor, o que era freqüente e eu me intriguei com aquilo antes eu apenas o via na sala de Biologia e no refeitório. Conversávamos de coisas mais amenas, ele queria saber um pouco sobre minha vida, eu sempre hesitante, apesar de saber que eu poderia confiar nele, eu ainda não estava preparada, não tinha forças pra dizer o meu problema em alto em bom som. Eu talvez achasse que aquilo faria com que a morte de minha mãe, fosse real. Irremediável. Eu sabia que tudo não passava de uma bobagem, mas eu meio que dependia daquilo. Pelo menos para evitar chorar mais.

Edward estava sendo um amor comigo, apesar dele sempre se mostrar excitante e prender a respiração quando me via. E a cada dia eu ficava mais deslumbrada ao vê-lo.

E muitas coisas aconteciam também, ele e a família dele, cada vez mais, eu me conscientizava que eles escondiam alguma coisa, algum segredo, o porquê de como eles eram diferentes. Eu não saberia se um dia eu iria saber, aliás, para que eles me contariam? Eu não passava de uma mera colega de sala de Edward.

Eu sempre sentia um aperto ao pensar nisso, mas eu via tudo por dois prismas: De um lado eu não queria me envolver com ninguém para não sofrer depois mais ainda, de outro eu não conseguia negar que eu tinha uma pequena "quedinha" por Edward. Mas eu sabia que a postura que eu tomava agora diante dele era a melhor. Eu não podia ultrapassar limites. Existem muitas coisas envolvidas, minha mãe, meu pai, meu sofrimento, minha falta de autoconfiança, meus traumas...

Não, não poderia acontecer. Além do que, eu nunca teria chance com ele, como minhas próprias colegas fizeram questão de me dizer.

Nesses dois dias também cresceu uma sensação em mim de que estou sendo vigiada, eu olho para os lados, mas não acho ninguém. Tudo vazio. Deve ser psicológico. Mas eu sei que quando eu encontro Edward essa sensação some. Mas depois quando ele saí, volta.

Minha rotina tem se resumido basicamente á ir para a escola, ver Edward (quando possível), Estudar, Ir para a casa, fazer a janta de Charlie, Ler, Ouvir músicas, Tarefas e Dormir, e... Pensar em Edward, não que eu estivesse envolvida ou algo assim, era achava eu pura gratidão. Aliás, ele era meu anjo. Eu devia algo para com ele.

Dormi aquele dia como se fosse uma condenada, senti frio várias vezes e cada vez me enrolava mais no edredom, apesar de eu estar tão grogue que eu nem sabia quem era eu. Acordei, e fazia um típico dia de Forks... Chuvoso.

É chuva, nem você irá estragar meu dia, hoje!

- Está tão bem disposta, Bella! Fico feliz. – Falou Charlie. E ficava mesmo. Ele gostava muito de ver ela com uma corzinha nos olhos novamente. Era bom saber que ela estava voltando ao normal. Apesar de saber que aquela transação nunca aconteceria completamente. Mas ele sabia que alguém deveria ser o responsável. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido. Não poderia ter sido o melhor clima de Forks, nem os estudos, ou a cidade pequena, que a fizeram mudar. Mas ele preferiu deixar aquilo pra si, sabia que ela lhe contaria na hora certa. Ele sabia que a filha era muito madura, e que merecia muita confiança. – Espero que o clima esteja ajudando. – Ele sorriu.

Eu corei instantaneamente, mas sorri.

- Vou me adaptando. –Peguei um pacote de torradas e comi com vontade.

- Você precisa viver Bella. E isso é um bom começo. – Ele tomou um gole de café e vendo a expressão a minha expressão continuou. – Bem, temos que ter um dia de sol em Forks pra você estrear o seu carro!

Eu corei mais ainda, e me escondi atrás da xícara de café.

- É, acho que dia 31 de fevereiro eu posso estrear.

- Não exagere Bella. Não são tão raros assim, é uma chance em milionésimo mais existem chances! E eu não comprei carro algum, para ficar na garagem pegando poeira. Uma hora você vai ter que tomar coragem, colocar a bunda naquele assento, e dirigir!

- Pai... – Eu não gostava de tocar nesse assunto, apesar de saber que magoava Charlie, eu não podia lidar com trauma de um dia para o outro.- Eu preciso de muita calma, paciência... Eu tenho traumas com chuva. Não quero dirigir que nem uma doida por aí. Não tenho experiência. Se eu bater o carro, vai ser culpa sua!

- Não, não! – Charlie riu. – Melhor mesmo uma filha andando a pé, do que um carro uma filha e um carro batendo em uma árvore.

Eu ri.

- Bom, você nunca quer minha carona! – Ele me olhou com repreensão.

- Pai, eu não quero ver o galo cantar sentada no banco da escola. Além do que só são quinze minutos andando, e faz bem pra saúde.

- Você não quer carona hoje?

- Não, eu não tenho o primeiro período. A professora adoeceu.

- Bem, pelo visto sua escola não quer que eu te carona também! Paciência. – ele olhou no relógio, bebericou um pouco o café, pegou o casaco. – Bem, filha, tenho que ir, se cuide, ok? E divirta-se!

- Pode deixar. – Fiz uma continência para ele.

Charlie se foi, e eu fiquei enchendo minha barriga com as últimas torradas do pacote. É hoje seria mais um dia. Mais uma caminhada.

Depois de dar uma ajeitada na cozinha, subi para o meu quarto. Ainda tinha uns vinte minutos para aproveitar em casa, então resolvi escutar alguma música. Quando deu a hora, peguei minha mochila, prendi meu cabelo num coque, e saí para a escola, e a chuva parecia que iria me levar alavanche abaixo.

Foi quando a chuva quase me levou mesmo.

O que Edward Cullen estava fazendo parado lindamente no seu volvo, enfrente a minha casa, olhando pra mim?

**Edward**

- Edward, hello! Você tem que investir mais, mano!

Como assim investir mais?

- Do que você está falando Emmet?

- Eu estou falando que você precisa conversar mais com a Bella. Pra quem está a protegendo, você está indo de mal a pior. Você só é um mero coleguinha de sala!

- Emmet! O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não posso forçar a barra, ok? E ser um colega é o melhor que eu posso ser.

- Não é não, Edward. Colegas só se vêem na escola. Se você quer proteger ela você tem que assumir algum cargo que demore mais tempo.

- Eu não vou ser namorado dela, Emmet!

- E por que não? Você gosta dela cara. Ta bem estampado nessa sua cara branca.

- Não tem nada estampado! E você sabe que isso não pode acontecer, simplesmente não pode. Você sabe o que eu significo para essa garota? Para o pai dela? Mesmo eles não sabendo. Eu sei! Vocês sabem! E eu não posso bancar o canalha e magoar mais ela ainda!

- Você não vai bancar o canalha, Edward. Você só vai fazer pra ela o que você não fez antes com outras pessoas. Ela um dia vai saber, e você terá que lidar com isso. Tudo que a gente faz tem conseqüências. Mas mano, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas vocês nasceram pra ficar juntos!

- Emmet, pare de falar bobagens, por favor.

- Não, Edward. Nunca falei tanta verdade em toda a minha vida. Você não viu como o destino simplesmente uniu vocês? Você não acha coincidência o fato do pai dela, e ela virem morar na mesma cidade do que você?

- Pura coincidência, nada mais.

- Edward. Tenho que admitir que pela primeira vez na vida Emmet está certo. – Alice acabou de aparecer ao nosso lado. Mais uma agora. - Eu vi o futuro, Edward. Vocês nasceram pra ficar juntos.

Busquei na mente dela essa afirmação, mas não consegui achar. Mas uma vez ela bloqueava a mente para mim. Mas agora eu não podia reclamar.

- Eu não posso. – Eu me torturava agora.

- Edward. Você tem que correr riscos! A vida tem riscos. Até mesmo para nós. Você a ama, ainda que não tenha consciência desse fato. Você quer protegê-la, pois a ama. Não porque é sua obrigação. Nem porque você deve isso á sua consciência. Você tem que lutar por ela, por amor. Ninguém nunca castigou as pessoas por lutarem por amor. Lute por ela. E deixe os riscos pra quem realmente tem que se importar com eles.

E foi assim, que eu decidi. Eu não acreditava que eu estava amando Bella, mas eu precisava tomar conta dela. E não seria sendo um simples colega que eu faria isso. Foi quando corri para a garagem, peguei o Volvo. Direção á casa dos Swan.

Há dois dias que eu estava tratando Bella como mero colega, e agora isso tinha que mudar.


	14. Capítulo 12 As Primeiras Falas

**Capítulo 12 – As primeiras falas**

**BELLA**

Eu fiquei parada em frente da minha casa sendo devorada pela chuva. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Edward em minha casa! Um turbilhão de sentimentos, sensações passaram por minha mente. O que ele estaria fazendo aqui?

- Oi.

Ele começou a falar comigo. Mas simplesmente eu não conseguia me mexer, eu estava em uma espécie de transe, estava hipnotizada.

- Bella, você está ficando toda ensopada!

Ele veio até mim e me tocou levemente nos ombros. Uma corrente elétrica se passou pelo meu corpo. Me fazendo acordar do meu transe.

- Oi... – Não conseguia achar as palavras. Quem conseguiria? – É, o que faz aqui?

Ele sorriu o sorriso mais belo do mundo. Me levou para a frente da minha casa que era coberta para me proteger da chuva.

- Eu vim te levar para a escola! Você não pode ir nessa chuva!

- Eu sempre vou na chuva. Eu me acostumei.

Ele olhou o guarda-chuva que estava em minhas mãos. Guarda-chuvas eram como se fosse uma peça de roupa para mim em Forks.

- e você acha que um simples guarda-chuva vai te livrar de ser ensopada?!

- Por que você está aqui?

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Oras, pra te levar para a escola.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Ele hesitou um pouco.

- Porque eu gosto de você Bella. Eu me importo com você. E sei que você deve dar mil tropeços no caminho para á escola. E também porque estou querendo fazer uma boa ação.

Ele ria agora.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, e ele deveria estar achando que eu era um tipo de idiotinha, sem assunto, fútil que existia.

- O que você está pensando?

Ele me olhava como se ele estivesse estritamente interessado nas minhas emoções.

- Em como isso é absurdo.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Não seja você absurda. Vai recusar uma carona, se protegendo da chuva ou vai ir tropeçando e tomando chuva até a escola?

Eu esbocei um pequeno sorriso tímido.

- Acho que prefiro a primeira opção.

Ele sorriu longamente.

- Vamos, então. – ele tirou o casaco dele e me cobriu.- Você está ensopada, veste isso.

- Não... PR...pr..ecisa!

Ele me olhou com uma cara de falsa irritação.

- Vamos Bella.

E saiu me empurrando gentilmente pela rua. Até chegar ao carro dele, e que carro. Ele abriu a porta pra mim como um legítimo cavalheiro. E fomos para a escola.

**Edward**

Eu estava extremamente nervoso esperando Bella. Como ela reagiria quando me visse? O que aconteceria? O que ela faria? Ah, pela primeira vez em toda a minha existência, alguém me deixava nervoso, e com medo de sua reação!

É, Edward que evolução! De vampiro mal e sem coração, passou a ser um molenga mole com medo da reação de uma humana! Onde esse mundo iria parar?

Eu ouvia os passos descuidados de Bella pela casa. Ela começou a ouvir música. Uma Bella música por sinal, uma de minhas favoritas, Clair de Lune. Fiquei contente com aquilo mas confesso que um tanto abismado. Nos dias de hoje as pessoas só gostavam daquelas músicas mesquinhas, sem arranjos definidos, sem harmonia, as músicas estavam tão sem graça, uma música hoje apresentava somente os três acordes básicos e pronto, estava pronta. As pessoas esqueciam de colocar as tensões, harmonização, sentimento nelas. E acabavam com que essa nova geração apreciasse esse tipo de som. E não a verdadeira boa música. Mas Bella gostava de boa música. E isso me animava.

Depois de um tempo, uns quinze minutos ela desceu as escadas, e saiu. Ela estava em uma constante luta com o guarda-chuva, e eu me perguntava como ela conseguia chegar ilesa na escola andando todos os dias na chuva. Bem, nem tão ilesa assim. Sempre ela apresentava alguns arranhões. Ainda bem que existe a proteção!

Ela me viu, e pareceu que ela ia desabar. O ritmo cardíaco dela acelerou, e claro, era devido ao fato, apesar de ser conhecido só no subconsciente dela, que um vampiro estava a esperando na frente da casa dela.

Ela ficou parada durante um bom tempo lá me olhando, paralisada, sem expressão. Foi quando eu realmente comecei a ficar preocupada com que ela pegasse uma gripe ou pneumonia. Me aproximei dela, e a cumprimentei. Quando eu a toquei levemente nos ombros, ela pareceu se mover no transe. E me respondeu.

Ela estava confusa com o fato de eu estar esperando ela lá. Eu resolvi colocar a maior parte da verdade. Queria protegê-la de futuros tropeços. Ri internamente.

Ela aceitou entrar no carro. E comecei a dirigir. Mas lento, quer dizer, muito mais lento do que o normal. Eu tinha esperanças de ficar mais tempo com ela.

**Parei aqui**

Estava tudo quieto na nossa pequena viagem. Coloquei um Cd de Clair de Lune. E ela olhou surpresa para mim:

- Não sabia que você gostava de Clair de Lune.

Eu ri.

- É uma das minhas favoritas. Me surpreende você gostar.

- Eu gosto de boas músicas.

Ela tinha a mesma opinião que eu, e isso era bom.

- Eu estou meio surpresa, sabe. – ela estava falando confusa, parecia que ela estava tramando uma incrível batalha consigo mesma para dizer aquelas palavras.- De você vir aqui me buscar. Se importar. Nenhuma das minhas amigas nunca nem ofereceu carona.

- Você não tem amigas muito boas. – ela não tinha mesmo, e isso era mais um fator para protegê-la. A maioria delas eram falsas, falavam coisas para Bella, e pensavam outras totalmente diferentes. Só Ângela que eu gostava. Sim, eu estava inteirado na vida de Bella. A única coisa que eu fazia nesses dias era analisar ela e as pessoas que viviam com ela. Sempre reservado, é claro.

- Você não tem carro Bella?

- Tenho sim. Uma Pick Up vermelha.

Eu sabia disso é lógico. Mas eu não podia chegar nela falando: " Bella, eu estava bisbilhotando a sua vida, e vi que você tem um carro, por que você não usa ele?"

Ela me intrigava, e era nesse momento que eu iria tirar as minhas dúvidas mais importantes sobre ela.

- Por que você não a dirigi? Quer emagrecer andando até a escola?

Analisei ela de cima á baixo, analisando-a. Ela não era gorda. Tinha um belo corpo, para falar bem a verdade. Ela corou e eu me senti um canalha.

- Não. É que... eu...

- Se não quiser falar não fale. – Eu sorri pra ela.

Eu não via motivos para ela não falar. Era só um carro.

- Não. Sem problemas. É, que eu meio que tenho um trauma sobre a cidade.

- Trauma? Como assim?

- Bem, aqui é sempre chuvoso. E eu tenho muito medo de dirigir na chuva. Eu já sou desastrada no chão seco, imagine na chuva! Eu não quero parar em um hospital ou coisa do tipo.

- Ah, entendi.

E encarei a rua abismado. Trauma? De rua molhada?

**Bella**

Me senti uma tola contando sobre o meu trauma pra Edward. Mas eu não queria mentir para ele.

- Bem, aqui é sempre chuvoso. E eu tenho muito medo de dirigir na chuva. Eu já sou desastrada no chão seco, imagine na chuva! Eu não quero parar em um hospital ou coisa do tipo.

- Ah, entendi.

Mas pela expressão dele parecia que ele não entendia. E depois veio o olhar de determinação. Edward estava determinado em fazer alguma coisa, e eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

Chegamos á escola. Edward abriu a porta para mim, como o legítimo cavalheiro que ele é. E saímos. Eu corando instantaneamente. Parecia que todas as pessoas estavam olhando para nós. Também eu estava andando do lado de Edward Cullen, o garoto mais bonito de toda a Forks.

Foi quando eu lembrei da família de Edward, eles sempre vinham no volvo dele, e hoje bem, eu estava nele. Foi quando eu vi ao longe uma Mercedes vermelha, e os quatro olhando para nós. Eu desviei o olhar quase que imediatamente. E fui andando.

- Tenho que ir então. Obrigada mesmo pela carona, Edward. Foi muito gentil de sua parte. – tirei o casaco dele e o devolvi. – Tome, obrigada.

- Pode ficar, Bella. Tenho muitos lá em casa.

- Não. – Eu corei mais ainda. Eu bem que queria. – Mas como que eu vou explicar isso depois para as pessoas?

Ele me olhou confuso. Mas riu.

- Bem é verdade. Te vejo então na hora do almoço, Bella?

Devolvi o casaco. E sorri um sorriso tímido.

- Se eu estiver viva até lá.

- Estará.

Ele falou isso com muita convicção, que eu quase me assustei. Então dei tchau para ele, e fui para a minha sala. Levitando, e parecia que todas as pessoas estavam olhando o momento céu.


	15. Capítulo 13 O Sol da Meia noite

**Capítulo 13 – O sol da meia noite**

O dia se passou normalmente. Quer dizer, nem tão normalmente assim. Eu estava ao lado de Edward Cullen! Sabe, eu fiquei muito confusa com este fato. Eu não consigo achar um único motivo para explicar porque ele está fazendo isso. Ele não pode estar gostando de mim e nem tão pouco fazendo uma boa ação por uma novata.

Eu estava meio que desesperada. Essa é a palavra certa. Eu não sabia para que lado olhar. Eu não sabia no que acreditar. Não sabia o que fazer. Eu simplesmente me deixava guiar pelas emoções e pelo Edward. Eu me restringia, tentando não mostrar para ele o quanto essas atitudes deles estavam me abalando, me fazendo cada vez mais apertar vínculos afetivos com ele. Essa era uma nova máscara que eu tentava usar. Uma máscara que apesar de tudo era magnífica. Apesar de que quando eu estava com Edward eu era eu mesma. Eu apenas não deixava transparecer muito meus sentimentos por ele e minha mãe.

E era nela, minha mãe, que eu sempre me pegava a pensar. Ela foi morta e dentro de mim houve um grande vazio, mas parece que de repente, inesperadamente e inexplicavelmente meu coração encontrou a loja da linha e da agulha, e está aprendendo a costurar. Eu não sei se isso é possível, eu não sei se um dia a costura vai estar totalmente feita. Eu não sei se alguém é capaz de substituir o lugar que uma mãe tem no seu coração. Edward estava se mostrando magnífico. Mas muito reservado. Parecia que sempre escondia algo de mim. Algum segredo. Mas que ele não estava pronto pra revelar. Eu estava me envolvendo demais com Edward, e eu estava com muito medo de me iludir e sofrer mais ainda com uma desilusão amorosa!

Minhas "amigas" fazem sempre o favor de me informar que eu não tenho chances com ele. Elas pensam que eu estou me oferecendo! Mas na verdade são elas que se oferecem, eu não sou assim. Por mais que eu queira uma pessoa eu não sou capaz de me fazer de fútil e leviana e sair por aí que nem uma biscatinha dando pra qualquer um que aparecer na esquina, que diga " Eu quero te proteger".

Eu sabia que Edward não era desses caras que usavam de palavras bonitas pra depois usar as mulheres e descartar depois. Ele era diferente. Ele nunca se envolveu com ninguém, pelo menos aqui da escola. E ele não se oferecia ou mostrava-se. Ele chamava muita a atenção, mas não por ser metido, mas sim por ser ele, a própria natureza dele. A natureza da perfeição.

Edward me levou para casa mais uma vez no fim do dia. E eu já estava começando a ficar sem graça. Mas também ele não iria me deixar ir a pé, e eu não tenho coragem de dirigir minha pick up.

- Bella, você estava muito pensativa, algum problema?

Eu olhei pra ele confusa, ele percebia demais as coisas, né? Também eu estava quieta o caminho inteiro de volta.

- Ah, nada não Edward. Só pensando na vida. – Dei um sorriso tímido. – Obrigada mesmo pela carona, estou ficando sem graça.

- Não fique. – Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos lindos com a tonalidade única e mais bela de todas. – Já que eu estou fazendo uma boa ação. Você também poderia fazer uma, me ajudando a fazer a boa ação.

Eu ri.

- Tchau Edward. – Fechei a porta do carro, e enfiei minha cabeça no vidro. – A gente se vê amanhã?

Ele me olhou durante uns instantes.

- Talvez um pouco antes.

E ele saiu cantando pneus. Era óbvio que ele não queria deixar tempo para eu perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. O que Edward estava querendo dizer?

**Edward**

Eu estava ficando louco! Estava sim! Eu realmente estava, perdidamente, loucamente, inexplicavelmente, irracionalmente, apaixonado pela humana Bella Swan. Eu percebi isso na minha vontade súbita de tê-la em minhas mãos. Protegê-la como um homem que eu não sou. A quase decadência do meu ser em me afastar dela. A de não poder mergulhar nos olhos cor de chocolate dela. A de não poder a ver corar. Ela sorrir. O coração dela acelerar.

Eu estava perdidamente "in Love", mas como isso era contra tudo! Tudo mesmo! Muitas coisas aconteceram nos envolvendo. Coisas que eu não me permito nem pensar muito menos escrever! Eu sabia que eu estava sendo leviano, estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas como disse Alice: " Deixe os riscos pra quem tem que se importar com eles". "Eu poderia estar sendo "O Canalha", " O Cafajeste" mais... eu não podia negar esse sentimento. E se Bella estava em Forks, se eu me apaixonei por ela, tinha um motivo. E esse motivo eu só iria descobrir se eu seguisse meu coração. Eu nunca fui de acreditar em um ser superior, na verdade eu creio que exista, mas não para vampiros como nós.

Eu tenho a teoria que os vampiros são imortais porque eles não merecem nem o céu e nem o inferno. De tão seres horripilantes e descrabados que nós somos, por conseguinte nós não tínhamos alma. E tínhamos que permanecer no único lugar que poderíamos nos encaixar, a Terra.

Mas talvez assim muito remotamente, Deus tenha um plano para nós. Para quem crê ele tem um plano para todos. Muitas coisas ruins acontecem para conseqüentemente coisas melhores acontecerem. Talvez eu estivesse envolvido no plano de Bella, eu talvez seja como uma espécie de objeto para ela usar. É, isso tinha sentido. Eu estou envolvido no plano de Deus para com Bella, mas não quer dizer que eu tenha um plano. Vampiros são criaturas sem alma e sem coração.

Eu já tinha jogado a preocupação há muito tempo, não estou nem ligando para as conseqüências, eu não sou perfeito, e eu preciso seguir meu coração. E se meu coração, todas as minhas entranhas e o meu ser dizem que eu tenho que amar Bella, eu vou amar Bella!

Eu não agüentava mais de saudades dela. Eu estava andando de um lado para outro. Não agüentava ficar em um lugar. Eu ainda não tinha voltado para casa, e nem pretendia. Eu tinha que ficar perto dela. Aliás, eu a protegia!

Fui caçar aos arredores da casa dela, alguns pequenos animais, para me saciarem temporariamente. E subi ao quarto dela. Como ela era linda! Simplesmente divina. Eu não poderia tocá-la, eu era frio e duro. Me surpreende que ela não tenha me perguntado nada a respeito, não acontece com freqüência mas tem vezes que nossas peles se encontram.

Sentei na cadeira de balanço do outro lado do quarto, aspirando seu cheiro inebriante, e vendo sua beleza angelical. Para seguir meu coração, eu preciso dela, sentindo o mesmo por mim. Mas será que ela sentia? Será que ela poderia amar um cara como eu? Que a consciência pesava mais do que todo o peso do mundo? Será? Olhei no relógio era meia noite, eu pretendia ficar muito tempo aqui. Até amanhecer. Foi quando ela começou a falar durante o sonho. E... ela falou Edward. Edward! Ela estava sonhando comigo!

Minha vida era a meia-noite, sem mudanças, sem fim.  
Deveria, por necessidade, sempre ser a meia-noite para mim.  
Então como era possível que o sol estivesse nascendo agora, bem na metade da meia-noite ? (Não resisti gente, nãomebatam, /midnight Sun. ) Ela estava se apaixonando por mim. Sim ela estava. Não havia outra explicação! E eu preciso agora com todas as minhas forças fazer com que ela se apaixone por completo, me ame! Eu precisava disso. E eu iria lutar! Mas antes eu precisava contar meu segredo e de minha família á ela. Precisava contar sobre os vampiros! Como ela iria reagir? Ela iria me aceitar? Essas são respostas que nós só conseguimos se perguntamos. E eu iria questioná-la.


	16. Capítulo 14 As Lágrimas

**Capítulo 14 – As lágrimas que só deveriam ser derramadas depois.**

**Edward**

- Alice!

- O que foi Edward? – Eu estava desesperado. Eu acabava de sair da casa de Bella com muito pesar, e eu precisava saber se iria dar certo.

- Você já viu?

- Edward, viu o quê? Eu vejo o futuro, mas não leio mentes!

- Você viu o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente entre mim e Bella?

- Lógico que eu já vi Edward. – Ela me olhava com aquele jeito de fadinha. Feliz. Ela desbloqueou a mente para mim e eu vi tudo com clareza. Vi o que eu queria ver. Bella como uma blusa azul regata, e uma calça jeans, nós estávamos perto da floresta dentro da pick up dela. E eu contando á ela que eu era um vampiro. Mas depois a imagem ficou turva, não conseguia ver nada.

- Edward, eu não vejo o que vai acontecer depois, porque ela não sabe que você é um vampiro então ela não pode tomar nenhuma decisão.

- Quando vai ser?

- Você vai saber. É melhor se preparar.

**Bella**

Acordei muito cedo aquele dia, o sol estava nascendo entre as nuvens ainda. A janela estava aberta, estranho não me lembro de tê-la aberto. Isso explicava o frio que eu senti aquela noite. Levantei tomei um banho rápido, vesti minhas roupas, tomei café, Charlie não estava lá. Em cima da mesa, tinha um bilhete dele: " Bella, estão acontecendo casos muito estranhos em Portland, os oficiais de lá pediram nossa ajuda. Talvez não volte hoje." Que ótimo, iria ficar um dia inteiro sem Charlie. Era muito cedo pra escola ainda, e eu resolvi ler um pouco. Era um livro de poesias.

" O amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver. Uma ferida que dói e não se sente."

Comecei a pensar o amor de minha mãe.

"É um contentamento descontente, é dor que desatina sem doer. É um não bem querer mais que bem querer. É um andar solitário entre a gente. É nunca contentar-se de contente."

Comecei a pensar no amor aos meus amigos, á Charlie...

"É um cuidar que ganha em se perder. É querer estar preso por vontade, é servir a quem vende o vencedor. É ter com quem nos mata, lealdade. Mas como causar pode seu favor, nos corações humanos amizade, se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor?"

E agora eu pensava no garoto de cabelos cor de bronze, dos olhos da tonalidade perfeita e única. Do garoto perfeito que vem sendo perfeito comigo. Edward Cullen. Mas porque eu o liguei ao amor? Eu estava apaixonado por ele? Sim, eu estava. E isso era bom? Depois de tudo o que eu pensei? Eu reconhecia os sintomas, não é algo que você explica, é algo que você sente. Eu reconhecia os sintomas, é como uma mãe quando sabe que está grávida, uma pessoa sente quando está apaixonada. Eu nunca havia me apaixonado antes, mas agora eu via... Agora eu enxergava... Agora Edward não saía da minha mente. Era como que meu coração, minha alma não pertencessem mais a mim, mas á alguém. Á Edward Cullen. E eu comecei a chorar. Emoção e até tristeza, pois eu sabia que eu e ele nunca daríamos certo. Nós éramos a água e o vinho. Ele poderia ter todas as mulheres do mundo, e eu somente o Mike. Eu comecei a chorar.

**Edward**

Saí cedo de casa. Queria sentir Bella de novo, ouvir os passos dela, ouvi-la acordando, sentindo seu coração. Mesmo que ao longe. Minha família estava preocupada com isso, porque há muito tempo eu não fazia mais a ronda pela cidade. Minha ronda era Bella. Ela era minha única distração. A única coisa que eu me importava em proteger.

Me surpreendi em ver que ela já estava acordada. Foi quando eu ouvi espécies de gemidos, soluços. Me aproximei da casa dela. E a vi através do vidro da porta. Ela estava chorando. Por que ela estava chorando? Meu mundo desabou em uma alavanche. A pior coisa que pode existir é ver a mulher da sua vida chorando.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava batendo na porta. Querendo confortá-la.

Ela olhou pra mim, surpresa. Ficou parada durante um tempo. Mas veio abrir a porta para mim. Ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas no trajeto, sem sucesso.

- O..ooi!

- Oi Bella. Você está chorando?

- Não, caiu um cisco no meu olho.

Dei uma risadinha. – Bella, essa desculpa é mais velha do que minha tataravó.

Que até eu mesmo eu pensei, mas deixa quieto.

- É nada não, Edward.

- Lógico que é. – que mania irritante de se fazer de forte, mas eu amava tudo nela. Ai como gente apaixonada é tonta. – Me diz Bella, o que aconteceu?

**Bella**

Levei um choque quando Edward chegou ali. Batendo na minha porta. Era como se ele estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Eu estava pensando nele. Chorando por ele. E ele me aparece!

Como que eu iria falar pra ele, olha Edward, eu estava chorando porque eu estou amando você, e sei que você não me ama, e que a gente não vai ficar junto, e eu vou sofrer.

- Edward, não. N-N.. não é nada.

Foi quando eu quase morri afogada em lágrimas. Ele veio e me abraçou. Um abraço meio fraternal. E eu me vi abraçando ele. O corpo duro e frio dele. Que estranho! Eu estava curtindo esse momento. Até que eu parei de chorar. E olhei pra ele, corando.

- Dês-Desculpe, mas porque você é tão duro e frio?

Ele me olhou um pouco aturdido. Depois riu um pouco. Ele começou a olhar para minhas roupas, eu estava usando uma blusa azul regada, e uma caça jeans normal. Tinha algo errado ali?

**Edward**

Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo no momento que eu a abracei.

Eu olhei aturdido para ele com a sua pergunta. Olhei para suas roupas e vi a blusa azul e os jeans. Que nem na visão de Alice! Era hoje. As roupas estavam ali. Só faltava o cenário. A pick up dela. E eu sabia porque eu a levaria ali, só não sabia o momento de contar.

- Bella... Eu respondo pra você se você fazer uma coisa comigo.

Ela me olhou aturdida.

- O que?

- Você confia em mim?

Nossa como eu fiquei pasmo agora. Pedindo a confiança dela. Estava muito ansioso pela resposta.

- S-S-i-i-m..

Eu ri um pouco.

- Pegue as chaves de seu Pick-Up.

- O quê?

- Você ouviu.

- Edward eu não dirijo.

- Eu sei. Pegue, vamos confie em mim!

Ela assentiu surpresa e foi pegar a chave. Era hoje Edward, a sorte estava lançada.

**BELLA**

Já se passaram dois dias desde a minha quase morte. Já se passara dois dias desde a minha conversa com Edward. Não que a gente não teve outras. A gente conversa bastante até na aula de Biologia, quando a gente se encontrava no corredor, o que era freqüente e eu me intriguei com aquilo antes eu apenas o via na sala de Biologia e no refeitório. Conversávamos de coisas mais amenas, ele queria saber um pouco sobre minha vida, eu sempre hesitante, apesar de saber que eu poderia confiar nele, eu ainda não estava preparada, não tinha forças pra dizer o meu problema em alto em bom som. Eu talvez achasse que aquilo faria com que a morte de minha mãe, fosse real. Irremediável. Eu sabia que tudo não passava de uma bobagem, mas eu meio que dependia daquilo. Pelo menos para evitar chorar mais.

Edward estava sendo um amor comigo, apesar dele sempre se mostrar excitante e prender a respiração quando me via. E a cada dia eu ficava mais deslumbrada ao vê-lo.

E muitas coisas aconteciam também, ele e a família dele, cada vez mais, eu me conscientizava que eles escondiam alguma coisa, algum segredo, o porquê de como eles eram diferentes. Eu não saberia se um dia eu iria saber, aliás, para que eles me contariam? Eu não passava de uma mera colega de sala de Edward.

Eu sempre sentia um aperto ao pensar nisso, mas eu via tudo por dois prismas: De um lado eu não queria me envolver com ninguém para não sofrer depois mais ainda, de outro eu não conseguia negar que eu tinha uma pequena "quedinha" por Edward. Mas eu sabia que a postura que eu tomava agora diante dele era a melhor. Eu não podia ultrapassar limites. Existem muitas coisas envolvidas, minha mãe, meu pai, meu sofrimento, minha falta de autoconfiança, meus traumas...

Não, não poderia acontecer. Além do que, eu nunca teria chance com ele, como minhas próprias colegas fizeram questão de me dizer.

Nesses dois dias também cresceu uma sensação em mim de que estou sendo vigiada, eu olho para os lados, mas não acho ninguém. Tudo vazio. Deve ser psicológico. Mas eu sei que quando eu encontro Edward essa sensação some. Mas depois quando ele saí, volta.

Minha rotina tem se resumido basicamente á ir para a escola, ver Edward (quando possível), Estudar, Ir para a casa, fazer a janta de Charlie, Ler, Ouvir músicas, Tarefas e Dormir, e... Pensar em Edward, não que eu estivesse envolvida ou algo assim, era achava eu pura gratidão. Aliás, ele era meu anjo. Eu devia algo para com ele.

Dormi aquele dia como se fosse uma condenada, senti frio várias vezes e cada vez me enrolava mais no edredom, apesar de eu estar tão grogue que eu nem sabia quem era eu. Acordei, e fazia um típico dia de Forks... Chuvoso.

É chuva, nem você irá estragar meu dia, hoje!

- Está tão bem disposta, Bella! Fico feliz. – Falou Charlie. E ficava mesmo. Ele gostava muito de ver ela com uma corzinha nos olhos novamente. Era bom saber que ela estava voltando ao normal. Apesar de saber que aquela transação nunca aconteceria completamente. Mas ele sabia que alguém deveria ser o responsável. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido. Não poderia ter sido o melhor clima de Forks, nem os estudos, ou a cidade pequena, que a fizeram mudar. Mas ele preferiu deixar aquilo pra si, sabia que ela lhe contaria na hora certa. Ele sabia que a filha era muito madura, e que merecia muita confiança. – Espero que o clima esteja ajudando. – Ele sorriu.

Eu corei instantaneamente, mas sorri.

- Vou me adaptando. –Peguei um pacote de torradas e comi com vontade.

- Você precisa viver Bella. E isso é um bom começo. – Ele tomou um gole de café e vendo a expressão a minha expressão continuou. – Bem, temos que ter um dia de sol em Forks pra você estrear o seu carro!

Eu corei mais ainda, e me escondi atrás da xícara de café.

- É, acho que dia 31 de fevereiro eu posso estrear.

- Não exagere Bella. Não são tão raros assim, é uma chance em milionésimo mais existem chances! E eu não comprei carro algum, para ficar na garagem pegando poeira. Uma hora você vai ter que tomar coragem, colocar a bunda naquele assento, e dirigir!

- Pai... – Eu não gostava de tocar nesse assunto, apesar de saber que magoava Charlie, eu não podia lidar com trauma de um dia para o outro.- Eu preciso de muita calma, paciência... Eu tenho traumas com chuva. Não quero dirigir que nem uma doida por aí. Não tenho experiência. Se eu bater o carro, vai ser culpa sua!

- Não, não! – Charlie riu. – Melhor mesmo uma filha andando a pé, do que um carro uma filha e um carro batendo em uma árvore.

Eu ri.

- Bom, você nunca quer minha carona! – Ele me olhou com repreensão.

- Pai, eu não quero ver o galo cantar sentada no banco da escola. Além do que só são quinze minutos andando, e faz bem pra saúde.

- Você não quer carona hoje?

- Não, eu não tenho o primeiro período. A professora adoeceu.

- Bem, pelo visto sua escola não quer que eu te carona também! Paciência. – ele olhou no relógio, bebericou um pouco o café, pegou o casaco. – Bem, filha, tenho que ir, se cuide, ok? E divirta-se!

- Pode deixar. – Fiz uma continência para ele.

Charlie se foi, e eu fiquei enchendo minha barriga com as últimas torradas do pacote. É hoje seria mais um dia. Mais uma caminhada.

Depois de dar uma ajeitada na cozinha, subi para o meu quarto. Ainda tinha uns vinte minutos para aproveitar em casa, então resolvi escutar alguma música. Quando deu a hora, peguei minha mochila, prendi meu cabelo num coque, e saí para a escola, e a chuva parecia que iria me levar alavanche abaixo.

Foi quando a chuva quase me levou mesmo.

O que Edward Cullen estava fazendo parado lindamente no seu volvo, enfrente a minha casa, olhando pra mim?

**Edward**

- Edward, hello! Você tem que investir mais, mano!

Como assim investir mais?

- Do que você está falando Emmet?

- Eu estou falando que você precisa conversar mais com a Bella. Pra quem está a protegendo, você está indo de mal a pior. Você só é um mero coleguinha de sala!

- Emmet! O que você quer que eu faça? Eu não posso forçar a barra, ok? E ser um colega é o melhor que eu posso ser.

- Não é não, Edward. Colegas só se vêem na escola. Se você quer proteger ela você tem que assumir algum cargo que demore mais tempo.

- Eu não vou ser namorado dela, Emmet!

- E por que não? Você gosta dela cara. Ta bem estampado nessa sua cara branca.

- Não tem nada estampado! E você sabe que isso não pode acontecer, simplesmente não pode. Você sabe o que eu significo para essa garota? Para o pai dela? Mesmo eles não sabendo. Eu sei! Vocês sabem! E eu não posso bancar o canalha e magoar mais ela ainda!

- Você não vai bancar o canalha, Edward. Você só vai fazer pra ela o que você não fez antes com outras pessoas. Ela um dia vai saber, e você terá que lidar com isso. Tudo que a gente faz tem conseqüências. Mas mano, nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas vocês nasceram pra ficar juntos!

- Emmet, pare de falar bobagens, por favor.

- Não, Edward. Nunca falei tanta verdade em toda a minha vida. Você não viu como o destino simplesmente uniu vocês? Você não acha coincidência o fato do pai dela, e ela virem morar na mesma cidade do que você?

- Pura coincidência, nada mais.

- Edward. Tenho que admitir que pela primeira vez na vida Emmet está certo. – Alice acabou de aparecer ao nosso lado. Mais uma agora. - Eu vi o futuro, Edward. Vocês nasceram pra ficar juntos.

Busquei na mente dela essa afirmação, mas não consegui achar. Mas uma vez ela bloqueava a mente para mim. Mas agora eu não podia reclamar.

- Eu não posso. – Eu me torturava agora.

- Edward. Você tem que correr riscos! A vida tem riscos. Até mesmo para nós. Você a ama, ainda que não tenha consciência desse fato. Você quer protegê-la, pois a ama. Não porque é sua obrigação. Nem porque você deve isso á sua consciência. Você tem que lutar por ela, por amor. Ninguém nunca castigou as pessoas por lutarem por amor. Lute por ela. E deixe os riscos pra quem realmente tem que se importar com eles.

E foi assim, que eu decidi. Eu não acreditava que eu estava amando Bella, mas eu precisava tomar conta dela. E não seria sendo um simples colega que eu faria isso. Foi quando corri para a garagem, peguei o Volvo. Direção á casa dos Swan.

Há dois dias que eu estava tratando Bella como mero colega, e agora isso tinha que mudar.


	17. Capítulo 15 Razões

**Capítulo 15 – Razões**

**Bella**

Ta bom, o que Edward Cullen queria com a minha querida Pick-Up? Sendo que ele tem aquele volvo lindo e caríssimo? Ai, eu deveria estar louca mesmo. Eu nem o conheço o suficiente para dizer que eu confiava nele. Mas fazer o que? Eu confiava mesmo! Eu só fui sincera.

Subi para o meu quarto. Onde está aquela maldita chave? Quando Charlie me deu eu joguei em algum quanto... Achei. Estava guardada em uma caixinha, nossa! Tinha até teia de aranha ali. Não, estou exagerando! É que quando eu estou perto de Edward tudo fica exagerado... Beleza exagerada, perfeição exagerada, desejo exagerado, apaixonada exagerada... Ai...

Desci correndo, eu estava curiosa para ele responder a minha pergunta.

- Aqui está a chave.

Ele pegou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas os olhos deles carregavam outra expressão.

- Vamos então! Garagem...?

- Por aqui. – Eu caminhei incerta com ele atrás de mim. Chegamos à garagem. Ele abriu a porta do carro, e ligou. O motor roncou. Ele fez uma cara de nojo. Mas concertou depois. Bom mesmo! O carro poderia ser tudo, mas ele era meu! Respeito!

Ele desceu do banco do motorista, e sentou do lado do passageiro. Pêra aí o que ele estava fazendo? Ele não esperava que eu dirigisse né? E meu trauma onde fica?

- O que está esperando Bella?!

- Não, o que você está esperando? – Olhei pra ele aturdida. – Acho que você não prestou atenção quando eu disse que eu tinha um trauma sobre andar nas ruas chuvosas de Forks. Você quer o que me matar?

Ele me olhou surpreso.

- Bella, a última coisa que eu quero é te causar algum mal. Eu só quero te fazer livrar do trauma.

- Não ok? Eu não preciso de ninguém pra me livrar de nada. – Na verdade eu precisava, mas não era a hora nem o momento de admitir. – E quem disse que eu quero me livrar?

Ele agora estava muito perto de mim. Conseguia sentir o hálito frio dele. Maravilhoso.

- Traumas são coisas que fizemos ou não fizemos porque temos medo de fazê-las. O medo é um sentimento feio, que só deteriora o ser humano. Traumas são coisas que você gostaria de fazer mas você se assusta quando o faz. Nós devemos lidar com os nossos medos, por conseguinte com nossos traumas.

- Mas eu não quero me livrar! Quem é você afinal pra querer fazer isso por mim?- Além do homem que eu amo? Pare de pensar isso Bella.

- quem sou eu? – ele me olhava pesaroso. – Eu gostaria de te contar se você entrasse nesse carro e dirigisse para algum lugar.

- Por que não me conta aqui?

- Porque o cenário não é esse.

Como assim o cenário não é esse? Mas eu estava morrendo de curiosidade de saber. E eu sabia que era algo muito importante. Eu olhei para ele corando, ele estava mais lindo do que nunca. E eu decidi. Se essa era a única forma de saber, que seja!

- Se eu morrer a culpa é sua.

Ele me olhou sorrindo triunfante e se afastou para o banco do passageiro novamente. Ele me deu as chaves do carro, eu sentei no banco do motorista tremendo de medo. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas, eu estava assustada. Quase em pânico.

- Bella, é só um carro, ok? Eu estou aqui, não deixarei que nada de ruim aconteça!

Eu olhei para ele mais corada ainda. Ele também era uma das causas do meu nervosismo.

Liguei a ignição, abri o portão da garagem e saí. Até aqui tudo bem era tudo seco. Cheguei na rua molhada. Ai Meu Deus! Ai Meu Deus! A rua estava deserta, menos mal. Ninguém para eu atropelar hoje!

- Edward, eu não consigo. - Eu suspirei com as mãos no volante, paralisada. – eu simplesmente não posso...

- Bella, isso é psicológico. É como as ruas de Phoenix, só que na chuva. Quando você confiar em si mesma, você vai ver que é quase a mesma coisa. Confie em você!

Era fácil falar. Se eu quisesse eu falava: " Eu falo todas as línguas do mundo, só a maior poliglota existente. Eu sou a melhor atleta de todos os tempos. Eu sou o gênio do século XXI", era fácil falar, o duro era conseguir.

Apertei o acelerador e comecei a andar. 5 Km/h. Até que eu estava indo bem. Em quinze minutos nós estávamos chegando à esquina de casa.

- ÉÉ, Bella... Quando você pretende chegar á escola?

- Uai, no horário, como sempre.

- É que a escola é a vinte quadras daqui. Se uma você anda uma em quinze minutos. A gente só vai chegar pra terceira aula!

Lá vinha o Edward com problema de matemática pra minha cabeça!

- Calma, você acha que está sendo fácil para mim? Você só está falando isso porque você anda á 200 por hora, mas qualquer um acharia super normal a velocidade que estou dirigindo!

Ele nem respondeu. Virou a cara, vi que ele estava escondendo um sorriso. Vai Bella, vai, pisa no acelerador.

Fui pra 10 km/h.

20 km/h

30 km/h.

Até que não era tão estranho assim.

35 km/h.

40 km/h.

45 km/h.

Nossa, esse era meu máximo! Estava tão orgulhosa. Essa era uma velocidade normal pra cidade!

- Muito bem Bella, já pegou confiança!

Eu sorri tímida. Ele agora tinha que me contar, eu tinha dirigido o carro. Acho que nem foi a gasolina que moveu o carro, foi minha curiosidade mesmo.

- Você tem que me contar agora!

Ele ficou olhando pra frente, com o rosto vago.

- Entre por aquela estradinha ali, e pare perto da floresta.

Eu fui. Agora almejando no volante. Eu parei e fiquei olhando para ele. Como ele era lindo.

- Bella, você foi muito bem, muito bem mesmo!

- É, eu consegui não ficar com tanto medo.

- Agora você vai deixar de ir a pé pra escola?

- Essa é outra história. – Olhei pesarosa para ele.

- A não ser que você queira que eu te leve.

Ah não. Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos perfeitos. Morri.

- Edward... eu preciso perguntar... Porque você faz isso por mim? Quer dizer... me dá carona pra não deixar eu andar na chuva? Quer me livrar do meu trauma? Por que? Eu não entendo porque você faz isso. Eu não sou nada em especial.

Hesitei um pouco, e ele me olhou com um olhar de determinação.

**Edward**

O cenário, as roupas, a Pick-Up estavam tudo ali. Agora só faltava o conteúdo da conversa. Era agora Edward.

**Bella**

- Bella, eu faço tudo isso por que eu me importo com você. Eu quero te dar carona, pra você não se machucar e também porque eu quero ficar perto de você. Eu quero te livrar do seu trauma, porque eu quero te livrar de todos os seus medos, eu quero o melhor pra você. Eu quero que você seja feliz. E não, você é especial, sim. E eu não sei quem ou o quê botou isso na sua cabeça, mas não é a verdade. A única verdade aqui Bella é que você é a mulher mais impressionante que eu já conheci em toda a minha existência.

Eu não acreditava, era muito para eu acreditar. Ele estava se declarando?

- Por que?

- Porque eu amo você, Bella.

Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Edward Cullen dizendo que me ama? Isso era impossível, quem amava ele era eu!

Eu não conseguia olhar para ele. Quando ele tocou levemente no meu queixo fazendo eu olhar para ele.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Não é uma coisa que eu possa controlar. E é por isso que eu preciso responder a sua pergunta. Muitas pessoas me fizeram a mesma pergunta que você me fez, e eu não respondi. Mas pra você eu preciso porque eu te amo.- Ele hesitou um pouco. – Faça a pergunta de novo, Bella.

Eu fechei os olhos durante um instante, aspirei fundo o ar.

- Porque você é a sua pele é fria e dura como gelo? Porque você é tão pálido? Por que você fala como se fosse de outra época?

- Porque eu sou um vampiro.

**Edward**

Pronto, a sorte estava lançada. Acabava de me declarar para ela, mas será que será em vão quando ela sentir medo de mim? Quando ela quiser se afastar?

Eu tirei minha mão do queixo dela, e me afastei.

**Bella**

Isso era uma brincadeira? O que estava acontecendo? Edward, vampiro? Tipo, sugar sangue, matar gente? O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Porque eu estava viva ainda? Eu não conseguia pensar. Um turvo de pensamentos passava por minha mente. Eu via a família dele, a beleza, a pele, o aroma, tudo, tudo... Não podia ser.

- Por que eu estou viva então?

- Porque eu te amo. E por causa da proteção.

- Pro-Pro-teção?

- Minha família é de vampiros, Bella. Os volturi, os vampiros mais poderosos que existem, deixaram que nós morássemos aqui em Forks se a gente protegesse os cidadãos. Foi lançada uma mágica sobre esse lugar, que não nos deixa matar nenhum humano dentro do território, mesmo se o cheiro deste for para nós... Muito apetitoso. Nós fazemos rondas á noite pra proteger vocês. Eu estava fazendo ronda quando eu te encontrei naquela noite e te protegi dos bandidos.

Era muito pra mim. Mas tudo fazia sentido!

- Eu... Eu...

- Bella... Eu não queria me envolver com você. Existem muitos motivos além de eu ser vampiro, mas é que... nós não controlamos nossos sentimentos. Mas eu me afasto de você se você quiser. Acho que é o melhor. Um vampiro pode amar, mas talvez não consiga ser amado.

Ele começou a sair do carro. Se afastando. E eu não conseguia me mexer, eu não conseguia pedir pra ele voltar.


	18. Capítulo 16 Who cares?

**Capítulo 16 – Who cares?**

**Edward**

Sai do carro. Estava claro que ela não iria me aceitar. Era melhor eu sair antes que alguém se machucasse. Era esse meu destino afinal? Morrer amando alguém? Morrer amando a filha de Renée? Não poderia esperar nada diferente. Olhei mas uma vez para Bella através do vidro da caminhonete ela estava sem expressão. Pensando... Talvez absolvendo as minhas palavras. Pelo menos ela sabia que eu a amava, e que eu era um vampiro. Ela conseguiria chegar na escola, agora que ela perdera o medo de dirigir nas ruas molhadas. E eu precisa ir pra longe dali. Longe de minha adoração.

Foi quando me pegaram de surpresa. Aquilo não era para acontecer.

**Bella**

Vampiros? Vampiros? É tudo tão irreal. Essas coisas só existem em filmes, gibis, livros de ficção... Não na vida real. Ou existia? Mas qual outra explicação teria? Mas vampiros? Fiquei pensando em todos os fatos que me ocorreram nos últimos meses, e me lembrei de algo que me chamou a atenção. Uma coisa que aconteceu há alguns meses atrás.

"Bella, muita coisa vai mudar daqui pra frente, segure firme, ok? Nunca desconfie das coisas que as pessoas possam te dizer. Acredite no que a ciência e ética negam. Não me decepcione." Essas foram palavras de minha mãe antes de morrer. Eu havia feito várias promessas em minha vida, uma delas era essa, fazer o que minha mãe pedia. Vampiros, nem a ciência nem a ética provavam, e eu precisava acreditar. Precisava acreditar porque era uma promessa que eu havia feito. E promessa a gente deve cumprir. Eu teria que acreditar que Edward era um vampiro. Mas... qual era a razão de eu estar aturdida agora? Ele era um vampiro, o mal de ser vampiro era matar a pessoa, ele não me matou e não vai segundo a tal proteção, e eu o amava. O que tinha de errado então? Por que eu iria me importar? Em uma coisa Edward estava errado. Vampiros podem ser amados. Porque eu o amava. Ele me amava. Bella, você não tem nada á perder. Saí do meu transe. Abri a porta da Pick-Up e corri atrás de Edward, ele estava caminhando, abatido.

- Bella? – Ele me olhava surpreso com os olhos tristes.

Ele estava todo molhado, por causa da chuva. Parecia que era uma estrela de cinema.

- Não fale nada Edward. – Me aproximei dele e sem pensar o beijei.

**Edward**

Se eu não tivesse morrido ainda eu teria morrido nesse exato momento. Se meu coração batesse, ele teria parado de bater. Ela estava me beijando. Eu nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Eu me surpreendi, mas depois a apertei contra mim, a segurando pela cintura. E aprofundei o nosso beijo. Nossa língua se encontrando, nossos corpos encharcados se tocando, não havia espaços entre nós. Como era bom. Isso queria dizer muitas coisas, coisas da qual nunca pensei que seria possível acontecer.

Cortei o beijo depois de um tempo.

- Bella? O que isso realmente quer dizer?

Ela estava mais corada e mais linda do que nunca.

- Quer dizer que eu amo você também. E não me importa o que você seja, o que importa é que eu te amo e você...

- E eu te amo. – Completei. Ela me amava. Comecei beijá-la novamente. Cheio de desejo. Tinha horas que essa proteção era muito boa, eu nunca poderia atacar Bella! A prensei contra a caminhonete, a chuva caminhando sobre nossos corpos entrelaçados e úmidos. Os trovões marcando o compasso de nosso beijo. Nossas línguas se movimentando junto com as batidas do coração. Eu apertava ela contra mim cada vez mais como se houvesse espaço ainda existente ali. Ela com as mãos nos meus cabelos apertando com força.

Eu não me lembro de quanto tempo eu fiquei ali. Mas eu sei que foi magnífico.

Ela afastou o beijo para tomar fôlego. É ela cansava. Era humana. Um lado bom para ser vampiro, não cansávamos.

- Bella... – Eu encarei ela e falei com a voz mais sedutora que eu tinha. - Eu prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca vou deixar de amar você por toda a eternidade. E te entrego meu coração, minha existência, todo o meu ser para ti.

Ela começou a chorar. As lágrimas sendo misturadas com a chuva que pingava pelo rosto dela.

- Eu te amo, Edward. Pra sempre... Eu sempre serei sua. Não importa o que aconteça. Essa é minha promessa com você.

E seu pudesse chorar eu estaria chorando que nem um bebê.

- então, temos os dois nossas promessas um com o outro.

- E todas as promessas, Edward, devemos cumprir.

E a beijei mais ainda.

**Bella**

O beijo dele era o melhor do mundo. Simplesmente o melhor. O hálito frio dele, o corpo duro dele junto do meu, era a melhor sensação existente. Eu o queria ainda mais. E não me importa se ele fosse humano, vampiro, lobisomem, extraterrestre, nazista, esquimó... O que importava era que eu o amava! E sempre iria amar. A cada momento eu estava mais certa disso. Em pensar que hoje de manhã eu chorava por pensar que nós nunca ficaríamos juntos, e agora, é mundo, cada coisa que você faz com nossas vidas!

Já havia cumprido uma das promessas que eu tinha feito á minha mãe. E agora eu fiz uma a ele. E eu iria cumprir. TODAS as promessas que eu tinha eu iria cumprir.

Nós estávamos ensopados, e atrasados com certeza. A gente estava há muito tempo ali.

- Edward... Temos que ir.

- ah é... né...

Ele fez a cara mais linda do mundo. De bebê chorão. Eu ri timidamente, e coloquei minhas mãos no rosto frio dele. Ele fechou os olhos, pegou minha mão, e a beijou.

- eu te amo.

- Duvido que mais que eu.

Ele sorriu triunfante.

- Você compara uma árvore com uma floresta inteira.

Nós rimos. Rimos pelo estado que nos encontrávamos. Ta bom, eu estava só de regata nesse dia chuvoso. Ainda bem que era azul, já estava tudo mostrado mesmo, mas menos do que se estivesse com uma blusa branca.

Ele me levou até o banco do motorista.

- Edward... Eu acho melhor não...

- Não?

- Eu me livrei do meu medo. É só que...

- É só que...? – Ele me encorajou.

- Que eu estou meio que hiperventilando por causa dos acontecimentos. E eu... To meio fora de controle.

Ele riu. Me levou até o banco do passageiro e assumiu o lugar de motorista. E dirigiu, na maior velocidade da Pick-Up.

- Acho que alguém vai chegar atrasado hoje...

- Ai, ainda bem que meu pai não ta na cidade.

Ele me deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Chegamos na escola, até que não estávamos atrasados.

E todos simplesmente todos, olhavam para mim. Por que? Por que? Porque eu estava com Edward Cullen, toda molhada, despenteada, abraçada com ele. Ele me abraçou pela cintura roçando o corpo junto ao meu. Parecendo mais com um modelo do que um mero estudante. Todos olhavam para nós e Edward estava sorrindo satisfeito.

- Esse povo me irrita.

- Por que Edward? Eles só estão olhando nada mais.

- Não, é o que eles estão pensando que me irrita.

Ahn?

- Hein?

- ah... – Ele sorriu torto para mim. – A propósito eu leio mentes.

Era realmente muita informação para um dia só.


	19. Capítulo 17 O Amor é um fogo que arde

**Capítulo 17 – Amor é um fogo que arde sem se ver.**

**PARTE I**

**Edward**

Cheguei com Bella, e todos os pensamentos estavam voltados para nós.

" Jesus, como o Cullen está gostoso assim encharcado."

" Quem é aquela asinha ali com ele?"

" Por que eu não estou no lugar dela?"

" eu quero ser abraçada assim também."

" Eu amava ela, como ela pode...?"

Mas hein? Quem a amava, quem amava ela? Poe aqui na minha frente, que eu quero ver. Calma Edward se controla. Respira...

" Olha o Edward mano, catou a Bella... Ta aprendendo em..."

Emmet, só podia.

" Ah Edward, estou tão feliz, eu vi tudo!" Alice, com certeza.

Localizei meus irmãos, eles estavam todos rindo pra mim e Bella até Rosálie, nos últimos anos desde que Emmet chegou à vida dela ela tem melhorado consideravelmente.

" Eu te amo, Edward- Rosálie pensava. – Quero o que é melhor pra você".

Eu sorri. As coisas estavam indo bem.

Levei Bella até a sala dela. E dei um beijo leve, porque tinha muita, quando eu digo muita, é porque é muita gente mesmo olhando.

- Eu te vejo depois?

- Só se você quiser.

- Eu quero te ver... Eu quero te ter... Eu quero te amar... Eu quero tudo desde que seja com você.

Ela riu envergonhada.

- Eu te amo.

- Você é linda, maravilhosa, fica linda coradinha desse jeito. – Passei meus dedos pelo rosto dela. – Você é a mulher da minha existência... Eu te amo mais.

Dei um selinho demorado nela. E saí rapidamente mas o tempo que permaneci foi suficiente para sentir um coração á 200 por minuto. Bella.. Ah.. Minha Bella...

**PARTE II**

**Bella**

Eu estava levitando em cima dos meus pés. Meu coração batia em um ritmo frenético, parecia que há qualquer momento ele iria sair pela minha boca. Ontem eu pensava uma coisa, aconteciam certas coisas em minha vida. E hoje? Eu estou com Edward Cullen! Ele me ama! Eu amo ele! Eu me livrei do meu trauma! Eu vou ficar sozinha o final de semana! Que beleza... Obrigada pai! Muitas coisas acontecem de ruim na minha vida, mas muitas coisas boas também. Pensando em coisas ruins e tristes... Acabei por pensar em minha mãe. Na verdade eu nunca parei de pensar nela, mas quando eu estava com Edward eu esquecia até do meu nome.

Fechei os olhos um instante a fim de analisar o meu interior, o meu ser... E vi que parecia que meu coração estava aprendendo a costurar. Aquele vazio que antes só me deteriorava agora não existia mais. Quer dizer, é difícil explicar essas coisas, é como se todas as lembranças, recordações, emoções, toda a história existisse ainda em minha mente. Mas quando você se vê a pensar, você não sente mais aquele aperto. E isso era bom? Será que não seria uma espécie de traição com minha família, com minha mãe eu deixar de sentir tanta dor pela sua morte? Será que eu estou esquecendo-me dela? Não, isso não era verdade. Eu só... não sofria mais. Era pecado? Não, não era. Era como se Edward tivesse sido enviado em minha vida para me proteger, para me livrar dos meus temores. Ele me salvou dos homens aquele dia na estrada, ele está conseguindo tirar o vazio de dentro de mim. É tudo tão intenso... nunca pensei que sentiria algo assim por alguém. Ainda mais um vampiro, não que eu soubesse da existência deles. Mas quem se importa?

Agora eu estava pensando na tal proteção que ele me falou. Eu estou meio preocupada e chateada, mesmo que eu nunca vou admitir isso para ele. Tipo, ele só não me ataca porque tem um poder maior que não o deixa? Se não tivesse essa magia em Forks, será que ele me atacaria? Eu nem sei sobre o passado dele, eu nem sei como ele se alimenta, eu não sei... Eu já o amava tão intensamente, e eu sequer sabia de sua vida. Quantos anos ele tinha? Ele matou pessoas? Como foi a vida dele? Eram coisas que a gente precisava saber, pra sentir confiança na pessoa. Sei lá era algo tão... Apaixonado.

**Parte III **

As aulas estavam tão... tão...tão...entediantes. Depois de você ter beijado Edward Cullen, fazer equações, estudar Shakespeare, e estudar os trabalhos de Mendel tudo fica tão sem graça. Deveria ter aulas de beijo, né? Não, parei. Nossa, eu estou muito estranha, diferente... Eu nunca falei essas coisas nem sequer pensei... É efeito Edward Cullen.

As aulas passaram rápido, e chegou a aula de Literatura. E Edward tinha essa aula comigo. Edward? Edward? Ali, achei. Ele estava lindo sentado na nossa mesa, era a primeira vez que eu e ele sentiríamos algum prazer em sentar naquela mesa juntos. Mas uma prova de como o destino era engraçado, em duas matérias sentávamos-nos à mesa igual sendo que não nos gostávamos. Ri internamente.

O professor chegou e começamos a aula. Hoje estudaríamos Literatura Brasileira.

Edward estava me encarando sorrindo para mim. E eu corando e fingindo prestar atenção no professor.

Vi algo roçando na minha perna, era a mão de Edward segurando um pedaço de papel. Peguei e escondi nas mãos, olhando para os lados como se aquilo fosse o segredo ultra-hiper-secreto. Peguei o bilhete e abri embaixo da mesa.

" _Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, Uma ferida que dói e não se sente."_

"_É um contentamento descontente, é dor que desatina sem doer. É um não bem querer mais que bem querer. É um andar solitário entre a gente. É nunca contentar-se de contente."_

"_É um cuidar que ganha em se perder. É querer estar preso por vontade, é servir a quem vende o vencedor. É ter com quem nos mata, lealdade. Mas como causar pode seu favor, nos corações humanos amizade, se tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor?"_

Ah, que lindo! Essa era a poesia que eu tinha lido hoje cedo antes do Edward chegar. Foi depois dessa poesia que eu comecei a chorar de tristeza por saber que nunca teria Edward. Agora eu comecei a chorar de emoção, porque eu sabia que eu sentia tudo aquilo, e ele também.

- Edward, como...? – sussurrei em meio às lágrimas.

Ele encolheu os ombros sorrindo. Ele levantou as mãos tocou minha face, e tirou minhas lágrimas. Ele levantou a outra mão e me deu outro bilhete, este em forma de coração. Aqueles que você faz de dobradura mesmo e dentro tem uma mensagem. Sorri timidamente e peguei.

" _As lágrimas que um dia foram derramadas de tristeza, são lágrimas agora de amor."_

Corei. Edward sabia o motivo de eu ter chorado? Mas como...?

Ele me mandou outro bilhete.

" _Não faça perguntas e eu não direi mentiras, amor."_

Ele fingiu estar prestando atenção no professor. Mas eu percebia todos os sentidos dele lutando para mim. Ele sabia que eu iria querer saber como ele soube... Mas...

Peguei o último bilhete, e escrevi e mandei para ele.

"_Eu te amo, seu bobo..."_

" _Sou seu bobo apaixonado..."_

"_Louco"_

" _Por você..."_

Nossa qualquer dia eu me matava. Edward era perfeito. Eu ria agora, e Edward se encolheu um pouco na carteira. Quando fui perguntar o que tinha acontecido o professor veio até mim.

- Senhorita Swan, você não está prestando atenção na aula? – Eu abaixei a cabeça, os bilhetes estavam todos abertos no vão das minhas pernas. – E o que são esses bilhetes?

- Nada professor...

- Nada? Então, ok me diga Senhorita Swan, qual é a poesia mais famosa de Luis Vas de Camões?

Luís Vas de Camões? Eu conhecia esse cara! Poesia... É lógico! Comecei a falar a poesia que agora era minha e de Edward. Eu já havia decorado. O professor se mostrou ligeiramente surpreso.

- Muito bem senhorita, eu poderia ver o conteúdo dos bilhetes?

Eu ri internamente. Edward você é um gênio!

- Claro professor. – Entreguei o bilhete com a poesia sozinha. O professor leu abismado.

- Desculpe, senhor. – Edward começou a falar. – Bella estava prestando tanto atenção á sua aula, que ela se apaixonou pela poesia e escreveu ela no bilhete e ia entregar pra mim...

Como assim entregar pra ele? Calma, ele estava falando aquilo na frente da sala inteira. Que exposição! Fiquei roxa.

- Calma meu amor. – Ele sorriu pra mim. – E ela parece ter tido a mesma idéia que eu. Desculpe professor...

- Ah nada não, Sr. Cullen. – Ele tinha um olhar vazio. Um pouco envergonhado. Isso mesmo Edward impõe respeito! - Muito bem senhorita Swan, vejo que você vai se dar bem na matéria já que gosta de usar o conteúdo desta para mandar para seu namorado... Vamos continuar a aula. – O professor se afastou.

Eu fiquei azul.

Todos olhavam para nós. Até que o professor pediu a atenção e todos voltaram a atenção á eles.

Ele me mandou outro bilhete.

" _Você é tão linda vermelhinha."_

Vermelhinha? Eu tava azul, roxa...!

" _Você é um gênio, Edward, eu te amo."_

Não podia deixar de achar engraçado o fato de o Edward ter mandado o bilhete meio de propósito. Ele era tão inteligente... E tão lindo. Saindo da sala, nós ríamos juntos. E nos abraçamos confiantes.


	20. Capítulo 18 Conhecendo Rachel

**Capítulo 18 – Conhecendo Rachel.**

**Bella**

Nós caminhávamos abraçados pelos corredores da escola. Ele sempre me apertando contra si. Dando beijos apaixonados.

Em uma das passadas pelos corredores, várias pessoas, em sua maioria meninas cochichavam entre si e olhavam para nós dois.

Era lógico que nós éramos o conteúdo de toda aquela conversa, elas nem sabiam disfarçar. Duas garotas estavam conversando próximo ao banheiro feminino

.

- Não acredito que ele está com ela! Ela é feia! – Uma menina loira que estava de costas para nós falou.

- Eu não acho. Ela tem algo de muito especial. Eu nem conheço direito, mas deu pra ver que ela é boa gente.

- Especial? Estrias, celulites, varizes, espinhas, caspas especiais você quis dizer, né?

- Pára de falar das pessoas assim. Ele gosta dela, e ela gosta dele. Normal.

- Homens são assim mesmo, dizem que amam, mas depois... Quer apostar quanto que amanhã ele termina com ela depois de tirar uma casquinha? – A loira falou, nem se importando se eu estava ouvindo. Na verdade elas nem estavam nos vendo. Mas em todo o lugar da escola o assunto era a gente. - Todos os Cullen conseguem a mulher que eles quiserem no mundo inteiro. Acho que Ed bateu a cabeça em algum lugar para escolher aquela asinha!

- Pára com isso Lauren!

Olhei para Edward. Ele estava rígido com o maxilar duro. Ele estava irritado. Foi quando ele soltou minha mão, deu uma olhada significativa para mim, e se posicionou atrás da menina loira. A morena que nos "defendia" olhava para ele assustada. Mas com o movimento de Edward dizendo para ela ficar quieta ela fingiu naturidade.

- E quem disse que Bella não é linda? Quem disse que eu não sou apaixonado por ela? Quem disse que eu não tenho intenções realmente boas com ela...? – A loira hesitou um pouco, mas se voltou para encarar Edward.

- É... É... É... Tipo...

- Fique quieta, garota. Se você diz que Bella é feia, você é o que então? Com certeza alguma espécie de monstro daqueles bens sujos e agourentos que existem no subterrâneo. Mesmo que você a chamasse de linda, você seria feia. Você não chega nem á dez metros dos pés dela, Se enxerga!

A garota quase chorava. Nossa Edward. Aquelas palavras doerem até em mim. Agora uma multidão de alunos estava lá olhando a cena. Edward rígido e raivoso e a garota chorando aos seus pés. Eu estava mais isolada atrás, mas Edward me puxou contra ele. Agarrando-me. Dando-me um beijo mais louco do mundo. Eu comecei a ficar hesitada. Mas todos estavam olhando, sabe?

Nessa hora todos os Cullen chegaram. E as pessoas já foram abrindo espaço para eles passarem.

- Ui, ouvi barraco de longe. – Rosálie falava contente.

- Quem é que estava xingando a minha cunhadinha, er... Quer dizer a Bella? Hein? Hein? – Emmet o grandalhão falava. Então né, Bella? Cunhadinha?

- Garotinha quando você quiser um tratamento contra estrias e celulites é só falar pra mim ta? Eu pago pra você. – Alice falava. Mas hein? Meio confuso isso.

A menina olhava para nós como se o mundo fosse desabar e a morena observava tudo ao fundo. Edward parou o beijo, mas me apertou na cintura. Sorriu para os irmãos.

- Problema resolvido, não precisa armar confusão aqui não.

- Mais já? Então deixa avisar para essas garota invejosa, na próxima vez que você pensar em falar ou fazer algo contra ela, você vai se ver comigo, ok? E pode ter certeza que a gente tem como saber. – emmet falou. Edward lançou um olhar maligno para ele. Tipo, o Emmet entregou ali que alguém lia mentes.

- É bom você não mexer mais com ela. Fui claro? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça envergonhada. Edward começou a ir embora. – E Ah... – Ele retornou. – O meu nome é Edward Cullen pra você.

E saiu agarrado a mim. Sorrindo.

- Ed-Ed-ward! Eu senti pena dela eu juro você não...

- xii... – Ele me silenciou com um selinho. – Ela merecia. Além do que os pensamentos dela diziam coisas muito piores sobre você, e você não merece.

Eu não falei nada e afaguei meus cabelos em seu peito frio e macio.

- Eiii!

Hein? Era para nós? Virei-me e aquela garota morena que estava com a outra estava correndo em nossa direção.

- O que você quer? – Edward frio.

- É que... Eu queria deixar claro que eu não tenho a mesma opinião que a Lauren. É... Eu nunca falei mal de vocês. É só isso, só não queria que tivesse algum mal entendido.

- Nós ouvimos você àquela hora, não precisa falar nada. – eu falei, corando.

- Obrigada. Meu nome é Rachel. Prazer.

- Meu nome é Bella. E esse é Edward. Você é nova aqui?

- Aham. Cheguei a dois dias de viagem, vim de Chicago, com o meu irmão Jacob e meu pai Billy e minha mãe Sue.

- E você veio morar aqui, Rachel?

- Aham. Estou morando em La Push pra falar a verdade, mas eu preferi estudar aqui em Forks. Mas voltando, aqui nessa escola só fala de vocês, e pelo que eu ouvia de você, Bella, parecia que você era a monstra do lago Ness, mas pelo que eu vi você não é.

Eu corei.

- Bom, se você quiser ajuda pra conhecer a cidade eu posso te ajudar. Eu moro aqui há pouco tempo também, mas Forks não é tão difícil de conhecer.

- Ah, ok. Bom tenho que ir. Foi um prazer.

Ela se afastou. E Edward estava tenso.

- Que foi meu amor?

- Nada... – ele fugiu o olhar de mim.

- Você não gostou dela?

- Não, é que... Ah, sei lá... Mau pressentimento. – ele deu um sorrisinho maroto para mim disfarçando.

- Vamos para o recreio?

- Aham. Vou apresentar você formalmente para meus irmãos.

- Edward, nem precisa... – engoli em seco.

Ele riu. – Depois dessa defesa deles, né? Eles são assim mesmo, principalmente o Emmet. Mas eles são legais prometo, vamos!

E fui arrastada ao refeitório pela mão de Edward.


	21. Capítulo 19 Pedidos

**Capítulo 19 – Pedidos.**

Edward me arrastou para o refeitório para a mesa onde se encontravam os irmãos dele. Ai, vergonha... Vergonha...

- Oi Bella! – Todos falaram em uníssono. Assustei.

- O-O-oi! – que boa impressão que eu dei. Vão pensar em que eu sou gaga agora!

- Calma Bella, ninguém morde. – Emmet falou gargalhando. Todos olharam friamente para ele.

- O que foi? Uai! Ironia, gente... Credo!

- Bem Bella como vê, eles já te conhecem. – Edward jogou um olhar repreensivo. – Essa é a Alice... – Alice quase pulou da cadeira para me abraçar. Assustei – Rosálie... – Lançou um sorriso gentil para mim. – Emmet... – Emmet veio e me apertou naqueles abraços de urso. Tava ficando sem ar. Quando ele me soltou, Edward quase pulou em cima dele.

- Então Bella... Ta de rolo com nosso irmãozinho aqui né? Sortuda... Ou será ele?- Ele fingiu um olhar de falsa indecisão. Eu tive que rir com aquilo.

- Acho que sou eu, Emmet! – Ele sorriu. – E esse é Jasper. – Ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Não fique nervosa Bella. – Jasper falou, me encarando. Quando ele fez isso uma onda de calma me invadiu.

- Jasper controla as emoções das pessoas, Bella. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- ÉÉ... Vamos ficar de pé aqui pra sempre...?

- É, vem Bella vamos sentar. – Edward me puxou uma cadeira e eu sentei ao seu lado. Alice de frente para mim. Parecia uma fadinha.

- Alice... – Edward começou a falar meio que repreendendo.

- ah Edward me deixa falar. Como vai ser...? Nossa, eu vou fazer uma big festa. Espere só. Você vai deixar vai, não vai?

Edward olhou tão, mais tão friamente para ela. Lançando aquele gelo, que ela se calou. Que festa? Que parte que eu perdi da fic?

- Bella, vamos a outro lugar...?

- Vamos. – Me levantei levemente corada. – Foi um prazer.

- O prazer é nossa, Bella. – Todos disseram em uníssono novamente. Que medo.

Edward me puxou para uma área mais isolada do colégio. Sentamos nos banquinhos. E ele olhava sério para mim. Gelei.

**Edward**

Tive que arrancar Bella de perto daqueles vampiros! Eles já estavam enchendo o saco, principalmente aquela baixinha dos cabelos espetados. Ela estava abrindo todo o jogo pra Bella. Que isso, o mundo está perdido. Você nem pode fazer uma surpresa mais. Também quando você tem uma irmã que vê tudo o que você decide...

- Bella... – Comecei. Será que eu estava indo cedo demais?

- O que foi Edward, você está tão distante... – Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto levemente fazendo carinhos.

- Eu estou nervoso... – eu comecei... Eu estava ficando nervoso? Por uma humana? Mundo cruel!

- Nervoso Edward? Você?! – Ela me olhou sarcástica. Ah pára, Bella... Resolvi falar tudo de uma vez.

- Bella, você pode achar estranho, ou antiquado sei lá... Mas enfim eu sou um cara antiquado... E eu quero fazer isso.

Ela me olhava apreensiva com os enormes olhos castanhos.

- Bella... Hoje eu estava pensando em algumas coisas que aconteceram... – eu perdi em meus pensamentos mais uma vez mais continuei. – A primeira delas é hoje lá em Literatura... Quando o professor me mencionou como sendo seu namorado...

- Você não gostou, é isso...?

- Não, não! Calma Bella me deixa terminar... – Tomei fôlego. – então quando ele achou que eu era seu namorado, quer dizer a gente se trata como se fosse e a gente não é oficialmente quero dizer, e depois lá das meninas elas achavam que eu não me importava com você, que eu estava com você por mera diversão... E...

- O que foi Edward? Fale logo sem rodeios. Estou ficando nervosa!

- Bella, eu não quero mais suposições, não quero mais gente falando coisas que estão acontecendo entre a gente que na verdade não estão. Eu quero oficializar tudo entre nós, não sei se é antiquado, ou...

- Fala logo, Edward!

- Bella, você quer namorar comigo?

**Bella**

Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. Morri. . A gente tava se tratando como namorados, mas ele estava pedindo como todo o homem interessado faz! Que lindo! Amo-te, Edward.

- Bem que você podia ler minha mente agora Edward. – Falei depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. Corando.

- Isso quer dizer...? – Ele me olhava ansioso!

- Que eu aceito lógico! Não que isso vá mudar muita coisa...

Ele me deu um abraço carinhoso, mas me soltou me olhando sério...

- Bella, quando eu disse que eu era antiquado eu não estava brincando...

Ah é, os homens de hoje ainda pediam as mulheres em namoro ainda... O mundo não estava tão perdido assim... Ai, o que é antiquado para Edward?

- Me explica direito isso, Edward.

- Bom implica, uma festa para todos os conhecidos comemorando, um pedido em público, declarações em público, anel de compromisso, pedir permissão para seu pai, roupas de gala, danças exóticas... – Ele falava enquanto enumerava nos dedos.

O que era aquilo? Edward querido é um pedido de namoro não um casamento! Mas, o que ele queria dizer com danças exóticas?

- Danças exóticas?

- É valsa, tango, bolero, maxixe, lambada, merengue, rumba, polca...

Bella dançando tango? Ninguém podia ver isso...

- Edward, eu não sei dançar isso! Na verdade eu não sei dançar nada!

- Calma Bella, Alice vai lidar com isso. Era sobre essa festa que ela estava falando no refeitório antes de eu te tirar de lá.

- tem mais? – pedindo para que não tivesse.

- Tem, mas a Alice que sabe... Mas tudo incluindo aulas sobre essas danças Bella, não se preocupe.

- Edward... Isso não é um casamento!

Agora ele me olhava com aqueles lindos olhos meio dourados, verdes, laranjas, maravilhosos, os lábios dele bem perto da minha boca. Eu estava deslumbrada.

- É importante pra mim Bella... Por favor? – então, pega a cara do Edward Cullen, com a do gatinho do Shrek e vê se você resiste? Não né, nem eu?

- Ai Edward. O que eu não faço por você!

- Estou tão feliz Bella! – E ele me beijou, me abraçando forte. Eu acho que eu o deixaria feliz mais vezes...


	22. Capítulo 20 O passado de Edward

**Capítulo 20 – O passado de Edward.**

Voltei para casa na minha Pick-Up, já que graças ao anjo eu já não tinha medo de dirigir. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco tonta. Tonta, não. Deslumbrada. Fui pedida em namoro, olhe só! Foi quando eu lembrei que Charlie não estaria em casa hoje, ele estava em Portland, fazendo sei lá o que. Estaria só eu e Deus. Fui preparar algo pra comer, estava varada de fome. Muitas coisas aconteceram hoje. Eu chorei pelo Ed, me livrei do meu trauma, o beijei, ele me defendeu das intrigas, conheci os Cullen, fui pedida em namoro... Ual! Eu acho que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

Terminei de comer, lavei os pratos e os copos. E ouço uma batida na porta. Quem será a essa hora?

Abri a porta e alguém pulou em cima de mim.

- Bella!

- Alice...?

- Claro quem mais seria...? Além de Edward, claro...

- Ah oi, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Falei me levantando e ajeitando minhas roupas.

- Vim conversar com você sobre a festa, oras. – Ela começou a me puxar para o sofá. E desabou lá.

- E onde está Edward?

- A Bella, e você espera mesmo que eu o chame aqui, sendo que ele vai ficar te agarrando o tempo inteiro, e eu não vou poder conversar nada com você?!

- Ah é, desculpe...

- Então, onde está o papis?

- Está em Portland... foi faz...

- Eu sei.

- Então porque perg...?

- Força do hábito. – Ela me deu um sorrisão de menininha. – Então eu nem vou perguntar como que o Edward te disse, o que aconteceu como qualquer outra faria, porque, aliás, eu vi tudo...

Eu fiquei sem graça.

- Vamos para o quarto?

- Claro! – Ela concordou levantando do sofá.

Alice ficou em casa até dez horas da noite. Conversávamos sobre tudo da festa. O que eu iria vestir quem iria convidar, quando eu iria começar as aulas de dança, quando ia ser... Mas enfim, eu nem dei muita opinião. Alice praticamente tinha resolvido tudo. A única coisa que eu sabia era que a festa seria dali a uma semana. Toda Forks e as redondezas estariam. Todos com roupas de gala. Todos que iam iriam ter aulas de dança junto comigo. Enfim, tudo estava decidido...

- Bella, as aulas começam amanhã, sem falta! E pode deixar que os convites já vão ser entregues a todos amanhã cedo. E todos irão, com certeza... Você vai amar a festa.

Alice foi embora, e prometeu comprar as roupas típicas das danças para amanhã. Mas depois eu teria que ir ás compras ver o vestido da festa com ela. Longo dia...

Ouvi batuques na janela do meu quarto. E quem estava ali? O meu namorado Edward Cullen.

- Oh desculpe janela errada...

- Edward...?

- Não se preocupe eu vou embora, errei o endereço...

- Volta aqui, Edward Antony Masen Cullen! – Olha só em menos de um dia eu já sabia o nome inteiro dele. Poderosa.

- Como você sabe meu nome? – Ele fingia surpresa. Cínico lindo.

Resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

- É que eu vi no catálogo hoje de manhã no jornal.

- Ah, então você que me contratou? – Ele sorria. – É que minhas clientes são sempre velhinhas e não achei que uma moça linda como você iria querer algo como um cara como eu...

- Sabe... Você não é de se jogar fora...

- Muito menos você. E aí namorado?

- Sim, e muito ciumento. Ele costuma pular janelas como você.

- Jura?! – Ele era lindo demais. – Então é melhor eu ir embora, antes que ele chegue.

- Edward! – Mas ele já tinha saído. O que foi aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer?!

Depois de um tempo Edward pula a janela de novo.

- Oi meu amor! – E veio me abraçando. – Estou sentindo um cheiro estranho aqui, de... Homem...

- Homem?! Eu só estou sentindo cheiro de vampiro...

Ta bom, boca maldita a minha! Ele ficou sério, mas depois deu risada...

- Você é tão bobo, Edward! Aquela ceninha... – Eu ri.

- Quem diria que eu um vampiro em espécie iria fazer essas coisinhas bobas pra alegrar uma humana... – Ele deitou na cama a vontade. Folgado. – Sabe eu aprendi uma coisa desde que eu me apaixonei por você.

- E o que é? – Eu me deitei ao seu lado, e ele envolveu seu braço em mim.

- Você nunca aprendeu tudo. Tem sempre algo para viver para aprender. Por mais séculos e séculos que você já tenha vivido.

- Você nunca tinha se apaixonado?

- Não... Na verdade eu pensava que nem existia isso. Eu achava que as pessoas fingiam sentir porque elas não conseguem ficar sozinhas. Humanos são assim, Bella, são dependentes de outras pessoas. Vampiros, não. Por isso eu achava que não existisse amor de verdade. Inclusive para nós. – Ele me beijou suavemente. – Mas eu estava muito enganado.

Eu sorri corando. Foi quando eu me lembrei de alguns pensamentos que eu estava tendo mais cedo. Eu precisava conhecer mais sobre a vida de Edward. Eu precisava saber quem era ele. Sentei-me e fiquei encarando ele.

- Edward... – comecei um pouco temerosa. – Desde quando que você é um vampiro?

Ele hesitou um pouco. E se levantou, sentando de frente pra mim.

- Desde a muito tempo, Bella. Eu não tenho as contas certas, mas acho que nasci á uns 300 anos, nasci no século XVIII... E me transformei em vampiro 20 anos depois.

- Uaaal... Você é mais velho do que meu tatatatataravô...

- Ta Bella, isso não foi engraçado.

- Eu sei. – Eu ri.

- Então você tem 20 anos?

- Sim, mas no momento eu finjo ter 17.

- E como foi sua vida até esse momento?

Ele ficou pensando um pouco.

- Bem, eu não me lembro quem me tornou vampiro. Eu só sei que foi na Transilvânia, na Europa Oriental. Durante muito tempo, cerca de uns 200 anos eu vivi nômade, como a maioria dos vampiros. E me alimentava de sangue humano.

- Mas você não foi procurar outros vampiros?

- Eu sabia que existiam outros. Mas eu pensava que era um número pequeno, e não sabia como eles iriam me receber. Então eu acredito que por medo eu fiquei na Transilvânia durante um longo tempo, vagando pelos lugares. Nos primeiros meses como vampiro eu não podia ler pensamentos ainda. Gente da nossa espécie só conhece seus dons meses ou até anos depois da transformação.

- Porque você acha que isso acontece?

- Carlisle tem suas teorias: Bom, nós éramos humanos e nosso corpo tinha suas necessidades humanas conseqüentemente, a transformação ocorre de dois a três dias, depois disso você já é considerado um vampiro. Mas é como se uma parte de você, do seu cérebro, dos seus instintos humanos não se adaptassem ainda. Então é como se tivesse uma luta com o seu lado humano e seu lado vampiro. Claro, que o lado vampiro ganha. Pois a parte humana não tem como sobreviver mais, não com todas as modificações que ocorrem. Então acreditamos que só depois que ocorre essa "conformação" é que os dons aparecem.

Eu estava muito impressionada.

- Mas você agora tem uma família, como que você deixou de ser nômade?

Edward levantou agora com as mãos torcidas nas costas, e parou defronte a janela, observando a paisagem.

- Então, 200 anos eu vivi como nômade na Transilvânia. Durante esse tempo surgiram boatos na Alemanha e na Itália, principalmente de pessoas caçando vampiros e bruxas. A época que queimavam estes nas fogueiras. Eu fiquei impressionado, e eu fui até esses lugares tentando saber mais sobre o assunto. Talvez achando alguém que pudesse me ajudar...

- Ajudar, mas você não estava feliz como nômade?

- Não, Bella... Não estava. Eu era muito triste, solitário... Vampiros podem viver independentes, mas isso não quer dizer que seja fácil ou confortável. Então fui primeiro para a Alemanha. Conheci várias pessoas, várias mesmo.

- Humanas?

- Sim. Pessoas humanas que sabiam tanto quanto nós sobre o nosso mundo. Sobre vampiros, lobisomens, bruxas...

- Existem lobisomens e bruxas?

- Lobisomens existem. Mas as bruxas foram extintas. Mas deixa-me continuar que eu chego nessa parte.

Eu me calei. E ele continuou ainda olhando para a janela.

- Dentre essas pessoas nem todas eram contra nós. Eu cheguei a conhecer aquelas que queriam me mandar pra fogueira, mas eu fugi lógico... E conheci aquelas que acreditavam que nós poderíamos viver pacificamente entre eles. Foram essas pessoas, que me contaram um pouco sobre os vampiros. Contaram-me histórias, lendas... E sobre os vampiros mais poderosos existentes, os Volturi. Que viviam em Volterra na Itália. Eu soube que ninguém sabia que eles eram vampiros, e eles comandavam a cidade. E o mais estranho, era o fato deles apoiarem a caça á bruxas e vampiros.

Escutei aterrorizada. Eles eram vampiros e defendiam á queimada de vampiros?

- Então, fui à Itália. E lá a situação era bem pior do que a Alemanha. Lá tinha crucifixos, dentes de alho, água benta, hóstia consagrada nas portas das casas, nas janelas, até mesmo nos pescoços. E também eles exterminavam todos os morcegos. Eles todos acreditavam muito nas histórias sobre Drácula. O que era um erro. Pois nenhuma dessas coisas impedia ou tinham a ver com a gente.

Coitado dos pobres morcegos...

- Cheguei a Volterra. Que era considerada o " Túmulo do Demônio", bruxas e vampiros eram assim considerados, demônios. Vi de perto muito das queimadas, e posso garantir que nenhum daqueles eram vampiros. Eram outras pessoas que estavam sendo queimadas.

Faz sentido, pensei. Pois se os Volturi eram vampiros eles não iam queimar os próprios vampiros.

- Então, os Volturi enganavam aquela gente? Dizendo que eram vampiros e bruxas?

- Não inteiramente. Eles não queimavam os vampiros, mas sim as bruxas.

- Foram assim que elas foram exterminadas?

- Sim. As bruxas eram humanas com poderes especiais. Faziam magia, bruxaria, eram feiticeiras. Mas elas não eram imortais. Viviam mais do que os humanos cerca de quatro séculos mas não eternamente. Algumas viviam mais do que isso, quando elas matavam humanos e sugavam a essência deles. As bruxas e vampiros eram inimigos mortais desde de tempos muito remotos. Vampiros caçavam bruxas, e as bruxas fugiam dos vampiros.

- Mas elas não faziam bruxarias não poderiam fazer nada para atacar vampiros?

- Podiam. Mas isso gastava muita energia delas. Para atacar um humano elas quase não usavam nada de energia, mas para um vampiro sim. Achava-se que para uma bruxa matar um vampiro ela perdia muito tempo de vida, sobrando só mais uns dias. E elas não queriam isso. Então resolveram fugir. Na época das queimadas, Marcus um dos Volturi capturou uma das bruxas e mostrou á todos os cidadãos. Que admirados quiseram matar todas. Foi quando começou as queimadas. A intenção dos Volturi era só queimarem as bruxas, mas os cidadãos começaram a acreditar que também existiam vampiros. Pois se eles não acreditavam em bruxas mas elas existiam, vampiros também existiam. Então Marcus resolveu "dividir" o número das feiticeiras, dizendo que uma parte eram vampiros.

- Mas como que elas foram capturadas aos montes se elas fugiram por tanto tempo?

- As bruxas tinham duas líderes, Bridget e Máxis. E elas faziam com que elas se juntassem e desviassem o caminho de seus perseguidores. Marcus caçou elas primeiro. Ele sempre acreditou, que um clã sem líder não é nada. Foi lá e as matou. Sem as líderes as bruxas começaram a se desorganizar e foram capturadas uma por uma. E queimadas.

- Mas e quanto aos lobisomens?

- eles não foram exterminados pois não representavam perigo nenhum para os Vampiros. Eles eram neutros e viviam na deles.

Ual...

- Enfim, eu via tudo aquilo, e eu precisava encontrar esses tal Volturi. Fiquei com eles me apresentei e eles me acolheram, me ensinando mais sobre o mundo dos vampiros. Foi quando conheci Carlisle que na época morava com eles. Eu sempre me dei muito bem com ele, e nos tornamos grandes amigos. Fiquei uns dez anos com os Volturi.

- E o que você fez esse tempo todo?

- Eu perseguia as bruxas restantes e descendentes para não deixar que elas procriassem novamente. Fiz isso durante toda minha estadia por lá. Depois Carlisle pediu para os Volturi para ir embora de lá. Ele queria ir para outros lugares, queria ir para a América. Queria ver se existiam vampiros em outros lugares do mundo. Os Volturi no principio não deixaram, mas depois concordaram, porque Carlisle os lembrou que ele era livre, e se ele estava com os Volturi era porque era opção. Como eu não era muito feliz ali em Volterra, e muito amigo de Carlisle, que era como um pai pra mim eu decidi ir com ele. Fomos primeiro para a Inglaterra, onde moramos por um tempo. Depois decidimos ir para a América, vivemos no México durante uns trinta anos, fomos para o Texas, Oregon. Não ficávamos muito tempo nas cidades. Carlisle já era médico e eu o ajudei durante um tempo. E três anos atrás descobrimos Forks e seu clima propício para nós e decidimos morar aqui. Esses tempos já tinham todos os nossos irmãos e Esme. E eu me considerava feliz.

Então há três anos Edward estava aqui... Realmente eu estava gostando de saber mais sobre ele.

- Nós gostamos muito de Forks, e queríamos morar aqui por muito tempo. Mesmo que se para isso tivéssemos que viver trancados em nossa casa. Então os Volturi aceitaram que a gente morasse em um lugar fixamente, desde que nós protegemos os cidadãos. E aí, foi lançada a proteção que eu já te expliquei. Como nós não podemos caçar humanos aqui. Nós caçamos animais. E de vez em quando vamos ás cidades vizinhas para caçar humanos. Por isso a cor dos nossos olhos, que nem são vermelhos nem caramelo...

- Eu acho os seus olhos lindos... – Fiquei a observar. – Nossa Edward... Que história e tanto. Fico feliz que tenha me falado.

Ele se voltou para mim ainda sorrindo. Mas os olhos dele traziam uma espécie de dor.

- E os Volturi nunca mais os viram?

- Eles vieram uma vez nesses três anos. Mas eles prometeram vir com freqüência. Somente vem Aro...

- E o tal de Marcus?

- Ele não vem e Caius também, não sabemos o motivo. O que é melhor para nós. Aro é como se fosse o líder deles.

- Ah ... Então, esse tempo todo você vem ajudado Carlisle com os pacientes?

- Não, só quando era só eu e Carlisle. Depois fiquei fingindo estudar com os meus irmãos. Eu fiz muita coisa Bella, muita mesmo, nem todas eu quero admitir...

- Não seja bobo, você é maravilhoso...

- Não sou Bella. Quando eu digo que vampiros não têm coração, nem alma, eu falo sério...

- Você me ama então você tem coração, sentimentos...

- É diferente, Bella...

- Pra mim não é. – Fiz cara de birra.

Ele riu e me abraçou. E ficamos assim por muito tempo. Até que eu adormeci feliz em seus braços.

LEITORES QUERIDOS, DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA ME DEIXAREM FELIZ 


	23. Capítulo 21 A noite da 1ª Promessa

**Capítulo 21 – A noite da primeira promessa.**

**Edward**

Ver Bella dormir era a coisa mais intensa que já havia me acontecido. Ah... como eu a amava. Eu estava feliz de ter me aberto com ela, por ela ter conhecido minha história, minha vida... Mesmo que eu cortei certos "detalhes" que ela não poderia saber... Mas eu estava satisfeito. Ela parecia um anjo em meus braços. E me vi perguntando pela primeira vez se existia um ser superior que pudesse olhar por mim... um ser que estivesse trilhando meu destino. Talvez... bem... talvez, aquilo não fosse só o plano de vida para Bella, mas sim de nós dois. Mas isso era muito a esperar... e Eu não queria alimentar esperanças impossíveis.

Já estava se aproximando do nascer do sol, e eu sabia que Bella acordava cedo, mas acordá-la no momento parecia ser algo de extrema maldade. Nem precisei me dar ao trabalho, lentamente ela abriu os enormes olhos castanhos e me encarou.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida...

- B-b-om dia. – Ela bocejava.- Olha, eu não estava sonhando. Tem um vampiro mesmo no meu quarto.

Eu ri.

- Enquanto você quiser, Bella. Eu sempre estarei aqui.

- Mais uma promessa?

- Mais uma promessa.

Ela riu.

- Eu tenho muitos promessas para cumprir...

- Incluindo aquelas que você fez pra mim?

- Aham. Sabe... Eu fiz promessas para minha mãe.

Eu fiquei quieto. Não ousava perguntar nada sobre a mãe dela.

**Bella**

Edward estava muito calmo. Não perguntou nada. E eu me peguei pensando se essa era a coisa certa a fazer. Abrir-me com Edward. Mas porque não? Ele tinha se aberto ontem. Ele devia saber sobre minha mãe, todos sabiam...

- Minha mãe morreu Edward, na verdade ela foi assassinada...

Ele continuou calado. Escutando. Talvez me dando liberdade de expressar meus sentimentos.

Aquela noite nunca saiu de minha memória, parecia que tinha ocorrido hoje mesmo...

-

- ... Quais são as cores dos olhos do pai dela...?

- Acho que são castanhos, e os da mãe azuis.

- Se a Mary nasceu com os olhos azuis, é porque o pai é A a , e a mãe a a.

- Ta, mas a gente precisa ver os dos avós também.

- Faz assim Bella, faz o heredograma da família da Mary que eu faço da sua família...

- Bella? Bella?

- Ah.. oi.. – respondi rouca. Meus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. – O que foi?

- Bella, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Estou, claro... Eu só estava pensando...

- Ah ta. – Respondeu Carol. – Eu estava falando pra você fazer o heredograma da família da Mary enquanto eu faço o da sua família.

- Ah, ok. – Peguei um papel nas mãos, e comecei a pensar. – E... Mary, que horas são?

- São 9 horas. Que hora que você combinou com sua mãe?

- As 8:30...

- ah Bella, não se preocupa daqui a pouco ela chega aí. É difícil parar de fazer compras quando você começa.

- É difícil fazer trabalho em feriado isso sim... – respondeu Carol sádica.

- Podemos fazer o que? Eu pedi pra minha mãe pra ir para o comércio já que nunca abre de noite, mas o trabalho é prioridade e blábláblá... – Respondeu Mary.

Nós continuamos a fazer o trabalho. Eu estava preocupada com a minha mãe. Onde ela estava?

Agora eram 9:30, ela estava uma hora atrasada. E ela podia ser irresponsável, mas nunca iria me deixar uma hora esperando sem nenhum aviso.

- Gente, eu vou embora...

- Não Bella, sua mãe já vai chegar...

- Não, eu vou...

Nessa hora o telefone tocou. Eu arrumava minhas coisas agora, colocando tudo na mochila.

- Bella? – A mãe de Carol me chamou.

- Sim, Sr. Terenty?

- Bella, telefone pra você. É seu padrasto Phil.

Me levantei querendo saber o motivo para ele ligar na casa de minhas amigas.

- Alô?

- B-b-b-ella? – Ele soluçava.

- O que foi, Phil? – Eu estava ficando nervosa.

- Onde vo-vo-cê está?

- Eu estou na casa da Carol Terenty...

- Ok, estou indo pra ai... – E ele desligou. Soluçando.

O que podia ter acontecido? Eu estava muito preocupada.

Fui para a sala, peguei minha mochila recém arrumada.

- Gente, eu vou embora... meu tio Phil vem me buscar. – eu não quis alarmar nada em minha voz, mas elas perceberam.

- O que foi Bella? Alguma coisa com Phil? Com sua mãe?

- Eu... não...sei... não... Eu tenho que ir. Depois eu termino o trabalho em casa. Tchau meninas, tchau Sr. Terenty.

- Tchau, Bella.

- Bella, você está bem, não quer que eu te leve pra casa? – A Sr Terenty perguntava captando algo no ar.

- Não... precisa, Phil vem me buscar.

Saí da casa. E fiquei esperando, nervosa. Phil chegou cinco minutos depois.

- Entra no carro Bella.

Entrei sem hesitar. O rosto dele estava inchado, com sinais de lágrimas. Mas ele estava mais controlado do que quando me ligou.

- Phil, me conte, o que aconteceu? É com a minha mãe?

Ele tentava segurar as lágrimas, mas não conseguia.

- É, Bella...

Não! Não!

- Vamos me conte o que aconteceu?!

Ele parou o carro, com as mãos no volante olhando para frente.

- Ela levou um tiro...

O quê? Aquelas palavras me atingiram como uma metralhadora. Tiro?

- De quem?

- Não se sabe... Ela foi encontrada á caminho da casa de sua amiga, mas não muito perto caída no chão, com um tiro no peito... – Ele estava lutando consigo mesmo para falar aquelas palavras. Mas ele sabia que eu precisava saber.

- Como ela está Phil? Como ela está?

- Ela foi levada pelas ambulâncias algum tempo depois do ocorrido... Ela ainda vive, mas muito frágil. Ela perdeu muito sangue. Muito mesmo. E ela está nesse momento em cirurgias...

- Ela vai viver, Phil? Ela vai? Diz que sim!

- Não sei Bella. Ela está muito frágil, as esperanças não são nada boas.

Parecia que uma parte do meu coração tinha morrido junto com aquelas palavras. Minha mãe a beira da morte. Não! Não podia estar acontecendo.

Phil me levou para o hospital sem nenhuma palavra, e eu também não falei nada. Não existiam palavras naquele momento.

Chegando no hospital eu corri por entre os corredores, desesperada. Procurando por ela. Tentando achar ela saindo de um quarto com um sorriso no rosto, dizendo que tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido. Uma brincadeira sem graça. Mas ela não veio. E eu estava isolada em minha mente. Não conseguia pensar em nada. As mãos que me tocavam de nada conseguiam, as vozes que se dirigiam a mim estavam incompreensíveis... Eu estava morrendo... Uma parte de mim estava morrendo.

Alguém me levou para um banco e me deu água com açúcar. Eu aceitei de mal gosto, mas tomei. Depois de um tempo eu me acalmei, Phil estava ao meu lado.

- Bella, se acalma... Não ajuda em nada ficar assim!

- Onde ela está? Onde ela está? – De repente me vi com raiva de Phil, raiva por ele não estar com ela fazendo compras, raiva de mim por estar fazendo trabalho e longe dela... Raiva do assassino que não tinha coração, raiva do mundo!

- ela está na sala de cirurgia. Os médicos já estão há uma hora lá...

- Não tem jeito, não tem jeito...

- Bella, pense positivo, ok? – Phil me abraçou. Era a primeira vez que nós nos abraçávamos. Eu nunca fui sentimentalista, e a nossa relação não era a das melhores. Mas aquele momento pedia. Eu precisava de um ombro amigo. E ele estava sofrendo pela mesma razão que a minha. Não mais do que eu, mais estava...

- Sr. Phil?

- Sou eu. – Phil respondeu ao médico. Levantou-se e eu o acompanhei. Aquela hospital tinha cheiro de gente doente, gente morrendo... Não, não conseguia pensar mais nisso. – Fizemos a cirurgia mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada. Ela perdeu muito sangue considerando que foi um tiro, e nós não temos reservas o suficiente do tipo sanguíneo dela.

- Ela está viva?

- Está... mas não por muito tempo.

- Eu quero vê-la. – Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer.

- Ela é a filha dela, Doutor. Isabella. – Phil informou.

- Bem Isabella, ela queria te ver mesmo.

- Ela está falando?

- ela está muito frágil mas consegue falar um pouco. Não force ela, está bem? Ela pediu pra chamá-la. É contra as regras, mas... não podemos negar o último direito dela...

Quem aquele médico pensava que era? Dizer que ela não viveria mais? Quem ele era pra decidir quem morre quem vive?

Ele me carregou para a UTI... Minha mãe tinha acabado de sair da cirurgia. Vesti todas as vestimentas necessárias e entrei, hesitando.

Ela estava lá, deitada na maca. Muito pálida. Morrendo...

- Mããee!- Saí correndo querendo me aninhar nos seus braços. Querendo que ela me dissesse o contrário do que meus olhos estavam vendo.

- Bella... – Ela disse meu nome em um sussurro baixo... quase inaudível.

- Mãe, está tudo bem...

- Bella... eu vou... vou... morrer...

- Não vai não, mãe. – Eu estava chorando. – Você é jovem e forte. Você consegue.

- Bella... – Ela me olhava com imensos olhos tristes. – Eu preciso... você tem que... me prometer...

- fala mãe, qualquer coisa!

Minha mãe falou uma coisa que eu tinha que fazer e que acreditar ( Eu não ousei falar para o Edward o que minha mãe tinha me falado, ela me disse que era para eu prometer que iria acreditar no que a ciência e ética negavam... E não sei porque motivo, eu não quis falar para Edward.)

Depois das últimas palavras dela, ela fechou os olhos lentamente e se foi...

- Não, mãe, não! Volta! Volta! – Eu chorei abraçada a ela. Como se aquilo fosse fazer retornar a vida aquele corpo inerte. Alguém me puxou nessa hora, e me levou para fora da UTI. Eu não agüentava mais aquilo, eu chorava, esperneava...

Era demais pra mim.

Dizer aquela noite em voz alta era demais para mim. Parecia que outra parte do meu cérebro estava racionando, a parte ligada a aquela noite. Edward não olhava pra mim, ele me abraçava mais tinha um olhar longe, triste... Resolvi continuar...

Mas agora não contando os detalhes. Não tinha mais força para isso.

- Charlie ficou sabendo e chegou lá dois dias depois para o funeral. Foi o dia mais triste da minha vida. Era como que se naquele momento não tivesse mais volta mesmo, estivesse eternamente acabado, era irremediável... Naquele dia eu estava mais controlada, estava com olheiras enormes devido as noites sem dormir chorando, estava toda desgrenhada, mal arrumada, não tinha forças para fazer nada, nem comer... Charlie me abraçava a todo momento, e Phil cuidou de tudo para o velório. Todos estavam chocados de como ela morreu, ela era tão linda e tão jovem... Ninguém descobriu o cara que a matou, e nem sequer haviam suspeitas! Teve-se o enterro. E Charlie ficou uma semana em minha casa em Phoniex.

- Já chega, Bella... Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas não pode ficar embaixo dessa cobertor para o resto da vida, e você não pode ficar nessa cidade com as mesmas pessoas, com as mesmas coisas!

Charlie já estava bravo. Ele estava sofrendo de mais. Mas ele sofria mais ainda me vendo sofrer. E ele se irritava com isso.

- Você vai para Forks comigo!

- N-n-n-ão!

Essas foram as primeiras palavras que eu balbuciei durante todo esse só eram gemidos e soluços. As lágrimas eram o meu meio de comunicação.

- Eu vivi praticamente minha vida inteira aqui! Não vou mudar!

- Exato. Você viveu uma vida aqui. Agora você vai recomeçar. Vai morar em um lugar onde você não esteja em contato com sua vida antiga, aquele que você compartilhou com sua mãe.

- EU NÃO QUERO FUGIR DO QUE EU ESTOU SENTINDO! – Eu gritava agora, desesperada. Eu não queria deixar de sofrer não queria!

- Você não está fugindo. Você sempre vai sentir isso, querendo ou não. Não é algo que se evite. Mas você não pode fazer da sua vida recordações tristes. Você só tem dezessete anos, Isabella, você tem muita vida pela frente.

- NÃO É FÁCIL! MINHA VIDA ACABA AQUI!

- Não acaba porque EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR! Eu sei que não é nada fácil, por isso que você VAI mudar... pra deixar o caminho mais fácil, o caminho pra você recomeçar do zero.

Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada. Charlie estava dizendo pra mim esquecer jogar toda uma vida pro alto, como se nada significasse! Agora ele chorava também, e eu estava dormente em seus braços.

- Você é minha vida, garota. Eu perdi sua mãe, e não quero perder você. Você tem uma vida pela frente, e sua mãe não gostaria de te ver assim, morrendo aos poucos por causa dela. Uma hora ela teria que morrer, Bella... uma hora... só que foi cedo demais, e nós temos que nos acostumar...

Eu soluçava em seus braços. A raiva que eu sentia de tudo e todos parecia ter se desanuviado, agora eu só sentia raiva de uma pessoa, de quem tirou a vida de minha mãe...

- Bella, não faça eu sofrer mais... nem se faça sofrer mais.

Eu não podia deixar Charlie assim. Ele estava certo. Onde eu estava e como eu estava eu só piorava as coisas, pra Phil, pra ele, e pra mim mesma.

- Está bem Charlie.

- Que bom, Bella...

Edward me abraçava cada vez mais forte. E eu estava cada vez mais confiante nas minhas palavras. Desabafar estava sendo bom para mim. Agora faltava pouco pra acabar...

- E eu vim pra Forks com Charlie. Charlie fazia de tudo pra me animar mais ele não conseguia. Ele pediu pra mim vir pra Forks, não pra mim ficar feliz. Eu vim para cá e fiquei do mesmo jeito que eu estava em Phoenix. Acabada. Durante três semanas eu não fui pra escola, só consegui ir depois. Com novos rostos, novas paisagens... Foi muito difícil, Edward...

Edward me olhava com compreensão e dor nos olhos. Eu comecei a chorar. Aquilo era demais pra mim.

- Calma Bella... Xii. Calma... Não precisa falar mais nada. Eu sei, eu entendo... Calma...

E ele me abraçava forte, me confortando. Eu não tinha mais coragem de falar nada pro Edward. Tinha contado tudo o que havia me acontecido. E aquilo estava sendo um tanto doloroso. Eu não quis falar algumas coisas para Edward, como as últimas palavras de minha mãe, e a promessa que eu fiz junto ao seu túmulo. " Matar o bem mais precioso do assassino, assim como ele fez comigo.". Eu não quis falar, pois eu tinha medo de Edward me achar má, possessiva... Mas, sei lá, era o que eu achava que era o certo... Eu nunca fui de vinganças, mas aquilo não era algo que eu pudesse controlar.

Edward não falava nada. Talvez estivesse absolvendo minhas palavras. Mas eu precisava dizer onde ele se encaixava nisso tudo. Eu precisava de certa forma dizer como ele era importante pra mim.

- Edward... – Eu o chamei. Ele olhou pra mim durante um pouco. E eu percebi que ele estava chorando. Só faltavam as lágrimas. – Eu tinha um vazio em meu peito que era algo realmente indescritível... Não tinha proporção, parecia infinito. E eu pensava que nada no mundo poderia recuperar aquilo...

- Não precisa falar mais nada Bella, não precisa...

- Não eu quero! – Eu disse, eu precisava falar. Dizer qual era a parte dele na história. – Mas quando eu te conheci, depois de tudo entre nós, quer dizer depois de ontem... – Eu ri pela primeira vez nessa manhã. Eu e Edward tínhamos construído algo tão grandioso entre nós em um dia apensas. – Você recuperou este vazio Edward! Você me salvou! Pensar em minha mãe não é algo tão doloroso, agora eu penso em coisas boas que nós passamos juntas, e você proporcionou tudo isso! Você é meu anjo em todos os sentidos, Edward!

Ele me abraçou forte. Nenhum espaço existia mais entre nós.

- Bella... Você não sofre mais por sua mãe?

- Lógico que eu sofro. Mas é difícil explicar, eu sinto falta dela, mas eu não sinto dor quando eu penso... eu consigo suportar, essa é a explicação. Você me fez saber suportar. Obr-Obri-gada Edward!

- Bella, você que me salvou. Você que deu esperança pra mim. Se alguém aqui tem que agradecer esse alguém sou eu.

Eu ri com o absurdo daquelas palavras. Eu e ele, juntos, salvando um ao outro. Ah... como eu o amava. E eu estava aliviada agora, por ter me aberto com ele, aliviada por finalmente essas palavras terem saído de minha boca.

Nos abraçamos mais forte ainda, como se aquilo fosse possível ainda para nós.

**Deixem reviews!**


	24. Capítulo 22 Preparações

**Capítulo 22 - Preparações**

Não sei por quanto tempo eu e Edward ficamos ali abraçados. Daqui a pouco seria a escola e Charlie iria chegar de Porland a qualquer momento.

- Bella, eu vou pra casa me trocar... – Edward me deu um selinho demorado. Ele estava um pouco abalado.

- Você vem me buscar?

Ele riu um pouco.

- Só se você for dirigindo...

- Edward, você não gosta quando eu dirijo, eu dirijo muito devagar lembra?

- Sim, meu amor. – Ele me abraçou levemente e me deu um beijo no nariz. – Mas você tem que acostumar. Você é uma recém pós-traumatizada, tem que dirigir.

- Nossa recém pós-traumatizada... Hilário, Edward...

Eu ri o abraçando mais contra mim. Incrível como ele me fazia rir, me fazer esquecer dos meus problemas.

- Charlie está vindo aí.

- O que?

- Charlie...

- Ah ta. – Fiz uma cara preocupada.

- O que foi Bella?

- É que... Bem, eu tenho que falar pra ele de... – Fiz um gesto para nós dois. – de nós.

- Ah é. – Ele me deu um selinho. – Não se preocupe, meu amor... Eu venho falar com ele.

- NÃO!

Ele me olhou assustado.

- Por quê?

- Deixa eu preparar ele primeiro... depois você fala!

- Ah ok... Te dou meia hora.

- Ok. Edward...? – ele se virou para me encarar. – Eu te amo!

Ele deu um sorriso lindo. Me deu um último beijo.

- Eu te amo mais.

E ele saiu pela janela, sabendo que se ficasse mais ali nós não chegaríamos na escola hoje.

Suspirei alto. E fui tomar um banho rápido. E coloquei um vestidinho de renda azul claro. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito, e desci as escadas. Charlie chegaria em pouco tempo, e eu fui preparar algo para nós comermos. Fiz uns ovos mexidos, passei um café, e esquentei leite. Tinha uns waffles na despensa e eu coloquei tudo em uma bandeja de prata que tinha lá. Coloquei uma maça e um cacho de uvas verdes e outro de uvas roxas. Coloquei o café e o leite em xícaras de porcelana. E dividi todos os ingredientes da melhor forma possível. Terminado o trabalho tinha uma bandeja digna de hotel de luxo. E eu me perguntava por que eu tinha me dado tanto ao trabalho? Por que meu caro leitor? Ainda tem dúvidas? Lógico que é para amaciar o coração de um pobre policial, chamado Charlie que por acaso é meu pai.

Fiquei observando a tigela a minha frente. Arrumando as coisas na pia. Passando uma vassoura no chão. Arrumando as almofadas do sofá. Tomando um copo d'água. É, não sei se percebeu, mas eu estava nervosa. Iria dizer ao meu pai que eu estava namorando. Que ele viria aqui se apresentar, conhecendo Edward ele iria vir pedir minha mão. Que teria uma festa de gala pra cidade inteira e mais um pouco? E que ele teria que ter aulas de dança? E que ele teria que comprar um blazer? E que meu namorado era um vampiro? Não, isso eu não podia falar pra ele. Eu estava cheia de suposições da maneira como ele poderia reagir, estas se alternavam em suposições boas e ruins. E lamento informar que as ruins predominavam. Dois minutos se passaram, e barulho do motor do carro da polícia vinha em minha direção. Respire, inspire, respire, inspire.

- Bells!

- Charlieeee! – Eu estava quase engasgando, mais tudo bem.

- Que saudade, filha...

- Calma pai, foi só um dia...

- Um dia muito exaustivo pra falar a verdade... No fim não era nada em Portland, só alguns oficiais 'bunda-moles', que não sabem fazer o serviço direito.

- Mas você sabe...

- É eu faço o que eu posso... Bella... Ual... – Ele apontava pra bandeja. Me senti levemente corada. – Pra que tudo isso?

- Por nada, pai. Foi só um dia exaustivo pro senhor, quis fazer uma surpresinha. – Engoli em seco, tentando sorrir. Falsa!

Mas Charlie me conhecia muito bem. Uma ruga surgiu na sua testa. E isso era um mau sinal. Mas ele comeu normalmente. Olhei para o relógio eu só tinha quinze minutos para contar pra Charlie antes que Edward chegasse aqui.

- Vamos Bella... Desembuche... O que você quer me contar? O que você fez? – Ele me olhava com aquele olhar clínico de policial que avaliava um detento. Calma não mereço ir pra prisão! Ainda...

- É...É... – Engoli em seco. – Pai... eu... eu estou... eu conheci...

- Ah não! Não me dica que tem haver com garotos!

Engoli em seco mais uma vez e olhei temerosa para ele.

- T-t-em...

- O QUÊ? – Charlie pulou da cadeira, com o rosto vermelho como chamas. Oh-Ou!

- Calma Charlie... Respira. – Não sei por quê mais 'calma' e 'respira' eram as únicas coisa que eu conseguia falar no momento.

- Bells, minha Bells... Você está tendo um encontro? É isso?

- Pai, na verdade eu estou namorando...

Agora meu pai sentou na cadeira e começou a mexer nos cabelos furiosamente. É teria que comprar uma peruca depois.

- não, mais você é um bebê! Ontem mesmo você estava na barriga de sua mãe!

Agora eu compreendia um pouco. Charlie estava sendo o pai protetor e ciumento, mas ele estava com medo de decepção amorosa. As primeiras paixões são sempre decepcionantes, ele sabia disso, e não queria que eu sofresse mais. Mas eu e Edward éramos diferentes!

- Pai, eu tenho 17, e vou fazer 18! Eu já estou bem grandinha para tomar minhas decisões sozinha! – Tomei fôlego, sabendo que essas palavras atingiriam fundo nele. Mas eram necessárias. – Eu estou te contanto isso por que é o certo, e sinto que é meu dever dizer o meu estado civil do momento. Não estou aqui pedindo permissão porque eu não tenho mais idade pra isso. Espero que você entenda, e você tem que se conformar.

Ele ficou quieto durante um tempo. As palavras sendo absolvidas...

- Mais Bells, outro dia você chorava por sua mãe... agora arranja namorado?

- Pai... – Respirei fundo. – eu estou feliz, ok? E é isso o que importa. E não é qualquer um pai... – Ele é um vampiro. Não, fica quieta Bella. – Ele sabe do que eu passei, ele me dá força. Ele me ajudou a sorrir novamente. Ele está me ajudando a contornar tudo...

- Sabe o que eu acho que é isso, Bells? – Ele olhava pra mim agora com pânico nos olhos. – Você se abraçou ao primeiro que apareceu. Se abraçou á primeira pessoa que te disse palavras bonitas, que te confortasse... porque você precisa do que eu sempre disse que você precisava de alguém para confiar...

Eu não acreditava no que eu estava ouvindo. Eu não me abracei ao primeiro que vi. Eu me apaixonei por ele, não com a pré-idéia de ele ser uma espécie de objeto.

- Esquece isso que eu falei, Bells... eu estou sendo um tolo... – ele abaixou a cabeça em sinal de arrependimento. – É que a idéia de que você conseguiu encontrar em outra pessoa, um estranho aquilo que eu tanto queria dar pra você... Conforto...

- Ah pai... – Eu o abracei, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos. – Você é o melhor pai do universo! O Edward é só... Alguém muito, muito especial pra mim. Não que você não seja, mas ah... Pai... Você entende...

- entendo filha... Entendo até demais, as moções do primeiro amor...

- e eu acho que é o único pai... Eu sinto isso...

- Ah filha... Você está crescendo tão rápido... – ele me soltou, me analisando da cabeça aos pés. Parecia que ele já tinha se conformado. Menos mal. - Qual é o nome do inquilino então?

- Edward, pai... Edward Cullen...

- Cullen? Aquele filho de do doutor, que tem quatro irmãos?

- Esse mesmo, pai... – Fiquei ligeiramente surpresa com a rápida compreensão do meu pai, mas depois me lembrei que aqui era Forks...

- É, é boa gente...

Ele sentou-se à mesa comendo as uvas, e eu levei as xícaras e a bandeja pra lavar.

- O que você sabe deles, pai?

- Ah... Bem... Eu conheço os garotos de longe, e são muito bonitos por sinal... Conheço a mãe deles, Esme, muito simpática... E Carlisle conheço de longa data...

- Você conhece Carlisle de longa data?

Como assim, longa data não são três anos ou dois, ou são?

- Aham... Quer dizer eu sempre confundo... Eu conheci o pai de Carlisle!

- P-p-ai?

- É... Eu sempre confundo porque eles são extremamente iguais... Cara de um e focinho de outro... Ele era médico... Chamava Carlisle também, esse que nós conhecemos é o Jr., ele era um médico muito bom... E trabalhava em Phoenix na época. Ele que fez seu parto...

- O quê? O Carli... Quer dizer o pai de Carlisle fez meu parto?

- Aham. Eu não estava quando você nasceu, mas eu fiquei sabendo que foi ele. Ele acompanhou você durante toda a gestação.

O que significava aquilo? Eu nem conseguia pensar direito.

- Eu não sei se nessa época ele trabalhava em Phoenix ainda... Ele sempre parecia trabalhando em outros hospitais... É muito estranho... Depois que você nasceu nunca mais soube nada sobre ele... Perguntei a Renée e ela também não sabia. Ela não gostava muito de médicos... Depois há uns três anos me aparece um cara idêntico! Poxa, se passaram 18 anos e o cara ta igual... Quando fui pedir explicações ele me disse que era o filho! Dr. Carlisle Jr... – Ele falava aquilo como se não tivesse nada demais... – Mas eles são boa gente... Isso é o que importa. Eu só quero que você seja feliz!

Eu não conseguia falar mais nada. Olhei para minhas mãos, estavam todas ensaboadas e a xícara pendia em um canto da pia. Peguei passei uma água rápida, enxuguei, e voei para o meu quarto, nem mais ligando para os protestos de Charlie. Quando eu estava no topo da escada me lembrei do que aconteceria em poucos minutos... Virei-me e gritei por cima dos ombros.

- Edward, vai chegar ai a qualquer momento para se apresentar ao senhor!

Depois subi rapidamente as escadas, mas não o suficiente para ouvir Charlie se engasgar com algo.

Deixem reviews!


	25. Capítulo 23 Prática

**Capítulo 23 – Prática.**

Nem consegui colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Assim que eu subi ao quarto, fui ao banheiro. E quando eu estou fazendo 'necessidades' eu não posso ficar pensando muito... Porque com na minha distração eu posso afundar na privada. É verdade, já aconteceu uma vez. Mas deixa quieto. Assim que eu dei a descarga, ouço a campainha da porta.

Olhei no relógio, Edward estava pontual. Exatamente meia hora depois. Incrível que nesse pequeno período de tempo eu tenha sentido tanta falta dele. Fiquei a pensar, como seria a minha vida sem Edward? Provavelmente nada. Mas isso não ia acontecer. Não se dependesse de mim. Eu gostaria de ficar com Edward para toda a eternidade, eu queria me tornar uma deles. Mas eu não sabia o que ele pensava a respeito ainda. Anotei no meu bloquinho mental: " Perguntar mais sobre vampiros.". Além do que eu já tinha prometido a Edward que eu ficaria a eternidade com ele. Não tinha volta. E eu nem queria que tivesse. Uma coisa que me chamou a atenção também foram as bruxas... não sei porque mais elas me intrigaram... os lobisomens nem tanto, pareceram tão...insignificantes... N/A: Perguntar para Edward mais sobre as bruxas também.

Eu não acreditava que elas foram totalmente extintas, é difícil uma raça inteira sumir. Diria impossível. Mais sei lá...

- BELLA!

Charlie estava gritando. Oh no... Tenho que ir lá defender o meu namorado vampiro... Ou defender meu pai? Pêra aí quem disse que eu defendo alguma coisa! Que chato...

- Já vou!

Arrumei meus cabelos ligeiramente, me certificando que estava tudo em ordem...

Aliás meu namorado era Edward Cullen. Será que Charlie iria notar alguma coisa estranha nele? Desci as escadas muito rápido, mas não tão quanto Edward. Mas chego lá.

Edward estava parado lindamente na porta, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas na mão. Estava com um blazer, pêra aí, blazer? De manhã? Nós íamos para a escola! Ele sorriu enquanto eu descia as escadas. Ah não. E meu pai estava vestido com o uniforme que ele usa só em casos de extrema necessidade. Ele estava com a pistola na cintura, e com os braços na posição 'poderoso chefão'. Hoje não era dia de trabalho dele!

Ah... Entendi tudo! Quantos anos eles tinham mesmo?

Explicações:

Edward: Vestido de blazer para causar boa impressão para meu pai. Dizendo sou um homem sério de estirpe, irei respeitar sua filha, sou rico... Enfim, a filosofia de tudo era... Roupas falam mais do que palavras.

Charlie: Estava com o uniforme e com a pistola, pois queria dizer pra Edward que ele era do ' mau' e qualquer coisa que fizesse comigo, Edward iria se ver com ele.

Ok, esses daí não eram meu pai e nem meu namorado. Edward sorriu pra mim, aquele sorriso torto... Ah sim, esse era meu namorado.

- Bells, seu er... namorado... está aqui!

- Edward Cullen, senhor.

- eu sei quem você é!

Charlie estava tentando se controlar. Ele gostava de Edward como pessoa, não como namorado da única filha dele.

- Pai, modos com ele!

- Desculpe, er... Edward. Chefe da polícia de Forks, Charlie Swan. Prazer.

- Prazer é meu, chefe. – Eles apertaram as mãos. – Mas tenho ainda que lhe discordar de algo.

Charlie arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Edward continuou.

- Eu ainda não sou namorado de sua filha, não sem sua conscientização.

Charlie abriu os olhos, perplexo. E eu também. Tinha acabado de dar um sermão nele dizendo que eu só estava o informando não pedindo permissão e Edward me vem com essa.

- Quer dizer... – Charlie começou. – Que se eu disser que não vocês não namoram?

- Sim, senhor. – Edward continuou atencioso. Deveria estar lendo a mente de Charlie. – Sou um cara a moda antiga. E acho que é fundamental a confirmação dos pais.

- Mas você não vai dizer não, não é pai? Já conversamos, lembra? – Desci as escadas ligeiramente para ficar do lado de Edward. Nervosa. Mesmo sabendo que se Charlie não aceitasse eu ficaria com Edward mesmo assim.

Charlie alisou a feição, sabendo que Edward tinha proposto a escolha por educação, não por ele realmente ter alguma alternativa.

- Eu te concedo a mão de Bella, Edward. – Charlie continuou. Eu e Edward pulamos juntos. Claro, que ele já sabia. – Desde que... – Ele continuou. Ah, não. Mas Edward estava muito calmo, e me apertou mais contra si. Já deveria saber. – Desde que você cuide muito bem, dela... Ela é minha garotinha...

Nesse momento lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Charlie e ele se virou para escondê-las. Sem sucesso.

- Vão pra escola vão garotos, vão se atrasar se continuarem aqui...

- Pode deixar chefe Swan, que cuidarei de Isabella como se fosse minha vida. – Edward falou convicto. Virou-se para mim. – Vamos?

- Vamos. Tchau, pai.

Edward me puxou pela cintura até a porta. Fui pegar a mochila, mas Edward impediu.

- Por quê?

- Não vamos precisar dela hoje...

- Mas Edward...

- Calma.

Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer? 'Calma'. Odeio quando as pessoas escondem as coisas de mim. Acabei fazendo uma carranca, denunciando a minha idade mental. Edward me lançou um sorriso acompanhado de um sorriso. E eu me esqueci de tudo...

- Vamos no seu carro, amor?

- Ah... Edward, não! Eu perdi o medo e tudo, mas eu não estou afim...

- Não está afim? – falou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah... Edward, é que quando eu estou com você eu não presto atenção em mais nada! – Falei corando, escondendo meu rosto no peito dele.

Ele riu.

- Então... Senhorita deslumbrada, vamos ao meu carro.

Edward abriu a porta para mim como o legítimo cavalheiro que ele é. E rapidamente ele estava no assento de motorista.

- E... Edward?

- Que foi amor?

- É... Porque você está indo de blazer pra escola?

- Não é blazer, amor, é smoking.

Eu corei mais ainda. Eu tenho lá que saber a diferença?

- Isso é tudo para causar boa impressão no meu pai?

- Não... – Ele dirigia agora a toda a velocidade. – Mas confesso que deu a calhar.

- Mas por que você vai pra escola com smoking?

- Nós não vamos para a escola.

- Edward! Eu não vou matar aula!

- Bom amor... Se você chama isso de matar aula. Então todos os alunos e professores irão matar aula.

Hein?

- Edward mais o quê? – Perguntei atordoada. – Pra onde estamos indo afinal?

- Para a aula de tango e valsa da nossa festa.

Olhei para as roupas dele. Se ele estava de smoking, era por causa da dança. E eu estava de tênis, jeans e camiseta!

- Edward eu não tenho nenhuma roupa.

- Não se preocupe. Alunos nas primeiras aulas não precisam, só precisam usar as roupas depois que firmarem os passos.

- Então o que diabos você está fazendo de smoking?

Edward parou o carro. Tínhamos chegado ao pequeno salão da escola. Ele tirou o cinto de segurança, que só usava por hábito... E sorriu pra mim.

- Edward... Não me diz que você...

- Sim Bella. Eu vou ser o professor.

-

Edward professor? Hmmm... Idéia interessante.

Edward me retirou do carro, mas uma vez como cavalheiro. E ele me pegou de surpresa. Ele me apertou contra o volvo dele. Ai, ai... Meu coração...

- Edwar-d-d?

- Xii... Fica quieta.

Ele passou a língua naqueles lábios sedutores. Que gritam 'pecado' 'pecado' a todo instante. Com os lábios dele e de olhos fechados, ele foi traçando caminhos no meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos suspirando. Ele foi percorrendo o caminho dos meus olhos, nariz, bochecha, subiu para as orelhas, e mordiscou de leve. Parando um pouco e suspirando no meu ouvido. Foi descendo o caminho do meu lóbulo até a clavícula, dando pequenos chupões. Ele apertou o seu corpo mais junto a mim, me fazendo sentir 'certas partes'. As mãos deles começaram a percorrer as minhas coxas, minhas cintura, e pousou nos meus cabelos. Edward distanciou um pouco, olhando para mim. Abri os olhos.

- Edward...

- Hmmm?

- Me beija logo!

Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto, aspirou o meu cheiro e me beijou. Foi um beijo louco, como se nossas vidas dependessem daquilo. Nossas línguas se encontrando em um ritmo descontrolado. O meu coração palpitando no meu peito. Todo o meu corpo em estado de transe, como se estivesse passando por uma corrente elétrica.

Alguém pigarreou perto de nós. Edward se separou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sr. Cullen e Senhorita Swan. Vocês não estão nas dependências do colégio, mas estão no meio dos alunos e corpo-docente, então, por favor, algum respeito!

- Desculpe diretor. – Edward respondeu, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. – É que tem algumas coisas que são maiores do que nossa resistência...

- Se comportem. E... Seus irmãos ainda não chegaram?

- Eles estarão a qualquer momento. Surpreendem-me não estarem aqui ainda.

- Está bem, a maioria das pessoas chegaram. É melhor entrar.

O diretor se distanciou. Eu e Edward nos encaminhamos para a porta.

- Desde quando você sabe?

- Desde sempre.

- Metido. Fala a verdade.

- Mas é Bella, nós vampiros somos bons em tudo o que fazemos. E tudo o que fazemos se resume em tudo.

Tudo? Ah... Interessante.

- Edward você tem plena consciência de que você vai ter que me carregar nas danças, não é?

- Tenho Bella... Mas você não pode fazer feio e não aparecer nas aulas.

Nós começamos a nos aproximar da porta. E todos que estavam ali estavam olhando para nós.

- E por que todos estão olhando para nós?

- Oras Bella, porque é a festa é em nossa homenagem. Ao nosso namoro. Se eles estão aqui é porque nós convidamos.

- Nós? Eu nem conheço metade dos que estão aqui.

- Mas eles conhecem.

- Edward, eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções!

- Eu sei meu amor... Mas é importante pra mim e pra toda a minha família, ok? – Ele me abraçou rindo. – É nisso o que dá namorar com um cara com mais de 300 anos nas costas!

- Eu estou começando a me arrepender...

- Ah é? Espera nós chegarmos em casa que eu faço você não se arrepender mais...

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Ai...

- Que casa, Edward? Nós vamos namorar não casar!

- Modo figurativo, Bella... – Ele me fitou sorrindo. – Mas no nosso caso eu posso fazer você mudar de idéia em qualquer lugar, aqui mesmo se você preferir.

- Pára Edward, você está me pervertendo!

- Mas você não gosta?

- Não é isso... É que eu estou sendo diferente do que eu sou...

Ele olhou sério para mim, analisando minhas feições. Desejando poder ler minha mente. É que é tudo estranho, mas... Eu nunca fui de ficar me 'pervertendo' pelos cantos com ninguém, aquilo não era eu... Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não gostasse. Mas como eu poderia explicar aquilo?

- Entendi Bella...

- Entendeu? – O fitei surpresa.

- Entendi... Desculpe Bella, eu só estava vendo o sentimento superficial, o desejo, não vi o que está lá dentro... – Ele tocou de leve meu coração. – Você não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz tentar me fazer entender isso...

- Feliz? – O fitei incrédula.

- Sim. Faz-me lembrar por várias vezes que você não é qualquer uma, e que você é a mulher que eu amo. – Ele sorriu de leve. – E por isso estamos aqui!

- É... Por isso estamos aqui. – Sorri de leve. Aquilo tinha sido mais fácil do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Chegamos dentro do salão. Estava todo enfeitado, com cartazes de homens e mulheres dançando em seus trajes de marcas de fita no chão. E eu me perguntei para que fosse. Esse salão da escola há muito tempo não era utilizado, e deve ser por isso que todos estão tão felizes.

- Edward... Como que a direção concordou em não ter aulas para todos virem aqui? – Olhei em volta, admirando.

- Ah, isso foi mais fácil do que nós imaginávamos. Alice sentou com eles, e disse que seria muito bom para o povo de Forks aprender mais sobre as danças exóticas. Ou danças de salão como dizem atualmente. Eles acharam uma boa idéia. E quando nós dissemos que as aulas poderiam ser postas em prática na nossa festa eles quase pularam da cadeira. – ele ria agora.

- Então... Essas pessoas estão aqui tendo as aulas para aperfeiçoar os seus gostos pela música, e vai aproveitar pra por em prática na nossa festa?

- Bem... É isso o que a gente explicou para a direção. Mas nos convites, estava bem claro que as aulas são como decorrência da festa.

- Ah ta.

- Edward! Vai lá pra fora, já! – Alice entrou correndo no salão. Apontando dedo para Edward, impaciente. Ela estava vestindo um vestido lindo, longo, pérola. Tomara que caia. – Ah, oi Bella! Vão lá pra fora!

- Mas eu também sou professor, Alice!

- Claro que você é. Mas você tem que ir pra fora agora com a Bella! Vocês vão entrar juntos com todo o mundo.

- que baixinha insuportável.

Edward me encaminhou para fora do salão. E fomos nos enfiar no meio da multidão.

- Por que a gente não pode ficar lá dentro?

- Não é por nada, é que a Alice é muito frescurenta. Ela quer causa uma boa impressão em todos.

- Ah...

- Bella!

Me virei e aquela menina morena, a Rachel estava acenando para mim. Eu cumprimentei de volta sorrindo. Ao lado dela estava a garota loira, a tal de Lauren. Me virei para Edward...

- Edward, o que aquela Lauren está fazendo aqui?

- Ela faz parte da cidadania de Forks, amor...

- Mas... ela insultou nós dois... quer dizer eu! E ela vai pra festa que é pra mim? Quer dizer pra nós?

- Bella... – ele me abraçou levemente pela cintura. – Principalmente essas pessoas que falam mal de nós tem que ir nessa festa, para calarem a boca, e verem o que na verdade a gente é...

- E o que na verdade a gente é? Além de um vampiro e uma humana?

- Nós somos um vampiro e uma humana que se amam! É essa última parte que eu quero deixar bem claro para todos.

- Tipo marcando território...

- Eu não sou cachorro, Bella...

- Modo figurativo. – Eu ri sem graça.

Nesse momento Emmet e Jasper de smoking e óculos escuros, entraram na frente da porta fechada. Eles estavam parecendo duas espécies de seguranças ali. Edward bufou ao meu lado.

- Todos quietos! – Emmet gritou.

Silêncio...

- Formem duas filas aqui ao centro! – Jasper falou.

Em menos de dois segundos as filas estavam formadas.

- Edward e Bella...

Edward bufou mais uma vez e entrou ao final da fila comigo.

- A partir do momento que vocês entrarem aqui dentro, eu quero silêncio. Ninguém fala ninguém se mexe, ninguém respira...

- Emmet! – Jasper replicou. – Só queremos que vocês obedeçam às ordens que lhe forem dadas. E não atrapalhem.

Eu olhava tudo aquilo perplexa. Aquilo era uma aula de dança não era?

Eles se posicionaram e abriram as portas juntos. Todos entraram em silêncio. Vários cochichos vieram de todos os lugares. Quando eu e Edward que éramos os últimos da fila entramos, Emmet e Jasper fecharam as portas fazendo um grande estrondo, e tirando o último fleche de luz existente na sala.

Estava tudo escuro. E eu me perguntei para que tudo aquilo?

Silêncio...

De repente uma voz próxima a um sussurro surgiu no ar, impregnando nossos ouvidos com pequenos ecos...

- Tudo o que ouvirem e virem aqui não poderão ser revelados a mais ninguém. – A voz de Jasper surgiu do além...

Credo! Mais Silêncio... Pareciam aquelas casas de assombração!

Mas tipo, a cidade inteira estava aqui, então pra quem mais eles iriam contar?

E porque iriam querer sair espalhando passos de dança?

As luzes acenderam com um estrondo, cegando nossas visões, e Alice, Rosálie, Emmet e Jasper, estavam posicionados de frente para todos.

Alice com o mesmo vestido tomara que caia pérola. Rosálie com um vestido vermelha fogo, com um decote que ia até o umbigo, todo enfeitado com que pareciam ser diamantes?

Todos cochichavam pelos cantos olhando aquela cena. Que era muito esquisita e imprópria.

Alice abriu a boca para começar a falar, e todos ficaram em silêncio novamente. Eu era capaz de ouvir os pingos de chuva batendo nas vidraças, o canto dos pássaros ao longe, até o farfalhar das folhas da árvore... Ta bem, foi exagero.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando, por que tudo isso? Não é mesmo?

Todos confirmaram com as cabeças, parecendo gatinhos encurralados.

Não era para menos.

- Bom, a pergunta seria, para que vocês estão aqui?

Uma garota de cabelos ruivos levantou a mão timidamente. Alice permitiu que ela falasse.

- É... Estamos aqui, para aprendermos a dançar danças de salão?

- Errado! – Rosálie gritou agora. E todos viraram para olhá-la. Olhar o rosto quero dizer, porque todos estavam olhando para o decote dela. – Não estamos aqui para simplesmente aprender a dançar dança de salão, seus ignorantes! Mas sim para aprender danças exóticas que ao longo de séculos e séculos tem freqüentado a boa sociedade. Vocês, povos de atualmente, só sabem dançar, cantar, se expressar através de batidas de sons horripilantes, que vocês ousam chamar de música!

- O que vocês têm que compreender. – Alice continuou. – É que aquilo que vocês chamavam de música até esse minuto, não é música! Uma prova disso, é que daqui a alguns anos, ou até meses, a maioria dessas batidas vão se deturpar... Deixando de existir. Mas as verdadeiras músicas nunca somem! Estão no meio de nós, esperando para serem apreciadas, no caso, dançadas... Estão esperando que alguém descubra a alma delas, a essência. Alguém que saiba apreciá-las e saiba ver nitidamente a diferença entre ela e as batidas de hoje.

- Se vocês querem se tornar serem de boa índole, seres de alguma classe. – Rosálie continuou com desdém. – Vocês devem saber apreciá-las. E é isso o que nós iremos fazer hoje e em outros dias. Ajudarem vocês, a saber, e apreciar aquilo que realmente merece ser apreciado.

Todos olhavam aquilo em choque. Esse papo de 'alma' da música, estava me assustando... E eu não era a única com certeza. Os únicos à vontade ali eram os Cullen.

Edward separou-se de mim, e foi perto dos seus irmãos. Ele começou a falar.

- Bem, vocês perceberam que minha família assim como eu, damos real importância á essas danças, á esse tipo de música. Vocês nem sequer imaginam o quanto nós apreciamos e as amamos. Por isso, devido a sua grande importância, que eu quero usá-las em um momento tão importante em minha vida e da minha namorada Isabella. – Todos olharam para mim. E eu quis me transformar em avestruz e enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco. – Porque ela é a pessoa mais importante pra minha vida, e ela merece uma festa a sua altura.

Eu me emocionei com essas palavras. Então era por isso que ele queria uma festa tão formal!

- Por isso vocês, nossos convidados, estão aqui hoje, para nos acompanharem em nossa festa. Dançando e festejando conosco esse momento tão especial. Como vocês perceberam é um momento muito importante para mim e para Bella, e espero que vocês se empenhem em aprender, e respeitar, principalmente, todas as lições aqui feitas. De acordo?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. E eu nem estava conseguindo respirar direito.

Edward saiu da frente, e foi ao meu lado. Me abraçando.

- Edward...

- Não fala nada não, amor...

Ah... Eu queria falar tantas coisas para ele. Queria pedir desculpas por achar que aquela festa era algo só porque ele era antiquado essas coisas... Mas o real sentimento, intenção daquilo tudo, era unir as coisas mais importantes na vida dele. No caso eu, e as músicas que ele tanto ama. Eu me apertei contra seu peito, e tudo a minha volta não teve mais valor. Alice e Rosálie mandavam comandos para todos, agora mais informalmente. Lógico, aquilo no inicio foi para mostrar que aquilo tinha importância e que eles tinham que se empenhar. Todos se reuniram em pares,para aprender valsa primeiro. Alice pediu para Edward ficar comigo, e deixar o resto dos 'alunos' com os outros.

- Edward, você não tem que ir lá com os outros?

- Não, amor...

- Mas você não é um dos professores?

Ele riu contra o meu cabelo

- Eu sou seu professor particular. Só seu... só seu...

- Só meu...

E ele me beijou carinhosamente, enquanto o mundo explodia ao meu redor.

Aquela dança estava me matando... Literalmente... Mentira! Bom, estaria matando Edward se ele ainda fosse humano. Uma vantagem de se namorar um vampiro é que eu posso sustentar todo o meu corpo nos pés dele e ele não sente nada.

Valsa até tudo bem... Mais como eu iria me virar no tango?

Todas as pessoas foram divididas em dois grupos. Alice e Jasper ficaram em um, e Rosálie e Emmet em outro. Quem nos ensinava era Rosálie e Emmet, não que eu prestasse alguma atenção... Eu tinha o meu professor particular.

- É, um, dois, três... Um, dois, três... Vocês têm que se movimentar no um... Isso... 1,2,3...1,2,3... Vamos seus lesad...

- Rose! Não fale mal dos nossos coleguinhas!

- Coleguinhas? – Edward gargalhou ao meu lado.

- Cala a boca, Edward! Estamos fazendo isso por você!

- 1,2,3...1,2,3... – Edward foi mudando de assunto, revirando os olhos e se arrastando comigo até o grupo de Alice e Jasper.

- VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM? É no um, é tão difícil assim?

Alice esperneava na frente de todos, e todos estavam atônitos. Ela não tinha muita paciência. Cadê o cartão de crédito dela?

- Mike, pela última vez, não é forró isso aqui! Você não pode se agarrar com ela desse jeito! – Olhei para Mike, ele estava fazendo par com Jéssica. E bem... Eles estavam muito agarrados. – Isso é valsa. È uma dança de respeito! Você tem que manter uma distância considerável...

E Alice batendo pé, se meteu no meio dos dois, e os separou, colocando-os na posição certa.

- Assim, entendeu?

Ela se afastou. E eles se aproximaram um pouco os corpos, Alice percebeu.

- Não! Parem com isso, volta, volta! – E Ela foi lá mais uma vez os separar.

- Ei! – Mike resolveu protestar. – Nós dançamos do jeito que a gente quiser! Quem é você pra...

Ele silenciou-se rapidamente. Alice lançou um olhar mortífero para ele. Assustei...

Ela foi se aproximando dele em passos lentos, com o dedo apontado pra cara dele. Jasper estava muito concentrado, mandando ondas de calma para todos ali.

- Com. quem... VOCÊ... Pensa que está falando? Eu sou Alice Cullen! E caso você não saiba, quem manda aqui é eu, entendeu? Se você quer se fazer de machão, saí daqui, rala peito...

Nossa, para uma mulher de não sei quantos anos, Alice estava meio que 'modernizada'.

- Calma, calma... – Mike fez sinal de rendição com as mãos.

- Mais qual é o problema com vocês? Sigam os passos, sigam os passos!

- Alice... – Edward se manifestou. – Você está dando tudo muito rápido para eles!

- Edward, fica quietinho ai no seu canto, e vai ensinar Bella alguma coisa!

Edward a fulminou com o olhar. E se arrastou comigo dali também.

- Edward...?

- hm?

- Porque você não vai lá e tenta fazer alguma coisa?

- Por que não, amor...

- Mas é a nossa festa, e seus irmãos não têm muita paciência!

- E você acha que eu tenh...?

- Tem sim. Vai lá, Edward!

Edward se separou de mim fuzilando.

Edward se aproximou do piano de cauda que havia na sala. Que apesar de gigante, eu ainda não havia notado. Ele sentou lindamente no banquinho defronte o piano, esticou as mãos... E começou a tocar.

Devo admitir, e deixar bem claro para todos, de que nunca vi algo tão belo em toda a minha vida. Nem sequer Beethoven ou qualquer outro grande músico, tinha feito composições tão belas. E eu sabia que era uma composição de Edward, pois nunca tinha ouvido antes, e olha que eu acompanhava as músicas clássicas.

E eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo som exuberante que o piano proporcionava. Edward continuava a tocar uma melodia sensível, sólida, com sentimentos... Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu estava inebriada, deslumbrada com a sensação que aquilo gerava em minha alma.

Fechei os olhos durante alguns instantes para ouvir os sons com clareza... Abri os olhos quando a música tomou um caminho mais leve, se encerrando... E fiquei impressionada como as pessoas ao meu redor também ficaram petrificadas... Admirando. A música começou a entrar em processo de finalização, mas Edward não parou. Com sua maestria com os dedos, e alguns arpejos, ele iniciou o som que eu tanto ouvi hoje. A valsa. Reconheci o tão falado um, dois, três... Que nas mãos de Edward se tornava mágico. Todos ali ficaram realmente impressionados.

Durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, todos pouco a pouco, foram tomando seus lugares com seus respectivos pares, e começaram a dançar emboladas pela música tocada ao vivo. A música tão profusa de sentimentos. A música que Edward tocava, da forma que todos os maiores músicos iriam se invejar.

A música era perfeita, e o músico mais ainda.

Alice dançava com Jasper, admirando tudo ao redor, com um olhar de profusa satisfação. Rosálie e Emmet dançavam a valsa ao modo deles. Emmet com as mãos na bunda de Rosálie e Rosálie na bunda de Emmet. Mas nem mesmo assim, aquilo não perdeu a elegância, á classe.

Todos percorriam o salão, dançando divinamente, gostando daquela sensação, como se praticassem á anos. Todos dominados pelo espírito da música. Todos deslumbrados... Mas ninguém mais do que eu.

Edward olhava pra mim com aquele sorriso lindo dele. E eu sorria mais ainda.

Não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Aproximei-me levemente dele, e sentei na beirada do piano, como faziam as moças de antigamente quando via os homens tocarem. Edward sorriu com aquilo, ele fazia parte dessa época. Aliás de todas as épocas.

Eu sorria para Edward e ele não desviava os olhos de mim. Os dedos dele ainda percorriam ágeis pelo piano. Do jeito que ele tocava, parecia brincadeira de criança. Mas na verdade não era nada era... Tudo na vida tinha suas conseqüências, seus defeitos, suas dificuldades... Desde aprender a tocar algum instrumento até conviver no amor, com seu amor.

Tudo entre eu e Edward percorria tão perfeito. E eu pensava se aquilo iria durar para sempre. E eu tinha bases para pensar assim.

Meus pais nunca foram 'o casal feliz', mas eles se davam bem. Na verdade eu sempre desconfiei do casamento deles. Parecia mais que eles compartilhavam uma amizade, e não uma história de amor. É como se dois melhores amigos vivessem juntos.

Eles sempre me asseguravam que eu fui uma grande alegria para eles, mais eu sabia que eu não era fruto de um amor conjugal. Eu sabia que eles não se amavam para a vida inteira. Eu sempre compreendi, não era algo que alguém me dissesse, era algo que eu sentia... Simplesmente.

E tudo se confirmou no momento da separação. Eles não tinham um amor verdadeiro, aquela amor de amantes, não poderia durar muito tempo mesmo... Mas ainda bem que depois da separação eles continuaram a serem amigos.

Eu nunca tive curiosidade de perguntar para minha mãe como era a vida dela antes de meu pai, ou como eles se conheceram, mais um dia uma conversa como essa aconteceu, e eu me lembro tão claramente como se tivesse acontecido ontem mesmo...

Flashback

_Mais uma tarde de sábado que eu passava em casa. Mary e a Carol, minhas amigas, me convidaram para sair, tomar um sorvete, esfriar a cabeça, alguma coisa do tipo, mas eu preferi imensamente passar à tarde com minha mãe. Ela era sempre tão ocupada com o trabalho, e eu sempre tinha aula, só nos restavam essas tardes que passávamos... Compartilhando alguns dos nossos segredos..._

_Estávamos no jardim de nossa casa, a qual não era muito grande, mas confortável. Charlie ainda estava casado com Renée, e eu estava com meus doze anos._

_- ... E aí, aquela bruxa da Samantha olhou para mim, e disse que eu iria me arrepender de despedir ela, que eu estava sendo injusta e tudo... Mas que desfrute. Foi aí que a demiti mesmo, e só faltou eu jogar as coisas dela no meio da rua... Acho que vou ser processada por isso, mas que seja! Eu quero dizer umas verdades sobre aquela mulher em um julgamento, a se quero. – Renée falava alegremente da forma como despediu uma de suas empregadas. Ela sempre fora assim, tão irresponsável... Não se importava com as conseqüências. Eu sempre desde criança fui à cabeça da operação. Eu tentava bancar a responsável._

_- Mãe, eu preciso contar uma coisa, é meio embaraçoso e eu não sei por onde começar..._

_- Oras pelo começo, Bella. – ela ria pra mim, abrindo espaço para eu conversar o que quer que eu tenha para falar com ela. Mas eu não sabia como eu contar aquilo, eu sei que ela iria achar engraçado até, mas eu ficava com vergonha mesmo assim. Renée estava com seus trinta e dois, e parecia mais jovem do que nunca._

_- Mãe... – Engoli em seco, tomando coragem para confessar. Como se aquilo fosse um crime! – Sabe aquele garoto de quem eu tenho de falado...?_

_- Ah... Aquele seu paquerinha... Deixa-me ver, o tal de Lance?_

_- É esse mesmo, mãe. – Engoli em seco com a rápida compreensão de minha mãe. –É... Que... – Respirei fundo e resolvi falar tudo de uma vez. – Eu o beijei, mãe!_

_E a expressão que se formou no seu rosto era a mesma que eu esperava. Contentamento. _

_- Que lindinha filha! Está virando mocinha... – Ela foi alargando seu sorriso, fazendo cara preocupação fingida. – Não deixe seu pai saber disso!_

_Eu ri com aquilo. Ele teria um enfarte, e sairia atrás do Lance com certeza..._

_- É... É melhor eu ficar quieta..._

_- Nossa, eu ainda me lembro do meu primeiro amor... - Renée olhou para o horizonte com uma expressão sonhadora, e um pouco triste. Nunca foram de meu interesse essas coisas, mas eu não sei por que, quis saber mais..._

_- Quem foi mãe? Foi o papai?_

_Ela voltou a me encarar com uma expressão séria. Tocou levemente meus ombros e disse, desalenta._

_- Não, não foi com o seu pai._

_- Foi com quem? – E me surpreende que a expressão dela não amenizou,, ela continuava com aquela feição triste._

_- Foi com um homem muito, muito especial... Ele era mais velho do que eu..._

_- Quantos anos ele tinha?_

_- Ah... Dentre vinte cinco e trinta... E eu tinha dezessete._

_- E como ele era?_

_- Ah muito, muito especial, eu o amava demais..._

_- Então porque você não se casou com ele? Ele não te amava?_

_Ela riu nervosa._

_- Não é que ele não me amava, nós éramos muito unidos. Só que ele conheceu outra mulher mais da idade dele, uma pessoa como ele, e ele se cegou de amores por ela. E bem, se esqueceu de mim..._

_Eu estava interessada nessa história._

_- Mas vocês eram diferentes? Porque se ele encontrou uma pessoa como ele?_

_- Não é assim, querida. Não é que éramos diferentes, bem... Não tínhamos futuro vamos dizer assim..._

_- Mas onde entra Charlie nessa história?_

_Ela riu um pouco mais descontraída._

_- Bem, Charlie desde sempre foi o meu melhor amigo... Ele que me apoiou em tudo isso, e em uma noite nós bem... Você já está grandinha para saber... Nós fizemos você. – Ela riu nervosa com a escolha das palavras. – E aí nós casamos, e cá estamos!_

_- Nossa mãe... Então quer dizer que você sempre amou esse outro cara, mais você se casou com o papai mesmo assim?_

_- Não, filha. – Ela me olhava sério agora. – Eu sempre amei o seu pai, mas existem diferentes tipos de amor... _

_- Mas e esse tal cara, você manteve contato com ele?_

_- Ah sim... Durante um tempo. Ele vinha me ver de vez em quando, só que quando você nasceu eu nunca o vi mais..._

_Será que aquilo tinha a ver comigo? Fui eu que fiz com o cara não visse mais minha mãe? Antes de eu poder fazer qualquer pergunta ela continuou._

_-Mas não vamos falar mais nisso... E o Lance, como ele é, como foi para você?_

_E continuamos a conversar sobre coisas do cotidiano... E eu com aquela história guardada em minha cabeça. _

N/A: Renné engravidou de Bella com 19. E morreu aos 36.

Nessa conversa ela tinha 31.

Fim do flashback.

Será que o meu amor pelo Edward, seria igual ao antigo que minha mãe teve? Quer dizer será que dará certo, aliás, Edward é vampiro, e o tal primeiro amor da minha mãe não era. Ri com aquilo. Mas eu enfrentaria Deus e o mundo para viver com Edward...

Saí do transe que eu fiquei, mergulhada nos olhos com a tonalidade mística de Edward. E sorri para as lembranças, para ele, para a vida, para o meu futuro... E sorri para minha mãe... Eu não sabia onde ela se encontrava, onde ela poderia estar, mas eu sempre lembraria dela nos momentos felizes... Ela fazia falta em minha vida, e eu nunca a esqueceria. Mas eu tinha que viver minha vida... Mas para começar, eu teria que antes cumprir minhas promessas, era uma questão de dever, consciência.

Deixaria para viver minha vida intensamente, quando eu resolvesse todas as pendências que afloravam a minha mente. Quando tudo estiver terminado, aí sim eu estarei feliz... Com Edward.

Edward terminou a valsa, e todos ao nosso redor pararam impressionados e pedindo mais.

Edward começou uma nova música. Não era valsa, na verdade nem tinha um ritmo próprio, mas era simplesmente divina. Todos ficaram petrificados, admirados assim como eu. Edward me chamou para sentar ao lado dele no banquinho, e eu fui... Edward se aproximou de mim levemente, causando arrepios.

- É pra você... – Disse baixinho.

E ele começou a cantar e a tocar a música mais bela que eu já tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida. Era uma composição nova, provavelmente Edward havia composto. Com os acordes suaves, leves... Dava vontade de esticar as mãos e tocar os sons... Era tudo tão mágico.

" A vida é tão bela, com você aqui comigo...

A vida só tem sentido quando eu penso em você...

E por isso tem sentindo a toda a hora, a toda instante...

Pois eu só penso em você aqui comigo, a todo momento, a todo instante..."

Ele tocava e olhava para mim. E eu chorava em seus braços. Aquela música havia sido feita para mim! E era simplesmente a música mais linda que eu tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida.

" _A existência eu espero passar inteira com você..._

_A eternidade parece-me pouco a meu ver..._

_Cada segundo separados é mais uma ferida a se ter..._

_E isso tudo se deve ao fato de que eu amo você."_

Eu me desmanchava em lágrimas, e eu cheguei a esquecer as pessoas ao meu redor... Só Edward e a música agora existiam para mim.

Percebi que a música chegava ao fim, os últimos arpejos estavam sendo dados.

" _Minha Bella, ó como eu amo você."_

E foi assim que ele terminou a música. Fazendo-me jogar-me aos seus braços. Dando beijos quentes em todo o seu rosto.

Esqueci-me que a cidade inteira estava nos olhando, me esqueci de tudo ao meu redor, só havia Edward para mim.

Enquanto eu beijava Edward por entre as lágrimas, palmas vieram aos meus ouvidos. As pessoas estavam batendo palmas para nós. Típico cinema.

- Pra que isso? – sussurrei no ouvido de Edward.

- Pra mostrar como eu amo você, e eles estão batendo palmas porque perceberam isso... Mas eles estão sendo precipitados porque isso é só uma palinha para o que vai acontecer na festa, Bella, minha Bella...

E com essas palavras eu nem tive coragem de argumentar. Só fiquei ali abraçada a ele, enquanto as palmas continuavam.

De repente, a minha personalidade voltou á tona, e junto com ela, lógico, minha timidez. Enterrei meu pescoço no de Edward, e pedi pra sair dali. Ele obedeceu meu pedido e saímos do salão. E olhando para trás eu vi todos os Cullen e toda a Forks olhando a manifestação do amor de Edward para mim, satisfeitos.

AGRADECENDO A TODOS QUE ME DEIXARAM REVIEWS ! FICO MUITO FELIZ EM SABER QUE VOCÊS GOSTAM E ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO!


	26. Capítulo 25 Vampiros se transformando

**Capítulo 24 – Vampiros transformando-se em humanos.**

Eu e Edward saímos do salão, e fomos dar uma volta de mãos dadas pelo bosque.

Eu descansava minha cabeça em seu peito, e pensamentos turvos, e visões embaçadas por lágrimas percorreram todo o meu caminho.

O que eu tinha feito para merecer algo tão sublime? Aquilo tinha sido o momento mais feliz da minha vida. Não o mais emocionante, porque não existem somente as emoções alegres... O mais emocionante eu nem preciso dizer...

Agora eu tinha plena certeza de que Edward havia sido enviado pra mim, para me salvar, para me livrar dos meus temores, das minhas feridas... Ele era verdadeiramente meu anjo, e ninguém iria tirar ele de mim.

Hoje mais do que nunca eu estava convicta de que eu queria passar uma eternidade com Edward, e eu sabia que isso iria envolver eu me tornar vampiro. Mas quem se importa?

Mas antes da transformação eu tinha algumas coisas pendentes para resolver... E depois de fazê-las meu caminho estaria livre para a eternidade com o meu amor.

O meu caderninho de anotações mental apitou em meu cérebro. Eu tinha certas curiosidades para com Edward, a maior delas era sobre a minha transformação, mas eu não iria abordar esse assunto direto.

- Edward...? – O chamei, olhando para cima.

Ele sorriu pra mim, beijou minha testa.

- Sim?

- Sabe quando você estava me contando sobre sua história? Das bruxas e dos vampiros?

Ele ficou pensativo um pouco mais depois concordou.

- Eu queria saber mais... – Ele olhou para mim esperando eu falar mais alguma coisa. – Como, por exemplo, existem mais de vocês atualmente?

Ele me apareceu um pouco aliviado com a pergunta. E eu me perguntei do por quê.

- Existem. Muitos e muitos. Uma parte vive em sociedade, como todos os Cullen. E outros são nômades.

- E onde vivem?

- Espalhados pelo mundo inteiro. E as pessoas nem percebem. Alguns vivem sozinhos porque nossa espécie não é muito 'sociável' com seres da mesma espécie. Outros, como nós, gostam de viver em 'família', porque, bem Bella, nós não escolhemos essa vida, e apesar de ser tecnicamente impossível, nós queremos o máximo nos aproximar do modo de vida humano.

- Mas existe uma maneira de humanos se transformarem em vampiros... Não existe o contrário?

- Acredita Bella, se houvesse alguma maneira, não existiriam mais vampiros nesse mundo. A gente vive assim, e nós aceitamos, porque é a única saída que nos resta. Se não nos aceitarmos, que diferença faz? De qualquer jeito vamos ter que viver toda a eternidade desse mesmo jeito.

- Vampiros não morrem nunca? – Perguntei surpresa. Imortalidade... Para sempre com Edward... Interessante, e eu me peguei perguntando quanto tempo seria suficiente para viver com ele, e sabe qual é a resposta? Nenhum.

- De maneiras naturais não.

- Como assim de maneiras naturais não?

- Bem, vocês humanos, se ninguém interferir na vida de vocês, vocês morrem naturalmente porque é um ciclo. – Me choquei com aquelas palavras. Alguém havia interferido na vida de minha mãe. – Vampiros vivem para sempre se ninguém interferir.

- E como se interfere? – Ele se mostrou um pouco abalado com a minha curiosidade. Mas continuou.

- Os únicos seres que tem capacidade de nos matar, somos nós mesmos e os lobisomens.

- lobisomens existem ainda?

- Existem. Não foram extintos, porque não apresentavam perigo, e nunca apresentaram. Existem vários descendentes por aí, muitos nem sabem que são. Mas poucos se transformam, não há necessidade...

- Você chegou a conhecer algum lobisomem?

- E muitos. Mas não é o caso. – Ele continuou. – Como os lobisomens não são perigo, nós vampiros só morremos pelas mãos de outro vampiro, ou por nós mesmo.

- Suicídio?

- É basicamente isso. – Ele ficou pensativo. – Supondo que eu quisesse matar outro vampiro, eu teria que rasgar o pescoço dele, destroçar os membros e botar fogo. – Credo me assustou. – Calma amor... – Ele riu nervoso. – Quer que eu continue?

- S-s-im. – A história estava interessante e ele ia parar? – E como faz para se suicidar? Você mesmo se destroça? – Assustei com o terror das minhas próprias palavras.

- Não. – Ele riu nervoso mais uma vez. – Bella, apesar de não sermos bruxos, feiticeiros, magos, ou coisas do tipo. O nosso mundo, ou qualquer outro mundo que não pertença aos humanos tem suas magias. Quando um vampiro por vontade própria decide morrer, é como se uma mágica nos apoderasse, e só por um momento nós nos tornaríamos humanos.

- Então vocês podem se tornar humanos!

- Podemos, quando queremos morrer.

- E o que acontece?

- Bem... No caso eu tenho mais de trezentos anos, se eu virar humano eu morrerei. Porque nenhum humano sobrevive todo esse tempo, é capaz de eu me transformar em pó no momento que a magia se apoderar de mim.

- Nossa... Mas é só pensar em morrer, que acontece?

- Não... não é tão simples. Se não muitos vampiros já teriam morrido. A vida não é fácil para ninguém e que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca desejou se matar algum dia! E imagine que a primeira vez que você pensou, mesmo não tendo a intenção, você morresse?

- É, faz sentido... Mas como que você 'prova' que você verdadeiramente quer morrer?

- Existe uma poção, muito mais muito antiga. Foi feita pelas bruxas para nós. Elas queriam usar isso para nos matar, já que elas gastavam muito energia tentando por magias. Essa poção era feita por feiticeiras muito perversas, que em um processo chamado 'colheita' sugavam a essência dos humanos. Essa essência era misturada com algumas ervas, e sangue de camaleão.

- Espera eu já vi algo parecido em história, na época das queimadas das bruxas, os camaleões entraram em extinção na Europa!

- E era por isso, as bruxas matavam humanos e matavam cameleões. Tudo para conseguirem a tal poção e nos matar.

- Mas não conseguiram?

- Quase. Na época que elas pretendiam usar de sua magia para nos forçar a beber, começou- se a caçada delas. E elas não sobreviveram, mas a poção sim.

- E essa poção onde fica? Tem ainda?

- Tem... Enquanto eu estava nos Volturi eu tive acesso á essas poções que eram guardadas para análise. Quando eu parti com Carlisle ele levou alguns frascos com ele, para examinar do jeito dele.

- E vocês têm até hoje?

- Sim. Ela está em um lugar que supostamente só Carlisle sabia, mas eu li a mente dele. Está aqui em Forks, meus irmãos nem sabem da existência.

- Nossa... – Que impressionante! Cada vez mais as histórias sobre vampiros me impressionavam. – Mas Edward...? Mas e essa mágica...?

- É um encaixe Bella... Um quebra cabeças. É como se fosse uma proteção para nós. As bruxas não sabiam disso, senão elas nunca teriam perdido tempo fazendo as poções. Pois é necessária nossa vontade, por conseguinte a magia e a poção para o serviço ficar completo.

- Então Edward, existe uma volta de vampiro para humano!

- Como? – Ele me olhava atordoado.

- Supondo que eu me torne vampiro agora, e eu não queira mais, eu tomo a poção e desejo morrer, vou me transformar em humana, só que eu ainda tenho condições de viver como humana! Então eu não morro!

- Bella... – Ele me olhava atordoado. – Bem, não direi improvável, mas ninguém nunca testou isso. É meio que 'enganar' a magia. Querendo morrer, mas na verdade querendo voltar a ser humano. Não sei se isso é possível!

- Eu acho que é. – Cada vez mais convicta nas minhas palavras. – Se eu me transformar...

- Bella! Ouça uma coisa, eu nunca irei te transformar em vampiro, ok? – Ele falou aquelas palavras muito rudemente. E eu me chateei, lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Edward percebeu e veio me aconchegar.

- Bella, não é porque eu não queira que você passe a eternidade comigo, eu quero isso e muito, mas eu não quero que você sofra nessa vida, que você perca a sua alma.

- Que alma Edward? A minha já nem pertencesse a mim, pertencesse a você.

- Bella, nunca mais fale nisso. Você não sabe em quem você anseia em se transformar! Se estamos nessa vida não é por nossa escolha, pode ter certeza. Mas você tem escolha.

- E minha escolha é você!

- Não Bella... Viva a sua vida como humana que é o melhor que você pode conseguir.

Me surpreendi com aquelas palavras e mais lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Edward me abraçou forte. E me levou para casa, sem dizer uma palavra.

BÔNUS : O dia que Bella afundou na privada.

Eu estava com meus treze anos de idade. Idade feliz essa, não? A idade em que as coisas estão 'crescendo' em todos os sentidos. Em que o interesse pelo sexo oposto aparece, a época em que você se sente cada dia mais feia e gorda, quando você se preocupa imensamente com sua aparência, e fala mal de sua mãe por não ter acessórios de marca. É não é? Não. Pelo menos para mim, Isabella Marie Swan, não é bem assim.

Eu acho que eu me perdi no tempo sabe... Nasci certamente na época errada. Porque, bem... Antigamente as pessoas não tinham o que chamamos hoje por 'adolescência'. Elas tinham suas infâncias e com dez, onze anos eles já viviam suas vidas adultas. Trabalhavam, casavam, começavam a ter os seus pentelhinhos... Bem, assim que era eu. Tive minha infância, mas não 'pratico' minha adolescência. Só que isso não significa que eu vá casar ou ter filhos, sabe? Eu acho que todos aqui entenderam a comparação que eu estou fazendo!

Bem, tipo... Eu não sei por que eu estou pensando como se eu estivesse contando isso para alguém, ou como se eu estivesse fazendo um texto para um livro. Eu tenho lido muitas histórias ultimamente, e eu acabo fazendo dos meus pensamentos, histórias para o público ler.

O que me alegra, pelo menos, é que ninguém lê meus pensamentos! E eu sei que esses montes de baboseiras que eu estou pensando, ninguém vai saber.

- Filha, vamos logo com isso! – Renne gritava para mim lá do andar de baixo. Ela era legal, mais ela não gostava quando eu ficava muito tempo escondida... – Saia desse banheiro! Você vai virar loira!

Nossa! Essa foi à gota d'água. Deixe-me contar uma pequena história. (Pensar como se outros estivessem lendo é estranho.) Minha mãe quando pequena foi torturada por algumas coleguinhas dela. E ela até hoje tem pavor da "Loira do banheiro", ela acha que existe. Apesar de Charlie e eu temos provado para ela isso inúmeras vezes, ela permanecesse com aquela idéia louca na cabeça! Enfim, quando ela fica brava comigo eu sempre me escondia no banheiro, porque ela não vinha aqui! Eu ri. Ela tinha tanto medo de banheiro, que usava um pinico no quarto, e tomava banho á moda antiga.

E essa fala dela que eu puis mentalmente entre "travessão" e "hífen" de minha mãe, é quando ela fala educadamente e 'calmamente' para eu descer.

Mas eu não quero descer e perto dela eu não consigo pensar como se fosse um livro.

Deixe-me descrever o espaço ao meu redor. Eu estou no banheiro do meu quarto. Ele não é grande, mais é aconchegante. Tem um Box ao canto, a privada que fica atrás de uma janelinha ( essa janelinha fica acima da privada, e você tem que se debruçar pela privada para abri-la, e você tem uma visão da porta da casa.) E tem o bidê do lado da privada. E a pia, com os armários e um espelho grande em cima.

Minha localização: Sentada na privada fechada.

Ouço um carro se aproximando, deve ser Charlie. Debrucei sobre a privada e abri a janelinha para conferir. E eu estava certa. Era ele. E logo minha mãe iria mandar ele vir me tirar daqui, já que ele não tinha nenhum trauma de infância.

Bem, eu sabia que agora a batalha estaria perdida. Fechei a janelinha.

Já que eu estava no banheiro mesmo, resolvi usá-lo para o que ele foi feito. Abri a tampa da privada, e comecei a fazer minha necessidade número um.

Antes mesmo que a última gota fosse embora, ouço a campainha tocar. E vozes de todos os cantos da casa começaram a aparecer. Bem, minha curiosidade era maior do que tudo, do jeito que eu estava mesmo me debrucei sobre a privada novamente, tomando todo o cuidado, já que a tampa estava aberta, e abri a janelinha. E quem vejo? Parado lindamente na porta, com um ar inseguro, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta comportada. [yellow] Edward Cullen![/yellow] Lance! O menino com quem eu dei meu primeiro beijo. A não, o que ele estava fazendo aqui? Meu pai iria matar ele, quer dizer me matar. Eu só havia contado para a minha mãe.

Fiquei muito nervosa e meu pé que estava apoiado na privada foi para o chão, bati minha cabeça no parapeito da janelinha, minhas mãos escorregaram do vidro. Já estava meio que inconsciente, quando 'splash'!, Minha cara entrou na privada misturada com os meus restos líquidos, molhando meu cabelo com um líquido misturado com água, e sujando minha cara. Estava meio que inconsciente, e não conseguia me levantar de lá. Estava tonta, e meus pés e mãos não obedeciam aos comandos da região do 'nojo' que estava no meu cérebro. Estava perdida, mergulhada com a cabeça na urina da minha privada, e com Lance em casa e meu Charlie furioso querendo quebrar minha cabeça. E agora José?


	27. Capítulo 26 Um sonho mal ou realidade

**Capítulo 26 – Um sonho mal, ou realidade?**

Uma grande massa de ar vinha em minha direção.

Uma avalanche de neve ameaçava cair em cima da minha cabeça, me afundando até a cabeça no gelo frio, que se tornava fogo em brasa junto ao meu corpo.

Murmúrios vindos de todos os cantos. Passos... De quem?

- Cadê você-ê-ê-ê? – Era o eco que abrangia minha mente.

Morri. Dois lados em minha mente. Estava no céu.

Minha mãe, meu pai, um lobisomem e um vampiro esperavam por mim, encostados nas cadeiras que pareciam tronos de ouro e diamante.

O rei soberano exclamou meu nome. Sorrindo, me dando boas-vindas. Era Deus!

E ao seu lado seu Filho!

Eu estava suando, não minha mente estava suando. Nada saía de meu corpo, meu corpo não existia mais. Onde era algo orgânico e material agora era vento!

Eu era uma alma!

Desespero... Seria possível eu estar no céu?

- Não, Bella... Ainda não... – Ouvi uma voz irreal ao longe.

Meus ouvidos se tamparam, minha boca de vento umedeceu.

- Bruxa! É o que você é, bruxa! Há de ardem no fogo do inferno! Bruxa!

- Não... – era a única coisa que eu conseguia falar. Minha intenção era gritar, mas ar não saía dos meus pulmões.

Edward... Esse nome me veio á mente. Quem era Edward? Onde ele estava?

- Não... – Me senti mergulhando em algo duro e frio, e depois em algo quente e grande...

- Não pode ter acontecido!

Estava na floresta, passos atrás de mim. Eu escorregando e sangue caindo aos montes. O assassino de minha mãe. Aqui... Onde?

- Não quero saber! Não quero saber! – gritava em minha mente.

- Ah Bella, você quer sim... – A voz sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Não quis me virar, estava com medo, eu conhecia aquela voz... Depois de tanto tempo eu reconhecia aquela voz...

- BELLA, BELLA! – alguém me sacudia delicadamente nos ombros. – Bella, acorde!

Abri meus olhos lentamente. Nada vi no início, mas depois tudo se tornou claro, e... Obscuro. Edward estava ali, olhando preocupado para minha figura pálida e desfigurada na cama.

- Edwar-d-d?

- Sim, Bella... Sou eu! Você teve um pesadelo!

Minha cabeça latejou. Não era um pesadelo, era tão real! Mas era tão triste, tremi dos pés a cabeça. E me abracei mais a Edward, que ergueu meu queixo para olhar no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Bella? Você está bem?

- Só me abraça Edward! – Ele se calou e me obedeceu. Apertando-me mais contra ele.

Aquele sonho parecia ter sido tão real, mas tão... Não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, mas eu havia encontrado o assassino de minha mãe. Não consegui ver o rosto dele, mas a voz... A voz me era tão familiar. Uma vez que algum tempo eu não ouvia, mas... Sei lá. Minha dor de cabeça estava voltando.

Mas será que era possível alguém estar mandando algum tipo de sinal para mim? Porque simplesmente foi tão real... E tão inacreditável.

Tudo no sonho me intrigava, eu tinha morrido ido ao céu, encontrado Deus, fui acusada de bruxa, não era minha hora de ir para o céu, retornei para a Terra, em uma floresta, fugindo do assassino de minha mãe, que me perseguia querendo que eu o visse... Muito estranho... Mas tão real.

Deixei aquilo pra lá, e me aproximei mais de Edward. Aspirando seu cheiro inebriante, e tentando esquecer tudo ao meu redor.

**Edward**

Bella chegou a sua casa, e eu já a estava esperando em seu quarto. Eu estava muito nervoso durante todo esse tempo que eu fiquei longe dela. Ela era minha vida, e simplesmente não deixaria ninguém, ninguém mesmo destruir esse nosso momento íntimo de amor.

Nós estávamos vivendo tão bem, nós realmente nos amávamos. E a mera idéia de um dia ficar longe dela me causava arrepios por todo o corpo.

Eu ultrapassei Deus o mundo, e todos para tê-la. E não era um simples patife e uma associação moralista que iria tirar ela de mim!

Quando ela me viu, ela ficou surpresa, mas depois se rendeu e caiu em meus braços. Contornando suas mãos em meu peito, e logo adormecendo.

Fiquei ali a observá-la. Eu poderia viver a eternidade inteira ali, vendo-a dormir. Mas eu sabia que não podia. Nem se a lei dos humanos, a física e todo o resto estivessem á meu favor. Existiam pedras no caminho, pedras duras e inflexíveis que eu teria que ultrapassar... Mas era o certo?

- Não... Não...

Olhei atordoado procurando a origem do som.

- Eu não posso morrer, não.. não...

Bella! Ela estava falando durante o sonho! Me acomodei mais em sua cama, para ter uma visão privilegiada de seu rosto adormecido.

- Bruxa, não! Eu não sou não!

Olhei aquilo atordoado. Bruxa? Meu Deus, o que eu seria capaz de dar para ouvir seus pensamentos e adentrar em seus sonhos?

- Não quero ver... Não quero saber!

Olhava aquilo atordoado. Tentei acordar Bella chamando seu nome e a sacudindo levemente nos ombros. O que quer que esteja a afligindo era hora de parar.

E Bella acordou em um pulo, suando freneticamente. Um pesadelo sendo absorvido por suas memórias.

- Edward-d-d?

- Sim, Bella.. Sou eu. Você teve um pesadelo. – falei prontamente. Receando o que ela poderia dizer depois disso.

Ela me abraçou mais forte. E me pediu para não largá-la, e acabei agarrando-a cada vez mais para mim.

Eu não gostava de ver Bella desse jeito... Sofrendo, ainda mais por um pesadelo. Mas me aterrorizou a idéia de ela ter murmurado 'bruxa'. O que ela estava sonhando sobre isso? Que idéia ela fazia sobre essas criaturas? Será que ela sabia...? Não, não podia saber.

**Bella**

Abri meus olhos lentamente.

Havia voltado a adormecer depois do pesadelo.

Apesar de eu ter a idéia vívida de que eu havia sonhado, eu não conseguia lembrar sobre o quê. Sabia... que tinha a ver alguma coisa com julgamento... Não sei. A dor de cabeça estava voltando novamente, me impedindo de pensar com clareza. Edward me levantou na cama, e me olhou inquisidor.

- Você está bem, Bella?

Esfreguei a mão na minha testa, restos de suor foram para minha palma. Eu realmente havia tido um pesadelo. Mas o quê?

- Está tudo bem, Edward...

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Depois do quase 'showzinho' que eu havia dado quando acordei, era meio difícil mesmo eu esperar que para ele estivesse realmente 'tudo bem'.

Resolvi contar uma meia verdade.

- Eu... Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – Foi quando eu percebi que não era uma meia verdade, era a verdade... Porque o pesadelo eu não me lembrava e só o que me restava era a dor que permanecia em meu crânio.

Abracei Edward por um momento, com a esperança que o ar frio que vinha dele pudesse 'esfriar' minha cabeça. Olhei para a janela, não olhando a nada em especial. Estava mais querendo olhar dentro de minha mente, minha alma.

Senti Edward ficar rígido, e ele me levantou para eu ficar na altura do rosto dele.

- Bella..? Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa.

- Pode falar, Ed...

- Você... – Ele pareceu pronto a perguntar alguma coisa, mas mudou rapidamente. – Você se lembra do seu sonho?

Eu suspirei alto. Eu teria que ser sincera por mais que me doesse admitir. Foi um sonho ruim, mas eu tinha certeza que era algo real, como se fosse um aviso...

- Não, Ed... Eu tenho a impressão que quando eu acordei pela primeira vez eu lembrava... Mas depois, agora, eu não consigo lembrar... Só me aparecem coisas desconexas... Sem sentido...

Ele suspirou um pouco, parecia aliviado. Quando me dei conta que...

- Edward! Eu falo dormindo, não é mesmo? Eu devo ter falado o que eu sonhei!

Ele me ficou olhando minha expressão durante um tempo. Medindo as palavras talvez...

- Bella, é... Ok, você falou algo de "bruxa", "não quero saber", coisas do tipo...

Eu tentei ligar essas palavras. Tentei usá-las como uma espécie de chave que poderia abrir algum lugar de minha memória... Mas nada vinha...

- Bella? – Ele me chamou novamente. – O que você pensa sobre as bruxas?

Me surpreendi com aquela pergunta. Mas eu havia sonhado com aquilo segundo ele...

- Bem... – Esfreguei a mão na minha testa. – O que você me falou, que elas viviam na Europa e eram suas inimigas mortais. Marcus, um dos Volturi, capturou uma delas e as revelou para a multidão, que começou a caçá-las e queimá-las. Elas não tinham energia suficiente para matar os vampiros, então preparam a tal poção que podia matá-los. Mas Marcus conseguiu pegar as líderes, e sem as líderes o resto das bruxas ficaram condenadas... E você durante dez anos ficou caçando as descendentes das bruxas... É isso... – Acabei o meu resumo, e me surpreendi pelo quanto da história eu lembrava.

- O que você quer saber sobre elas?

O bloco de lembretes do meu cérebro apitou novamente. Eu iria perguntar pra Edward mais sobre as bruxas, mas acabou indo para minha transformação, e acabou dando em nada...

- Eu queria saber mais delas Edward... Como por exemplo, foram totalmente extintas...?

Edward suspirou alto. Meio que se rendendo de alguma coisa.

- Como eu te disse eu cacei durante dez anos os descendentes de bruxas. Mas apesar de eu ter matado muitas, eu sei que é quase impossível eu ter extinto todas...

- Quer dizer que ainda existem?

- Não é bem assim... Os descendentes de hoje não são bruxas como antigamente. Aquelas duas líderes a Bridget e Max, elas tiveram filhos com humanos. Então esses filhos tinham 50% de bruxalidade...

- Então quer dizer que as bruxas que existem hoje, são descendentes das antigas líderes das bruxas...?

- Sim... Não sei como, mas elas sabiam que elas teriam o fim próximo. E arranjaram um jeito de salvar seus filhos. Esses filhos, tinham 50%, os netos 25%, os bisnetos 12.5 %, e assim vai... Mas eles não são realmente bruxos, eles só tem uma certa porcentagem, e alguns ' privilégios' dessa espécie.

- Mas então porque você caçava os descendentes?

- Porque nós consideramos que... Se um bruxo e uma bruxa ambos de 50% se unirem é capaz do filho dos dois ter um nível de bruxalidade maior... Do que eles, o que pode ocorrer a ter um bruxo completo, e essa espécie retornar a existir... Então consideramos bruxo aqueles que tem até 25% de sangue deles nas veias.

- Nossa... – Será que tinha mais coisa ainda para eu saber sobre esse mundo incrível?- Edward você sabe quem são esses descendentes?

- Sei, conheci alguns...

- E qual são os 'privilégios' que ainda lhes restam dos bruxos?

- Uma das maiores 'satisfação' dos bruxos, é que a mente deles é guardada somente para eles mesmos. Ninguém pode penetrar nelas. Que eu tenho conhecimento é esse o poder que resta nos descendentes... – Ele respirou fundo... Temendo algo, mais o quê?

Foi quando a ficha caiu... Mente oculta, ninguém pode penetrar...

- Edward, quer dizer que... – Eu dizia me enrolando nas palavras. – Quer dizer que eu sou uma descendente de Bridget e Max? – Eu parei para respirar. - Eu sou uma bruxa, Edward?

Sobressaltei-me até das palavras que eu tinha acabado de falar. Era tudo tão absurdo. Então era por isso que ele não ouvia meus pensamentos... Uma herança... Uma herança de quem foi à maior inimiga dele. De todos os vampiros, em cuja espécie no futuro eu quero me transformar... Mas como?

- Bella, eu sei que é difícil para você entender isso... Mas existem muitas coisas que você não sabe, e que eu me vejo hoje na obrigação de te fazer entender! Aconteceram certas coisas que me fizeram abrir os olhos...

- Que coisas Edward? Que coisas? Você veio me escondendo esse tempo todo isso o que você sabia deste... deste sempre! Você sempre soube, desde o momento que pôs os olhos em mim que eu era uma, e você simplesmente se deixou levar, se apaixonando por mim e me deixando apaixonar por você enquanto eu represento uma inimiga mortal para ti! Que espécie de coisa que fez você acordar? O fato de saber que estava me enganado! Que estava me ocultando a verdade! Que você estava namorando a sua inimiga?

Ele me olhava atordoado, confusão em seus olhos... Tristeza!

- Bella... – Ele segurou meu queixo com suas mãos. – entenda! Você NÃO é uma bruxa... Você é uma descendente o que não te torna uma bruxa! Supondo que Jesus tivesse filhos, e esses descendentes estivessem entre nós hoje, não quer dizer que eles sejam Deus! Você só tem uma coisa delas, o poder de ocultar a mente, nada mais! Nada em você me repele, eu amo você pelo o que você é, pela pessoa maravilhosa que você é, não por quem você é descendente... – Ele me olhava suplicando com os olhos. Suplicando que eu o entendesse.

- Edward a questão é... Eu estou cansada, cansada de ser frágil, quebrável para as pessoas da minha volta. Se antes eu fosse, mas eu não sou! Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse desabar a qualquer momento. Todos a minha volta fazem isso, você esconde as coisas de mim, vocês simplesmente riem ou choram pelas minhas costas. Mas fique sabendo, Edward Cullen... Que é muito pior a dor quando você sabe que tem algo, e você está ignorante. Quando tem algo e as pessoas não se dão ao trabalho de te dizer!

- Bella, eu entendo seu ponto. Mas existem coisas que a gente não precisa saber! Só vão nos causar dor e sofrimento! A vida é só uma, para vocês humanos o tempo é muito curto e para que gastar esse tempo chorando por coisas que poderiam ser evitados o derreamento de lágrimas? Bella... – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. Você não é uma bruxa! E você não vai ser! Não tem nada de errado com você! Se tem algo de errado com alguém é comigo, eu sou um vampiro lembra?

- mas, Edward... Você é inimigo mortal das bruxas, e você namora com uma pessoa cujos parentescos são assim tão... Severas?

- Bella, esse é o ponto! Eu cacei bruxas sim, mas não porque eu as odiava. É da minha natureza. Entenda como se fosse um humano com sua necessidade de comer, e um vampiro de beber sangue! Não sou eu, é a minha natureza. E meu instinto de defender aqueles que são iguais a mim.

Ok, eu havia entendido o recado. Eu realmente estava fazendo uma tempestade. Mas eu tinha criado uma imagem em minha cabeça sobre as bruxas, que não satisfatória. E de repente eu me vejo como descendente delas!

Eu havia entendido que eu não era uma... Mas... Ah sei lá. Eu estava muito nervosa, não tanto por essa revelação... mas pelo fato das pessoas esconderem as coisas sobre mim! Eu poderia tirar tantas duvidas da minha cabeça... Tantas mais tantas!

Eu abracei Edward, mostrando para ele mais do que com palavras que eu havia aceitado e entendido. Ele estava com ar muito triste, e eu me perguntava o que mais havia para eu saber? O que mais ainda as pessoas escondiam de mim?

Quando me dei conta, um interesse súbito pela minha 'família', minha mãe, minha avó, minha bisavó, todas elas com sangue bruxo... E eu me perguntei quem dessas gerações era a Bridget e Max...


	28. Capítulo 27 Achem seus convites

**Capítulo 27 ****- Achem seus convites, a festa irá começar.**

Já se passaram dois dias desde quando eu descobri a minha descendência. E eu tento fazer o máximo possível para não ficar me recordando sobre o assunto e fico me preocupando com a festa.

Ah... A festa! Alice dá pulinhos de alegria 24 horas por dia arrumando todos os preparativos e enfeites e bufê e orquestra, sim... Orquestra! Eu achei demasiado exagerado, mas pra quem tem dinheiro para deixar a economia de um país pequeno em alta, não é nada.

A festa é hoje, sábado, e eu estou quase desmaiando de nervoso! Ontem eu fui com Alice ao Shopping de Seattle para provar um vestido que ela já havia visto e gostado. Por sorte, serviu! Poupando-me de rodar mais meia dúzia de cidades á procura do perfeito para ela.

A minha única tarefa foi provar o vestido, dormir bastante, e aperfeiçoar meus passos de dança. O que não era estritamente necessário já que Edward me conduzia.

A cidade inteira estava em lojas, shoppings á procura da roupa perfeita para a ocasião, ninguém ali na cidade tinha roupa de gala, isso por falta de uso.

Os Cullen advertiram a todos, que se aparecessem menos que o mínimo do super elegante o convidado iria ser obrigado a se retirar.

Edward estava cada dia mais perfeito, estava ocupado com algumas coisas que ele não quis me dizer sobre o que se tratava, mas continuava junto de mim.

Aquela conversa nossa, foi aparentemente esquecida, e nem eu nem ele fizemos menção de dizer um ao outro que estava em nossas cabeças.

Faltavam algumas horas para o grande espetáculo começar. E Alice estava desesperada porque ainda faltavam alguns detalhes que só poderiam ser resolvidos por ela e ela precisava fazer minha maquiagem. Foi quando Rachel, que tinha se tornado muito amiga minha, se ofereceu dizendo que ela e sua mãe já tiveram contato com algum curso do tipo, e sabiam fazer bem.

Alice se mostrou um pouco abalada, confusa, falou alguma coisa de perguntar para Edward, mas logo o seu espírito festeiro e a força com que ela queria que tudo desse certo fez com que ela cedesse. Ela saiu de casa, e eu fiquei aguardando a Rachel e a mãe, Sue.

- Filha... Olha como eu estou todo empacotado! – Charlie veio á porta do quarto, se mostrando para mim. Ele não gostava de festas.

- Pai... – Eu ri do embaraço dele. – Você está lindo! E não precisa se preocupar é só uma noite, e você não precisa ficar até o final. É só cumprir todas as formalidades do início e depois pode ir embora.

Ele fungou alto e se retirou.

Mas esse era meu medo, e se essas tal formalidades não acabarem durante a festa? Eu realmente queria que eu pudesse ser um pouquinho mais livre em meus gestos durante o resto da festa... Vi-me rezando para que Edward não fosse tão antiquado assim.

Fui tomar um banho rápido passando o meu melhor shampoo, condicionador, sabonete, perfume tudo o que eu tinha direito. Quando a campainha tocou, vi meu pai resmungado algumas palavras, mas foi atender.

Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrolei em uma toalha.

- Podem entrar senhorita Rachel e Sra. Black...

- Por favor, nos chame por Rachel e por Sue. – Respondeu uma voz feminina delicada. Deveria ser Sue.

- Ah, ok... Podem subir, Bella está no quarto.

Saí do banheiro e fui até o quarto, elas entraram sorrindo para mim.

- Bella! – Rachel gritou me cumprimentando. – Pronta para uma sessão de embelezamento?

- Não sei ao certo. – Eu ri nervoso. – Essa deve ser sua mãe, não é mesmo?

- Sim sou eu. – Ela deu um passo pra frente me abraçando. – pode me chamar de Sue, porque eu já te chamo de Bella. – Nós rimos. Ela tinha o bom humor de Jake, o professor.

- Bem, vamos começar logo! Eu trouxe meu quite de maquiagens super ultra moderno... – Ela riu com a escolha de palavras. – Bem, eu trabalhei algum tempo em um salão e eu aprendi técnicas infalíveis...

- Vamos começar então. – Suspirei. Me sentando em uma banquinho que elas colocaram para mim me impedindo de ver minha imagem refletida no espelho.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas eu já estava cansada. A festa começaria as oito, e as maquiagens tinham começa às quatro da tarde.

Estava com saudades de Edward, nunca havia ficado tanto tempo longe dele. Estava sozinha em meus pensamentos com os olhos fechados, quando me vi pensando em bruxas, lobisomens, vampiros e todo o universo que nos cercava. O universo dos humanos que não sabiam sua existência, de bruxas extintas pelos seus inimigos mortais, sobrando somente seus descendentes que não eram completamente feiticeiros, vampiros imortais, brancos, frios como gelo, absurdamente lindos... A minha descendência, a de minha mãe, avó... Não queria pensar mais naquilo só me faria pensar, e repensar procurando por respostas que eu sabia que não iria encontrar.

Abanei minha cabeça de leve, talvez esperando que assim meus pensamentos mudassem de direção.

- Tudo bem, querida? – Sue perguntou.

Abri meus olhos ligeiramente. Olhando Sue com sua cara intensamente parecida com a de Rachel e Rachel atrás de mim mexendo nos meus cabelos.

- Tudo, é que eu estou ficando cansada.

- Ah, desculpe por isso... Mas realmente esse tipo de maquiagem é demorada. É prova d'água caso você chore o que é muito provável. – Ela disse sorrindo amigavelmente. – Mas já estou acabando a maquiagem, e Rachel está nos últimos detalhes do cabelo.

Assenti de leve com a cabeça e fechei os olhos novamente. Depois de um tempo, ouço passos no andar de baixo, e Alice aparece no meu quarto sorrateiramente.

- Vamos ver! Bella! Que linda você está! – Ela começou a dar pulinhos de alegria. Ela entrou mais no quarto e torceu o nariz e as outras duas mulheres também, eu tava fedendo? Alice logo voltou ao normal e pulou do meu lado.

- Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho! Bella, você está perfeita!

- E Edward, Alice? – Essa era a única coisa que me preocupava no momento.

- Edward também está lindo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Eu mesmo o arrumei. Lá em casa está tudo perfeito nos mínimos detalhes, e os convidados já começaram a chegar!

- Nossa, que horas são?

- São um pouco mais de oito Bella... – Rachel respondeu.

- O quê? Quer dizer que eu estou há quatro horas aqui?

Não me surpreendia em certo modo, pelo modo como eu estava cansada e entediada. Mas eu achava que essa demora era por causa do tédio, não porque o tempo estava realmente passando.

- Está pronta, Cinderella!

Finalmente, pensei comigo mesma. Mas evitei dizer isso em voz alto, poderia ser atendido como um insulto á boa vontade das garotas.

- Corrigindo, a parte da maquiagem e cabelo estão prontas, falta o vestido! – Alice corrigiu sorrindo.

- Bella onde você o deixou?

- No meu armário, está dentro da caixa em que ele veio!

- Bella! – Ela me olhou me repreendendo! – Não acredito! Vestidos assim você tem que tirar da caixa algumas horas antes de usar deixá-los esticados em algum cabide! Não acredito que você deixou na caixa o tempo inteiro!

- Alice, eu não entendo nada desses vestidos, principalmente de festas! Dá um crédito né?

Ela me olhava me repreendendo ainda. Pensando nas alternativas dela.

- Senhorita Cullen, acho melhor ir assim mesmo, acho que muito atraso não será bom para a festa. Ela não é uma noiva! – Falou Sue polidamente. O 'senhorita' soou estranho.

Alice fez um gesto vago, balbuciou alguma coisa de 'pode chamar de Alice', e depois se mostrou desapontada.

- Ok então! Bella me lembre de que no seu casamento deu tomar conta do seu vestido, por favor!

Eu estremeci com aquela palavra 'casamento'. E senti que as duas mulheres atrás de mim também.

Alice aparentemente não percebeu minha tensão. Se encaminhou até a caixa de veludo que continha o vestido com ar de reprovação, e abriu. Mostrando o vestido para mim. Ele era lindo o vestido, aliás, todos eles eram. Na verdade eram três vestidos, os outros dois estavam na casa de Alice já que eu iria só vestir lá. Esse era para minha 'entrada'.

.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que ele era muito chamativo. Tinha o tom de dourado com amarelo brilhante, e eu tenho certeza de que eu havia visto em alguma modelo no último fashion week. Deve ter custado uma fortuna, mas Edward deixou bem claro que dinheiro não era problema.

- Bem Bella, até que o vestido está bonito. Mas estaria melhor se você tivesse feito tudo certo! – Ela me repreendeu.

Vesti o vestido sendo administrada pelas garotas. As garotas soltaram um olhar de aprovação. E eu me olhei no espelho pela primeira vez. Eu realmente estava bonita.

Minha maquiagem não estava muito chamativa, mas elegante. Me dando um ar de elite. Meu cabelo estava mais encaracolado do que o normal e preso com várias presilhas brilhantes.

- Nossa, adorei essas prisilhinhas!

- São diamantes, Bella...

Ok. Fique quieta Bella, daqui a pouco você vai descobrir que o tecido do seu vestido é de ouro.

Estava pronta mais um tanto preocupada em questão do horário, eu não era noiva ou algo do tipo para me atrasar desse jeito.

- Que horas são?

- 8:30.

- Alice! Até chegarmos lá vai ser cerca de nove horas. Eu não gosto de chegar atrasada.

- Bella... Você tem que estar lá quando todos os convidados chegarem! Entrada triunfal!

Ah Meu Deus.

- Bem Bella, você está linda mesmo querida. Mas eu e Rachel já vamos embora...

- Vocês não vão à festa? – Perguntei desconcertada.

- Não, querida...

- Mas eu convidei vocês! – Lancei um olhar para Alice, pedindo auxílio. Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Eu não me sinto muito disposta. E Rachel não tem roupa para ir...

- Como assim Rachel não tem roupa? Tenho certeza que Alice pode dar um jeito!

Depois de tanto tempo elas aqui me ajudando a me arrumar eu nem vi se elas estavam vestidas ou não. Mas elas iam à festa, Rachel havia se tornado minha melhor amiga.

- Claro que eu posso arranjar alguma roupa, Rachel. E para a senhora também dona Sue.

- Não, não querida. – Ela fez um gesto vago. – Eu não me sinto tão novinha para esses tipos de festa. E Billy não se sente disposto, então eu vou ficar em casa.

Resolvi que era melhor não contestar.

- OK, então Bella... Eu posso levar Rachel lá para casa, e arrumo-a lá. E mando alguém vir buscar você e Charlie aqui...

- Eu posso ir na minha Pick Up, Alice!

- Mas lógico que não. – Ela quase gritou! – Eu vou mandar alguém vir buscar você. Não é por nada Bella, mas é uma festa extremamente chique e seu carro não está no requisito.

Concordei com a cabeça e as mulheres saíram de minha casa. Eu fiquei me olhando no espelho durante cinco minutos, imaginando que com certeza todos os olhares da festa seriam para mim. E como eu odiaria isso. Mas tudo por Edward... Ah, ele deveria estar lindo também. Mesmo sendo meio difícil ficar mais lindo e estonteante do que ele é.

Ouço um batuque na minha janela, e vejo Emmet lá. Corro para abrir.

- Emmet! Você não pode bater na porta, não?

- Desculpe Bella, velhos hábitos... Mas, UUUAL! Minha cunhadinha está uma tremenda gata... Mulherão em Bella...

- Pára Emmet. – Corei de vergonha. – O que faz aqui?

- Ah... – Emmet fez uma cara de triste. – Você magoou meus sentimentos, cunhadinha. – Ele riu. – Estou brincando. Hoje eu serei seu motorista particular. Seu chofer.

Corei mais ainda.

- Ok, então, me espere descer! E por favor finja que é normal porque meu pai também vai, ok?

- Bella eu sou normal... Você que é estranha... – Ele riu mais ainda, descendo da janela.

Saí do quarto.

- PAI!

- Oi Bella, estou aqui... Nooooooooossa! Você tem certeza de que esse não é um casamento não?

- Pára pai... Já tem gente me corando o suficiente por hoje!

- Mas você está linda, filha! Nem parece que nasceu de mim...

- Pai, eu não nasci de você...

- Mas eu tive participação, ok? Não fira meus sentimentos.

Eu ri. Charlie estendeu o braço para mim e eu peguei. Ele também estava muito elegante.

Emmet estava esperando encostado em uma... Limousine?

Ah Meu Deus! O que mais estava me aguardando?

- Emmet! Pra que tudo isso?

- Uaaal... – Meu pai dizia. Essa seria a única expressão que ele iria usar hoje.

- Ora cunhadinha. É tratamento VIP!

- Pela milésima vez, eu não vou casar!

- Por enquanto... – Emmet disse sorrindo malicioso.

Melhor eu ficar quieta. Ele abriu a porta da limousine, e eu entrei com Charlie ao meu lado. Era meio estranho eu iria entrar com o meu pai, como se fosse casamento, eu estava vestida com um vestido parecido de casamento, eu estava indo á uma festa parecida com casamento. Só faltava a festa ser de casamento mesmo, e Edward ter me enganado!

O caminho para a mansão Cullen estava todo enfeitado. As árvores estavam envoltas em luzinhas coloridas, o lago perto da mansão estava cheio de velas em copos, e a mansão em si estava iluminada no estilo natalino. Aproveitando a data que nos encontrávamos.

Um som pairava da mansão, e deu para ouvir a agitação das pessoas lá dentro. Os Cullen não sei como, mas ampliaram a garagem fazendo com que uns trinta carros pudessem estacionar.

Emmet parou a limousine na frente da porta principal e abriu a porta para mim e meu pai, que não parava de falar "UAAAL".

Abriram se as portas e uma nova música começou, ainda bem que não era Marcha Nupcial pensei... E todos os olhares da festa vidraram-se em mim. Corei de vergonha, meu vestido era muito chamativo. Todas as pessoas estavam vestidas elegantemente, parecendo filmes antigos em que todos andavam chiques e elegantes. Dentre os meus olhares furtivos em direção ás pessoas, percebi que estavam alguns colegas meus de escola, os professores, todos os Cullen, estavam todos ali... Olhando para mim. Mas onde estava a pessoa mais importante da festa?

Em cima da escada principal trajado todo de branco estava o meu príncipe. Ele estava lindo com um smoking branco e com sapatos brancos. Os cabelos um pouco mais arrumados do que o normal, e a beleza estonteante de sempre. Me lembrei de uma festa de 15 anos, que eu nunca tive. Era igual, aquele era meu príncipe, e eu era a aniversariante.

Ele desceu as escadas elegantemente e estendeu os braços para mim, me separando de meu pai com um gesto cordial. Mas uma vez me lembrei de casamento. Mas fiquei feliz em saber que não era.

Edward me beijou de leve, e me olhava com uma emoção nos olhos que eu nunca havia visto antes, por aquele momento, por aquele olhar eu percebi que iria valer a pena todo o esforço, toda a vergonha que eu iria passar hoje. Por Edward tudo valia pena.

- Eu te amo Bella, você não sabe o que quanto isso é importante para mim...

- Eu te amo mais Edward... Por você vale qualquer coisa! – Falei acariciando a bochecha fria e macia dele. – Qualquer coisa para te fazer feliz...

Ele riu aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava. O meu sorriso.

- Eu também quero que essa festa seja motivo para sua felicidade... – Ele começou me juntando em sua cintura e me levando pelo meio da festa, que as pessoas já voltaram aos seus afazeres.

A medida que eu ia passando as pessoas iam me cumprimentando, sorrindo para mim e para o ser perfeito ao meu lado.

- Alice!!!

Gritei para ela, chamando-a. Ela estava trajada em um vestido muito elegante, todo bordado em ouro. E estava andando furtivamente por todo o salão.

- Ah, oi Bella!

- Alice eu realmente quero te agradecer por tudo, viu... Não sei o qu...

- É nada não Bella... – Ela não me deixou completar. – Eu amo você também! – E ela me abraçou. – Você tem que me agradecer mesmo, viu? O trabalho que está dando isso aqui...

- Do que você está falando?!

- Ah, eu estou falando de quase ter saciado minha sede com um convidado da festa.

- Alice!!! – Edward repreendeu.

Alice o ignorou.

- Aquele sujeitinho que dá em cima de você Bella, o Mikestrupício...

- Quem?!

- O Mike, Bella... – Edward respondeu no meu ouvido. Arrepiei.

- Bella, ele simplesmente quis entrar na festa com bermuda jeans e tênis!!! Ai que desaforo, ele queria estragar a festa! E estava bem explícito no convite, TRAJE A RIGOR! CASO NÃO COMPAREÇA CONFORME AS NORMAS SERÁ EXPULSO!

- E o que você fez?

- AH... eu me controlei para não matá-lo, depois chamei o Emmet para expulsar ele da festa, já que seria bem estranho eu mesma pegar ele pelo colarinho e jogar ele longe...

- Alice! Não acredito que você fez isso!

Ela encolheu os ombros e saiu saltitando pelos cantos.

- Ele não morrer Bella, fique tranqüila, só fraturou umas costelas!

- Edward!

Ele deu meu sorriso torto, e eu me esqueci de tudo.

A festa transcorreu se bem, eu e Edward andávamos por entre os convidados, todos nos cumprimentando nos parabenizando. Edward se separou de mim por uns instantes para poder resolver alguns 'detalhes'. E eu fiquei encostada no 'bar' que tinha sido instalado no salão.

- Vejo que você conseguiu dar o bote! – Olhei para ver quem se dirigia a mim, e fechei a cara ao ver que era aquela loira a tal de Lauren.

- O que faz aqui?!

- Eu fui convidada! Helloooo...

- Eu não te convidei!

- Mas _ele _me convidou!

- Ele quem?

- Edward Príncipe gostoso e solteiro Cullen!

- Olha me poupe dessa sua ladainha, por favor! Todos os cidadãos de Forks foram convidados, só que eu não sabia que você morava em Forks, para mim sua localização era o _lixo!_

- Como você ousa me chamar assim?! Quem você pensa quem é? Mais uma menininha deslumbrada pelo galã? Não dou uma semana depois de você dar para ele, que ele te larga!

- Cala a boca, loira minguada!

- Calo não! A verdade _tem_ que ser dita! É sempre assim, Bellinha, diz que nos ama, faz uma festa de namoro, conhece os pais, tudo para você acreditar no que eles falam, mas na verdade eles só querem uma coisa! E depois eles vão procurar outra, se é que ele já não tem outra!

- Cala a boca, eu não acredito em nada que você fala. Sua cobra venenosa! Você não consegue ver a felicidades dos outros, que já fica falando mal, mal e mal! Chega disso! Vai encontrar alguém que te queira, vai cuidar da sua vida!

- Olha só sua filhinha da...

- Ei, olha a boca, senhorita Mallory! - Nós olhamos espantadas para ver quem estava se metendo na conversa. Era o professor Jacob, que dizer Jake...

- Ah, oi... Jake... – Lauren falou sem graça.

- Srta... Você tratou muito mal Bella em sua própria festa! Você não acha que você foi muito mal educada, e não deve pedir desculpas?

Ela olhava atordoada para ele e eu também. Lauren engoliu em seco.

- Cl-cl-claro, Jake... É desculpe Bella... ahn... TPM você entende, né?

- Claro coisas de mulheres... – Respondi com um sorriso cínico.

Ela lançou um olhar nervoso para o professor e depois saiu. E eu suspirei aliviada.

- Obrigada mesmo profe... Quer dizer Jake... – Eu ri timidamente. – Eu não suportava mais a crise de inveja dela...

Ele riu roucamente.

- Não há de quê, Bella... E, aliás, sua festa está muito bonita, de muito bom gosto...

- Bem, eu bem gostaria de pegar esse elogio para mim, mas o crédito é todo de Alice...

- Alice?! – Ele perguntou surpreso.

- A irmã de Edward...

- Ah... – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

E se seguiu um silêncio desconfortável.

- Garçom, por favor, me vê uma vodca com limão e gelo... E para senhorita...?

- Uma coca pode ser...

- Uma coca. – Ele repetiu para o garçom do bar.

- Sabe... Desde que eu cheguei nessa cidade o assunto de toda a escola era essa festa, é incrível como todos se envolvem em algo... Ou algum assunto...

- É... A cidade é pequena, pessoas pequenas... – Eu ri. – Aqui aquele ditado é seguido á risca...

- Qual ditado?

- "Se não quer que saibam, não faça."

Ele riu.

- Se bem que é verdade... – Ele bebeu um pouco do sua vodca, e eu tomei um gole da coca.

- Sabe Bella... Eu também soube do por que está aqui...

- E qual é o por quê? – Perguntei resolvendo testá-lo e levar tudo em bom humor. Não estava com cabeça para falar de assuntos tristes.

- O porquê... – Ele disse se aproximando de mim. – É que sua mãe foi assassinada em um ato cruel e insensível, você sofreu, e seu pai não agüentava mais vê-la daquele jeito, ele te trouxe para cá...

- Bem... – Engoli em seco. Ainda querendo continuar com a minha ' teoria'. Bom humor sempre! – Todos sabem disso... Mas você parece que sabe bem mais...

Agora foi a vez dele engolir em seco, bebeu mais um pouco da vodca, e revirou os olhos.

- Só não é difícil de compreender a situação... Desculpe Bella, se eu a magoei com alguma lembrança, mas eu não concordo em uma coisa com você...

- O que eu fiz?

- Não Bella, o que você não fez...

- E o que eu não fiz? – Perguntei já não com ar de deboche, mas sim levando aquela conversa mais a sério...

- Você não investigou a morte dela. Deixou a polícia contestar 'assassinato por perda de sangue e tiro na caixa torácica'. Não investiu para que as investigações continuassem sobre quem foi o assassino... Você não procurou saber, não procurou entender... Saber onde sua mãe estava... Com quem estava... Se tem algo na vida dela ligada com isso... Bella, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, por que ela?

- Já mais... Eu... Meu pai disse que tudo estava encerrado não tinha nada para fazer, e eu... Deixei...

- Isso quer dizer que você não se importa se você descobrir o assassino?

- Claro que me importo. É o que eu mais quero, eu... Tenho uma promessa com minha mãe em relação á isso...

- E você acha mesmo, que vai encontrar ele parada? Curtindo seu namoro com o... Edward...? – Ele falou e eu me senti transtornada. Pela primeira vez desde aquela noite eu havia parado para pensar.

- Bella, eu não quero usufruir desse momento... Mas eu acho que você tem que investigar... Você pode estar muito perto...

- Perto?! Você sabe quem é? Você sabe...? Como você sabe de todas essas coisas afinal?

- Eu não sei de nada, Bella... Acredite... Eu só sou um bom professor de história com um pouco de experiência policial... – E sorriu tomando o último gole de vodca e se retirando, me deixando pensando em coisas que eu nunca havia pensado antes.

- Bella, Bella! – Uma voz familiar me chamou. Surpreendi-me com a posição que eu me encontrava á muito tempo, para olhando para o nada sentada na bancada do bar. Aquelas palavras me pegaram em cheio.

Olhei para o meu locutor, e tentei esboçar um sorrisinho.

- Edward...

- Bella, o que aconteceu?

- Nada... Eu só... Me perdi em meus pensamentos. – Não estava com vontade de falar sobre minha conversa com Jake, pelo menos hoje não.

- Você está pálida, seus lábios estão brancos, e você está com um olhar perdido... – Ele me questionava.

- Não é nada Edward... Só estava pensando em como eu sou feliz ao seu lado... – Tentei dar um sorrisinho tímido. Mas não consegui convencê-lo. – Onde você estava Edward?

- Resolvendo alguns detalhes... Você já irá saber... – Ele deu um sorriso em resposta, vencido pela mudança de assunto, mas ainda em alerta sobre minha reação.

- Bella!!! Eu não conseguia ver você!!! Te procurei por todo o canto!

- Alice, eu estava bem aqui durante uns 20 minutos...

Ela lançou um olhar para Edward, e eu sabia que eles estavam se comunicando. Sabia também que o modo como Alice procurava as pessoas era através do poder dela, não pelo vulgo 'sair atrás de alguém'.

- Bella, você precisa se arrumar...

- Arrumar? Para o quê? – falei tentando esconder meu nervosismo com um gole de coca.

- O Ápice da festa vai ser em poucos instantes, e esse vestido não é o apropriado... Vamos está lá em cima... – E ela foi me puxando de encontro as escadas, quando ela estava quase subindo virou a cabeça e gritou para Edward. – Está tudo pronto?

Só vi Edward assentir com a cabeça, e espero, sinceramente, que não seja nada do que eu estou pensando.

Depois de minutos que pareceram horas me arrumando, Alice e Esme terminaram me levando para frente do espelho. Eu estava trajada com um vestido

Verde água, com detalhes em prata. Que era um pouco aberto na região das pernas, fazendo que quando eu andasse as pregas voassem ao meu redor. Tinha um decote que realçava meus seios, e marcava bem o corpo. Era o vestido dedicado ás danças.

.

Desci as escadas tentando parecer natural, mas não surgiu efeito, eu estava muito nervosa, e queria encontrar Edward para sentir sua pele fria e macia na minha, me prometendo que tudo daria certo.

As músicas lá em baixo foram cessadas, e uma voz surgiu no microfone.

- Sejam Bem-Vindos á casa dos Cullen! – Todos aplaudiram gritando. – Vocês sabem para o que vocês estão aqui, obviamente... E agora, vamos começar com o verdadeiro motivo para essa festa, espero que vocês apreciem...

Alice me puxou para descer as escadas, e todos os olhares e alguns flashes viraram em minha direção. Todos exclamaram vários tipos de expressões de admiração ou até mesmo de espanto. Eu estava nervosa e percebi que minhas pernas tremiam.

Edward estava parado na base da escada com um smoking preto e uma gravata borboleta verde água, combinando com meu vestido. E uma rosa vermelha no bolso do paletó. Ele estava mais lindo que antes. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu aceitei sussurrando no ouvido dele algo como ' não me faça passar vergonha'. Ele riu como resposta, dando á entender que esses não eram o plano dele.

Ele subiu ao palco montado pela Alice que estava todo enfeitado com panos dourados e vermelhos, com alguns detalhes em prata. Lá estava um microfone, com o qual ele se encaminhou. Edward me pediu para não subir ao palco no momento e eu sei hesitar fiz o que ele me pediu.

- Senhoras e senhores, hoje eu quero tornar público para todos os meus sentimentos. Que sentimento será esse me pergunto? Será amor, amizade, paixão, admiração? Posso dizer que são todos, porque o amor é uma junção de sentimentos que não há nada que se compara. Devo confessar que por toda minha vida eu nunca imaginei ou sequer me interessei em querer encontrar alguém que eu pudesse passar minha... Vida... – Ele falou com ênfase olhando para mim com um sorriso. A palavra certa seria 'eternidade'. – Ao lado de uma pessoa que me conhecesse tão bem como sou, e uma pessoa que eu amasse mais do que minha própria vida. Nunca imaginei que eu fosse um ser que pudesse sentir esse sentimento tão profundo, claro e bonito, mas devo confessar que nos últimos meses foi o sentimento que inundou meu coração...

Lágrimas vieram aos meus olhos, e várias pessoas ali também estavam emocionadas. Agradeci por não estar no palco em vista dos olhares de todos.

- Nos últimos meses, senhores, eu encontrei uma pessoa que a princípio eu não achei que eu fosse me apaixonar, ou sequer me aproximar. Mas essa pessoa tocou em lugar que ninguém jamais tocou antes... Essa pessoa me fez sentir vivo de novo... Me fez querer continuar vivendo, mas agora com algum sentido... Porque antes dela minha vida era uma noite sem estrelas, um sol que não fornecia brilho, minha vida tinha um chão que não fornecia apoio, minha vida era mais uma sem significância nessa vasta população... Eu não era completo, eu não sabia o que realmente era 'viver'... Eu não sabia o verdadeiro motivo por continuar vivo. Mas agora eu sei. E não me arrependo de ter esperado todo esse tempo por ela. E tudo isso, é porque eu te amo Bella. Minha Bella... – Edward terminou de falar e olhou para mim que estava deslumbrada... Edward havia feito uma declaração em público para mim, e pelo jeito dele não havia parado por ai.

Ele me chamou e eu não conseguia mandar comando para minhas pernas ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo. Eu estava imobilizada.

- Gostaria que minha amada subisse ao palco... – Edward falou sorrindo para mim. Corei de vergonha. Mas enfim Alice me desenferrujou e me apoiou para subir as pequenas escadinhas.

Queria afundar minha cabeça em algum lugar, de preferência no peito de Edward, mas hoje ele estava disposto á me deixar passar vergonha.

- Senhores essa é o motivo da minha existência... – Ele completou, eu desabei, chorando descontroladamente. Ele me abraçou sorrindo. Eu sabia que eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, mas palavras não saiam, e também era meio difícil encontrar algo para descrever tudo aquilo. Edward era tão perfeito. Tomei o resto de coragem que ainda me restava e me dirigi ao microfone tremula.

- Eu estou morrendo de vergonha como vocês perceberam... – Falei trêmula como uma voz um pouco rouca por causa da emoção. – Não vou falar muito aqui. Pois não existem palavras para descrever minhas emoções no momento. Só que eu te amo, Edward.

Todos nos aplaudiram e eu achei que estava o suficiente por hoje. Como que lendo meus pensamentos ele sussurrou algo no meu ouvido como ' ainda não acabou'.

Olhei para a escadinha que dava para subir ao palco, e vi todos os Cullen emocionados e abraçados, e eu sabia que se eles pudessem chorar eles o estariam fazendo agora. E Charlie se desmanchando em lágrimas assim como eu. Eu sorri.

- Chefe Swan, pode vir aqui por um minuto?

Ele subiu temeroso, com receio de se intrometer em um momento tão 'nosso'.

- Charlie, não tenho palavras para descrever como eu amo sua filha, as únicas e mais bonitas que eu conhecia eu usei hoje... Quero fazer algo realmente sensato e antiquado em alguns pontos de vista... Charlie conceda a mão de sua filha em namoro?

- Cl-Cl-aro... – Ele falou gaguejando. – Como se já não estivesse concedida.

Todos riram inclusive eu.

Edward se ajoelhou diante todos, de frente para mim. Tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelha do bolso, e estendeu para mim segurando com uma mão.

- Bella, com o consentimento do seu pai, e minha promessa de que eu a amarei para sempre, você aceita namorar comigo? – E abriu a caixinha. Perdi a respiração. Era um anel lindo, era ouro cravado em diamantes, intercalado com rubis, safiras, esmeraldas... E outras pedras que não reconheci. Me recuperei, e soltei um sorriso.

- Claro Edward...

Ele sorriu e colocou o anel na minha mão. E ficou analisando o efeito durante um tempo. E eu fiquei um pouco desapontada por ser só um pedido de namoro, aquilo estava com uma cara de casamento... Mas não deixei nada transparecer. E achei aquilo típico Edward...

Depois se levantou e me beijou ternamente.

Todos explodiam de felicidade por mim e por ele, gritavam aplaudiam... Edward sorria, e eu corava com a perfeição dele. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e descemos do palco, assim que pisamos no chão uma nova música começou, sorrimos e nos encaminhamos para o centro da pista de dança.

Abriram espaço para nós e nós fomos sorridentes. Me esqueci da minha falta de coordenação, me esqueci de tudo. A gente esquece tudo quando se está com Edward.

- Será que você me concede essa dança, minha namorada? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto me enlaçava na cintura.

- Claro... Meu namorado... – Saboreei as palavras em minha boca. O efeito que aquilo causava em mim. Não que eu já não soubesse, mas Edward havia conseguido o que tanto queria. Mostrar para tudo e todos que ele realmente me amava e me queria com ele para sempre.

A música que tocava era uma preparação para a valsa, com ritmos mais suaves e lentos. Logo o ritmo foi apertando e a verdadeira valsa começou.

Edward sussurrava o ritmo no meu ouvido para eu não me perder, e depois ficou me encarando durante todo o trajeto. Ele me guiava e eu o seguia, e eu percebi que seria assim para o resto de minha vida. Esse círculo sem fim que nós dois criamos. Nossa bolha de amor que criamos unidos, juntos para uma eternidade nossa. Mais uma promessa, seguir Edward á onde quer que ele fosse.

A medida que aprofundamos a dança, vários pares começaram as nos rodear... Rosalie estava no piano e Emmet junto dela á encarando com admiração nos olhos. Sorri, hoje era o dia em que todos estavam envolvidos em um único sentimento: o amor.

Alice e Jasper, Esme e Carlisle todos nos rodeavam com o mesmo ar de apaixonados e lançando sorrisos para nós.

Umas duas danças de valsa se seguiram, mas começou-se o novo ritmo: Bolero.

- Vamos, garotos, vamos dançar can can... – Carlisle gritou em nossa direção sorrindo. Edward sorria e me abraçava e eu corava.

Rosálie saiu do piano, e uma música gravada começou a tocar. Bolero... OMG.

Edward sorria, e começou a dar aquela reboladinha típica, me incentivando á continuar. Eu assenti de leve com a cabeça e comecei a dar os primeiros passos, um, dois, três, quatro, rebolando devagar. Edward me agarrou me juntando com ele, enquanto a gente continuava a rebolar discretamente. A música aprofundou, e começamos a fazer os verdadeiros passos. Edward me puxando, me deixando de costas para ele ainda com o mesmo movimento, rebolando sensualmente. Virou-me novamente para ele erguendo uma perna me deixando cair um pouco. Quem via pensava que éramos profissionais. Ok, Edward era.

Alguns passos de Bolero:

./fotostore01/fotos//71/98/e3/37848_

./photos/big/3/F/15B23F_

Aquele ritmo era muito vamos dizer, sensual... E na hora que Edward puxou minha perna, quase enfartei e meu pai também. Só que nem liguei. Isso explicava o porquê do meu vestido rasgado em pregas.

Continuamos dançando rebolando, nos provocando... E mudou-se o ritmo novamente.

Esse era o ritmo parecido com o bolero mais bem mais provocante: salsa.

O que você tinha que fazer? Rebolar mais ainda, provocar mais ainda, rodar mais ainda... Ok vamos lá. Edward me deu um sorrisinho malicioso, e quase caí dura ali no meio da festa.

Ele me puxou pela cintura com força, me fazendo bater com tudo nele. My Gosh. Ele começou a rebolar no ritmo alucinante, me fazendo sentir coisas que não deveria. Rebolava e o quadril dele descia e subia a minha barriga os países baixos e o começo das coxas. Ele encaixou as pernas dele entre as minhas. E começamos ambos a entrar no ritmo. Depois de um tempo assim, ele me rodopiou e me segurou de costas me rodopiando novamente, fazendo um movimento de me deixar parada no ar. Ele me desceu enquanto eu prendia minhas pernas na cintura dele, e ele começou a rodar, e eu com os braços ao vento. Aquela dança era um pouquinho escandalosa digamos de passagem, mas todos ali faziam basicamente as mesmas coisas, devido ás aulas. Voltei ao chão e ergui minha perna que ele segurou com as mãos, e eu cai para trás com ele me segurando, segurando o meu ritmo, o nosso ritmo.

Alguns passos de Salsa:

.com/files/users/1/12981/39_

A música parou novamente. E começou outra em salsa também. Mas pedi um tempo para Edward. Fomos para o bar e eu pedi uma bebida, champagne.

- Edward, meu Deus você quer me matar?

- Se eu quisesse te matar Bella não seria com uma dança... – Ele sorriu malicioso. E eu peguei a mensagem, mas eu sabia que não podia ter esperanças, ele era muito reservado e todo aquele papo lá.

- Você não sabe o que você está falando... – Entrei no joguinho dele.

- Sei tão bem... Bella, que você não imagina... – Ok, boiei. Perdi a consciência. Desmaiei. Morri. Ressuscitei.

- Edward não faz assim... – falei manhosa acariciando com um dedo o peito dele.

Tomei uns goles da bebida. E Edward me puxou para a pista de novo. Todos pararam de dançar assim que nos aproximamos. E um mais um novo ritmo começou. O mais difícil: Tango.

Essa era uma dança que eu e Edward teríamos que fazer sozinhos. E só depois que começar uma nova música que todos poderiam entrar. Por isso eu estava nervosa ao cubo e minhas pernas tremiam, o que não é bom para o Tango.

Eu agradeci aos céus, por não ter tropeçado ainda nas danças, mas enfim foi graças ao Edward. Mas tango eu que assumiu o controle e minhas pernas faziam coisas inimagináveis. Era melhor torcer para que tudo desse certo.

A batida havia começado. Aqueles passos cerrados e rigorosos pediam para ser dançados. O som Argentino queria mostrar seus talentos. Suas vontades, suas súplicas... Agora era a hora. Eu havia treinado tango mais do que qualquer outro ritmo, cheguei até a pedir á Alice algumas dicas já que era mulher, e eu Edward ensaiamos muito. Mas estar na frente de todos, aos olhos de muita gente analisando todos os seus passos, tornava tudo bem diferente.

Edward sorriu calorosamente para mim e retirou a rosa que estava em seu bolso do paletó, e levou ela a boca e ficou a segurando lá. Morri novamente. Edward estava muito _sexy _em seu smoking super elegante e uma rosa vermelha na boca. Ele começou os passos se movendo junto com as batidas. Ele me segurou junto a sua cintura, e eu comecei. Rodava meus pés em movimentos circulatórios entre as pernas dele, apoiei uma perna em volta em volta da perna dele perto de seu quadril e a outra estiquei tocando o chão, nesse movimento eu tinha que cair um pouco, rodando minha cabeça para trás, com ele segurando minha perna e eu rodando a outra no chão. E assim eu fiz. Quase errei mais Edward era bom. Ele me levantou sorrindo para mim. Eu desci me apoiando em todo o corpo dele, e subi roubando com a boca a rosa dele. Com isso demos as mãos juntamos retas, viramos a cabeça para um mesmo lado e começamos a andar, depois de alguns passos assim, eu desci novamente, Edward estava com a perna aberta e eu enfiei uma perna ali, e a outra eu flexionava, e Edward me rodou gentilmente, me subindo logo depois roubando a rosa de mim com a boca. A música estava chegando ao fim, então ele pegou a rosa com a boca e moveu ela até o meu decote, roçando de leve na minha pele, depositando ali no meio dos meus peitos a rosa. Eu arfei, quase morrendo ele sorriu me puxou nos braços e me conduziu pelo salão obedecendo às batidas. Com um último movimento eu me apoiei as duas pernas na cintura dele e cai para trás.

A música cessou e todos aplaudiam. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar para ninguém estava muito corada. Mas pela primeira vez em minha existência á minha má sorte e a lei de Murphy não haviam me prejudicado. Eu sorri e Edward também, e isso foi o que acarretou um beijo louco e apaixonado como nunca havia tido antes. Um beijo em que todo o meu corpo clamava pelo o dele, que minha alma se misturava a dele, que o meu coração batia por nós dois, que o nosso amor havia sido confirmado para sempre.

- Edward... Preciso... Respirar... – Falei entre os beijos. Não sei por quanto tempo eu estava lá, mas sei que era muito. Mas ele continuou e uma parte de mim não ligou, mas a parte humana sim, eu estava sem ar.

- Edward... – Ele parou e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Dando leves chupões. OMG.

Bem, pelo menos eu poderia respirar um pouco, bem pouco quer dizer. Todas as pessoas da festa estavam em nossa volta dançando, agora todas ás formalidades foram esquecidas e um psy começou a tocar... Tentei olhar um pouco em volta e todos estavam se divertindo... Jéssica levantou o vestido até o joelho e começava a se mover descontroladamente, Eric e Tyler dançavam que nem profissionais... Até os Cullen dançavam todos rindo com a batida descontrolada da nova era. Do outro lado do salão vi Jake... Bebendo alguma coisa e olhando fixamente para mim, me lembrei da nossa conversa, mas logo esqueci com Edward fazendo coisas incríveis em mim.

- Edward... Se vocês quiserem tem um motel aqui perto... – Emmet veio rindo para a gente.

Edward se separou de mim rosnando.

- Sai daqui Emmet!

- Calma maninho, o Bella essas músicas do século XXI são legais em... Tava lá conversando com seus amiguinhos e eles me ensinaram o "dance como se ninguém estivesse olhando"... Cara amei.

Eu ri.

- Pede para eles te ensinaram as músicas brasileiras.

- Hmmm... Brasil... Já estive lá, eu queria ir para um daqueles bailes funk do Rio de Janeiro, mas eu não me controlava direito sabe... Bundas grandes, tesão, sangue...

Eu ri mais ainda. Edward rosnou.

Bella! Edward tire as mãos dela! – Alice veio correndo em nossa direção. – Bella você tem que trocar de vestido!

- De novo, Alice?

Lógico, você quer ficar com ele para sempre...?

- Mas eu gosto desse... – Edward disse melancólico olhando para as minhas pernas descobertas...

Você e todos os homens daqui, Edward...

Ele olhou sério em volta, e me empurrou urgente em direção da Alice.

- Vai logo Bella...

Eu ri. Alice me levou para as escadas novamente. Mas ainda conseguia ouvir Emmet e Edward conversando...

- Nem adianta Edward, assim como você viu, todos vimos...

Edward rosnou.

- Vamos lá Edward, desencane, vamos dançar psy!

- Não Emmet! Eu não gosto dessas danças...

- Vamos lá você tem que parar de gostar de Debussy, Beethoven, Chaplin... Vamos lá garoto, vamos nos divertir...

Eu ri. Emmet era um brincalhão, era o que eu queria como irmão mais velho. Todos os Cullen eram especiais. E hoje o dia estava sendo perfeito, só em restava saber até quando.


	29. Capítulo 28 A verdadeira prova de amor

**Capítulo 28 – A verdadeira prova de amor. **

Alice me vestiu com um vestido mais confortável, apesar de bem trabalhado. Ele era azul petróleo, com uma borboleta em prata bordada na região da barriga, e ligeiramente aberta do joelho para baixo.

.

Era o vestido que eu usaria até o final da festa. E eu estava realmente feliz por tudo ter dado certo.

Edward havia sido tão perfeito, com toda a declaração, o pedido na frente de todos havia tudo sido tão perfeito, que me dava vontade de chorar.

- Vamos Bella, você está pronta...

Alice havia soltado meus cabelos do coque que eu havia feito e prendidos levemente para trás para dar um pouco mais de liberdade, estava usando sandálias mais baixas para facilitar meu trajeto.

- Obrigada realmente Alice, pela festa, por ser minha amiga, por tudo...

- Por nada Bella... Você nem precisa agradecer...

Eu sorri, e nos abraçamos durante um tempo. Descemos as escadas novamente. E a cena que eu vi me fez chorar de rir.

- O que Edward e Emmet estão fazendo??!

Alice ria ao meu lado me acompanhando e eu via aquilo atordoada. Como Edward estava gostoso.

Vou tentar escrever aqui detalhadamente o que eu vi, mas não me batam se eu não fizer jus á perfeição ou perversão dali: Estava tocando um funk carioca, daqueles brasileiros que eu já tinha ouvido alguma vez em uma rádio...

Música: " Academia do Creu" Mc Creu.

OMG. O Edward estava rebolando de leve com as mãos na cabeça fazendo movimentos insanos com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto. Emmet estava de costas para ele fazendo as mesmas coisas. No refrão, Edward abriu as duas pernas se apoiando nelas e começou a fazer o movimento do creu. Poxa vida, BRASIL EU AMO VOCÊ! Só um pais genial como este pode inventar danças tão... Tão... Sensuais, que fazem um Edward Cullen se tornar mais gostoso do que é. Edward me viu e sorriu mais ainda malicioso.

Começou a rebolar mais naquele estilo 'homem gostoso' e as mulheres estavam indo ao delírio! Jéssica e Lauren entraram na pista e começaram a se esfregar neles rebolando, Edward olhou torto, mas antes de qualquer reação eu já estava lá puxando ele pelo braço, com ele sorrindo para mim.

É ISSO MESMO EU ACABEI COM A ALEGRIA DE VOCÊS SUAS MAL AMADAS, ELE É MEU!

- Edward....!

- Que foi amor? Descobriu meus novos dotes? Emmet me ensinou ali...

- Emmet é uma péssima influência para você...

- Que foi amor não gostou?

- É lógico que eu gostei... – Corei. – Não gostei das meninas se esfregando em você, seu metido a gostoso...

- E eu não sou?

- É... Mas...

- Mas nada, mas daqui pra frente eu só faço isso para você... Só se você disser de novo...

- o quê?

- Edward gostoso...

- Seu vampiro metido gostoso, lindo, charmoso, cheiroso... amor da minha vida, satisfeito?

- Não... – E riu maliciosamente.

Meu Deus quem é você e o que fez com Edward Cullen?

Edward sentou-se num sofá espaçoso que tinha lá e eu sentei no colo dele, ele apoiou o pescoço no meu ombro e ficamos lá durante um tempo. O meu Edward tinha voltado. O Edward vampiro que gosta de sangue, não de funk... O Edward que gosta de música clássica, isso, isso mesmo... Ele queria me matar, não é? Ele já era irresistível parado, imagina dançando daquele jeito? Ainda bem que eu era namorado dele, senão...

As pessoas passavam por nós, algumas suspirando pelo Edward, outras parabenizando pela festa ótima, outros sorrindo, outros olhando com inveja, mas eu não me importei. Só quem me importava era Edward. Mas havia só uma coisa que eu queria. Não sei se era pedir de mais ou não, mas eu necessitava daquilo. Eu queria minha verdadeira prova de amor, eu queria lutar contra os próprios instintos de Edward... Eu queria ver o quão longe o amor dele ia.

Retomei nossas conversas sobre a vida dele, sobre Forks, e tomei minha decisão. Era isso que eu iria fazer e não me importa quais serão as conseqüências.

- Edward, é... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

- Ok amor... – Ele disse me dando um leve beijo na testa.

Eu sai e fui para o terceiro andar o mais alto da casa dos Cullen. Ali seria longe suficiente para ele não ouvir nada, espero. Esperei um tempo ali encostada na parede e logo Alice apareceu finalmente. Ela sabia que eu estava ali assim como sabia de minha decisão.

- Bella não acho uma boa idéia...

- Eu preciso fazer isso Alice... Foi tudo perfeito, mas eu acho que isso serviria para fechar com chave de diamantes...

- Bella é perigoso...

- Você vê algo?

- Não, ele não sabe, portanto ele não tomou decisão alguma...

- E o que você acha que pode acontecer? – Perguntei levemente com medo, mas não o suficiente para desistir.

- Não sei Bella, realmente não sei...

- Eu vou confiar nele como eu sempre confiei... Só que eu preciso de sua ajuda...

- Bella...

- Não Alice, eu me decidi! Não vou mudar de idéia, me ajuda?

- Bella e se acontecer algo de ruim?

- Nada vai acontecer, eu confio nele.

- Ok... Mas vai ser difícil esconder dele.

- Ah, pense em outra coisa e mantenha-o ocupado...

- Vou tentar... – Ela respondeu temerosa.

Depois de alguns segundos ela retornou, e a música parou... E um piano começou a tocar, reconheci a música de imediato era a minha música que ele havia feito para mim.

- Eu bloqueie minha mente, e ele está tocando as notas mais altas, dá um tempo para você, mas ele vai sentir sua falta e vai investigar...

- Eu já estarei longe...

- Use meu carro então, a sua Pick Up faz muito barulho...

- OK...

Alice me deu as chaves, me abraçou e caiu comigo pela janela e me dirigi até a garagem. Ela me deu cinco minutos. E eu iria conseguir. A sorte estava lançada.

Alice ma abraçou novamente. Enquanto eu ouvia o som do piano ainda ecoando na festa.

- Alice, você tem que fazer com que ele vá para lá...

- Ele vai Bella...

- Eu acho que ele vai preferir ficar aqui e me manter segura do que ir para lá sem motivo aparente...

- Bella... – Ela colocou as mãos nos meus ombros. – Você não conhece Edward? Ele vai para qualquer lugar que você for...

- Não, mas... Faça isso...

- Ele vai brigar comigo depois Bella, se algo acontecer ela vai ficar séculos sem falar comigo, e eu não posso suportar!

- Não Alice, nada vai acontecer! Eu confio nele! E a culpa é minha, devido ás dúvidas, não vou deixar ele ressentir em você...

- Bella, é errado... Ele pode perder o controle, ele nunca fez isso, ele não sabe como vai reagir...

- O amor prevalece... Eu sinto...

- Sim Bella, mas olhe, muitas vezes nós lutamos contra nossos instintos por aquilo que amamos ou acreditamos, mas tem vezes que a gente não consegue parar! Não conseguimos lutar contra aquilo que somos!

- Eu confio nele, Alice, simplesmente... Vamos vá lá, eu já tomei minha decisão.

Ela bufou e subiu as escadas, me dando no máximo dez minutos.

Entrei em seu Porshe e sai da garagem... Ninguém lá fora, ninguém havia percebido minha saída. Era agora ou nunca. Pisei fundo no acelerador, e senti o carro voando por baixo de mim, as árvores se transformaram em borrões. Logo avistei a plaquinha que eu esperava:

" Bem-Vindo á Forks, Washington. População: 3120 pessoas."

Sorri e pisei mais fundo no acelerador ainda.

**Edward**

Estava tocando a música assim como Alice pediu. A música que eu compus para Bella, a música que eu havia feito de todo o meu coração para ela.

Toquei as notas mais agudas e mais suaves, assim também como Alice pediu. Nem sequer notei algo de estranho naquele pedido, porque bem... Alice é estranha. Bella estava lá em cima no banheiro e ela estava demorando muito. Não que eu tivesse alguma consciência de quanto tempo durava, mas estava relativamente longo.

_- "Essa festa esta muito perfeita, pena que não sou eu que sou a Bella..."_

"_Puts, Edward é mais gostoso ainda tocando piano."_

" _To ficando bêbado, já..."_

"_Música clássica, porra! Cadê aquele funk maneiro Edward?" – _nem preciso dizer que era o Emmet!

- _Edward precisamos conversar..." _– Parei no exato momento o que eu estava fazendo e todos olharam para mim questionando. Logo após a música retornou e eu sai do piano indo em direção àqueles pensamentos.

Encontrei-a no andar de cima da casa encostada na parede com ar de remorso.

- Edward, aconteceu, aconteceu... Eu tentei evitar, eu tentei impedir...

- O que Alice? - Ela bloqueava a mente para mim, e eu não podia acreditar que ela fazia isso.

- Bella...

- O que tem Bella, Alice?

"_Eu avisei para ela que ia dar errado, avisei..."_

_-_O que aconteceu, o que você avisou que ia dar errado!?

- Caramba Edward, saia de minha mente!

- Alice, ela é minha vida, me diga o que aconteceu não me deixe assim!

" _Eu tentei avisar, mas ele mudou o rumo, ele mudou..."_

- O que?

" _Vou ter que contar, vou ter... Bella vai me matar mais é melhor, ela vai entender..."_

Ok Edward! Bella por algum motivo saiu da cidade, só que ela tinha os planos dela, e eu realmente não vi nada de ruim ia acontecer... Só que eu vi uma decisão ser mudada rapidamente... Era Aro Volturi ele estava visitando a família Dennali, só que ele resolveu visitar a nossa família. E ele vai acabar encontrando Bella onde ela está, e vai... Vai... Comer ela, Edward!

Não!!!!!!!! – Meu mundo caiu de cabeça para baixo. Aro era um dos vampiros mais poderosos existentes, eu não podia o deixar encontrar Bella...

_E o pior de tudo é que eu não estou mentindo, se isso fosse uma mentira, pelo menos._

Ignorei os pensamentos de Alice.

- Onde ela está e por que ela saiu?

- Eu não posso dizer Edward, só que ela está em Portland...

- Portland....? Eu não posso ir até lá, ninguém aqui pode! Você sabe o que pode acontecer se eu encontrar ela fora da cidade!

- Eu sei, eu sei! E eu tentei avisar, mas ela não queria ouvir! Ela foi e você tem que salvar ela!

- E se eu a matar?

- Eu não posso ver nada Edward... Você não sabe como vai reagir, não tem como você tomar alguma decisão... Mas você vai...

- Eu vou... E eu não sei onde eu estou com a cabeça... Mas eu tenho que salvá-la...

E saí correndo, ignorando se alguém na festa me visse ou não na minha velocidade. Nem sequer peguei meu carro, fui correndo... Era quase a mesma coisa além do que me permitia pensar. Eu não suportaria perder Bella... Não suportaria... E porque ela tinha que sair da cidade justo agora? Justo na nossa festa? Justo quando Aro Volturi vai cruzar o caminho com o dela?

**Alice**

Por que eu havia permitido tudo aquilo? Por quê? Agora Bella realmente corria risco de vida, e a culpa seria minha. Eu não iria me perdoar e Edward também. Eu iria perder minha melhor amiga e ele o amor da vida dele. Não podia ser assim. Edward já conseguiu mudar o futuro outras vezes, ele pode conseguir agora. Ele tem que.

Quando eu vi Aro mudando de decisão, que em vez de voltar para a Itália ele viria visitar a gente, e vi o caminho dele se encontrando com o de Bella, e ele gostando do cheiro dela e a matando sem nenhum empecilho enquanto ela esperava Edward, quase me matou.

Eu havia permitido aquilo. Eu sou muita imatura para uma vampira, e a culpa vai ser eternamente minha.

Não só esperava que Edward separasse Aro dela, mas também que ele não fizesse á Bella o que Aro pretendia fazer.

**Bella**

Cheguei em Portland um tanto temerosa. Não pelas possíveis conseqüências que aquilo poderia acarretar, mas simplesmente pelo fato de Edward resolver não vir aqui e eu ficar plantada até ele vir.

Cheguei em Portland e estacionei o possante da Alice em frente á livraria de Portland. Esperando Edward... Coloquei uma música e estava tocando umas músicas do Michael Jackson, sorri... Desde quando Alice curtia Michael Jackson? Chegou á uma música que eu gostava e eu comecei a cantar que nem uma louca. "thriller! Thriller are Nice!". A letra era estranha, não é? Agora que eu parei para pensar... Suspense, suspense é legal. Meio diferente. É eu espero que esse suspense de agora seja legal mesmo, senão eu processo esse cara.

Alguém fez uma batidinha de leve no vidro do carro. Ai meu Deus! Era Edward? Ele não iria bater no carro, não é mesmo? Ele iria entrar direto!

Apertei o botãozinho do vidro, e o desci... Não era Edward... Quem era esse cara? Tinha alguma coisa nele que lembrava Edward, mas não sabia saber o que era...

- O que uma moça tão bonita como você faz aqui sozinha?

- han... – Limpei a garganta. – Quem é você?

- Ah... Joguinho de perguntas. Bem eu respondo a sua pergunta e você responde a minha...

- Pode ser... A sua primeiro!

- Eu sou Ar... Arco e Flecha! Esse é meu apelido!

- Arco e Flecha? Que espécie de apelido é esse?

- Você tem que responder minha pergunta agora...

- Estou aqui esperando meu namorado, se você me dá licença... – E comecei a apertar o botão do vidro de novo.

- Ei... Não seja mal Educada. – E segurou o vidro com o dedinho. Como o cara conseguia?

- Por favor, deixe-me fechar o vidro... Meu namorado está pra chegar...

- E quem é seu namorado?

- Não te interessa! Eu não converso com estranhos...

- Eu já me apresentei não sou estranho. E eu também não como estranhos...

Hein?

- Ei... Eu não esse tipinho não! – Ele me chamava de puta agora? Era nesse sentido, não era?

Ele riu.

- Todos que tem sangue são desse "tipinho"... – Sangue? Meu cérebro não estava mais funcionando...

Quando dei por mim, ele já tinha aberto a porta do carro e me pego pelo braço muito forte... Essa doeu.

- me solta!

- Porque eu não consigo ver nada seu? – Ele fazia uma cara de atordoamento.

- Saí me largue!

- Não me importa... Eu estou com fome, e acho que meus amigos não vão gostar de eu comer no território deles...

Ele mostrou os dentes para mim. Ele era um vampiro. Essa era a tal semelhança com Edward. Pele pálida, os olhos... Só que vermelhos, a força, a beleza...

- Não, meu namorado é...

Ouvi ele se aproximar de mim. Isso que dava fazer as coisas Bella. Você sempre se dá mal no final.

Ouvi um baque, e ninguém mais estava perto de mim. Abri os olhos, e vi Edward em posição de ataque e Aro caído no chão.

Meu salvador! Meu salvador! Edward meu herói. Uh-ou.

Aro se levantou como se aquilo não tivesse doido nada. E olhou para Edward atordoado depois para mim.

- Edward...?

- Aro... Saia daqui!

- Edward... se acalme! Ela é só uma humana...

- Ela é minha namorada!

- O que? – ele perguntou super surpreso.

- Ela é –Minha- Na-mo-ra-da!

- Edward você está louco? Ei se acalme você não vai querer lutar comigo por ela...

- Por ela eu faço tudo, até lutar com você...

- Você perderia...

- Paga pra ver...

Ele hesitou um pouco.

- não... – Fez um gesto vago com a mão. – Não vale a pena, poder desperdiçado... Você ainda não se decidiu sobre minha oferta, Edward...?

- Decidi! E decidi que não vou. Estou feliz aqui, vou ficar em Forks!

- É por causa da humana? – Ele olhou pra mim.

- É... É por causa dela...

- Você vai usar ela como lanche também?

Edward rosnou forte.

- Eu- amo- ela!

- Ok, Ok... Já entendi... calma Edward, mal entendido... Eu não sabia cara!

- Melhor você ir Aro, antes que eu perca a cabeça! Vai logo!

- Vou para sua casa, Ed Zinho. Lá não há perigo de eu matá-la, a proteção existe não é mesmo?

- Sai... – Ele falou entre dentes... Aro em um minuto estava lá e em outro não estava mais. Respirei fundo, e me encostei no carro segurando meu corpo.

Edward continuava de costas ainda para mim, imóvel.

- Edward...? Desculpe, não devia ter vindo, ainda mais sem te falar nada... – Me calei na hora. Edward se voltou para mim. Ainda na posição de ataque com os olhos negros que nem jambo. Ah Meu Deus!

**Edward**

- Edward...? – Ela repetiu para mim. Eu não estava pensando como Edward eu estava pensando com o meu instinto de vampiro. Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar. O cheiro dela era o mesmo tentador, só que nós estávamos fora de Forks e não existia proteção nenhuma, me impedindo de me deliciar com o sangue dela. Minha mente ordenava uma coisa, mas meu corpo fazia outra. Meu corpo começou a andar lentamente em direção á ela, examinando cada parte do seu corpo, como um predador faz com uma presa. Eu iria matá-la,iria me deleitar com seu sangue. Nada me impedia... Nada me impedia... Ela era minha, o sangue dela era meu, tudo meu... Assim como outras vezes, o mostro tomou conta de mim... Assim como outras vezes eu iria ser o predador...

Minha mente trabalhava agora com o desejo do meu corpo, eu não era Edward "o controlado" eu era Edward " o vampiro". Bella estava assustada, mordia os lábios, e o coração dela disparava. O que fazia o sangue dela bombear mais rápido, tornando o sangue melhor... Ela começou a se afastar de mim e não assumia controle de mais nada...

_FlashBack_

"_Uma garota de cabelos castanhos enrolados até a cintura, olhos castanhos chocolate, bonita, mas com uma cara cansada? Triste? Estava parada em frente à porta da sala de História. Parecia que estava perdida, não sabia o que fazer? Ela provavelmente era a novata que Emmet estava falando. Bom, ele não iria se decepcionar. Mas tinha uma coisa nela que dizia que ela não era que nem as outras garotas de sua idade, ela era especial, de algum modo, sei lá."_

"_Só bastou isso para uma corrente de ar, invadir as minhas narinas. E o cheiro dela! O melhor cheiro que eu já senti em toda a minha vida."_

"_Cheguei perto dela, tomando forças, coragem para me aproximar. Estranho que eu nunca tinha ficado tão receoso em ficar perto de alguém, muito menos uma humana. Mas ela não era só uma humana, ela tinha muito mais significado pra mim do que qualquer outra pessoa."_

_Eu estava caminhando em silêncio com ela. E isso estava me incomodando. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? O que eu poderia fazer? Eu tinha salvado ela. Isso era um fato. E eu tinha que me orgulhar. Pelo menos um ato bondoso em toda a minha existência!_

_E agora pela primeira vez na minha vida, uma luz iluminou minha cabeça. Eu acho que Bella não era uma praga, mais sim uma forma de eu mostrar que eu estava arrependido. Bella talvez tivesse sido enviada para ser minha salvação, nem que pelo menos aos meus olhos. Talvez fosse um anjo. Um pequeno anjo, o anjo mais bonito que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Eu já tinha tomado a decisão, muito antes de saber que a tinha tomado, __**eu a protegeria para proteger a mim mesmo.**_

_- Desculpe. – falei o mais sincero possível. – Agora, eu preciso proteger ela, como se fosse a minha vida._

_- Não, Edward. Você está errado. – eu olhei para ela confuso com suas palavras.- Você não vai protegê-la COMO se fosse sua vida, ela é sua vida agora!_

_E se eu pudesse chorar eu teria chorado naquela hora. Ao invés disso eu abracei ainda mais forte minha irmã. Eu protegeria Bella porque ela se tornara minha vida. Eu precisava disso. Eu precisava me salvar._

_- Edward. Você tem que correr riscos! A vida tem riscos. Até mesmo para nós. Você a ama, ainda que não tenha consciência desse fato. Você quer protegê-la, pois a ama. Não porque é sua obrigação. Nem porque você deve isso á sua consciência. Você tem que lutar por ela, por amor. Ninguém nunca castigou as pessoas por lutarem por amor. Lute por ela. E deixe os riscos pra quem realmente tem que se importar com eles._

_Eu estava ficando louco! Estava sim! Eu realmente estava, perdidamente, loucamente, inexplicavelmente, irracionalmente, apaixonado pela humana Bella Swan. Eu percebi isso na minha vontade súbita de tê-la em minhas mãos. Protegê-la como um homem que eu não sou. A quase decadência do meu ser em me afastar dela. A de não poder mergulhar nos olhos cor de chocolate dela. A de não poder a ver corar. Ela sorrir. O coração dela acelerar._

_Sentei na cadeira de balanço do outro lado do quarto, aspirando seu cheiro inebriante, e vendo sua beleza angelical. Para seguir meu coração, eu preciso dela, sentindo o mesmo por mim. Mas será que ela sentia? Será que ela poderia amar um cara como eu? Que a consciência pesava mais do que todo o peso do mundo? Será? Olhei no relógio era meia noite, eu pretendia ficar muito tempo aqui. Até amanhecer. Foi quando ela começou a falar durante o sonho. E... ela falou Edward. Edward! Ela estava sonhando comigo!_

_Ela estava chorando. Por que ela estava chorando? Meu mundo desabou em uma alavanche. A pior coisa que pode existir é ver a mulher da sua vida chorando._

_Se eu não tivesse morrido ainda eu teria morrido nesse exato momento. Se meu coração batesse, ele teria parado de bater. Ela estava me beijando. Eu nunca havia feito aquilo antes. Eu me surpreendi, mas depois a apertei contra mim, a segurando pela cintura. E aprofundei o nosso beijo. Nossa língua se encontrando, nossos corpos encharcados se tocando, não havia espaços entre nós. Como era bom. Isso queria dizer muitas coisas, coisas da qual nunca pensei que seria possível acontecer._

_- Quer dizer que eu amo você também. E não me importa o que você seja, o que importa é que eu te amo e você..._

_- E eu te amo. – Completei._

_- Eu quero te ver... Eu quero te ter... Eu quero te amar... Eu quero tudo desde que seja com você._

_Ela riu envergonhada._

_- Eu te amo._

_- Você é linda, maravilhosa, fica linda coradinha desse jeito. – Passei meus dedos pelo rosto dela. – Você é a mulher da minha existência... Eu te amo mais._

_- Fala logo, Edward!_

_- Bella, você quer namorar comigo?_

– _Você recuperou este vazio Edward! Você me salvou! Pensar em minha mãe não é algo tão doloroso, agora eu penso em coisas boas que nós passamos juntas, e você proporcionou tudo isso! Você é meu anjo em todos os sentidos, Edward!_

_Fiquei ali a observá-la. Eu poderia viver a eternidade inteira ali, vendo-a dormir._

_- Nos últimos meses, senhores, eu encontrei uma pessoa que a princípio eu não achei que eu fosse me apaixonar, ou sequer me aproximar. Mas essa pessoa tocou em lugar que ninguém jamais tocou antes... Essa pessoa me fez sentir vivo de novo... Me fez querer continuar vivendo, mas agora com algum sentido..._

_- Será que você me concede essa dança, minha namorada? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto me enlaçava na cintura._

_- Claro... Meu namorado..._

_. Eu não suportaria perder Bella... Não suportaria... E porque ela tinha que sair da cidade justo agora? Justo na nossa festa? Justo quando Aro Volturi vai cruzar o caminho com o dela?_

Fleches da minha vida ao lado de Bella. Como eu a conheci, como eu me apaixonei nossos momentos. O coração dela batia desesperado, e eu cada vez chagava mais perto. Eu não podia... Eu não podia... Mas o sangue deveria ser tão bom... Tão bom...

"_- Senhores essa é o motivo da minha existência..."_

Eu não poderia ignorar isso, não podia. O lado do meu cérebro que fazia parte do meu coração, o coração que eu não tinha. O coração que eu tendo ou não batia por Bella começou a se manifestar. Eu a amava, eu tinha que lutar eu a amava...

- Edward....? Edward eu amo você! – Bella gritava para mim...

"_- Decidi! E decidi que não vou. Estou feliz aqui, vou ficar em Forks!_

_- É por causa da humana? – Ele olhou pra mim._

_- É... É por causa dela..._

_- Você vai usar ela como lanche também?_

_Rosnei forte._

_- Eu- amo- ela!"_

Eu tinha que protegê-la, ela era minha vida... O motivo de eu continuar vivo...

Minha mente entrou em um combate mortal, a parte do meu instinto e a parte do meu 'coração'... Não, não vou repetir os mesmos erros... Lutava com todas minhas forças para impedir á minha vontade... Como um drogado em abstinência resistindo á droga que tanto quer... Eu amo ela! Eu não poderia matá-la... Se eu matá-la será uma parte de mim que morrerá...

**Bella**

Edward se aproximava cada vez mais de mim. Os olhos negros dele ainda continuavam. E ele caminhava para mim com se eu fosse a presa.

Os olhos dele eram indecifráveis, mas depois de um tempo quanto mais ele se aproximava e meu coração disparava, ele assumiu várias feições no rosto... Ódio, raiva, arrependimento, confusão... Era uma mistura de caretas, de cores, mas ele continuava se dirigindo á mim. Ele chegou muito perto e eu já sentia sua respiração no meu rosto. Não ousava mais me afastar. Era assim, ele não me amava o suficiente para resistir á tentação. Essa era para ser uma prova de amor, mas agora vai se tornar em minha morte.

Ele se aproximou mais ainda, e como um baque seus olhos mudaram do negro para o caramelo, sua feição se suavizou, e ele me abraçou forte... Eu ainda estava com medo...

- Edward...? Você – vai – me - matar? – Perguntei gaguejando.

Ele me abraçou mais forte ainda e eu correspondi. Ele não disse nada por um tempo.

- Não Bella... Eu quase não resisti... Eu... – Ele estava chorando, apesar da falta de lágrimas.

- Edward... – Sussurrei acariciando o rosto dele. Ele fazia uma cara torturada.

- Eu quase te matei Bella... Eu não estava conseguindo me controlar... Eu... Eu...

- Edward... – Engoli em seco. – Eu sei que você não ia me matar... – Ok, não era uma total mentira, mas desde do momento que eu decidi vir para cá eu tinha 99% de esperança que ele não me matasse. E apesar do "quase" ele resistiu á tentação, e aquilo foi sim a minha prova de amor. A prova que mesmo em um lugar fora da "proteção" ele conseguia me amar, ele conseguia lutar contra os instintos dele.

- Bella porque você fez isso? – Ele gaguejava. – Você não sabia dos riscos?

- Sabia... E é por isso que eu vim aqui...

- O quê? – Ele perguntou me soltando um pouco e olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu queria uma "verdadeira prova de amor", a prova de que mesmo fora de Forks você conseguiria me amar...

- Bella... Como você é absurda... Eu vou te amar em qualquer lugar que eu esteja... Só que meu instinto... È...

- Seu instinto não é nada perto disso... – E peguei a mão dele e coloquei no meu coração acelerado. – Não é nada perto do nosso amor...

- Quase foi...

- chega de "quase'... Foi maior! Eu te amo Edward...

- Eu também te amo Bella... mais que minha vida... Porque você é minha vida...

Ele hesitou um pouco, vi que ele prendia a respiração mas ele me beijou. Um beijo mas calmo, e eu nem fiz menção de aprofundar. Aquilo deveria estar sendo um tormento para ele. Mas eu havia conseguido. Tudo tinha dado certo.

Edward me soltou, e me sentou no banco do carro. E ele dirigiu de volta a Forks. Agora tudo estava completo comigo e com ele... Agora nem a natureza dele impedia o nosso amor de florescer.


	30. Capítulo 29 Aro Volturi A Faísca

**Capítulo 29 – Aro Volturi, a faísca. **

**Bella**

Seguimos pela estrada, rumo á Forks. Estava mais feliz do que nunca por ter sobrevivido e ter recebido minha prova de amor. Agora o próximo passo seria a eternidade com Edward, o que me acarretaria muitas dificuldades, já que ele não queria. Mas o sentimento que antes eu sentia em pensar que ele não em amava o suficiente para uma vida inteira, foi substituído pelo sentimento de proteção que ele exerce em mim. Mas eu não fui feita para viver como humana, eu fui feita para viver uma eternidade com Edward.

Mas uma coisa eu não podia negar, ou tentar ignorar. Quem era aquele outro vampiro que queria me matar? Ele estaria em Forks nesse momento?

- Edward...? – Chamei. Ele se virou para mim. Ele estava mais tranqüilo porque já tínhamos chegado á área de Forks em que a proteção começava, mas eu sentia que no fundo nos olhos dele ele não se perdoava por sequer ter pensado que ia me matar. – Quem era aquele outro vampiro? O tal de Arco e flecha?

- Arco e flecha?! – Ele perguntou assombrado. Depois riu de mim com vontade. OK, qual era a graça. – Sabia que uns dias lá no Brasil iriam influenciar ele...

- Quem é ele?

- Ele é Aro Volturi...

- Volturi?

- Sim Bella, ele faz parte do grupo dos maiores e melhores vampiros do mundo. Foi com eles que eu vivi durante dez anos de minha eternidade, lembra que eu havia te contado?

- Sim... – E toda a história apareceu na minha cabeça. – Enquanto você caçava bruxas, e tudo?

- É... – Ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça. E eu me lembrei que eu de certo modo carregava o sangue bruxo. – Ele estava visitando uma família, que nos consideramos como primos, Os Dennali, e no meio do caminho ele decidiu vir visitar-nos, ele sabia da proteção alias foi ele quem criou junto com os outros, e planejava caçar um pouco antes de chegar aqui. Só que infelizmente ele encontrou a... – Ele hesitou um pouco. – Presa... Que por um acaso da vida, é namorada de um vampiro...

- E ele está lá na sua casa agora?

- Deve estar caçando antes de ir para lá.

- E as pessoas da festa Edward? – Perguntei temerosa me lembrando da festa maravilhosa que eu estava momentos antes.

- Ele de qualquer forma não consegue atacar ninguém aqui, e ele não vai aparecer quando tem muitos humanos...

- Por que ele veio aqui, só para visitar?

- O 'visitar' deles, é ver se estamos cumprindo todos os requisitos, ou regras de sobrevivência em uma área com humanos para eles... A festa pode ser um problema para nós mais tarde, por causa da proximidade, você pode ser um problema, e outras coisas também...

- Como assim eu posso ser um problema?

- Porque você é humana...

- E...?

- Humanos não podem saber os segredos dos vampiros...

- E o que acontece se souberem assim como eu?

- Morrem... Ou se transformam em vampiros. E nenhuma dessas coisas vai acontecer...

- Ele tem medo de você, Edward?

Ele se mostrou surpreso.

- Não é medo, é mais respeito... Pelo tempo que eu vivi lá e os ajudei...

Depois disso eu e Edward dirigimos em silêncio, até a casa dele... E eu rezava silenciosamente que eu causasse algum problema e que Edward me transformasse. Era meio suicida, mas fazer o que? Era o que eu queria.

**Carlisle **

A festa estava sendo um sucesso. Alice e Esme cuidaram muito bem de tudo, e me alegrava ver que Edward estava feliz e que ele finalmente havia encontrado o amor da vida dele.

Todos se divertiam e mais uma vez eu agradeci ao ser superior por ser vampiro vegetariano. Seria tão triste tirar a vida dessas pobres crianças humanas, privando-as da felicidade que é a vida, tirando elas da vida de alguém só para suplantar o desejo sedento que temos por sangue.

Olhei em volta orgulhoso, Esme estava do meu lado se aconchegando em meus ombros. E eu me alegrei mais uma vez ao lembrar de como a conheci e como tudo mudou em minha vida. Foi amor á primeira vista, e logo depois disso eu esqueci simplesmente tudo ao meu redor, e nada mais fazia sentido.

Ela sempre me compreendia sempre me entendia, e ela sempre me apoiava em minhas decisões, mesmo que no fundo ela demonstrasse certos ciúmes. A minha vida com ela mudou da água para o vinho, e o vinho desde então quanto mais envelhecia melhor ficava.

Ver Bella também me trazia felicidade, tanto por Edward, tanto por ela me lembrar tanto sua mãe. Uma coisa que me entristecia era saber que as coisas estavam tomando um rumo muito descontrolado talvez, e que uma hora as coisas deveriam se encaixar, serem acertadas, e eu tinha medo das conseqüências que isso poderia acarretar.

- Carlisle! – Alice chamou na velocidade vampiresca do andar de cima.

Eu corri junto com Esme as escadas para subir, sem medo de perceberem já que todos estavam praticamente bêbados e felizes dançando.

- O que foi Alice?

- Edward e Bella e Aro... – E ela contou toda a história.

- Típico de Bella... – Esme sorriu. – Mas está tudo bem agora?

- Sim, ainda bem, estava preocupada com o que poderia acontecer. As visões diziam a mesma coisa sempre Aro matando Bella, Edward tentando transformá-la mas na verdade a matando...

- E o que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei.

- O que Bella esperava. – Ela sorriu gentilmente, vendo a visão. – Ela confia tanto nele, Carlisle, muito mesmo, a ponto de lutar contra os instintos dele...

- É isso o que me preocupa... – Eu falei.

- Me preocupa também, amor... – Esme concordou comigo. – Mas talvez não aconteça tudo tão gravemente, talvez com o amor dos dois as coisas amenizem...

- Está chegando perto Alice?

- Está, eu não consigo ver, mas eu sei que está... Ela está louca para se revelar para ela, mas eu tento acalmá-la...

- E o tal professor, o Jacob?

- Eu não consigo vê-lo, ele é descendente dos lobos e não consigo captar nada...

- Ele estava muito observador hoje, e conversou com Bella por um tempo... – Esme disse. – É meio estranho ele em nossa casa...

- Eu sei... Ele vai ser um grande impulsionador dessa história, e Aro também...

- Ele vem para cá?

- Vem, ele está caçando, mas vem quando a festa acabar...

- E problemas?

- Muitos... Bella na maioria deles...

- Ah, fico com tanto medo por ela... – Esme soluçou. Todos nós amávamos muito ela.

Ouvi passos se aproximando. E logo distingui o cheiro. Era o descendente de lobo. Jacob.

- Jacob... – saudei.

- Olá... – Ele se limitou a dizer. Vampiros e lobisomens não eram inimigos, mesmo ele sendo um descendente. Mas tinha algo com Jacob e sua família que era diferente.

- O que quer?

- Só avisá-los, que minha decisão continua a mesma. E que eu já comecei a agir...

Respirei fundo.

- Sabemos... E infelizmente não podemos fazer nada a respeito...

- Ainda bem que sabem...

- Só acho que não deve envolver tanto sua irmã assim... Ela é amiga de Bella...

- Eu sei... Eu avisei para ela, mas ela não quer me dar ouvidos. Diz que Bella vai precisar de uma amiga quando tudo estiver terminado...

- E porque todo esse interesse sórdido? – Alice perguntou entre dentes.

- Justiça, só isso...

- Nossas espécies nunca foram rivais, porque isso agora?

- Nós protegemos humanos, assim como vocês dizem que protegem. Eu sou descendente, mas eu tenho o sangue nas veias, e honro minha descendência. Se vocês não a defendem e mostram para ela a vida que ela terá, nós resolvemos agir...

- Faça como quiser... Só não a magoei mais...

- Como se fosse possível... – Ele finalizou saindo de perto de nós.

Eu e Esme e Alice nos entreolhamos um pouco e eu encolhi os ombros.

- Isso uma hora haveria de acontecer...

**Bella**

Chegamos á mansão dos Cullen. E Edward me pegou no colo para levar para dentro da casa. Alguns convidados ainda estavam lá, dançando e bebendo. Quando nos viram, todos começaram a sorrir abobalhados e maliciosos.

Edward começou a rir.

- O que foi Edward?!

- É engraçado, que depois das desgraças você ri...

Eu corei fortemente.

- Pois é... – me limitei a dizer. – O que eles estão pensando?

- Coisas do tipo, do nosso 'sumiço', como 'eu sou gostoso', 'ciúmes do maldito Cullen', 'sem bem onde vocês estavam'... Coisas do tipo...

- Ok, ninguém imagina que eu estava em outra cidade, quase sendo morta por dois vampiros...

Ele parou de rir.

- Desculpe Edward, foi sem querer...

- nada não. – Ele falou beijando minha testa. Ele me colocou no chão e me agarrou com uma das mãos.

- Sabia que você é linda?

- Sabia que você é lindo? – Respondi com outra pergunta. Enquanto mordia os lábios dele.

- Não faz assim... – Ele fez uma cara maliciosa.

Eu ri da cara dele. Nos últimos tempos eu e Edward estávamos cada vez mais próximos. Nossa intimidade estava cada dia melhor.

- Edward! Bella! – Alice veio gritando em nossa direção!

- Oi Alice! – Respondi. – Obrigada viu?

- Bella você não sabe o sufoco que eu passei quando minhas visões mudaram, mas isso é passado, o que importa é que você está viva! – Ela começou a dar pulinhos de alegria.

- Mas podia ter morrido... – Edward falou carrancudo.

- Edward, não culpe Alice em nada, eu a forcei á isso, ela não tem culpa...

Ele bufou.

- Está vendo, Edward? – Ela falou apontando o dedo para ele. – Carlisle quer falar com você um instante...

- Agora?

- Acho melhor sim...

- Bella, tudo ok ficar aqui?

- Claro Edward, só vou beber um pouquinho... – ri amarelo.

Ele sorriu e me beijou indo para longe.

- Bella seu vestido está um caco!

- Alice, ele está perfeito, nem vem...

- garotas do meu coração vêm dançar com o tio Emmet! – Emmet gritou do meio da pista.

Sorrimos e nos juntamos á ele, Jasper e Rosálie.

**Edward**

- Filho precisamos falar com você... – carlisle começou.

- Edward você tem que ser forte... – Esme falou.

- Falem logo, por favor...

Eles hesitaram um pouco.

- Todos os fatos comprovam que está chegando á hora... Alice viu, Jacob veio anunciar que já começou com o plano dele, Aro chegou e segundo Alice ele vai gerar problemas também...

- O que exatamente é o plano de Jacob?

- O plano dele é brotar á semente da suspeita em Bella, fazendo a investigar o assassinato. Ele não pretende contar, mas ele não sabe toda a história... Mas uma vez repito Edward, o fato em si é muito obscuro, mas toda a história pode amenizar um pouco...

- Continue... – Falei entre dentes.

- Jacob quer se aproximar o bastante dela para fazê-la investigar, como já disse...

E Aro soube sobre ela, e segundo Alice, ele não vai contar, mas ele vai pressionar e ameaçar todos nós...

- Filho... – Esme continuou. – A hora está chegando...

- E por que essa hora tem que chegar, eu posso impedir!

- Não pode Edward... – Carlisle me repreendeu. – Essa hora ia chegar cedo ou tarde e você sabia disso, e não pode deixar que ela viva uma vida de mentiras...

- Ela já se acostumou...

- Não, ela não se acostumou... Ela só aprendeu a viver com o fato. Mas como será que ela viverá uma vida ou eternidade sem saber? Ela quer no fundo, Edward... Você tem que deixar tudo em pratos limpos, ela tem que saber de tudo sobre nossa espécie e o que nós fizemos para saber se é realmente esse caminho que ela quer...

- Ela não pode viver uma vida de mentiras... E você não pode adiar nem tardar isso de acontecer... O plano era aproveitar o momento, juntar os cacos, e você tem que explicar tudo uma hora...

- Você não pode impedir Jacob e nem Aro de fazer nada. Porque você não pode impedir ela de saber algo sobre a vida dela e todos que a cercam. Você tem que parar de ser super protetor, e deixar as coisas acontecerem... O destino quer assim, você sempre soube, e você tem que lidar com isso...

- Eu não quero perdê-la... E se ela sentir raiva dos vampiros? Sentir raiva de mim?

- São as conseqüências, Edward... Mas assim como você lutou por seu instinto hoje por ela, ela tem que lutar contra a dor por você, seria a prova de amor dela...

- É uma prova de sofrimento...

- A vida é assim... Alice viu que ela vai perguntar para mim... Jacob está conseguindo o que queria... – Carlisle falou.

- E o que você vai responder?

- A verdade... Eu não posso interferir no destino e escolhas dela... Temos que ser justos apesar de tudo...

Eu senti uma dor tremenda no meu peito. Como se meu coração que eu não tenho torcesse. Sai dali sem olhar para trás, e me tranquei durante um tempo no meu quarto.

Logo me levantei indo atrás de Bella, eu tinha que aproveitar todos meus momentos com ela. Não podia deixar nada pra trás. Não podia desperdiçar um momento se quer.

**Bella**

Fiquei dançando com os Cullen durante um tempo. E logo avistei Edward me olhando de longe. De um jeito estranho. Como se estivesse me admirando...

Sorri para ele e fui até ele e o abracei.

- Alguém problema?

- Nenhum, só quero você aqui comigo... – Ele falou me abraçando mais forte.

- Sempre Edward...

Ele levantou os olhos para mim.

- Você me ama?

- Muito.

- Até que ponto você me amaria?

- Até o ponto que meu amor permitir, ou seja... Muito, muito, muito...

- Você promete que fica comigo para sempre?

- Eu te amo Edward, do futuro só Deus sabe...

Ele me abraçou mais forte ainda. Aspirando meu cheiro e me abraçando.

- Está com sono?

- Um pouco, mas os convidados não foram embora ainda.

- Bobagem. Vem, vamos dormir.

- Aqui?

- Falei com Charlie e ele concordou que você poderia ficar aqui. Então vamos?

- Sim.

Subi com ele as escadas. O juntando sempre mais a mim. Eu necessitava tanto dele. Mais tanto. Eu o amava demais.

Ele me levou ao quarto dele, junto á cama enorme que tinha lá. Deitou-me e me beijou por um longo instante. Depois eu acabei adormecendo em seus braços. Enquanto Edward velava meu sono.

Acordei preguiçosamente o dia seguinte. E logo as imagens da noite anterior vieram á minha mente. Sorri com a lembrança. E me acomodei na cama. Edward estava ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, amor...

- Bom dia, princesa... – Ele me beijou levemente. – Trouxe café para você...

- uaaal, vou ficar mal acostumada com isso...

Ele riu, mas alguma coisa estava errada eu podia sentir. Terminei meu café completo com direito á cookies e torradas, e olhei para ele que tinha o olhar perdido.

- O que foi?

- Aro está aí.

- Aro? Aro Volturi?

- É... Ele está lá em baixo com minha família... Temos que descer logo...

- Ok... Edward, ele não tem como me atacar mesmo não é?

- Não meu amor, não tem... – Ele sorriu me beijando suavemente.

Tomei um banho, e coloquei uma roupa que estava em cima da minha cama. Alice com certeza. Arrumei meu cabelo e desci com Edward...

- Nunca vi tantos humanos em uma casa de vampiros... – Ouvi vozes vindas lá debaixo.

- A proteção nos ajuda bastante... – carlisle replicou.

- Ainda bem que existe a proteção, hein, se não vocês estariam perdidos...

- Bella! – Esme me chamou, cortando Aro.

- Oi Esme, oi pessoal!

- Então essa é a Bella? Não que eu já não tenha tido o prazer de conhecê-la antes...

Eu fiquei quieta.

- Desculpe Bella... – Aro veio em direção á mim. Meu coração acelerou, e as recordações da noite anterior vieram em minha mente. – Não fique com medo. – E beijou minha mãe suavemente. – Sou Aro Volturi, e desculpe pelo incidente de ontem... É a natureza, e tudo junto e misturado, entende não é?

- farei um esforço para que sim...

Ele riu.

- Ah sim, daqui pra frente você vai fazer muitos esforços para entender nossa natureza! – E continuou rindo. Edward rosnou para ele.

- Bella, temos que ir antes que nos atrasemos para a aula.

- É, todos temos que ir... – Alice falou prontamente. – vamos?

- vamos. – Respondi. – Mas antes eu gostaria de falar com Carlisle...

Todos os Cullens lançaram olhares penetrantes. E eles disseram que me esperariam no carro. Carlisle me guiou até uma parte da casa que ninguém poderia escutar.

- Sim Bella?

- Carlisle... Eu... Gostaria de te perguntar algo... Há algum tempo que eu sei, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar...

- Sim Bella?

- Você conheceu minha mãe? – perguntei prendendo a respiração.

- Sim... – Ele respondeu calmamente. – Como soube?

- Meu pai disse que o suposto seu pai, teria cuidado dela durante a gravidez, só que o seu pai morreu há muitos séculos, então era você...

- Sim, fui eu que cuidei da sua mãe na gravidez. E não o meu 'pai'. – Ele riu.

- E você a conhecia muito?

- Conhecia.

- Como conhecia? – Percebi que ele respondia restritamente ao que eu perguntava.

- Muito. Éramos bons amigos.

- Desde quando?

- Desde quando ela tinha sua idade mais ou menos imagino.

- Antes de ela casar com meu pai?

- Sim...

- Vocês por acaso, foram namorados?

Ele hesitou um pouco.

- Quase isso...

- Como assim?

- Éramos muito mais que amigos, uma amizade além de fronteiras...

- E o que aconteceu, vocês perderam contato?

- Eu conheci Esme. Dediquei-me á ela, e á Edward na época. Visitava sempre ela, e quando ficou grávida eu a ajudei... Depois perdemos o contato... – Ele sorriu tristemente.

- E... Quando e como vocês se conheceram?

- Bella, acho que vai se atrasar...

- Me responda...

- É uma longa história, uma hora você vai saber...

- Ok... – respondi á contragosto.

Ele colocou a mão nos meus ombros gentilmente. E eu sorri timidamente. Desci, e entrei no Volvo de Edward.

Ele não perguntou nada. Só dirigiu a alta velocidade. E eu me limitei a pensar...

Chegamos á escola, e cada qual foi para suas aulas. Minha primeira aula era de História. ME despedi de Edward e me encaminhei para a sala que ficava no primeiro andar.

Logo que entrei tomei meu lugar que era ao lado de Ângela, e logo me lembrei de quem era o professor. Jacob. Lembrei conseqüentemente da conversa de ontem na festa.

- Oi Bells... – Ângela me cumprimentou me abraçando.

- OI Ang. Curtiu a festa?

- Se eu curti? – Ela rolou os olhos se sentando ao meu lado. – Eu amei. Eu e Eric nos entendemos lá... Ele foi tão fofinho...

- Que bom! Fico feliz...

- É... – Ela fez uma cara pensativa. – Ele estava meio bêbado por isso eu não sei se fico feliz ou não...

- Ang, se tem uma coisa que eu sei que bebida faz, é falar verdades que nós não queremos que outros saibam...

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada Bella, talvez eu converse com ele depois... Não o vi ainda, deve estar de ressaca, quer dizer, quase metade da escola está de ressaca... – Ela rolou os olhos. - Mas e você, sortuda, hein... Edward é muito fofo Bella!

- Eu sei... – Sorri apaixonadamente. – Eu o amo demais. Ele é tudo para mim.

- Dá para perceber... E esse anel, hein?

Eu sorri ante a lembrança olhando para minha mão, com o anel de valor incalculável.

- Não é lindo? Mas poderia ser até de latão que teria o mesmo valor...

- Eu sei como é... – E ela sorriu.

- Bom-Dia Senhores. – Jake entrou na sala. Junto com Rachel que quando me viu acenou. – Acho que estamos de ressaca, não?

Os alunos sorriram em resposta.

- pena que não trouxe o saquinho de gelo que eu estava usando... Pois bem, voltando á aula, como todos estamos muito encabeçados hoje, vamos tratar de um assunto que deixará vocês de olhos abertos... – E ele arregalou os olhos. Todos riram. Acho que ele não tava com tanta ressaca assim. – Mas antes, vamos agradecer Bella pela festa, que foi MARA!

Seguiram-se aplausos e 'obrigada Bella', e eu queria enfiar minha cabeça em algum lugar.

- Obrigado Bella, por me dar um minuto de sua atenção... – E ele ergueu o copo de água que ele tinha como se fosse um brinde. E logo me lembrei da conversa novamente. – Vamos para a aula, hoje vamos voltar no tempo. O tempo que seres sobrenaturais existiam... Temos de... De... Alguém sabe?

- Vampiros?

- Bruxas?

- Sim, garotos... Vampiros e bruxas e não nos esquecemos dos lobisomens... – Ele olhou significantemente para mim.

- Eles existiram professor?- Mike perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Cara, se existe seres tão feios que nem você, com certeza existiram... – Ele riu e todos acompanharam. Perdeu Mike. – E quem sabe não estão por aí no meio de nós... – Ele fez um gesto despreocupado. E começou a aula. A aula que eu sabia de primeira mão, por um vampiro que estava lá. Edward.

- Os lobisomens por si só, não quiseram se envolver... Apesar de terem carga para o trabalho, de poderem brigar com as bruxas e vampiros. Eles quiseram ficar calados. Por quê? O que eles iriam ganhar com aquilo? Eles só tinham a perder se entrassem. E só a ganhar se ficassem onde estavam.

- Isso para mim é covardia... – Jéssica reclamou,

- Covardia? Ou inteligência? Cara senhorita Jéssica, se nós tivéssemos um lutador de jiu-jítsu, outro de boxe tailandês, e outro de sumo... Contra você e suas amigas, você iria enfrentá-los sabendo que iria perder, e correndo o risco de morrer ou perder grande número?

- Não... Mas Jake, você não disse que eles eram fortes o suficiente para combatê-los...

- OK, vamos pegar outros exemplos... Se tivéssemos um lutador apenas, e dez garotas o atacando de todos os lados. Conseqüentemente o lutador é mais forte, mas quando ele é atacado por dez delas? A força não aumenta? Ele provavelmente não irá ganhar...

- Eles eram em poucos números?

- Sim... Os lobisomens não são seres muito férteis. E por isso a reprodução ficava limitada e com o tempo sumiram. Sobrando apenas os descendentes.

- E descendentes de lobisomens e bruxas e vampiros tem até hoje? – Um aluno perguntou.

- Sim... Menos de vampiros, pois eles não podem ter filhos... Mas podem ter outros vampiros, porque a reprodução dessa espécie é através da mordida. Se um vampiro morde um humano, este se transforma em vampiro. Ou seja uma forma de reprodução...

- Eu não acredito nessas coisas... – Mike bufou.

- Você pode acreditar e deixar de acreditar no que você quiser... Se você quer lutar contra a história e as provas, o problema é seu...

- Que provas?

- Você não gostaria de saber... – Ele piscou. E continuou a aula, que era mais cheia de indiretas e trocadilhos do que qualquer coisa.

- O que temos que concluir disso tudo. – Jake continuava a aula. – É que os livros de história limitam o que realmente aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi um ataque algoz dos vampiros, matando outros em seu nome, para salvar sua própria pele..

Conclusão da aula crianças: - E ele olhou atentamente para mim dessa vez fazendo gestos com uma maçã. – Esses seres sobrenaturais, leiam-se Vampiros são seres de várias caras. Ele pode usar da inteligência e da atrocidade para tirar o fardo de cima de suas próprias costas. Para acusar outros, ou tirar as suspeitas de si mesmo ele faz isso. Então garotos, se virem um vampiro por aí não aceitem nada do que ele diz. – E piscou para mim. Filho da mãe, falava mal de vampiros que são praticamente minha família e uma espécie que futuramente eu iria me tornar. Mas algo me dizia que era uma pista. – bem, garotos, a aula acabou. Espero ter impressionado bastante vocês... Boa Ressaca. – Ele se despediu, atrasando um pouco arrumando as coisas e apagando a lousa. Eu também me atrasei de propósito esperando os outros alunos saírem da sala.

Ele estava de costas para mim e eu caminhei em sua direção.

- Sim Bella? – me sobressaltei, e depois de um tempo recuperei o controle. – o que quer me perguntar? – Ele se virou para me olhar com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- É... O que você é? – Falei abobalhada. Ele não podia saber tanto assim ser não estar lá na época.

- Eu sou um descendente de lobisomem Bella, acho que você já chegou a suspeitar antes não?

- É... Sim... Mas como você sabe com tanta exatidão, como se estivesse lá?

- As histórias nunca se perdem Bella. São como os contos de fadas. Por isso – Ele acrescentou me entregando a maça. – Que eu tive a conversa com você ontem, que eu te alertei para o assassinato, que eu dei essa aula hoje...

- Você está insinuando... – Engoli em seco, imaginando o absurdo daquilo tudo. – Que seres sobrenaturais que fizeram aquilo com minha mãe?

- Com mais exatidão os vampiros, sim Bella era isso que eu estava tentando dizer...

- Você sabe...?

- Sei mais do que você imagina. Está tudo na história... – Ele mostrou um livro grande que estava escrito 'Tudo o que realmente aconteceu'. – Sabe Bella, eu sei o que foi não quem foi... Só que não te conto, porque você tem que descobrir por si só e tem que querer fazer isso...

- Eu quero...

- Então, comece por Phoenix. Finja que é detetive Bella, e vá a luta. Eu não posso adiantar nada, além do que você não vai entender ou acreditar... Não tem o ditado que diz " Ver para crer", pois então os seres humanos são movidos á esse ditado...

Assenti com a cabeça e saí da sala.

- Só se você quiser Bella, e você tem que querer! – Ele acrescentou.

E aquelas palavras percorreram minha mente por todo meu trajeto.


	31. Capítulo 30 Investigações

**Capítulo 30- Investigações**

**Bella**

Eu tinha que ir. Era uma necessidade que se agravava em minha mente. Era realmente algo que eu deveria fazer. Eu não podia ficar anos esperando algo acontecer, ou os resultados de algo que não fiz caírem aos meus pés. Eu precisava agir assim como Jake havia dito. E eu odiava obedecer sequer pensar na hipótese, mas era o certo e eu já tinha que ter feito isso antes. Odiava também deixar Edward, o que eu iria fazer era algo que deveria fazer sozinha, mesmo que parte das suspeitas eram os vampiros, e eu não sei qual seria a reação dele. Talvez Alice tenha visto algo, mas duvido que ela conte.

Naquela manhã, depois da conversa com Jake avisei Edward que iria para Phoenix fazer o que há muito tempo já devia ter feito. Ele ficou rígido mais concordou, e nem sequer questionou se poderia vir comigo. Mas eu sabia que ele compreendia. Eu pensei em chamar meu pai, aliás, ele entendia bem mais desses aspectos policias do que eu, mas eu tinha medo de ele querer me impedir. E parar no lugar era uma coisa que eu não iria mais fazer. Não mais.

Voei para Phoenix no mesmo dia. E pensei em conversar com Phil, mas não queria reviver nada na memória dele. Já bastavam as minhas lembranças.

Fui para todos os lugares possíveis que poderiam me dar alguma pista, desde as lojas que ela estava aquele dia, desde do lugar em que ela fora assassinada, no necrotério, no hospital, pessoas que viram o corpo, tudo, realmente tudo que estava ligado á ela.

No fim da viagem eu estava cansada, mas tinha descoberto várias coisas que só levavam á uma coisa:

- Minha mãe foi atacada em um beco escuro. Havia perdido muito sangue, mesmo para um tiro de bala.

- ninguém viu nenhum suspeito, e nem sequer tem pistas de quem foi.

- Na autópsia foram encontrados furos como se fossem de agulhas no pescoço. E pareciam que deles que saiam à maior parte do sangue.

- Ela teve algumas fraturas no corpo e marcas rosas, que não poderiam ser motivo nem de queda, tombo, ou coisa do tipo.

- As cirurgias não foram um sucesso, porque parecia que na corrente sanguínea dela tinha outras substâncias além de sangue. Como sangue de outros tipos.

- Todo o processo foi silencioso. Pois testemunhas só perceberam quando ouve o barulho do tiro, e dois minutos depois a ambulância chegou. E na hora que se aproximaram parecia que uma corrente de ar inundou o local.

- Nada havia acontecido anteriormente á não ser na França e Alemanha séculos antes, em que vítimas eram encontradas quase sem nada de sangue ou muitas vezes sem sangue algum e com várias fraturas pelo corpo. Na época quando aconteciam esses acidentes eram chamados de "Assassinos da noite". E pela data logo depois começou-se nesses países á caça á vampiros e bruxas. Nunca foram ligados á eles, mas muitos historiadores acreditam que sim.

- ninguém quis investigar mais o caso. Alguns médicos chegaram a acreditar que minha mãe levou o tiro e foi picada por algum grande inseto, como um morcego ou um pernilongo gigante desconhecido.

Isso foi o que descobri em Phoenix. E outras coisas que eu liguei.

- Jacob é descendente dos lobos e acredita que está fazendo justiça me ajudando. Mas contra quem?

- E o porquê da aula de hoje sobre vampiros e bruxas? E o possível estado instável de vampiros, que são inteligentes e sagazes e nem um pouco confiáveis?

- E a história que Edward havia contado sobre vampiros sendo inimigos de bruxas, e minha mãe também ser uma descendente? Com mais nível de bruxalidade do que eu?

- minha mãe andava sempre muito preocupada. E dizia que alguém a perseguia, só que ela tinha uma carta na manga. Tanto que eu achei que eram assaltantes ou traficantes que estivessem atrás dela.

- E o fato que minha mãe conhecia Carlisle, e que supostamente eles tiveram um envolvimento há 20 anos. E se além de Carlisle minha mãe conhecia... Conhecia... Outros vampiros?

Era isso, tudo indicava de quem matou minha mãe havia sido um vampiro. Mas quais os motivos? Por quê? Eu necessitava saber, e eu sabia que Edward e os Cullen deveriam saber alguma coisa.

Tentei descansar um pouco depois dos dias exaustivos, só que não consegui. Marquei minha viagem de volta para Forks para o dia seguinte. E eu sabia que amanhã minha vida ia mudar. Porque eu estava mais perto do que nunca de descobrir quem era. Porque eu já sabia o que era o assassino, mas não sabia quem era o assassino. E eu iria descobrir.


	32. Capítulo 31 O Assassino

**Capítulo 31- O assassino. **

**Bella**

Voei para Forks mais cedo do que imaginava. Minha vontade e minha coragem estavam me impulsionando á voltar. Eu sabia que eu estava perto, e toda vez que eu pensava eu sentia um grande aperto em meu coração, só que eu tentava ignorar, porque agora não tinha mais volta.

Antes de qualquer decisão minha eu pretendia fazer uma coisa. Uma coisa com Edward. Antes que eu descobrisse meu assassino eu queria antecipar algo que eu sempre quis fazer. Pedir Edward em casamento, ou pelo menos dizer que era isso que eu queria agora. Eu estava convicta a fazer isso, e eu iria fazer!

Voei para Forks, e ele estava lindo como sempre me esperando no aeroporto, logo que o vi eu até cheguei á esquecer momentamente sobre Renne e tudo que aquilo implicava, Edward estava ali e era o que importava no momento. Ele me abraçou e me beijou, mas eu percebia uma distância entre a gente, uma distância que eu não queria que existisse, mas que logo iria acabar. Eu esperava.

Ele me levou até minha casa, e eu pedi para que ele subisse ao quarto comigo.

- Edward, está tudo bem? – Eu perguntei, posicionando minha mão no rosto dele. Ele estava com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse á quilômetros de distância ou á anos de distância.

- Aham. – Ele respondeu seco. Abriu a porta do carro e me conduziu até meu quarto. Onde ele colocou minha mala e se apoiou na janela de frente para mim.

Eu não sei por que eu queria que a ordem dos fatos fosse essa. Seria mais "prático" se eu terminasse com minhas investigações e depois pedisse á Edward. Ele talvez pudesse me ajudar a descobrir quem fora o assassino, já que ele era um vampiro também.

Sentei na minha cama ficando de frente para ele e comecei.

- Edward, antes de tudo eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

Ele engoliu em seco e me olhou com os olhos mais tristes do mundo.

**Edward**

Como eu daria tudo para ler os pensamentos dela. O que eu daria... Era chegada á hora eu sabia. E eu a perderia para sempre.

- Edward, eu gostaria de te fazer uma proposta... Eu realmente amo você.

- Eu também amo você. – me apressei em dizer.

- Eu quero passar uma eternidade ao seu lado. Eu quero me casar com você, Edward.

Eu engoli em seco. Ela não poderia estar falando a verdade. Mas eu sabia que ela iria descobrir tudo, e eu não poderia prendê-la ou continuar fingindo e mentindo.

"– Bella, eu... você, quer dizer... nunca vai querer... ter nada comigo, acredite. Você não sabe nada sobre mim.  
Agora Bella, me olhava com os olhos mais lindos. E... eu não podia agüentar mais. Não podia. Eu tinha ido longe de mais. E ela não poderia saber da verdade. Não ela poderia mais eu não poderia viver sem ela, esse era o problema.  
- Não, Edward. Eu o amo. E eu sei da sua família, que você é vampiro. Eu sei! E não me importo – ela me disse colocando a mão no meu rosto. Eu afastei, olhei para minhas mãos e respirei fundo.  
- Bella, a gente foi longe de mais. Nunca deveria ter me relacionado tanto com você. Foi um erro.  
- Um erro pra você? – Agora ela me olhava com olhos tristes. Como ela podia pensar nisso?  
- Não, lógico que não. Foi maravilhoso. Mas eu nunca devia ter aprofundado, sabendo que a gente iria terminar.  
- Quem terminar, você?  
- Não, Bella... Você vai terminar comigo.  
Ela me olhava confusa. E eu sabia que agora era a hora. Não podia viver do lado dela, não da pessoa mais importante da minha vida, não do lado da pessoa que livrou o vazio do meu coração, mentindo. Eu tinha que dizer a verdade, ela iria me odiar, iria querer me matar, iria tudo... Mas uma coisa era certa, ela nunca mais iria querer olhar na minha cara novamente.

- Bella... – Comecei. – O que você realmente foi fazer em Phoenix? – Comecei desse jeito. Não sabia como começar de outro.

- Eu fui tentar descobrir quem era o assassino de minha mãe.

- E... Lembra daquela conversa que a gente teve uma noite, em que eu contei a história de minha vida, e você me contou como sua mãe morreu, e tal de promessa que você tinha feito á ela?

- Sim... Eu fiz uma promessa á ela.

- Qual era? – Falei engolindo em seco.

Ela hesitou, mas continuou.

- Descobrir quem era o assassino, e de alguma forma o fazer sofrer do mesmo jeito que ele fez comigo...

- Então Bella... – Falei engolindo em seco mais uma vez. Eu não podia agüentar, era agora. Não podia mais evitar. – Pode começar a tortura agora.

**Bella**

- Pode começar a tortura agora. – Foram essas as palavras que ele disse? Eu entendi direito?

Eu fiquei pensando no que parece que durou uma eternidade. Eu só conseguia achar uma explicação. Comecei a ligar os pontos. Se for um vampiro que matou minha mãe, porque não poderia ser os Cullen? Pelo que eu soube Carlisle fora namorado da minha mãe, porque eles não poderiam estar envolvidos também ? Porque Edward não poderia estar envolvido ? No meu subconsciente eu soube que eu cheguei a pensar nessa possibilidade, mas eu acho que meu amor por Edward e aquela família havia superado tudo. Comecei a suar furiosamente, como se meu cérebro martelasse para achar outra solução que não fosse aquela que eu estava tendo agora. Por que Edward fizera aquilo ? Talvez ele tivesse alguma explicação, mas como que alguém explica um assassinato ? Não é uma coisa "explicável". Ele deveria ter feito isso por sangue frio, crueldade. Mas porque eu não vejo Edward fazendo isso ?

Meu coração batia descontroladamente. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me mover, falar, ou sequer pensar com coerência. Não conseguia ver Edward, mas eu sabia que ele ainda continuava ali. Por que ele deixou tudo chegar aquele ponto ? Ao ponto de eu querer me transformar e me tornar uma deles ? Por que ele se aproximou de mim sabendo que um dia eu iria descobrir tudo ? Minha cabeça latejava, e não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse me ajudar. Meu corpo estava rígido, como se uma pedra tivesse assumido o lugar.

Senti um vento passar pelo quarto, levantei os olhos temerosos, e vi que Edward estava parado em um canto mais afastado do quarto. Ele não parecia estar melhor que eu, a expressão dele era de dor e sofrimento. E eu continuava sem expressão. Nós nos encaramos por um tempo.

- Bella, não peço que me perdoe só que me compreenda... Eu...

Eu o calei com um olhar. Para mim era um olhar que eu precisava pensar, precisava de tempo. Mas eu não tenho certeza se foi desse modo que ele interpretou. Ele assentiu de leve a cabeça, e falou em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Acho que você não me quer mais, tem razão. Eu... – Ele abaixou a cabeça. E eu vi algo descendo pelos olhos dele. Lágrimas? Como era possível? Vampiros não choram! Ele pareceu perceber e logo limpou surpreso. – Espero que você um dia possa me perdoar... – Ele falou com dor nos olhos. Ele não sabia o que falar assim como eu. Parecia que uma parte de mim ainda não havia entendido que... que... Não eu não conseguia pronunciar aquelas palavras. – Tchau. Eu te amo Bella... – Ele falou e saiu praticamente voando do meu quarto. E no lugar que ele estava antes, havia uma carta. Em um envelope preto com detalhes em prata. E no selo um coração vermelho partido. Sentei na cama, pela primeira vez desde muito tempo meu corpo finalmente havia se movimentado. Fiquei a encarar aquela carta, com medo do que poderia ter lá dentro. Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não sabia o que pensar. Só sabia que o assassino de minha mãe era o homem que eu amava.

**Edward**

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Não conseguia sequer respirar, não que eu precisasse. Senti algo escorrendo pelo meu rosto, e quando vi era uma lágrima. Vampiros não choram! Mas que inferno, minha vida é um inferno! Eu sou o inferno! Um monstro! Eu assassinei a mãe do amor da minha vida. E isso é algo inadmissível. Mesmo sabendo que eu não conhecia Bella na época. Mas tanto faz ! Isso não faz com que meu ato tenha sido impensado, ou algo que amenize a frieza do ato!

Eu sabia que Bella não estava em condições de fazer nada naquele momento, muito menos eu. Por isso peguei no meu bolso á carta que eu havia escrito já há algum tempo, na dúvida de que algum dia eu iria precisar dela, e joguei no chão no mesmo lugar onde eu estava. E saí do quarto dela.

Corri para todos os lugares possíveis, cheguei á ir para o Canadá, e até mesmo ao Leste dos EUA, mas nem a corrida, e nem nada que eu fizesse iriam tirar da minha cabeça o rosto de Bella, meu amor por ela, e o monstro que eu sempre fora.

Eu sempre me preocupei com o fato das conseqüências que tudo poderia acarretar, mas Alice me dissera que as deixasse para quem deveriam se preocupar com elas. E eu deixei. Patético. Isso só fez com que ambas as partes sofressem mais, que tudo ficasse cada vez mais doloroso e ridiculamente patético.

Fiquei dois dias sem encontrar ninguém que eu conhecia. Não conseguia olhar para a cara de ninguém, não conseguia conversar, nem mesmo conviver comigo mesmo. Eu queria morrer! Ou pelo menos deixar de ser humano, para me livrar dessa carranca de monstro que eu tenho há séculos. E junto com esse pensamento aquela gota cheia de água e sal surgiu na minha face novamente... Muito estranho, mas nada que merecesse muito importância.

Estava á beira de um lago na divisa do Canadá com os EUA, não muito longe de casa, em comparação aos outros lugares que eu tive, quando ouvi pessoas se aproximando. Tentei fugir, ou correr, mas eu não o fiz. Já havia cansado de fugir da realidade.

- Edward... – Carlisle chamou. Eu me limitei a continuar jogando pedrinhas na água.

- Edward, mano, fala conosco. Você não pode se distanciar de sua família assim... – Emmet acrescentou – Nós te amamos, somos uma família. Você precisa de nós.

Emmet por mais que fosse brincalhão e por natureza fazia brincadeiras com tudo, hoje não. Hoje ele estava sério e mostrava que poderia ser compreensivo o bastante para me entender.

Carlisle e Emmet se sentaram cada um de um lado meu também olhando para a vista do lago.

Não falamos nada durante um tempo, só a presença deles me mostrando que eu não estava sozinho era o suficiente.

- Como ela está? - Perguntei, quebrando o silêncio. Eles me olharam preocupados.

- Ela está mal, Edward, como deveria se esperar. – Carlisle falou enquanto segurava meus ombros. – Ela não saí do quarto já faz dois dias, não fala com ninguém, não come nada, não faz nada...

- Alice tentou conversar com ela, mas ela não quer. E o futuro dela está perdido, ela não tomou nenhuma decisão de nada ainda Edward...

Mas uma vez eu desejei morrer! Desejei me tornar um humano, para deixar de ser tão monstro.

- O que é isso, Edward? – Carlisle gritou enquanto apontava desesperado para meu rosto.

Coloquei minhas mãos e vi que eram lágrimas.

- lágrimas, pelo que indica...

- vampiros não choram, nem produzem lágrimas... Só produzem veneno.

- Devem ser lágrimas de veneno, então... – nada iria me impressionar agora.

- Não! – Carlisle replicou. – São lágrimas humanas. Edward? Pare de pensar no que você está pensando?

- E o que exatamente você está pensando? – Quem lia pensamentos ali era eu e não ele.

- Você está desejando morrer, não está? É o primeiro passo para vampiros se suicidarem!

- Vampiros se suicidarem? –Emmet perguntou.

- Depois eu explico, Emmet! Isso faz parte da magia, Edward, se você tomar aquele veneno você morre, porque você está querendo morrer! As lágrimas são uma prova que metade da magia está ocorrendo!

- Seja lá o que for, Edward, PÁRE de pensar nisso! Bella irá te perdoar, você não pode morrer.

Não respondi. Mas fazia sentido. E nessas circunstâncias de minha mundana vida monstruosa, essa idéia, de morrer e privar o mundo da minha crueldade, não era tão ruim assim.


	33. Capítulo 32 A Carta

**Capítulo 32 – A carta.**

**Bella**

Fazia dois dias que eu não saia do quarto, não fazia nada simplesmente. Nem pensar eu conseguia. Só encarava aquela carta. Nem usava pegá-la achando que era algo que poderia me matar ou me fazer algum mal, não que essa idéia fosse ruim ao seu modo. Eu preferia muito mais estar morta á ter que passar por tudo de novo. Esse meu vazio, estava se comparando quando minha mãe morreu. Todo o sofrimento. Mas agora era duplamente maior. Porque eu chorava por minha mãe ter morrido, e chorava por saber que meu amor era o assassino dela.

Depois de dois infindáveis dias sem comer sem falar com ninguém, eu resolvi ler o que quer que tenha naquela carta. Talvez tivesse algo como "tudo foi uma brincadeira de um muito mal gosto, HAHA, peguei você!", mas eu não sabia que não teria nada desse tipo, ao mesmo tempo que Edward não faria algo daquele tipo. Lógico que poderia! Ele matou minha mãe! Mas ele não me conhecia, não me amava ainda... Será que amava mesmo? Não, isso eu não podia negar. Ele lutou contra o instinto dele somente há alguns dias antes somente para me proteger. Não, eu não poderia negar que ele dera uma verdadeira prova de amor para mim. Mas o que isso mudava nas coisas afinal ?

Me levantei da cama com algum esforço, movimentando meus músculos quase atrofiados pela imobilidade, e me esforcei para pegar á carta um tanto temerosa.

Abri a lentamente, e acostumei meus olhos com a claridade. Comecei a ler.

_Bella, não sei quando que você irá ler essa carta, mas sei que o dia se aproxima. Escrevi-há algum tempo, logo que comecei a desconfiar que tudo irá acabar rapidamente e que eu não conseguiria ao menos explicar meus motivos, ou como aconteceu. Porque você necessita de uma explicação, aliás, ela era sua mãe, e você, bem... Você é, ou era minha namorada. Mas lembrando que eu sempre te amarei não importa o que aconteça ou o que você faça. Irei narrar aqui tentando ser o mais correto e justo o possível, para fazê-la entender desde o começo como tudo aconteceu. Eu te amo._

Narrando em Primeira Pessoa/ Edward Cullen.

Quando cheguei á Itália, e comecei a trabalhar com os Volturi eu seguia as bruxas e as descendentes mais próximas que tinham mais nível de bruxalidade no sangue, afim de finalmente extinguir essa raça que era tão inimiga dos vampiros. Perseguia-as á todo o lugar, e minha grande gana era conseguir capturar as líderes, Bridget e Max. Pois eu sabia que uma raça sem líderes aos poucos iria desmoronar. Junto com outros vampiros o consegui fazê-lo e finalmente todas as bruxas e descendentes próximos foram exterminados. Mas o que eu desconhecia e que só soube depois de algumas décadas era o que Carlisle havia feito.

Carlisle apesar de também ser inimigo das bruxas, aliás, ele era um vampiro, ele era contra á toda essa perseguição e assassinatos e queimação em praça pública descontrolados. Ele era médico, e chegou á cuidar de uma bruxa sem ao menos saber que ela o era. A mulher estava terrivelmente doente, e estava grávida nos últimos meses de gestação. Ele cuidou dela, e acabou criando laços afetivos, até descobrir quem era ela. Mas como ele não era "totalmente" inimigo da raça, ele continuou á ajudá-la. Ajudando-a no parto e quando a bruxa estava em seu leito de morte ele prometeu á pedido dela cuidar do bebê e dá-lo uma família ou condições de sobrevivência. Carlisle não podia entregar ou ao menos mencionar o bebê para nenhum vampiro, muito menos eu, que sentia muito desgosto. Por isso entregou o bebê para uma família de humanos que o cuidou sem ao menos saber que era uma descendente de bruxa com 50% de bruxalidade. Carlisle não podia ficar com a criança, mas ele a acompanhava na infância, adolescência, vida adulta, assumindo o papel de amigo distante, médico, ou infindáveis parentescos. E isso foi indo com a filha do bebê, a neta...

Um dia A neta da Bruxa que Carlisle ajudara de nome Stefanini, se mudou para os EUA, e Carlisle se viu apelido á ir junto. Já que ele era o "médico" dela. Eu na época quis sair dos Volturi também e decidi partir com ele. Fomos para os EUA e começamos a constituir um lugar para ficar. E onde quer que Carlisle estivesse ele sempre mostrava afeição para essas descendentes. Até que Stefanini teve uma neta, chamada Renne. E os laços com Renne foram mais forte do que qualquer outra descendente. Porque Carlisle se viu apaixonado por ela, e ela por ele.

Carlisle sempre teve o mais profundo autocontrole, por isso o namoro entre eles, apesar de casto em muitas formas, cresceu bastante. Eles realmente se gostavam, e Renne aceitava muito bem que ele era um vampiro. Renne então tinha 17 anos e Carlisle aparentava entre 25 e 30. Foi então que Carlisle viu Esme caindo do penhasco, e ao transformá-la como vampira se apaixonou instantaneamente por ela, uma espécie de amor á primeira vista, um sentimento tão forte que tudo que ele sentia por Renne até então se apagou. Seria comparado á um sentimento que surgia entre os lobisomens chamado "impressão", mas muito mais forte e confiável.

Carlisle com dor no coração explicou á Renne sobre Esme, e ela por sua vez entendeu, mas lógico que ficou magoada. Esme sabia sobre Renne e sempre teve o melhor "espírito esportivo". Renne prometeu nunca contar nada sobre vampiros, nem mesmo para seu melhor amigo Charlie, e pediu para que eles fossem felizes. Renne então se casou com seu melhor amigo, e logo engravidou.

Carlisle apesar dessa "paixão" com Renne tinha ainda a responsabilidade de acompanhar todas as descendentes daquela bruxa da época das fogueiras. Por isso acompanhou Renne durante toda a gravidez, e eu que na época trabalhava como auxiliar dele, também o acompanhava. Somente nas situações que envolviam sangue que eu me mantinha isolado, mas no resto eu ajudava.

Então, depois de nove meses de gestação, chegou o dia do parto. E eu como sempre me distanciei, pois sangue estaria envolvido. O parto começou, e o nenê nasceu você Bella. Mesmo quando criança o gosto e cheiro do seu sangue "cantavam" para mim, e na cidade e na época não havia nenhuma proteção que me impedia de te atacar, nem muito menos algum sentimento que me impedisse. Por isso o meu lado vampiresco se apoderou de mim e guiado pelos meus instintos eu entrei naquela sala, com a única e exclusiva idéia de te matar. Você estava nos braços de sua mãe e ela estava radiante vendo você pela primeira vez, somente Carlisle viu o que eu pretendia fazer. Eu já entrei na sala com meus dentes expostos e prontos para te matar á qualquer momento, nem que eu tivesse que matar sua mãe antes para isso. Renée viu a cena, e te envolveu protetoramente nos braços, enquanto Carlisle começava uma luta comigo para me impedir. Acabou que com muito esforço ele me levou para um lugar longe dali, onde eu não sentiria seu cheiro e eu poderia pensar com clareza. Carlisle voltou e Renne falou para ele nunca mais procurá-la, que ela não queria nos ver, eu e Carlisle e qualquer outro vampiro nenhuma outra vez na vida dela, e que ela iria proteger Bella com todas as forças. Ela disse que não iria colocar nossa existência em risco, mas disse que era para nos distanciarmos dela completamente, porque se ela nos visse ela iria dar um jeito de tornar publico. Carlisle com pesar se afastou, e eu continuei ao seu lado com um grande remorso no meu peito. Aliás, era papel dele protegê-la e eu havia estragado tudo, tentando matar você.

Os anos se passaram e fomos para Forks depois de um tempo, já com todos da família Cullen. Carlisle sempre sentiu um grande pesar por ter de se afastar de Renne, mas sempre me garantia que ele não estava bravo comigo. O que eu podia ver que era verdade, mas eu sabia que ele se ressentia disso.

Então, a vida se passou, ou a morte como preferir. Eu, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosálie, vivemos desde então "felizes" á nosso modo. Vivendo como "família" á nosso modo. E tudo estava "bem". Encontramos Forks, onde o clima era bom e poderíamos nos sentir mais "livres" para com nossa natureza. Os Volturi criaram a proteção, o que facilitou muito nossa convivência com os humanos e nos facilitou a residência, sem sermos vistos como os "estranhos" que moram dentro da floresta, e que não são "sociáveis", como aconteceu em outros lugares.

Carlisle sempre se sofreu muito com a separação de Renne porque de todas as descendentes, ela foi a mais importante para ele. Por isso depois de 17 anos, ele quis entrar em contato novamente, achando que de algum modo ela já o teria perdoado, quando o certo seria me perdoado pelo incidente em que eu quase te matei, Bella. Ele quis procurá-la, mas não teve coragem o suficiente. Então eu fui. Porque se ela me perdoasse com toda certeza teria perdoado Carlisle. Voei para Phoenix em um dia de feriado e já soube do paradeiro de Renne. Como fazia muito sol, como sempre fez, eu escolhi o horário de noite para vê-la, e sorte a minha ou azar é que o comércio estava aberto até mais tarde devido á algum feriado, e sorte minha também que a filha dela (você), cujo sangue era tão apetitoso para mim não estava por perto, por tanto eu não poderia rastreá-la.

Vaguei pelas ruas, fingindo ver as vitrines, coisa que particularmente eu abomino, e lendo os pensamentos das pessoas á minha volta. Foi quando ela conseguiu me ver de longe (vou encurtar os detalhes porque é tão doloroso para mim quanto seria para você), e ela me reconheceu, logicamente, minha aparência não foi mudada, e apesar dos anos ela ainda se recordava dos vampiros (como se fosse algo que você esquecesse), só que ela assim como você Bella, acredito, cumpre e lembra-se das promessas que fez, e ela havia prometido que da próxima vez que visse algum vampiro da minha família ela iria dar um jeito de nos tornar públicos ou mesmo falar para os Volturi (Não vou também entrar em detalhes de como ela poderia colocar nossa existência em risco), ela poderia fazer aquilo em qualquer momento e ela estava muito determinada. Por isso eu comecei a seguir, dominado pela raiva. Havia ido ali por um gesto de "paz" e ela decide nos prejudicar. (Por favor, não ache que eu estou tentando justificar o que fiz.) Na mente dela só havia uma garota particularmente linda, de olhos castanhos e cabelos cacheados levemente, e uma casa em que você estaria. Eu precisava fazer algo, porque senão ela com sua descendência de bruxa poderia nos prejudicar, e precisava fazer rápido porque ela estava se aproximando de onde você estava, e isso poderia fazer com que meu instinto falasse mais alto (outra vez). Por isso dominado pela minha "autopreservação" e de todos de minha espécie, e minha raiva e cólera que eu sentia eu a segui e a encurralei em um beco escuro.

- Saí daqui, vampiro imundo! Depois de 17 anos você vem aqui de novo, e para quê, matar minha filha, agora em outra oportunidade ?

- Eu vim aqui para acordo de paz, mas acho que invés de sua filha morrer hoje, quem vai morrer é você!

- Do que você fala ?

- você vai nos entregar! Eu li seus pensamentos! Só que eu não deixo, e eu sei que você não vai mudar de idéia porque vocês descendentes de bruxas são tudo ignorantes e arrogantes ! Não sei como Carlisle criou algum tipo de laço com vocês!

- você é um monstro, monstro! Vai me matar, para se salvar? Que atitude heróica! - Ela falava com ironia. – Você devia ter escutado minhas palavras, você devia então ter lido meus pensamentos e visto que eu falava sério!

- Pensei que não guardasse tantos rancores por mais de duas décadas!

- Você quase matou minha filha, minha única filha! Meu bem mais precioso! O que você queria que eu fizesse?

- Chega! – Eu gritei já com o veneno na minha boca. – Sem mais palavras, sua filha vai ter o que merece depois de você!

Ela se jogou na minha frente apontando para o peito.

- Me mate, faça o que quiser comigo! Mas não mata minha filha! Ela não tem culpa de nada, ela não sabe de nada! Não seja mais monstro do que é, Edward ...- Ela suplicava. Ela sabia que de lá ela não saia com o coração e a jugular batendo.

- Não... – Falei enquanto me aproximava como um predador. – Eu não sou misericordioso! Você sabe...

Bella, minha intenção não era matá-la. Mas eu queria que ela se sentisse verdadeiramente em perigo, para eu captar qualquer intenção de não nos denunciar. Eu queria que ela revidasse e voltasse com a idéia. Eu não tinha ido ali para fazer mal algum á ela ou a ninguém. Eu ameacei sua vida para ver se ela voltava atrás, mas ela não voltava...

- Me mate! Vamos!

Eu não queria, eu tinha que prolongar o momento, até a hora em que ela voltasse em sua decisão. Só que passos começaram a surgir, eu olhei para os lados e estava escuro, mas pessoas passavam por ali perto. Ouvi os pensamentos de Renne e ela tentava fazer o "comunicado", a denuncia que só as descendentes de bruxas com algum treino poderiam fazer. Então dominado pela cólera eu como o predador e monstro que eu sou, eu a matei. Sugando o sangue dela enquanto ela gritava e dizia para não machucar a filha dela. Não suguei muito o sangue, para não dar alarme se ela tivesse contado para outros. Por isso em minha velocidade arranjei uma arma e atirei contra seu peito, seria um "disfarce". Como um assassinato, por bandidos cruéis, bandidos frios... Não por um vampiro, que estava dominado pela cólera, e só "pressionava" a vítima para revisar na decisão de denunciar minha existência.

Saí de lá correndo, e pessoas já vinham ao socorro. Saí de Phoenix o mais rápido que pude, e tentei ignorar minha família, mas eles me acharam. Alice já havia contado para eles e eu queria morrer. Por que eu havia sido o monstro que eu lutava para não ser. Mas confesso que naquele momento eu realmente me transformei, eu realmente tomei a decisão do que eu queria para mim: Eu queria ser salvo! Mas como se eu tinha acabado de cometer um assassinato para defender á mim e minha natureza? Como se eu tinha deixado uma criança órfã de mãe? Eu não sabia como conseguiria a tão esperada salvação, mas Carlisle me ajudou. Compreendeu-me, o que foi um ato de longe muito bom e quase impossível de sentir. Aliás, eu, que para todos os efeitos era filho dele, havia matado uma mulher que ele amou e uma mulher que ele tinha que proteger mesmo ela não querendo. Ele dizia que me compreendia, mas o problema era que não existia compreensão.

Vou pular os dias tormentosos que se passaram, um mês depois, uma garota nova aparece na escola, trazendo com sigo um cheiro esplêndido que logo eu achei que já conhecia de algum lugar, mas não me lembrei. Pois fazia 17 anos que eu não o sentia. Alice escondia algo de sua mente para mim, e eu me via apelido por você, e graças que a proteção me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa contra você.

Depois me apaixono por você e descubro que você é a filha de Charlie o chefe da polícia, e filha de Renne, a mulher que eu assassinei. Por conseguinte você é uma descendente de bruxa que nem sua mãe seria uma espécie de inimiga. Vê como me senti? Apaixonado pela filha de Renne, que era uma descendente de bruxa, e ainda que tinha um sangue tão apetitivo para mim ?

Eu tentei me desviar de você, mas não conseguia. Minha família me ajudou, e Alice me disse que tudo tem conseqüências e que eu deveria deixá-las para quem realmente deveria se preocupar com elas. Então eu me deixei levar, primeiro eu queria ficar com você, para te ajudar de alguma forma. De fazer com que sua vida fosse um pouco mais feliz ou menos vazia. Por isso que eu fui tão obstinado em te livrar dos seus traumas desde os menores aos maiores, como perder o medo de dirigir nas ruas molhadas de Forks. E eu consegui, e ainda consegui tirar o vazio do seu coração, como você mesmo me disse. Você não sabe como me senti, quando eu estava vendo que eu estava conseguindo melhorar sua vida, eu estava conseguindo "reparar" aos poucos meus erros. Como se eu pudesse amenizar um pouco á minha ida ao inferno, ou coisa do tipo. Só que me vi preso á você de todas as formas, eu não conseguia me afastar de você depois de te deixar mais "feliz" eu precisava de você, como minha amante, quem sabe para sempre. Por isso que te pedi em namoro, por isso tivemos á festa. Só que eu sabia que um dia á hora iria chegar, a hora em que você descobriria e teria que me deixar, e eu estava como dizem "empurrando com a barriga", deixando tudo rolar. Um grande erro talvez? Não sei. Será que eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado de você, e simplesmente deixar você lidar com seu sofrimento sozinha com o tempo? Bem eu não sei qual é a sua opinião. Mas a minha é que eu não me arrependi. O tempo que eu passei com você foi muito mágico também para mim, porque eu não vi sendo tão "monstro", eu me vi tornando "quase" humano, me vi amando alguém. E isso era de longe muito gratificante para mim.

Só que aí apareceu Jacob e sua família vindos de Chicago. Eles são descendentes de lobos, e sabiam da história de algum modo que desconheço. Eles sempre "defendiam" a idéia, que não tinham inimigos, nem tanto vampiros nem bruxas, eles só eram aliados dos humanos, e se os humanos estão em perigos ou estão sendo "enganados" como ele achou que era o seu caso, eles os defenderiam. Por isso ele veio como seu professor, e plantou a semente da desconfiança em você, para você acabar descobrindo em que "terreno" você pisava. E nada eu e minha família fizemos para evitar, pois não era justo com você privar você de um direito que tinha de saber que seu futuro marido seria o assassino de sua mãe.

Aro também veio e me pressionou, dizendo que era errado esconder de você, e me vi pressionado por todos os lados. E você foi para Phoenix, e aqui acabam os relatos. Só sei que não me arrependo do tempo que fiquei com você, só me arrependo do sofrimento que isso tudo vai causar.

Eu quero dizer, mais uma vez, que eu te amo com todas minhas forças, e que eu entendo que por mais que você me ame, ou amava você talvez não consiga me perdoar. Eu irei entender. Eu acho que nem mesmo eu me perdoei. Estarei aí em qualquer canto, em qualquer lugar sempre com os pensamentos e o corpo virados para você. Eu não sei o que dizer, o que usar como justificativa. Por isso optei simplesmente por te contar os fatos. Se você vai me perdoar ou não é sua escolha. Só saiba que eu sempre estarei aqui, te esperando por toda a eternidade, para sempre seu,

Edward Cullen.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Ele havia declarado como matou minha mãe, o por que. Mas Meu Deus o que eu poderia pensar ? O que eu deveria fazer ? A minha vontade era perdoar Edward, e deixar tudo para o alto ! Mas e minha mãe ? Seria uma espécie de traição ? Poxa, ela me acompanhou durante 17 anos de minha vida, e eu simplesmente vou perdoar o assassino dela ? Por que isso está acontecendo comigo afinal ? Por que ? Eu não sabia o que pensar, ou o que fazer, só sabia que uma decisão eu precisava tomar.

Edward havia se apaixonado por mim, enquanto tentava fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor. Como se ele pudesse ser perdoado pelos seus atos enquanto me ajudava. Mas... Eu não conseguia pensar em nada.

Reli a carta novamente, e eu prestei atenção á uma frase que ele havia colocado: "só que ela assim como você Bella, acredito, cumpre e lembra-se das promessas que fez". Promessas, promessas... Eu havia feito várias promessas em minha vida. E eu tinha que cumprir uma em especial. Porque infelizmente existem promessas que devemos cumprir. Eu devia isso á minha mãe, eu devia isso... Não devia ? Se eu prometi, eu iria cumprir, mesmo que isso prejudicasse á mim mesma. Mas quem se importa ? Eu não me importo pelo menos.

Havia tomado uma decisão. E agora não dava mais para voltar atrás.

**Amores, reviews!**


	34. 33 Decisão para lá de dolorosa

**Capítulo 33 – Decisão pra lá de dolorosa.**

- Bella, você não pode fazer isso!

- Alice! Que susto. – Estava deitada em minha cama pensando e tomando minhas decisões, quando Alice arromba minha janela e começa a espernear.

- Bella, você está louca? Louca?

- Estou fazendo a coisa certa!

- Que coisa certa? Você vai se prejudicar, vai se matar, vai se danar, e você chama isso de coisa certa? Você não tem culpa que sua mãe morreu e Edward a assassinou. Você não tem culpa que ele te ama! Você não pode fazer essa burrice, monstruosidade consigo mesma.

- Eu tomei minha decisão... – Fiz uma carranca, enquanto ela se ajoelhava e começava a mexer nos cabelos descontroladamente.

- E Charlie como fica?

Ela sabia que isso era golpe baixo, mas eu tinha que cumprir.

- Ele supera.

- Ele supera? Bella o que eu daria para você poder ver minhas visões!

- O que você vê?

- Desgraças! Desgraças! Sabia que Edward está morrendo?

- o quê? Vampiros são imortais, não são?

- São até eles desejarem com todas as forças morrer. E Edward quer morrer, porque ele está afundado na culpa! Se ele tomar aquela maldita poção que as bruxas fizeram ele morre, porque a vontade ele já tem!

-Chega!

Ok, eu tinha mil motivos para não fazer aquilo. Mas era uma promessa...

- Você prometeu a Edward também...

- O que eu prometi?

- Você prometeu amá-lo, você prometeu passar toda a eternidade com ele!

- E quem disse que eu deixei de amá-lo? Quem disse que eu não posso passar a eternidade com ele como espírito e sei lá... Eu não vou deixar de cumprir nenhuma promessa!

- Você é maluca. Mas fique sabendo Bella, que você não é o bem mais precioso dele.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo. Eu sou o bem mais precioso dele. Eu... Ele me ama mais do que a você, eu fiquei com ele durante 40 anos! Eu que sou o bem mais precioso...

Percebi.

- Alice, pára, ok? Para de tentar me impedir, para de mentir para me safar? É a minha vida, ok?

- também é a vida da minha melhor amiga, do meu irmão, da minha família, e a minha própria, de Charlie... E de todos que te amam!

- Chega. – Respirei fundo. – Você vai me ajudar?

- Olha aqui Bella. Eu te ajudei aquele dia na festa, para você conseguir sua prova de amor. E você quase morreu por minha causa. Mas agora eu não vou te ajudar, ok? Eu não vou!

- ok. Pode pelo menos não pensar nisso com Edward perto?

- EU NÃO PROMETO NADA! Eu vou agir com naturalidade se é isso o que você quer... Edward nem nos ver quer mais, Bella... Ele está se isolando!

- Eu não tenho culpa das minhas promessas, muito menos tenho culpa se eu vou cumpri-las!... Alice dê um jeito de achá-lo e diga para que venha amanhã aqui ás 8 da noite em ponto.

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou. Mas logo veio me abraçar.

- Não faça isso, Bella..

- Eu tenho... – falei correspondendo o abraço.

Ela saiu depois de me olhar por uma última vez e suspirou. E eu fiquei sozinha no meu quarto encarando meu futuro ou a falta de um.

Saí do quarto pela primeira vez em quase três dias. Muitas coisas se passavam pela minha cabeça, e eu não conseguia botar em ordem nada. Bem que nossa mente poderia ser um computador, cheio de pastas e arquivos, em que você organizava tudo do jeito que bem queria e só se preocupava e via eles quando bem entendesse. Ou até mesmo que quando você pensava algo errado, ou pensava em fazer, um Word fosse lá e colocasse os risquinhos vermelhos em baixo, e ainda lhe mostrando as opções de coisas certas que você poderia fazer.

Estava continuando em minhas filosofias, quando um Charlie desesperado veio correndo me abraçar.

- Uwe Bella! Você não saia daquele quarto, você não comia, sequer via a luz do sol. O que aconteceu? Foi o Edward, ele te traiu? Terminou com você?

Não pai é pior que isso.

- Não se preocupe estou bem. – Falando enquanto olhava nos olhos dele e encontrava a preocupação estampada ali, e quando via para dentro da minha alma e via que iria sentir muita falta dele.

- Coma alguma coisa.

- Eu vou sair um pouco e como no caminho.

- Sair?

- Sim, não volto tarde, ok...? Só uma visita de... Amigos. – Sussurrei.

- Ok. Você está bem mesmo?

Assenti confirmando enquanto o abraçava. Quando cheguei à porta olhei para trás, a fim de contar para ele. Aliás, ele ficara tão alucinado quanto eu para descobrir quem era o assassino, ficara tão triste e sofrera tanto quanto eu. Ele tinha o direito de saber não tinha? Eu se estivesse na mesma situação eu também gostaria de saber... Mas isso envolvia ele saber dos vampiros, e eu não estava nem um pouco determinada á quebrar a promessa que eu havia feito á eles. É outra promessa...

Deixei para lá esse pensamento e sorri para ele enquanto entrava na garagem depois de tomar algumas gotas de chuva. Olhei minha pick-up e a rua molhada. Sorri com o pensamento e as recordações que aquilo me trazia, comecei a dirigir... Triste apesar de tudo seria a última vez que eu veria a cidade e meus amigos, mas estava feliz por saber que eu tinha alguém para me despedir.

Passei a tarde inteira com Mike, Jess, Eric, Angela, e até Rachel. Eles perceberam que eu estava estranha e com aquele clima nostálgico, mas eles não perguntaram nada. Rachel sabia pelo que eu passava e até achou que eu estava bem demais para a situação. Bem, eu precisava aproveitá-los não é mesmo? Enquanto durasse...

- Bella, eu acho que você está sofrendo aí dentro... – Ela cutucou meus ombros. – E não deixa aparentar. Só não faça bobeiras, ok? Você tem que ser forte.

- Aham. – Assenti seco. – E Jacob?

- Ele está na escola em uma reunião... Você faltou os últimos dias, quer alguma ajuda?

- Claro, depois você me passa... – Falei, sabendo que se eu contasse ou a fizesse suspeitar dos meus planos ela era capaz de me amarrar em algum canto para me impedir. Me despedi deles, e disse que eu os adorava muito, e que eles foram os melhores amigos que eu jamais tive.

Voltei para casa e já era de noite. Não havia comido nada, mas nem senti uma real necessidade. Talvez eu merecesse uma última refeição? Mas será que eu realmente queria? Acho que não. Decidi ir para o meu quarto e dormir, esperando pelo próximo dia ás 8 horas da noite.

Acordei com a cabeça rodando. Meu corpo estava pesado e por um momento eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo ali, quem era eu, meu nome, ou o que tinha acontecido em minha vida. Só que aí eu me lembrei de tudo de novo, e pronto. Bem-Vinda de volta para o mundo real, Bella!

Arqueei meu corpo para cima tentando inutilmente levantar. Depois de uns cinco minutos tentando consegui levantar e me dirigir até o banheiro, tomei uma ducha, e desci para viver meus últimos momentos com meu pai. Eu queria tranqüilizá-lo, ou ao menos o preparar para o baque que iria vir, mas o que eu iria dizer? "Oi papai, eu vou ver a mamãe hoje". É, acho que ele teria que se acostumar. Doía eu fazer essas coisas, e muitos achariam que eu sou egoísta e mal agradecida... Mas é algo que eu não posso controlar, como que eu tenho culpa se desde o jardim de infância, tanto minha mãe quanto meus professores malvados diziam sempre as mesmas frases: "Tenha caráter", "Tenha palavra", "Cumpra suas promessas"... E tals, eu tinha culpa agora se eu aprendera tudo tão obedientemente?

Tomei um café da manhã que me esforcei para engolir, mesmo tendo o gosto da última vez. É incrível que você possa ter as coisas todo o dia e você nem ao menos dá muita importância, mas quando chega á última vez, você tenta agarrá-la e aproveitar tudo o que você não aproveitou.

Mas agora que você se pega para pensar. O que exatamente você tem que fazer nos últimos momentos de sua vida?

Respondendo a minha pergunta que não tem respostas. O que pelo menos estava em meu coração eu fiz: Falar uma última vez com meus amigos, passar o dia com Charlie... Mas eu havia esquecido uma coisa! Os Cullen! Eu os amava como família! E como eu poderia me despedir deles, sem ver Edward ou ele tentar me impedir se descobrir depois?

Batidas na porta. Fui atender meio que á contragosto. Quando abri mil pessoas caíram em cima de mim. Quando consegui avistar alguma coisa, Rosálie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmet e Carlisle estavam me abraçando e me puxando para todos os lados. Quando eles finalmente me soltaram eles começaram a falar.

- Eu soube de sua decisão, quer dizer de despedir... – Alice falou rancorosa. – E viemos todos!

- bella, por favor... Não faça nada disso! Nós te amamos! – Esme falou.

- É Bella, você vai fazer falta... – Rosálie falou. O quê? Rosálie disse que amava? Ela percebeu e encolheu os ombros. – É verdade.

- Tomei minha decisão, certo?

Eles assentiram quietamente, e vi Emmet olhando para todos os lados a fim de descobrir uma melhor maneira de me amarrar.

- Não pense nisso, Emmet!

- Bella. – Ele falou enquanto suplicava com os olhos. – Vamos sofrer todos...

Eu engoli em seco e mudei de assunto. – Edward?

- Nós o encontramos – Carlisle falou. – Perto do Canadá, Alice conseguiu nos contatar e ele vai ficar lá até der a hora que você combinou com ele.

Continuamos a conversar, conversar não. Eles ficaram implorando para que eu não os deixasse. Mas eu fui firme. Por mais que aquilo me doesse. Eles foram embora e eu fiquei sozinha mais uma vez com Charlie.

Fiquei um tempo com Charlie na sala, relembrando os melhores momentos que eu já havia passado ao lado dele nessa vida. Minha infância, adolescência, artes, broncas, coisas que eu nem sequer lembrava, relembrei tudo da melhor forma possível, e a tarde se passou bem rápido. Charlie iria fazer uma pesca noturna com Billy em La Push e eu iria ficar sozinha em casa. Dei um último abraço nele e um "eu te amo", e subi para meu quarto para começar a preparar tudo. Já eram cinco horas da tarde e daqui a três horas Edward viria aqui. Eu não sei é o certo ou não, fazer o que eu pretendia na frente dele, mas... Eu senti que deveria fazer. Ele devia saber do por que das coisas, deveria não é?

Subi para meu quarto, e peguei a sacola que eu havia adquirido quando eu fui visitar meus amigos. Peguei a embalagem e fiquei olhando demoradamente. _Era o certo. Era o certo. _Eu insistia em dizer em minha cabeça.

Dei uma arrumada no quarto, aliás, eu nem sei por que eu havia feito aquilo, e depois encostei minha cabeça nos travesseiros e descansei um pouco.

Acordei de um sono sem sonhos ás 07h30min da noite, bem na hora que eu tinha que começar a agir. Peguei a embalagem, olhei demoradamente mais uma vez e despejei em minha mãe, analisando as formas e as cores. _Tudo tão fácil_.

O relógio marcou 07h40min, e eu já estava atrasada, se eu demorasse mais talvez eu não conseguisse. Com toda a força e autocontrole que eu tinha, engoli tudo de uma vez, o frasco inteiro. Aquilo passou como uma pedra pela minha garganta queimando tudo por onde passava. Mas aquela pedra iria me permitir chegar aonde _eu _queria.

**Edward**

O que Bella queria comigo? E porque não foi à própria Alice que veio em avisar? Ela não estava querendo contato visual comigo, ela não queria que eu lê-se sua mente? Será que eu deveria ir? Mas é claro que sim, meu coração de qualquer modo já estava lá, nunca deixou de estar.

Mas porque eu me sentia duro e mais frio? Porque meu corpo não queria se mover mesmo eu desejando ver Bella e poder tomá-la nos meus braços de novo? Porque algo em meu ser dizia que eu tinha que ir, mas ao mesmo tempo não ir?

Vampiros não têm alma, então por que eu estou sentindo essas coisas? Se tiver um Deus nesse mundo, ele com certeza não olha por nós, nós fomos esquecidos e seres abomináveis que não merecem nem o inferno, por isso vivemos na terra! Por que então eu sentia algo como esse no meu ser?

A hora se aproximava e eu já me aproximava de Forks. Aro continuava na cidade e eu nem por um segundo queria encontrar ou sentir rastros do cheiro dele. Eu queria saber o que Alice escondia de mim, mas eu não estava com vontade de ver minha família, pelo menos não antes de Bella.

Tateei meus bolsos á procura do frasco que eu havia pegado antes de partir para o Canadá há alguns dias. O _frasco feito pelas bruxas_. Quando eu peguei, eu iria usar, mas só se Bella dissesse com todas as letras que não me queria mais. Será que ela diria agora? Para quaisquer fins, eu o tinha comigo. E se fosse necessário eu iria usar.

Já eram sete horas da noite e eu já estava perto da casa de Bella. Tive que me controlar para não invadir a casa e vê-la, mas eu tinha que cumprir os horários. Ela estava sozinha em casa, e no quarto dela. A respiração dela estava serena deveria estar dormindo. Eu quase subi ao quarto para vê-la dormindo para relembrar os velhos tempos, mas me segurei e não fui. Quando deu sete e meia ela acordou, e oito horas eu subi. Não ira tocar a campainha mais sim pela janela. Era desse modo que ela me conhecia.

A janela estava aberta. Logo que entrei Bella estava sentada calmamente na cama dela olhando fixamente para mim, ela estava mais pálida do que o normal e eu estranhei. Encarei-a também por um tempo, ela começou:

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou. E só o som da voz dela dizendo meu nome fora muito especial.

- Bella... – repeti.

- Eu li carta, e... – Ela parecia que estava lutando para falar as palavras – Entendi...

- Entendeu?

Ela assentiu de leve, por um momento achei que ela iria desmaiar.

- Eu amo você Edward... – Perdi totalmente o ar e o chão.

- Eu também, eu... Arrependo-me.

- Xii... – Ela fez sinal para eu calar a boca. – Eu tenho que te falar algo antes... Antes... – Ela engoliu em seco fazendo mais força para falar ainda. – Eu fiz uma promessa pra minha mãe.

- Eu sei. – Aquela conversa estava me matando. E por que a cada momento ela estava ficando mais pálida, com mais dificuldade de falar, e o fluxo de sangue dela estava diminuindo lentamente?

- Eu prometi... Que quando encontrasse... O assassino de minha mãe... Você... – Ela engoliu em seco. – Eu iria vingá-la.

Aquilo estava me preocupando terrivelmente.

- Eu não tenho tempo... – Ela acrescentou tentando ter forças para falar. Eu queria ir lá abraçá-la, perguntar se estava tudo bem, o que havia acontecido. Mas ela não me permitia. – Edward, quem é o seu bem mais precioso?

- Você... – Respondi sem pensar. Quando tudo começou a ser entendido por mim, tudo começou a fazer sentindo...

- Eu prometi que iria tirar o bem mais precioso dele, então de você...

Olhei para o canto do quarto, e vi que tinha inseticida de plantas, e Diazepam. Qualquer um dos dois separadamente em grandes doses mataria, e ela havia tomado os dois!

- Não Bella não! – Entendia tudo agora. – Você não pode fazer isso, você não tem culpa de nada... – sem pensar fui em direção dela e a tomei nos braços desesperado. Ela olhava para mim sorrindo de tremulamente.

- É tarde de mais... É a coisa certa... Existem _promessas que devemos cumprir._

E foi assim que ela fechou os olhos sem vida. Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que tanto me olhavam com ternura e com amor. Aqueles olhos que eu amava e aprendi a amar desde o primeiro momento que eu os vi. Aqueles olhos...

"Bella, você é minha vida agora."

A imagem veio em minha cabeça de quando eu havia falado para ela isso. Ela era minha vida. Como que eu poderia viver se minha vida estava morta? Eu não poderia suportar a mim mesmo. E tudo por minha culpa e pela minha monstruosidade. Eu poderia transformá-la em vampira, mas ela com certeza não aceitaria viver da mesma forma que eu vivo. Da forma que matou a mãe dela. Não, eu não poderia fazer isso com ela. Por mais que a tentação de fazer com que eu a visse em pé novamente fosse grande. Mas eu a amava o suficiente para não transformá-la só para mim. O desespero tomava conta de mim, eu não conseguia respirar. Nos meus olhos desciam as lágrimas, as lágrimas... LÁGRIMAS! Era isso!

Peguei o frasco que tinha em minhas vestes, e apalpei. Olhei para Bella uma última vez, torcendo para que vampiros tivessem almas, que em algum lugar eu pudesse ver Bella novamente.

- Eu também fiz uma promessa Bella... – Sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Amá-la para sempre e ir aonde quer que você fosse.

Com as últimas gotas de lágrimas que caiam, tomei a poção de uma vez só. Estava tudo ali à _vontade_ mais a _poção._ Afastei meu corpo do de Bella e fiquei esperando o momento. Meu corpo rígido de mármore começou a queimar, a formigar, e se desmanchar em pedaços. Estava na hora. Se eu tivesse uma alma eu iria para onde Bella estaria. Porque Bella era minha vida, e eu não podia viver sem ela.

**Narração**

_Ao lado do corpo de Bella, Edward começou a se tornar humano. Como humanos não vivem trezentos anos, ele começou a virar pó, lentamente. Depois de um tempo, onde estava o corpo de Edward se tornou cinzas. E ao lado dele o corpo de Bella jazia sem vida. Seria esse o fim para o amor dos dois? Por que será que um sentimento tão bonito causou tanta destruição? _

_**Agradecendo imensamente as reviews!! E pedindo para todos que estão lendo que comentem :D**_

**Beeeijos :* Por favor, não chorem com o capítulo.**


	35. 34 Morte

_**Capítulo 34 - Morte**_

A morte é fácil, simples e pacífica! Você não sente a morte quando ela vem. É um fantasma que aos poucos vêm te capturar e te levar para outra dimensão, deixando sua casca no chão frio onde você pensou viver.

O mundo não é nada mais nada menos do que um espelho do verdadeiro mundo. O verdadeiro mundo é nada mais nada menos onde o "grande" homem e Deus está. Porque ele existe. Você pode acreditar ou não, mas ele está lá. Ele é onisciente, onipotente, onipresente... Nada é impossível para ele. Nada.

Eles sempre procuraram estar nos lugares certos, aliás, eles sempre podem estar nos lugares certos e fazerem as coisas certas. _Porque nada é impossível_. Mas todos os humanos receberam o livre arbítrio, portanto eles podem escolher se vivem ou se morrem se choram ou se sorriem se acreditam NELE ou se vivem como pagãos. É assim, sempre foi. Eles não têm culpa de concordarem com suas decisões, por mais que não entendam e por mais que não aceitem. Aliás, a vida é sua, a escolha é sua, porque eles deveriam impedir? Você aceitaria tomar suas decisões e não poder concretizá-las porque eles impedem dizendo para você que é algo errado e insensato? Mas apesar de tudo, apesar de toda a ética, existem pessoas que tomam decisões e nem sabem o que fazem. Tem pessoas, que lutam por aquilo que acham que é certo, mas não acreditam naquilo, ou ao menos opta por aquilo. Existem pessoas que tomam suas decisões sem ao menos compreender. E são nessas horas que _eles_ querem e podem interferir. E essa hora depois de muito tempo chegou. Porque para eles nada, nada é _impossível_.

_Em um lugar muito, muito, distante daqui, onde sua imaginação não pode alcançar, onde seu corpo não pode chegar só sua alma pode reinar..._

Estava chegando à hora, todos eles poderiam sentir. Ali não existiam comunicações através das falas, mais sim como se eles lessem os pensamentos uns dos outros, ou sentissem suas emoções. Nenhuma palavra era necessária, pelo menos não naquele momento.

A vida era constantemente vigiada por todos, como se fossem a própria vida deles, apesar de concordarem que ninguém cuida de sua própria vida da maneira que deveriam. Isso eles sempre notaram. E isso eles sabem que não vai mudar. Até um dia que eles interferirem. Mas esse dia é capaz de não chegar.

Quando a hora termina no mundo, a matéria pertencente á ele continua lá, e a matéria pertencente á eles volta para eles. Porque vieram do pó, e do pó voltarão. E quando isso acontece à alma volta para nós.

[u]Só que existem almas que não deveriam estar aqui, almas que só deveriam vir depois ou permaneceram para sempre[i] _lá._

**Edward Cullen e Bella Swan ponto de vista. **

Não sabia onde eu estava. Não sabia onde eu gostaria de ir. Memórias são lembranças passadas. Memórias são lembranças frias e cruas quase que nulas, que parecem que foi há milhões de anos. Talvez mais.

Eu não me lembro de tudo certamente, só me lembro dos meus sentimentos, dor, e amor, misturados em um único novelo, um novelo de sofrimento, dor, tristezas e arrependimentos.

Onde eu estava no momento? O que eu era agora? O que deveria ter acontecido? E o que eu deveria ter feito? Será que eu verdadeiramente morri? Será que estou vagando por algum lugar desconhecido?

Murmúrios vinham de todos os lados como se pessoas estivessem falando com a gente. Mas não parecia ser uma língua ou pelo menos não uma conhecida. Era ininteligível, mas as vozes eram bonitas, claras e profundas. Parecia tocar no fundo da alma de quem vê e no fundo da alma de quem sente.

Tentei forçar os olhos, mas que olhos? Minhas juntas e músculos estavam acostumados á mexeram, mas porque eles não mexiam? Talvez seja porque eles não existissem mais.

Tentei forçar a boca que eu não tinha a fazer algum som, mas parecia que a única coisa que saia dela era _silêncio._

Fiquei por não sei quanto tempo ali, sentindo emoções que nem ao menos eu sabia que sentia. Como se fossem dois corpos juntos de mim? Tentei fazer coisas que nem ao menos eu pensei em fazer, senti coisas que nem ao menos eu pensava sentir.

Depois de algum tempo um baque ensurdecedor, os murmúrios pararam, dando vazão a um incrível silêncio, um silêncio de paz, um silêncio confortável. Fiquei apreendendo, esperando por qualquer coisa mais, talvez o golpe fatal da morte, não sei. Mas alguma coisa deveria acontecer. De repente uma voz estrondosa, mais musical, a voz mais linda que parecia uma canção, se é que aquilo seria uma voz surgiu aos meus ouvidos, me dando paz e me mostrando o que eu não conseguia enxergar.

Seguindo as instruções da voz que não sei de quem era ou de onde vinha, consegui me mover, não da forma como estava acostumado, mas de uma forma diferente. E consegui falar apesar do esforço que estava sendo.

- Quem sou eu? O que sou eu? – perguntei. Estava em um ponto que não compreendia nem quem era eu. O que era eu.

Algum tempo sem resposta. Mas a voz voltou a falar, não era em inglês, português ou qualquer outra língua que eu já houvesse aprendido antes. Eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas eu conseguia compreender.

- A questão não é quem é você, é quem são vocês. – Confusão me inundou. Junto com outro sentimento que eu sabia que eu não estava sentindo.

- Como assim? – Consegui perguntar.

- Você é Edward Masen Cullen e você é Isabella Marie Swan?

- Sim. – Respondi. Mas eu era uma única pessoa, como que eu havia respondido por duas?

- Diga o que você sente.

- Sinto confusão e ao mesmo tempo outro sentimento que não sei de onde vem.

- Esse outro sentimento vem de outra pessoa.

- Mas sou somente um, apesar de não saber quem eu sou.

- Você é Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen, já havia falado.

- Mas como?

- O amor de vocês é tão grande que em alma vocês conseguiram se juntar em um só. Por isso você sente emoções que nem ao menos você pensa sentir, por isso que você pensa que é somente um, mas quando perguntei você respondeu como sendo dois.

- É impossível.

- nada é impossível. Diga-me, quem é você se você sabe?

- Eu não sei. Eu sou ou Edward Cullen ou Isabella Swan.

- Errado. Você é alma dos dois!

- Alma?

- Edward, em algum lugar ai você pensa que não tem alma, mas você tem.

- Eu quero meu corpo seja lá qual for...

- O desejo de vocês é uma ordem.

Nesse momento eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas parecia que uma parte de mim havia sido roubada, uma parte fora tirada arduamente de mim. E parecia que eu havia parado de existir.

**Bella**

Olhei para baixo, e me vi com meu corpo, com minhas roupas, minha voz e meu cheiro. Mas eu não estava aqui, eu estava lá, qualquer lugar que seja esse. Olhei ao meu lado e vi o corpo de Edward e ele se olhando da mesma maneira que eu estava, ele não me encarava e eu desviei o olhar, sendo cegada por uma luz imensa que estava em algum lugar da sala.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei com a voz rouca e embargada.

- O que aconteceu? – a voz repetiu, e a voz vinha da luz. Aquilo estava muito estranho. – Vocês morreram, não se lembram?

- Sim. – Respondemos. – Mas eu estava aqui, mas não no meu corpo, o que era?

- Vocês estavam fundidos em uma única alma. Pensavam com o mesmo cérebro, sentiam com o mesmo coração, vocês ficaram tão unidos que nem sequer sabiam quem era quem. Na verdade vocês sempre foram assim, mesmo com corpos separados como agora, vocês sempre foram um só.

- Mas alma? – Edward perguntou de algum canto da sala – Alma, eu não tenho alma!

- Edward, você tem. Você não quer acreditar.

- O que é aqui?

- você ainda não tem teorias? – A voz perguntou. Olhei em redor, e levando-se aos fatos de eu estar morta, e ter uma voz conversando comigo, e há momentos atrás eu ser uma alma fundida na de Edward, eu criei uma teoria.

- Isso é o céu? E você é Deus?

- Sim. Eu sou Deus só que isso não é o céu. É o lugar onde só vocês ficam.

- Só nós? O que estamos fazendo aqui? Julgamento, decidindo ir ao céu ou ao inferno?

- Não. Ainda não. Vocês estão aqui porque cometeram suicídio, mesmo querendo viver um o lado do outro por toda a eternidade. Vocês estão aqui porque precisam pensar mais.

- Não entendo. – Edward falou confuso.

- Vocês estão aqui para entenderem e se aceitarem... Mas vamos parar de falar nessas coisas, vamos agir. Vocês não têm muito tempo.

Ele apontou para nós algumas cadeiras que surgiram do nada e sentamos defronte para a luz que agora já não era tão cegante assim.

- Bella comecemos por você.

Engoli em seco imaginando o que exatamente você fala quando está cara a cara com Deus? Que tipo de assunto você fala? Será que eu deveria me ajoelhar aos pés dele? Dizer quanto que eu "o amava mais que tudo"?

- Não precisa Bella. – Ele disse como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. Aliás, ele era Deus, né?

- Er... Estou confusa.

- Bella. – Ele começou. – O que te fez cometer suicídio?

- Ah... – engoli em seco enquanto Edward ora olhava para mim ora olhava para Deus desconfiado. – Quando minha mãe morreu prometi que tiraria do assassino dela o bem mais precioso dela. Edward matou minha mãe. Eu sou o bem mais precioso dele, então eu me matei.

- Então você "se culpa" pela morte de sua mãe?

- Não... Eu só cumpri uma promessa.

- E porque?

- Porque eu amo minha mãe?

- Mas você não ama Edward?

- Sim, mas do que a mim mesmo.

- Então por que você se matou sabendo que iria fazer ele sofrer? Sabendo que ele iria se matar também?

- Eu não sabia que ele iria se matar. – Respondi rápido. – Eu sabia que ele iria sofrer, mas foi uma promessa.

- E porque você acredita que você deva cumprir promessas?

- Porque eu sou uma pessoa de caráter e palavra?

- E desde quando caráter e palavra vale mais do que sua vida?

- É... – procurei algo para dizer, mas não achei. – Eu não pensei sobre esse ponto.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la, se você vivesse você teria um peso na sua consciência?

- S-sim. Acredito que sim.

- Certo. Mas e Edward?

- Eu o amo, mas tem a promessa, pelo amor de Deus!

- Sim. Pelo meu amor... O que nos leve de volta: Sua mãe te fez fazer a promessa?

- Não.

- Então...? Não era a única pessoa que deveria pedir para você fazer alguma coisa do tipo? Aliás, foi ela que foi morta.

- Mas eu sofri.

- Todos sofreram, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que pegar as dores dela. As suas não são suficientes?

- São, mas a minha dor se tornou a mesma dor da dela.

- Por que?

- porque ela é minha mãe!

- E...?

- Ela me criou desde cedo, me educou. Me deu amor incondicional.

- Isso mesmo. E devido a isso, ela não quis que você sofresse mais, ou se mortificasse com a morte dela. Então chegamos ao ponto que foi somente sua escolha fazer a bendita promessa.

- Sim. Ela não me obrigou. Eu fiz para ser uma forma de lembrar dela e de mostrar o quanto ela foi importante para mim!

- Que forma de mostrar isso! Você acha que devolver na mesma moeda uma coisa "ruim" é algo que mostre o quanto ela era importante? Você fez da morte dela uma lembrança dela! Como se todos os momentos juntas, todas as suas histórias fossem esquecidas, e você só se lembrasse dela através da morte!

- Não é assim! Eu sempre me lembrei dela da melhor forma possível!

- Bella, eu sou Deus. Não minta! Eu conheço você até mesmo quando você não permite que eu te conheça. Eu conheço os seus sentimentos mais obscuros, não minta.

- Ok. Eu sempre lembrava ela pela morte, mas eu não me esqueci pelas outras coisas!

- O que nos leva á conclusão: Você quis vingá-la sendo que quem tinha algum "direito" de fazê-lo era ela, e não você. Ela e você sempre abominaram a morte da forma como foi, assassinato, mas mesmo assim você quis devolver na mesma moeda. Mesmo que esse alguém tenha sido você. Me responda Bella, e se não fosse você o bem mais precioso?

- Eu estaria viva, e o bem mais precioso morto.

- E depois disso?

- Estaria aliviada.

- E o que você ganha com isso?

- A certeza de que vinguei minha mãe, e mostrei o quanto ela é importante.

- E ela como fica nisso?

- Quem?

- Sua mãe.

- Ela... – pensei em falar " Ela ficaria feliz" mas eu sei que não ficaria. – Eu não sei.

- Eu sei como ela ficou. Ela ficaria triste e magoada, porque sua filha está em vida mortificada por uma obsessão, e carregava um assassinato nos ombros. Ela ficaria brava, tremendamente brava, por saber que você se tornou alguém igual a quem tirou a vida dela.

- Não era minha intenção me tornar igual.

- Não era, mas era assim que seria.

- E por que está fazendo isso? Não é mais fácil deixar eu morrer no inferno por ter feito as coisas erradas?

- não Bella, você está aqui para limpar seu coração antes de ir. Não é sua hora, muito menos á de Edward. E você progrediu sabendo que fez as "coisas erradas".

- Eu fiz as coisas erradas, mas eu não me arrependo.

- Quais foram as coisas erradas, Bella?

- Querer vingar minha mãe, querer me tornar uma assassina, e me matar, gerando sofrimento em Edward e nas pessoas a minha volta.

- Me diga Bella, o que você pensa sobre Edward ter matado sua mãe? – Olhei para onde ele estava, ele me olhava com olhos tristes e profundos. Eu desviei o olhar e respondi.

- Eu acho que foi muita coincidência nós termos nos apaixonado, justo nas condições que estávamos. Se pelo menos eu fosse à humana comum e ele somente um vampiro, mas não, ele tinha que ser o assassino de minha mãe. Eu sempre senti raiva do assassino mesmo sem saber quem era, mas quando soube que era Edward, eu não o vi como o assassino vi ele como o meu Edward. E sei que ele se arrepende de tê-la matado, e sei que não teve nada a ver comigo, porque nem nos conhecíamos. E sei que ele não pôde evitar se apaixonar por mim, assim como eu também não. Eu não sei o que pensar, só sei que se ele tivesse matado minha mãe depois de me conhecer as coisas teriam sido diferentes.

- Isso quer dizer que você o perdoa?

- Eu sempre pensei que não iria perdoar o assassino, mas Edward sim. Eu sei que ele teve os motivos dele, mas ela era minha mãe, e eu não sei o que pensar. Eu não sei se perdoando eu vou ser injusta...

- Me diga apenas se você o perdoa.

- Eu não sei. – Disse abaixando a cabeça. – Mas eu o amo.

- Se você ama você perdoa.

- Eu não sei! – Falei mais alto.

- Se você soubesse que ele iria se matar, você teria se suicidado do mesmo jeito?

- Não. – Respondi rápido de mais. – Eu, teria que cumprir minha promessa de qualquer jeito, mas não sacrificaria ele.

- mesmo ele sendo o assassino?

- Sim. Porque ele é também o homem que eu amo. – Suspirei. – E não suportaria vê-lo sofrer.

- Mas você sabia que ele iria sofrer?

- O que volta na área das promessas, senhor. Que eu me arrependo de ter feito, mas não acho que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo faria algo diferente, eu sou assim, sempre fui, sempre tomei as dores dos outros e sofri junto com os outros, senão como se eu fosse os outros. Eu sou assim, e ninguém me muda.

- Então Bella. Vamos ao ponto. Você está confusa, e se arrepende das promessas, de ter que cumpri-las e que isso causou a morte de Edward, só por um motivo. Sua mãe. E o que ela pensa disso?

- Eu não sei. Ela morreu!

- Você também morreu... – Ele disse calmamente. E eu percebi onde ele queria chegar, se nós duas estávamos mortas ela estaria aqui em algum lugar. Lendo meus pensamentos e meu coração novamente, Deus fez um gesto com as mãos, levantando grandes portões de ouro e prata. E de dentro deles surgiu uma mulher linda com os cabelos flutuando ao vento, e roupas brancas que pareciam que eram seu corpo. Seus olhos clamavam ternura e compaixão. E seus braços estavam estendidos protetoramente. Era René.

Como que por um grande impulso saí correndo da cadeira que eu estava e estiquei os braços para ela que me recebeu com carinho. Ficamos muito tempo abraçadas fortemente, com ela aspirando meu cheiro e eu tocando todas as partes para ver se ela era verdadeiramente real.

Eu só podia estar sonhando. Eu não poderia estar conversando com Deus, eu não poderia estar viva depois que me suicidei, não poderia ver minha mãe que estava morta, isso só podia ser um sonho. Um sonho muito bom.

- É você, você mesmo?

- Sim minha pequena – Ela começou a mexer nos meus cabelos e depois ergueu meu queixo para me encarar nos olhos. – o que você fez com você?

Abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada.

- Me desculpe, mamãe. Você viu tudo, né?

- Aham. – Ela disse enquanto me abraçava carinhosamente. – Eu fiquei magoada em saber que você estava morrendo por minha causa.

- Não é por sua causa.

- É sim,e você sabe. – Ela disse enquanto me abraçava. – Conheceu Ele, hein?

- Sim... – Olhei para trás a fim de vê-lo, mas me encontrei em um lugar vazio, ali só estavam e eu e minha mãe. – Onde estão?

- Deram um pouco de privacidade. Enquanto Ele e Edward conversam.

- Isso aqui é tudo estranho, eu nunca pensei que existiria.

- ninguém nunca pensou. Aqui é legal filha, tem... Paz. Não vejo do porquê que você queria tanto me vingar.

Abaixei a cabeça novamente.

- E Edward você ficou brava em saber que eu estou apaixonada por ele?

- Não. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Fiquei muito feliz. – Olhei confusa para ela. Ela me abraçou enquanto me respondeu. – Edward é um rapaz, ou vampiro muito bom, ele defendeu a existência sua natureza quando me matou, ele te ama muito Bella, de verdade, ele lutou contra os instintos dele para te salvar... Ele é um bom rapaz.

- Você o perdoa?

- Nunca perdoei, porque nunca tive nada do que perdoar. Você que tem que perdoar a si mesma e a ele.

- Eu não sei como fazer.

- Você o ama?

- Sim.

- Você quer passar a eternidade com ele?

- Sim...

- Você irá culpá-lo por eu estar aqui?

- Ele não teve escolha. E você está feliz.

- Sim. Eu gosto de acreditar que chegou a minha hora, Bella. Não foi ele quem forçou.

Abaixei a cabeça.

- isso aqui é muito confuso, eu não consigo entender nada.

- Você não precisa. Você está aqui porque não é sua hora, e você fez uma escolha muito errada.

- Qual?

- morrer. Não é sua hora.

- Mas eu quero ficar com você, aqui...

- Não é bem assim que acontece as coisas Bella... Você quer voltar, isso está bem claro para todos verem.

Eu e Renne ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo, até que ela foi embora me deixando ali com paz e amor dentro de mim.

**Edward**

Em grau de 'deliragem' eu estava no topo. Eu estava delirando que estava em uma sala com Deus, esse Deus interrogava Bella deixando-a nervosa, e por mais que eu não pudesse ver sua face eu sabia que estaria corada no momento, se pudesse. Onde eu estava? Em que lugar da minha mente eu estava?

- Edward se acalme você não está delirando.

- Ok, eu nunca fui de acreditar em Deus, muito menos um Deus para vampiros, a mulher que eu assassinei acabou de aparecer aqui em minha frente como se estivesse viva, e você quer que eu me acalme quem quer que você seja? Isso aqui é muito louco!

- Edward... Você morreu você está no lugar onde todos que morrem vêm.

- Todos que tem alma, corrigindo.

- Edward você sabe por que está aqui?

- Porque eu morri?

- E se você morreu, seu corpo ficou na terra, e o que você é agora?

- O certo seria que eu fosse uma alma, mas eu não posso ser!

- Por quê?

- porque eu sou um vampiro! Vampiros não têm alma, vampiros não têm Deus, muito menos salvação!

- Ai que você se engana. Para você vampiros também não tinham coração, e muito menos se apaixonavam. Bella é o que para você?

- O amor da minha vida.

- Então...? Você nunca havia morrido antes para saber se tinha alma ou se tinha um Deus né? Agora você sabe! E mesmo para vampiros eu existo, aliás, tudo que existe pertence a mim.

- Eu não pertenço á você!

- Você pode até não querer acreditar, mas sim. Você tem alma, sim existe um Deus. Vamos conversar amigavelmente, e acredite em tudo que eu disser, por favor? Que tudo ficará mais fácil.

- Ok. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Porque, aliás, o que eu poderia fazer? Eu poderia atacar ele e sugar seu sangue, mas nem mesmo cheiro de sangue eu sentia ali. Acho que toda a minha "força" vampiresca não tinha efeito nenhum ali.

- Edward, porque você acredita que vampiros não tem alma?

- Porque somos seres que matamos outras pessoas, tiramos as vidas delas cruelmente, somos assassinos, nós vivemos eternamente, e isso para mim só é sinal que não merecemos nem o céu e nem o inferno.

- mas por que vocês matam outras pessoas?

- Porque necessitamos do sangue delas.

- E isso é pecado? Ou cadeia alimentar?

Fiquei confuso. Ele começou a explicar.

- Um gato que come um rato para sobreviver, está cometendo homicídio?

- Não. Está se alimentando.

- Vocês não são humanos, são vampiros, que por sua vez são animais que estão no topo da cadeia alimentar. Portanto quando vocês matam para sobreviver, não são assassinatos.

- Então quer dizer, que Deus está defendendo a morte de pessoas por nós?

- Não defendo nem condeno. Só quero que você veja que você não é o monstro que é.

- Eu matei Renne e não foi por necessidade do seu sangue. Foi para defender nossa natureza.

- nesse aspecto eu não concordo você a assassinou. E para mim não existem motivos suficientes para explicar um assassinato.

- Ok, então pode me mandar para o inferno de uma vez? – perguntei ríspido.

- Você não queria salvação Edward? – Ele perguntou de repente.

- Sim. Como sabe?

- Naqueles momentos em que via Bella dormir em seus braços, você queria acreditar que alguém olhasse por você, e que você pudesse ter salvação.

- É verdade...

- pois então. Eu estou tentando de salvar Edward, te salvar para te manter com Bella o tempo que você sempre quis. Só basta você querer, que eu salvo vocês dois, e você poderá viver para sempre seu amor com ela.

- É o que eu mais quero! – Respondi prontamente. Aquilo estava parecendo mais um terrível absurdo. Nunca que imaginei que poderia estar assim conversando com Deus! Eu nunca pensei que sequer existisse um Deus! Aquele homem, ser que emanava luz, me fazia sentir uma confiança tremenda por ele. É como se mostrasse para mim que ele me amava e que ele queria realmente meu bem, e que eu devia confiar nele. – Eu sempre pensei que Bella tinha um plano de vida, e que talvez eu pudesse estar incluído...

- Você não só estava incluído nos planos dela, como ela nos seus, você também tem um plano. Edward, primeiro de tudo, eu preciso que você acredite que você é uma criatura de salvação. Você é como todos os humanos e outros animais na terra não importam o que você tenha feito.

- É difícil de acreditar, mas se você me diz, confio.

- Ótimo. Diga-me Edward, você se arrepende dos assassinatos que cometeu?

- Sim. Tanto na época das bruxas, quanto quando eu era recém-nascido, durante todos esses trezentos anos, pela Renne... Me arrependo. Mas não sei como parar.

- Essa é a questão. Você se arrepender. Por mais duros e cruéis atos que você já tenha cometido, se você verdadeiramente se arrepende, tudo é perdoado. Porque aquele ditado que diz "errar é humano" também vale para os vampiros. E se você se arrepende, você é perdoado.

- Mas do que adianta eu me arrepender, e depois ter que fazer tudo de novo?

- Já disse é cadeia alimentar, mas se você quiser e deve viver respeitando os humanos assim como você respeita Bella, você tem saída e você sabe qual é.

- Ser vegetariano?

- Sim.

- Mas é difícil, é como um ser humano viver somente de tofu.

- Você não consegue sobreviver? Não consegue ficar forte do mesmo jeito? Existem coisas que você tem que abdicar para o bem geral. Sangue humano é uma delas. _Com grandes poderes, vêm grandes responsabilidades._

- Mas eu não entendo, por que eu tenho que abdicar de algo que eu queria tanto! Eu sinto uma necessidade! Humanos não têm que escolher viver só de tofu. Por que eles podem continuar matando outros animais, por aí e nem mesmo se sentirem culpados? Quando nós vampiros temos que viver mediocremente para protegê-los enquanto eles não têm que abdicar de nada. Explica-me Senhor Deus, porque eu tive que ser vampiro? Eu não pedi isso, eu não escolhi isso. Eu poderia ter vivido meus 70 anos há 300 anos atrás. E eu talvez estivesse aqui com minha alma descansando eternamente, ou pulando de corpo em corpo. Diz-me por quê?

- Edward, antes de tudo é isso mesmo que eu quero, que você elimine toda sua dor...

- Dor? Dor? Eu quero eliminar minha dor, mas eu sei que se eu voltar á viver do mesmo modo eu vou me submeter ás mesmas coisas! Eu confio em você agora, mas por que você fez isso existir? Por que criou vampiros? Por que você não olha mais atentamente para nós e nos ajuda?

- Porque eu dei para vocês o livre arbítrio. E se você tivesse morrido há trezentos, você conheceria Bella?

- Não.

- Talvez você tenha se tornado vampiro justamente para conhecê-la!

- E as conseqüências, não contam? Os anos de dor e sofrimento de matança que eu vivi até conhecer ela, a morte da mãe dela, isso não conta?

- Conta. Mas você a conhecer, tarde porém a conheceu. Você não tem que me perguntar do por que você é do jeito que é. Você é do jeito que é, porque é melhor. Você tinha que conhecer Bella. E todas as naturezas têm lados bons. Basta você conhecer o seu e conviver com ele.

- Que lado bom um vampiro pode ter? – Perguntei mais calmo. – Se eu necessito de sangue para sobreviver, se eu sou um morto-vivo, se eu vivo eternamente?

- Muitos lados bons. Qual lado seu você acha que conseguiu se apaixonar por uma humana? Qual lado seu que resistiu á tentação de matá-la? Qual lado seu se matou porque ela havia morrido? Qual lado seu não quis nunca vê-la sofrendo mesmo que não pudesse impedir? Qual lado seu queria ela eternamente aos seus braços para protegê-la? Qual lado seu declarou seu amor por ela?

- O meu lado bom. – sussurrei.

- E qual é a maior parte de você, a que a ama, ou a que é vampiro?

- A que ama.

- Conseqüentemente a maior parte de você é boa. Você só tem que deixar a parte ruim ficar em um canto escondido dentro de você.

- meu lado ruim seria matar para sobreviver?

- Esse assunto é muito precário e confuso. Você tem suas escolhas, você pode escolher matar as pessoas e sobreviver, carregando um assassinato dentro de si, e dilacerando famílias, mas sempre dentro das leis da cadeia alimentar. OU você pode cometer alguns sacrifícios, em nome de sua alma que agora você sabe que você tem viver em paz, sem medo de dilacerar coração de famílias, sem medo de causar sofrimentos, sem medo de matar humanos. É tudo uma questão de escolha, Edward. Há vida ou a eternidade sempre dá escolhas para nós, a escolha boa e a ruim, basta você não escolher pela mais fácil, mas sim escolher a certa. Todos sabem qual é a certa, só que alguns escolhem a mais fácil. E qual que você escolhe?

- E faz alguma diferença? – perguntei baixando a cabeça. – Eu morri mesmo, não posso reparar meus erros.

- A morte está longe do seu conhecimento. Diz-me qual você escolhe?

- O caminho mais difícil. O caminho certo.

- E por quê?

- Porque eu não quero ser um monstro. Eu quero me tornar livre. Eu quero ser digno de Bella. Eu quero alimentar o lado bom que existe dentro de mim.

- Isso mesmo Edward. Mas o lado ruim seu e de todas as outras pessoas, não é somente matar. É ser agressivo, raivoso, maldoso, insolente, insensível, não saber respeitar, não saber amar, não saber compreender, chingar pessoas que estão a sua volta. Isso tudo é lado ruim, nunca se esqueça disso.

- E isso é tudo que quer falar comigo?

- A parte mais importante, foi essa. Mas me diga se você está pronto para ir para a próxima parte. Me diga o que você aprendeu verdadeiramente com a conversa?

- Aprendi que eu tenho alma, que se eu sou um monstro é porque eu acho que eu sou, porque eu me fiz assim. Que eu posso evitar fazer as coisas erradas, eu posso buscar minha salvação, cometendo alguns sacrifícios, indo pelo caminho certo. Que todas as naturezas tem seu lado bom, até eu. E que eu posso ser salvo se eu quiser. E eu quero, porque eu amo Bella, e ela merece muito mais do que eu possa oferecer.

- Muito bom Edward. Lembre-se sempre que o amor é o melhor que você pode sentir. E o amor que você sente por Bella é maior do que qualquer culpa que você possa sentir pelos assassinatos ou coisas ruins que fez.

Assenti de leve com a cabeça.

- Você não respondeu uma pergunta minha... – Falei de repente.

- Qual?

- Por que eu me tornei vampiro?

- É meio que confuso Edward... – ele hesitou um pouco mais falou. – Seus pais estavam morrendo, e você também, só que não era sua hora, e para mim não existia alternativa a não ser deixar você morrer. Porque se você vivesse como humano você não teria para onde ir, você com certeza seria vandalizado, se tornaria um garoto de rua insolente, um desrespeitador. Eu vi o futuro se você continuasse vivendo, e era vamos dizer horrível, em outras palavras de nada iria acrescentar no mundo. Mas você era tão jovem, tão sadio, tão vivo, e você ainda tinha que encontrar Bella em sua vida, você tinha que ter uma experiência de amor pelo próximo, porque até então você não tinha e aqui no céu você não pode ter. Eu poderia ter te salvado como humano, mas você seria um marginal. Por isso coloquei um vampiro em sua vida na Transilvânia, ele te mordeu, e você tornou-se vampiro. Como vampiro você iria atrás de outras coisas, você não precisaria roubar ou ser garoto de programa para sobreviver, você teria que caçar e um dia você buscaria outros como você, encontraria Carlisle e no futuro Bella. Foi por isso que se tornou vampiro.

- Então foi você que fez tudo?

- Sim.

- Quer dizer que todos os sofrimentos da terra foram você quem fez?

- Não. Eu fiz o plano para cada nação, cada pessoa. Só que como vocês têm o livre arbítrio, vocês acabaram modificando o próprio plano, e por isso existe tanto sofrimento e dor. Mas não é motivo para agora.

Assenti de leve.

- Passei no teste? – Perguntei em tom de zombaria.

- Você amadureceu agora. Agora quero conversar com você e Bella juntos.

- É... Deus. – Hesitei. – E se Bella não me perdoar? – fiquei com muito medo de repente, e se depois de toda essa conversa Bella não me perdoasse?

- Ela não te perdoou, porque nunca teve o que perdoar Edward. Qualquer dúvida que ela tinha dentro dela foi tirada no momento que eu e a mãe dela conversamos com ela.

Assenti de leve um pouco aliviado, mas ainda não tinha certeza do que eu encontraria nos olhos de Bella.

**Bella**

Em um momento minha mãe estava ali comigo. Em outro não estava mais. Ela se despediu disse que me amava muito e que eu deveria fazer a coisa certa. O problema era justamente esse: O que é a coisa certa? Depois de uns cinco minutos encarando o nada. Do meu lado surge de repente Deus com toda sua luz e Edward. Tipo, como que eles conseguiram? Como se eles tivessem materializado em minha frente. Em um piscar de olhos eles estavam lá em outro não estavam mais. Ok, eu estava no céu e esse era Deus. E eu ainda estava achando o mundo doido?

- Bella, me divirto com sua mente. – Deus falou enquanto sentava em sua grande poltrona de ouro e prata, e mais algumas pedras que brilhavam tanto que acho que os humanos ainda não descobriram, mas que seriam mais valiosas até que o diamante. – São Bella's, Isabella! – Olhei confusa, mas entendi. Ele estava falando das pedras.

- Belas? Perguntei.

- Sim. São pedras que não existem no planeta Terra. Com certeza seriam mais valiosas que todos os diamantes juntos. E o nome dele veio do teu. Porque são belas.

Se eu pudesse corar acho que teria o feito no momento.

- Não precise ficar com vergonha. E essas aqui. – Ele apontou para as pedrinhas pedras que brilhavam mais do que qualquer coisa, chegavam a cegar e se você mudasse de posição elas mudavam para o tom de vermelho. Arfei com a beleza daquilo. – São Beward. É o nome da pedra que eu dei para vocês dois. Cheia de obscuridade e amor e paixão ao mesmo tempo, espero que não se importem.

O que eu podia fazer discordar de Deus? Deus riu do meu comentário, e eu achei melhor ficar quieta.

- Então, eu fui um pouco rude com vocês antes, porque era necessário. Acreditem se não o fosse eu não teria sido daquele jeito. Mas deixe-me fazer as apresentações. Edward essa é Bella. Bella esse é Edward.

Eu olhei para Edward, e ele deu o sorriso torto dele, que eu correspondi. Senti uma paz me invadir e eu corri para os braços dele o beijando. Nem me importando se eu fosse para o inferno por ter beijado ele na frente de Deus.

Depois de um tempo eu consegui me afastar dele e comecei a falar:

- Edward, desculpe se eu fui tão egoísta e chata, por ter feito a promessa, por ter feito você sofrer e se matar. É minha culpa se nós estamos mortos aqui agora, é minha grande culpa. Me perdoe.

- Não Bella. Me desculpe você, por eu ter escondido de você, por eu ter me apaixonado mesmo sabendo quem você era, por ter matado sua mãe, por ter te magoado, e ter feito com que você se matasse.

- Não foi sua culpa.

- Nem muito menos a tua. – Ele respondeu rápido. – Eu te amo, Bella. Com todo meu ser, eu bem que queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, que a gente tivesse se encontrado em momentos diferentes, que tudo pudesse ser diferente.

- Eu não sei se teria sido tão perfeito. Porque apesar de eu ter perdido minha mãe, eu ganhei você. Eu amo você. E não me importa o que você foi, ou o que você representa para mim e minha família. Eu te amo. Não me importo se você é vampiro, se você mata pessoas, desde que você me ame.

- Eu te amo, mais do que a mim mesmo. Eu queria fazer as coisas diferentes só para poupar tanto sofrimento. Para evitar a nossa morte.

- O que importa é o agora, e estamos juntos, mesmo que mortos. O amor por você é além da vida Edward, e essa é minha prova de amor por você.

Ele me abraçou, enquanto Deus sorria para nós, nos viramos para olhar para ele.

- Era isso o que eu queria ver e ouvir. Vocês aprenderam que o amor vence tudo. E Edward René perdoou você, a partir do momento que chegou aqui...

Edward sorriu. E Deus continuou.

- Vocês tem muito tempo para matarem a saudade garotos, agora temos que tratar de assuntos mais importantes.


	36. 35 Vivendo onde seu coração está

**Capítulo 35- Vivendo onde seu coração está.**

O que nos aguardava afinal? Morremos, e depois? O que vinha?

- Bella e Edward, vocês tiveram a conversa que tiveram há pouco, vocês estão aqui porque ainda não é a hora de vocês. Eu dei o livre arbítrio, o que levou á morte de vocês dois. Eu, em questão de ética e liberdade, costumo não interferir, mas no caso de vocês é chegado à hora. Porque não é a hora de vocês aqui, e vocês querem continuar vivendo um ao lado do outro, só estão aqui por causa de uma promessa e de caráter. – Abaixei a cabeça sabendo que a culpa era minha. – A culpa não é de ninguém, porque tudo está enovelado. Edward não pode dizer que foi culpa dele estar aqui, porque ele é o assassino de renne e por ele ter se apaixonado por você. Tanto que Bella não pode se culpar por ser o bem mais precioso do assassino e de ter feito a promessa. Por isso eu estou dando uma segunda chance para vocês, porque vocês merecem continuarem vivendo o amor de vocês lá embaixo. Na Terra.

- Quer dizer que vamos poder voltar á vida? – Edward perguntou surpreso. – Ninguém antes voltou à vida!

- Porque eu não quis interferir, ou talvez porque a pessoa não acrescentava nada no mundo ou se continuasse vivendo iria acabar amargurando ou mofando, como um pão que vive por muito tempo que mofa. Mas vocês não. Vocês têm muito a acrescentar. Mas é escolha de vocês, vocês querem voltar à vida?

- Queremos! – respondemos sem pensar. Era perfeito, além de eu poder voltar com Edward, eu ainda cumpri minha promessa!

**Edward**

Aquilo era perfeito para nós. Não poderia ter nos dado presente melhor. Depois da burrice que ambos fizemos de nos matar, nós iríamos conseguir reparar nossos erros, e continuar vivendo com amor. Além do que eu teria outras idéias sobre quem eu sou, eu poderia me aceitar mais. Bella também aprendeu várias coisas importantes, e tudo nós poderíamos usar para conviver melhor lá na Terra. Talvez eu deixasse de cometer tantos erros, já que eu entendia as coisas por outro prisma.

_Só que já que eu estava com Deus_, eu queria pedir algo. Se para ele tudo era possível, então com certeza não seria de grande esforço aquilo que eu iria pedir. Talvez ele aceitasse, e tudo ficaria extremamente perfeito. Eu poderia viver melhor com Bella, me entregar para ela totalmente do jeito que ela queria, isso sacrificaria toda minha vida até agora, e minha família. Mas o meu futuro seria espetacular, com Bella.

- Eu quero pedir uma coisa antes de irmos! – Falei de repente. Agora convicto de que era a coisa certa, só que com um pouco de medo se Deus não aceitasse.

- E o que é Edward? – Ele perguntou mesmo eu sabendo que ele já sabia o que era. Era estranho saber que outras pessoas liam seus pensamentos, e não só você que conseguia. Olhei para Bella que me olhava com apreensão meio que assustada. Eu entendia o lado dela: _O que mais eu ainda queria de Deus, depois de ele dar a chance da gente retornar a vida?_

- Eu quero me tornar humano!

Deus olhava atentamente para mim, enquanto Bella começava a arfar assustada.

- Edward!

- Sim, bella... – Olhei para ela com meu sorriso torto. – É o que eu mais quero. Não tanto por mim, pois depois da conversa com Deus eu entendi e aceitei eu como eu sou. Mas eu não quero que você se torne vampira, mas eu também quero passar uma vida com você. Uma vez eu pensei que eu faria de tudo para me tornar humano, invés de você se tornar vampira. E agora eu tenho a oportunidade, porque estamos aqui na frente de Deus. Você aceita passar uma vida longa duradoura e humana ao meu lado?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas... Eu já tinha aceitado a idéia de me tornar vampira, Edward. Eu não me importo, você vai ter que abdicar de muitas coisas.

- Nem sempre o caminho mais fácil é o certo, Bella. – Falei piscando para Deus. – Você levantou a possibilidade porque não tinha uma forma de eu me transformar em humano, mas agora tem se Deus aceitar! Eu não quero que você veja seu pai morrer, não quero que você veja todos que conhecem morrer, eu não quero que você se torne vampira, você também terá muito que abdicar.

- Edward... Eu... Deixa-me falar está bem? – ela falou me interrompendo. – Eu amo você do jeito que você é: Vampiro. Eu amo sua família: Vampiros. Eu amo tudo o que você representa, e eu quero viver a eternidade com você.

- Bella... Nós podemos viver depois. Nós podemos nos transformar em vampiros depois. Mas por enquanto eu posso te dar filhos, e uma vida humana, um marido humano. Sem limitações, sem tentações, sem autocontroles... É tudo o que eu sempre quis, e tudo eu sei que você sempre quis.

- Edward... – Ela arfou vencida. – É sua decisão. Mas lembre-se que não importa o que você seja, vampiro, lobisomem ou fantasma, não me importa nada desde que você esteja comigo. Filhos, e uma vida humana são ótimos, mas nada nem ninguém é mais importante do que você.

- É minha decisão. – Eu sorri contente por ela entender, e por ver um brilho nos olhos dela que eu jamais tinha visto antes. – Então, Deus, você concede o meu pedido?

Deus ficou pensativo por uns instantes e eu fiquei com medo que ele não aceitasse. Se ele não aceitasse, eu continuaria em uma constante limitação com Bella, nós não poderíamos sair de Forks, e se saíssemos eu teria que travar uma batalha mortal comigo mesmo para não matá-la, eu não poderia ter relações mais profundas com ela enquanto ela não se tornasse vampira. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não desejaria uma vida de eternidade, a eternidade a um tempo se torna pacata e chata, mesmo sabendo que ao lado de Bella todo tempo é pouco. Mas não é o tipo de vida que eu gostaria de oferecer para ninguém, muito menos para ela. Seria muito melhor que eu me tornasse humano, poderia dar para ela uma família de verdade, poderia compartilhar com ela as mudanças do corpo e o envelhecimento. Poderia compartilhar uma vida humana sem restrições, sem limitações. Era tudo o que eu mais queria.

- Bem Edward. – deus falou depois de um tempo. – Em sua mente você já viu todas as vantagens em se continuar humano, e todas as desvantagens para se tornar vampiro. Confesso, que a nossa conversa foi para você aceitar se tornar vampiro, e se eu não tivesse visto que você não tinha compreendido verdadeiramente, eu não teria concedido ao seu pedido.

- Isso quer dizer...? – Perguntei com uma ponta de esperança.

- Quer dizer que eu concedo seu pedido de tornar-se humano. Você tem livre arbítrio. E eu vejo o futuro de vocês e é especial. _Desfrutem enquanto der Edward. _

- Quer dizer que podemos ir embora?

- Vocês nunca irão embora. – Deus falou de repente, e eu me assustei.

- Como assim nunca iremos embora? – bella perguntou assustada e eu também estava.

- Lembra que eu lhes disse que aqui não é o céu, nem muito menos o purgatório, e aqui é o lugar onde só vocês podem vir?

- Sim.

- Aqui é o coração de vocês. Tudo que tem aqui veio do coração de vocês, por mais Edward que o seu seja congelado, não quer dizer que não tenha, ou tinha até agora. Porque o coração que nós temos não é físico _é moral_. Você viu sua mãe Bella porque ela está dentro do seu coração. Vocês estão se vendo porque cada um está no coração do outro. E eu estou aqui porque eu nunca irei deixar vocês, porque eu os amo. – Me emocionei com aquelas palavras. Aquele era o coração meu e de Bella. Bella começou a chorar e encostou a cabeça no meu peito enquanto eu acariciava suas costas, Deus sorria para nós calorosamente. – Por isso vocês nunca vão embora daqui, a mente de vocês sim, vai para a Terra, mas vocês continuaram vivendo nos seus próprios corações. Por isso Bella você, Renne, Charlie e todos que amam sempre estarão onde você está.

Bella começou a chorar mais ainda. Não existiam palavras mais bonitas de se dizer do que aquelas. Estava muito emocionado, e não consegui falar por uns tempos.

- Promete que sempre estará conosco? – Perguntei contra tudo o que eu havia aprendido até então, contra tudo que eu acreditava até então. Eu havia descoberto que eu amava Deus, e eu confiava nele, e o mais importante ele me amava e se preocupava comigo.

- Eu nunca deixei vocês e nunca deixarei. – Ele disse enquanto nos abraçava. Bem, não era um abraço que podemos chamar de convencional, mas foi o mesmo abraço em que você sente calor e conforto. Um abraço sobrenatural, _o melhor._

- Vamos garotos, está na hora de vocês voltarem para a vida. – Ele disse enquanto se afastava de nós e nos olhava sorrindo. Bella enxugou as lágrimas, e se endireitou, enquanto eu me senti melhor do que nunca me senti em toda minha existência, que hora passaria a chamar de _vida._ – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça Bella. – Ele disse sorrindo. – _Chega de promessas que devemos cumprir_. – E sorrindo nós entramos em um vácuo onde Deus e tudo sumiu de nossas vistas, mas eu senti que continuava conosco. Tudo ficou branco ao nosso redor, e parece que a gente tinha curvado uma viagem em nossa mente, e minutos depois quando abri os olhos, me vi no quarto de Bella deitado no chão e Bella deitada na cama. Olhei para meu corpo e vi que ali não tinha um corpo de mármore um corpo frio, vi que a sede que inundava minha garganta não estava mais ali, sangue pulsava em minhas veias, meu coração batia, vi que meus olhos não estavam mais cara melados, eles estavam verdes. Eu era humano!

**Bella**

Se um dia alguém tiver a oportunidade de conversar com Deus, e ele lhe disser que nunca ira de abandonar, e que você sempre carrega as pessoas que ama em seu coração, com certeza você irá se derramar em uma ilha de emoção, e não irá parar de chorar. Foi isso que aconteceu. Eu aprendi tantas coisas importantes, e coisas que sempre eu irei me recordar, mesmo que ninguém acredite quando eu disser.

- E, por favor, Bella, chega de promessas que devemos cumprir! – Foi à última coisa que Deus falou. E o que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo que ele forneceu para mim e para Edward. Por favor, _mesmo_, Bella, pensei comigo mesmo, chega de promessas.

Depois do vácuo que se apoderou em minha mente, abri meus olhos lentamente, e me vi em meu quarto deitado na cama, com mãos mexendo de leve em meus cabelos acariciando. Não eram mãos frias, eram mãos quentes e calorosas. Ergui os olhos e vi o meu rosto conhecido, só que com o par de olhos verdes. Os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu jamais havia visto. _Meu_ Edward, ele era humano. Sorrindo para mim com o incomparável sorriso torto, ele me beijou me dando uma sensação nova, porém doce e perfeita. Um beijo caloroso, com a mesma temperatura, nem melhor nem pior do que o outro, mas cheio de amor do mesmo jeito. Sorri para ele e ele me levantou e nos encaramos sorrindo.

- Não foi um sonho? – Perguntei.

- Se foi um sonho, foi o melhor que eu jamais tive. – Ele disse, a voz dele continuava linda e perfeita. O rosto dele continuava perfeito, mas estava mais corado eu conseguia ver o sangue correndo nas veias dele, conseguia sentir coração pulsando forte, estrelando aquele corpo. – Não foi um sonho Bella. – Ele disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto. – Mas esse é o nosso _eterno_ segredo.

Eu ri e o abracei e percebi que ele estava desfrutando das sensações humanas novas para ele.

- Amar como humano é diferente. – Ele disse por cima dos meus cabelos. – O coração bate forte, eu suo frio, minha barriga esfria, e meus olhos brilham.

- Está vendo tudo o que você causou em mim?

Ele riu. E me virou para encará-lo com seu sorriso torto.

- Eu te amo como sempre te amei. E agora eu posso te dar tudo o que merece.

Eu suspirei e olhei no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Você sempre pôde me dar tudo o que eu mereço Edward... Humano ou vampiro. Se bem que agora você não vai poder mais pular em minha janela, não é mesmo?

Ele riu e me beijou.

- Você sabia que eu tive trezentos anos de prática não é? Acho que você tem que considerar isso. – Enquanto ele dizia, ele me pegou nas costas e pulou na janela. E caímos como gatos no chão, ele cambaleou um pouco, mas se recuperou.

- Está vendo nada mudou. – Ele começou a rir. – Agora eu já posso entrar nas Olimpíadas.

- Com trezentos anos de prática, não terá para ninguém. – Disse enquanto beijava o pescoço dele, e ele me dizia, mais uma vez o quanto _me amava._


	37. EPÍLOGO

**Epílogo – Nem sempre o caminho mais fácil, é o certo.**

**Quatro Anos Depois.**

Bella estava sentada em sua aconchegante cadeira de balanço em seu quarto, enquanto embalava a pequena Renne em seus braços. Ela era tão frágil com seus seis meses de idade, seu incrível par de olhos verdes, herdados do pai, e sua face corada e quente. Ela era perfeita, Bella pensava, enquanto trocava o braço que a segurava. Parecia que havia sido ontem que todo o pesadelo acontecera e que havia surgido "_a grande luz"_ literalmente em suas vidas, e ela havia concedido Renne, cujos olhos faiscavam de felicidade quando os pais e os avôs a mimavam constantemente.

Bella apoiou sua cabeça na madeira da cadeira, e começou a ver que certamente todo o sofrimento e dor que se submetera no parto de Renne, havia valido á pena. Edward havia sido um amor e muito atencioso, o pai perfeito o marido perfeito.

" – _Edward, acho que a bolsa estourou! – Bella gritou do quarto enquanto Edward cozinhava uma de suas especialidades: Lasanha._

_- O quê, amor? – Ele gritou de baixo sem ouvir. Bella começou a xingar baixinho toda aquela pouca audição dele, antes, quando vampiro, se ela suspirasse ele já estaria lá em cima e ela não teria que usar tanto fôlego para chamá-lo do andar de baixo._

_- A BOLSA ESTOUROU! – Em uma velocidade surpreendentemente rápida Edward chegou ao quarto. Nesses quatro anos em que ele estava como humano, Bella e os Cullens achavam que apesar da transformação, ele ainda tinha algumas características de vampiros. Como um pouco mais de velocidade, equilíbrio, e ele conseguia pegar ainda alguns lampejos de pensamentos das pessoas, mesmo que pequenos e raros, mas infelizmente, Bella pensara, a boa audição não continuara._

_- O meu amor, calma, calma, é... Eu vou ligar para o hospital, vou ligar para minha família, para seu pai, Ah Meu Deus o que eu faço? – Bella nunca o vira tão nervoso antes, mas logo parece que Deus resolveu dar um empurrãozinho. Ele a pegou pelo colo, mesmo com todo o peso, e levara ela para o carro enquanto ligava para o hospital e deixava Charlie e os Cullen para serem avisados por Alice._

_- Amor, respira daquele jeito que o médico ensinou! Por Deus Bella! Faça aquela respiração de cachorrinho, é minha filha que está aí dentro!_

_- Ela também é minha filha! E se você estivesse no meu lugar, com toda a certeza, não conseguiria lembrar-se da droga de aula de respiração de cachorrinho! – Bella falava irritada. Edward e ela estavam muito nervosos, o que não era para menos, a filha deles iria nascer!"_

Enquanto Bella se lembrava ela sorria, feliz... Mas logo estremeceu quando se lembrou do parto.

" – _Vamos querida, vamos, rápido. Tenha fé, tenha força! Você consegue! Mas um pouquinho! A cabeça está aparecendo! Vamos, empurra! Empurra! – Bella já estava há doze horas na sala de parto, Edward estava mais preocupado do que a própria Bella que sofria as dores, e ele se recusava a sair por um momento sequer do lado de Bella. Bella já não tinha mais forças, o bebê era muito grande, tinha quatro quilos, _uma jamanta_, ela pensou. A sala já estava tomando o ar de desespero._

_- O batimento está caindo... - A enfermeira falou. Tinham cerca de cinco profissionais ali, mas parecia que nenhum deles estavam muito esperançosos. _

O meu bebê, o meu bebê_, era só o que ela pensava. Ela amava tanto sua filhinha, mesmo sem a conhecer, ela não poderia perder. Não depois de tudo o que passou, e de tudo que sentia por ela, e o que ela já significava._

_Passaram-se mais uma hora, há trezes horas Bella estava lá, e os médicos já haviam rasgado aos arredores do orifício vaginal para dar mais espaço para o bebê, mas era algo que Bella não sentiu, ou pelo menos não era tão forte como as contrações, que não davam nem cinco segundos para ela tomar algum fôlego._

_- Acho que não tem como. – o médico disse para Edward. Edward não se conformava, e eu estava começando a ficar histérica. Todas as dores, todos os meses, todo o cuidado, todo o amor, para nada?_

_Bella fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando recuperar o resto de energias que ainda lhe restava, para impulsionar mais ainda o bebê._ Como se fosse possível,_ ela pensava. Quando ela abriu os olhos viu que Edward não estava mais ao seu lado, sem forças para gritar ou chamar por ele, ela o viu gritando com os médicos, enquanto tirava-os do caminho, e assumia o lugar. Ele tentaria fazer o parto. _Tenho que salvar Bella tenho que salvar o bebê_, era só o que ele conseguia pensar. Ele sabia que Bella não teria muitas chances se o bebê não nascesse agora. Nos anos como ajudante de Carlisle, e de faculdade de medicina, ele havia aprendido muito bem, na teoria, como fazer um bom parto. E agora nada o impedia de fazê-lo. Os médicos nem sequer cogitaram a hipótese de recusar a ordem dele, eles mesmo estavam cansados e não tinham mais esperanças para continuar, e sinceramente não achavam que Edward iria conseguir algo, eles só ignoravam que ele tinha trezentos anos de estudo._

_Edward olhou fundo nos olhos de Bella, e conversando pelo olhar, Bella começou a usar as forças até que não tinha para impulsionar o bebê, enquanto Edward fazia de tudo para tirar o bebê, sempre olhando Bella e dando coragem para ela continuar._

_- Vamos Bella, vamos meu amor, é nossa filha, força! – Ele repetira várias vezes. Bella arrumava forças até onde não tinha impulsionando pelo poder dos olhos verdes de Edward fixos nos dela. Depois de algum tempo, Bella perdeu as forças, mas ouviu o choro de um bebê. _O choro mais lindo, o canto mais lindo,_ ela pensara, mas ela sequer tinha forças para abrir os olhos. Edward sorria enquanto tirava o bebê, ele havia conseguido!, Ele salvara Bella e a filha, que era a coisa mais linda do mundo. E ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la, não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Os médicos olhavam aquilo abobados, e o próprio Edward cortou o cordão umbilical e enrolou em uma manta para entregar á Bella. Ela estava toda suada e com os olhos apertados com força. Edward sorriu e continuou a abrigar a criança em seus braços firmes, esperando Bella abrir os olhos. E a única coisa, que ele pensava era que realmente havia valido a pena se tornar humano, agora ele tinha certeza ao ver a filha nos braços."_

Bella sabia que se não fosse por Edward, ela e o bebê poderiam estar mortos agora. E depois daquele dia, ela o passou a amar mais, como se fosse possível. Renne era tão levinha, tão vulnerável, tão linda, e lembrava tanto sua mãe, com seu jeito mesmo aos seis meses: brincalhão e sorridente.

"– _Qual vai ser o nome dela, Bella? – Esme perguntou enquanto visitava Bella e o bebê no hospital. Todos os Cullen ficaram muito emocionados, e Alice quase nem vira a sobrinha por causa das compras e decoração do pequeno quartinho dela._

_- Eu pensei muito, e eu queria dar o nome de Renne, de minha mãe. Como uma homenagem, sabe? – bella estava com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto amamentava Renne._

_- Tenho certeza de que ela irá gostar, onde quer que ela esteja. – Rosálie falou enquanto sorria para Bella. Elas agora eram extremamente unidas. Rosálie realmente aprovou a coragem e caráter que Bella teve em se matar só por uma promessa, e por ter concebido com tanto esforço Renne. _

_- Tenho certeza de que ela está feliz onde quer que esteja. – Bella dizia enquanto tocava o próprio coração."_

Ela era uma benção, uma luz que se instalara na vida de todos, mesmo quando Charlie dissera que ela e Edward eram muito jovens tanto para casarem tanto para terem filhos e Edward sempre a pressionava dizendo que apesar de ser humano agora, ele já vivera trezentos anos, e era tempo de mais. Aliás, ele disse, nós não temos mais toda a eternidade. Muitas vezes Bella pensara sobre o assunto_: Eternidade_. Ela teria gostado tanto de viver a eternidade com Edward, parecia que setenta ou oitenta anos eram muito pouco para o amor deles, mas logo afastava o pensamento da cabeça, pois logo via a perfeita conseqüência do pedido de Edward a Deus: Renne ou como era mais chamada: Nessie.

O sono não vinha por isso Bella se permitiu vagar mais alguns anos no passado, ao tempo logo após a experiência inesquecível "sobrenatural" dos dois.

Lembrava-se de Charlie olhando Edward da cabeça aos pés notando algo de muito diferente, logo depois que eles desceram as escadas do quarto dela, sem ao menos desconfiar que eles houvessem acabado de _"ressuscitar_".

Lembrava-se dos Cullens chocados quando viram Edward pela primeira vez e Emmet sair gritando pela casa: _"Fizeram um clone do Edward humano! Fizeram um clone do Edward humano!" _e também de Jasper desafiar Edward á uma corrida pela floresta ou uma caça a leões-da-montanha, o que levou a um rosnado de Edward, o que gerou ainda mais comentários, sobre como quase nada mudara.

"– _Se Edward está feliz, nós estamos felizes. – Esme falava enquanto nós conversávamos no jardim. – Estou mais feliz ainda, pelo cheiro de Edward ser bom, porém não tentador o que não nos permite o atacar mesmo fora de Forks._

_- Eu tenho algumas teorias. – Carlisle falou. – "Edward se transformou em humano, mas mesmo assim ele ainda permanecesse com algumas características de vampiro, o cheiro dele está misturado por isso que nós não nos tentamos._

_- Bem. – Alice falava. – Não vou ter a eternidade para encher seu saco com roupas novas, nem com visões do futuro._

_- Agora eu tenho que acabar com a aposta que eu fiz á Jasper, sobre quantas casas vocês iriam destruir se fossem vampiros" – Emmet falou com cara de tristeza. Mas todos estavam felizes, porque Edward estava feliz, e era isso que importava."_

Lembrava-se também, quando Edward sentiu fome pela primeira vez, e quase se levantou da cadeira para ir morrer caçando leões da montanha, quando se lembrou que não gostava mais de sangue, e ficou desesperado sem saber o que fazer, quando Bella o salvou com três rodadas inteiras de pizza gigante de três queijos, e quando ele terminou, ele torceu o nariz e disse: _"Até que é bom"._

**Detalhes**: A comida preferida dele agora é pizza.

Lembrava-se também, quando Edward caiu enquanto subia na janela dela, e eles terem que admitir á Charlie uma vida "_sexualmente ativa_", para permitir que Edward continuasse passando as noites ali sem hematomas, o que deixou Charlie extremamente vermelho e o que levou também a um pedido de casamento inusitado no dia seguinte.

Lembrava-se também quando aceitou-se casar com Edward, e eles terem a primeira noite "verdadeiramente" juntos no quarto dela, enquanto Charlie ia pescar.

Lembrava-se quando Edward tornou-se "_amigo_" de Jacob e disse que Bella saber da verdade fora a melhor coisa que jamais acontecera, e que ele tinha colaborado bastante para aquilo. Tudo com grande ironia na voz. Lembrava-se também quando Jacob ficou constrangido e Edward ter dado um soco nele como um "acerto" por ele tomar conta da vida dos outros, apesar de ter sido bom.

Lembrava-se também quando Edward entrou na faculdade de Medicina, mesmo sem precisar, mas segundo ele, não poderia fazer nada sem um diploma. O que levou a Bella ter cuidado duplo com ele, por causa das novatas e veteranas da faculdade que se jogavam – e jogam ainda -em cima dele apesar da GRANDE aliança de casamento em sua mão, e dos telefones á meia-noite chamando-o para conhecer o paraíso. Edward sempre respondia, e Bella sempre achou graça, quando ele dizia que já tinha ido ao paraíso, o que era verdade, e com certeza lá era bem melhor do que a cama da pessoa. Bella também havia entrado na faculdade de Letras, para se aprofundar posteriormente em Literatura, e lecionar futuramente na escola de Forks, onde Mike ainda estudava devido às grandes repetências por _"desvio de atenção_", e para infelicidade de Edward esse desvio era sempre em direção á Bella.

Lembrava-se também do casamento luxuoso que Alice fez, de Charlie chorando enquanto levava Bella ao altar, de Emmet de moicano e Alice como padrinhos e toda a turma do colégio cantando em um coral, arrancando risos de todo o mundo.

Lembrava-se da lua de mel que fora por toda a Europa, de Edward ter gastado um milhão de euros com presentes, que incluíam carros brindados, para Bella, carros de corrida, para a família, uma vara de pescar motorizada de última geração para Charlie, e uma lingerie vermelha de Paris assinada pela Madonna, para Mike cheirar. E claro, um exemplar para Emmet. Lembrava-se de Edward gritar da cobertura do hotel mais luxuoso de Luxemburgo, o quanto amava Bella e ainda estender um tapete vermelho com rosas até a enorme cama dos dois.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que vira á casa – ou mansão- que ela e Edward fizeram questão de estrear desde o tapete persa e a mesa de verniz da cozinha, até a enorme cama king-size no quarto com mil metros quadrados deles.

Lembrava-se também de Edward reclamando – e ainda reclama, apesar de não trocar por nada - da lentidão humana e de não poder ler mentes claramente como antes tanto para ouvir os pensamentos da filha quanto para ouvir o que Alice escondia dele. Edward também ainda não largara o vício por carros velozes, quando Bella o lembrou que ele poderia morrer, e ele diminuiu o velocímetro de 200 km/h para 190 km/h.

Lembrava-se quando Edward soube que ela estava grávida e ele – junto com Alice- fizeram um outdoor na frente da mansão com uma foto de Edward tocando minha barriga e uma frase_: " Eu vou ser papai_" em três línguas, grifado em letras garrafais e brilhantes.

Lembrava-se quando Edward carregava Bella para todos os cantos, e a enchia de mimos e carinhos, conversava com a barriga dela, cozinhava comidas "sadias", e ainda bancava o médico particular, não sem também brincar um pouco de médico e "casinha" com Bella.

Bella adorava lembrar-se dessas coisas, a fazia feliz e realizada, mas ela nunca se esquecera daquele dia em que encontrou Deus. Era um dia que ela e Edward nunca esqueceriam, e ela sabia disso. Depois daquele dia, ela viu a vida de outra maneira, sem reclamar tanto, sem ver tanto o lado negativo, ela agora enxergava beleza até em coisas que nem dava para se ver, ela agora enxergava o lado bom das pessoas, e era uma pessoa bem religiosa. Pois finalmente ela havia descoberto, que Deus realmente existia e que poderia confiar nele, porque ele a amava. Mas ela sabia que aquilo significava tanto mais para Edward do que para ela, pois ele soube que ele sempre teve alma e coração, e que as pessoas são o que querem ser, e que um coração é moral e não físico.

Nessie abriu os olhos lentamente, e ficou encarando Bella, que sorriu para a filha a cobrindo de beijos. Ela ouviu ao longe uma buzina e um carro se aproximando. Sorriu mais largamente ainda e se levantou com algum esforço, aliás, ela estava grávida novamente de dois meses. Como Nessie estava em seus braços ela desceu pelo elevador da casa, que Edward havia instalado justamente quando ela ficou grávida pela primeira vez. Ao chegar embaixo viu duas empregadas da casa arrumando tudo, e sorriu para elas. Se encostou-se ao batente da porta central e esperou. E logo ele veio sorrindo como sempre, e com o brilho nos olhos sempre que via a filha e a mulher que amava.

- Oi amores da minha vida. – Edward beijou Bella, enquanto pegava Nessie do colo dela. Nessie soltou uma forte gargalhada, e Edward fez cosquinhas e caretas para ela, enquanto Bella sorria vendo os dois amores da vida dela – Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou olhando para Bella que estava cada vez mais linda com a nova gravidez, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse disso.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu enquanto Edward a abraçava com Nessie nos braços. – Estava me lembrando do quanto eu sou feliz.

- Sra. Cullen, e qual são os motivos de sua felicidade?

- Você, Nessie, e Edward Jr.

- Edward Jr.? – Ele perguntou confuso. Bella se soltou dele, e o olhou nos olhos, enquanto acariciava sua barriga e sorria. Edward olhou para a barriga dela e com lágrimas nos olhos pegou Bella e a rodopiou no ar, conseguindo mais gargalhadas de Nessie.

- Quando soube?

- Hoje de manhã. – Bella sorriu. – Feliz papai?

- Feliz? Eu estou estupendo! Maravilhado! Realizado! Magnífico! – Ele gritava de felicidade. – Você é magnífica. – Ele disse mais suavemente, enquanto a olhava nos olhos e agradecia mentalmente por ter ela em sua vida. Uma das empregadas da casa, olhando a cena, pegou Nessie cuidadosamente dos braços de Edward e subiu ao quarto com ela. Enquanto Edward pegava Bella no colo e subia as escadas até o quarto deles.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – Ele perguntou enquanto a colocava calmamente na cama, tomando cuidado com o bebê.

- Já. E antes que me pergunte você já me mandou rosas hoje, já mandou chocolates também, e já deu uns mil telefones dizendo que me ama, e me disse mais algumas vezes pessoalmente.

- É pouco. – Ele disse enquanto acariciava o corpo da mulher e tirava a roupa dela com cuidado. – Eu te amo...

- Minha vida... – Ela completou sorrindo, enquanto faziam amor novamente por aquele dia. Bella não poderia estar mais feliz, estava realizada, e mais amadurecida. Ela iria prometer que nunca... _Não_, ela pensou enquanto se repreendia, _chega de promessas._

_**THE END**_

_OWWWWN_, estou surpee emocionada!! Chegou ao fim minha fic e sempre bate aquele frio na barriga né ? Como se eu tivesse tirando meu filho ou algo assim de mim XD

agradecendo ás minhas reviews até agora, obrigada pelo incentivo : _Lunna Cullen, __bruna326__, Amoraa, cloeh, Crisa, __Helena D. Cullen__ , __Temaris2SShika__ , __Blackforever_ .

E a todos os outros que leram gostando ou não gostando ;D

Avisando que irá sim ter uma continuação, e que eu aviso aqiu por meio dessa fic mesmo quando e o link da outra. ;)


	38. SEQUEL UP!

**Oieee gente bonita! Quanto tempo!**

**Bem, hoje estou aqui para uma causa boa! ( ou não?!)**

**Bem, como prometido, eu disse que teria a continuação dessa fic! Eu tenho outras duas em andamento, mas com a chegada das férias eu posso começar essa!**

**Mas para isso, eu preciso saber quem vai se interessar pela continuação.. porque eu não posso me dar ao trabalho de continuar ela sendo que praticamente ninguém lê!**

**Portanto deixem reviews e se eu ver que tem um nº consideravel de pessoas querendo a continuação, eu já começo a preparar o roteiro deixar tudo bonitinho, e aí depois das provas finais eu começo a postar para vocês.**

**Lembrando que eu preciso de um número CONSIDERÁVEL de leitores interessados... **

**Bem, é isso e espero a resposta de vocês!**

**Beeeijos.**

**Com amor,**

**NAT.**


End file.
